The Fox and the Cards
by jingo4754
Summary: Was remade. Only keeping this version up due to popular demand.
1. The meeting and SHADOW

**Yo, the name's Jingo and this is my first long story, my other one is just a Pokémon one shot that didn't leave my head until I typed it. Just so everyone knows this will be a NarutoXSakura KINOMOTO pairing. I don't care what you say, I am not changing that, but I will let you all decide who Li does end up with (but we all know it will probably be Meiling.) I will not say the staff spell every time, but I will the sealing spell, and I will only describe Sakura's costumes and the design I have for Naruto, other than that, no, picture the school uniform if you need to. No Yaoi or Harems, hate Yaoi's, (no offence to yaoi writers) don't do harems, not my thing. Well enjoy, oh and Naruto is not a loud over-active moron in my story, love, somewhat, like how he didn't notice Hinata liked him (and I will take care of that in a short and sweet, but probably hated, way. No, Hinata will not die before you ask.) but other than that, no. For thoughts that do not know of Card captor, you can find it on YouTube. Also, I take A LOT quotes from the show.**

**This is the first improved chapter, the next one will happen tomorrow.**

Regular talk

_Thought and thought talk_

**Demon talk**

_**Demon thought**_

(Author note)

**I don't own Naruto or Card captor**

At the valley of the end, two power shinobi stood, Sasuke, the brain-washed Uchiha covered in the curse mark, and Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, surround by the Kyuubi's chakra. The two shinobi powered up there strongest attack, one ready to kill the other, the other to bring a friend home. They jumped toward each other and shouted.

RASANGEN

CHIDORI

When the attacks collided, a great flash was seen in the distance by Kakashi, who sped up at the sight and feel of the chakra collision, fearing the worst. When the flash subsided, Sasuke stood there, looking for any sign of his best friend and brother, deciding not to kill at the last minute, but found nothing. Just then, Kakashi and Pakkun showed up, their glare at Sasuke saying it all, _come with us or else, _Sasuke, at the thought of losing his brother by means he did not know, agreed.

_Back at Konoha_

When they got back to Konoha, Sakura was overjoyed until she noticed them being one short, she looked at Kakashi, but all he did was shake his head and say, "We couldn't find any sign of Naruto." Those were not the words she was hoping to hear.

With a look that could freeze the sun and hell both at once, she punched Sasuke so hard he flew all the to the Hokage's office and got wedge into a wall, one sentence ran through his head before he was hit, "M_an, is this what Naruto went through all the time_?" before impact.

_Kakashi pov:_

"_Naruto, where ever you are, you better show up soon or Tsunade going to kill Sasuke."_ He thought as he walked to the Hokage's office, both feeling guilty for playing favorites and not wanting to face a pissed off Tsunade. As he looked to the Hokage tower, he winced at the huge hole in the wall, _"Man, I didn't know Sakura could hit like that, better not read my book around her again or I might be next."_ As he walked, two more thoughts came to mind, one was what the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Guy would do to Sasuke and the other was what could of happen to Naruto.

_Time Skip: One Day_

_Tsunade's pov:_

"Damn council, first they let that bastard of an Uchiha off the hook, and then they offer Sasuke the chance to learn every jutsu in Konoha." He refused, both for feeling guilty and afraid he would be beaten shitless by everyone again, after just getting done healing from the first one, from the glares he was receiving, then the council would say Naruto is dead, reveal his secret, AND feel the need to declare it a holiday chanting "the demon is dead"! "Uhhh, I need some sake." Tsunade knew Naruto was not dead, she would of felt it. Call it grandmother instinct, but she knew, and so did Team Guy and the Rookie Nine.

"Man, has it been a long day…" It was. First a guilty Sasuke begged to be apart of the search team, at first I thought he was just trying to get to that snake bastard again, until I looked into his eyes. They held no false information; he really wanted to search for Naruto. I agreed, but only if he agreed to have two ANBU looking after him, incase the snake showed up.

Then Sakura asked to be my apprentice, which I don't mine. Finally, Kakashi cqme asking for permission to search for Naruto when he knew he was needed for other missions. I know Naruto is his responsibility, but he was needed else where. At first he argued, but got quiet when I said I already sent a search team. "Naruto, you love giving me head aches and paperwork, no matter where you are."

_Area jump: Another World_

Sakura Kinomoto was flying on her staff after capturing the FLY card with Kerberos, the beast of the seal, next to her. As they were flying home, Sakura and Kero were having a slight argument about Sakura being a card captor when Sakura spotted something orange falling from the sky. "Hey Kero-chan, what's that" pointing to the object.

Kero squinted his eyes trying to get a good view of the orange thing. "I don't know a bird?"

"But birds aren't that big or orange."

Kero looked again, as they were heading in the direction of the object before shouting, "AHHH!! Sakura! That's a person!"

"HOE!! A person!!"

"Yeah! Now hurry bef…" Kero couldn't finish as Sakura took off towards the person. She got next to him, flying down and grabbing the back of his jacket, then slowing down to a stop. Kero flew next to her a little winded from flying so fast, but managed to get a good look at the person along with Sakura.

The person was a tall 12-year old with blond hair that stood in every direction, whisker marks on his cheeks, and an orange jump suit that was falling apart. But what really stood out was his fox ears and white-tipped tail. Kero flew in front of the kid putting his hand on Naruto's chest, "He's alive, just unconscious."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief while Kero looked at his paw when he felt something. He looked to see something red on his paw, "What's this?" Kero sniffed the red substance, "It's blood!!"

Sakura looked over to see the blood on Kero's paw, "Blood?! He's bleeding!!"

Kero flew around Naruto, getting a good look at all the injuries, "Yeah, he's hurt pretty bad, but nothing too serious. Let's take him to your house."

Sakura nodded, "Help me get…" Sakura was interrupted by a flash of light from the Naruto, and when the light subsided, Naruto was a blond furred fox, the fur on his head the same as his hair and a white diamond on his chest.

"Well that makes it easier." Sakura just nodded at Kero's comment, then lifted Naruto onto her lap, holding him carefully so he wouldn't fall off. After they got to Sakura's house, getting in through her bed room window, Sakura set Naruto on the bed and told Kero to watch him as she went and quietly got the first-aid kit. After Sakura finished bandaging Naruto, she put the kit back, then placed Naruto on a pillow she took from her window seat next to her on the top corner against the wall so he wouldn't fall if he moved. She then crawled into bed, Kero landing next to her, both falling asleep after a long night.

_Area Jump: Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes only to see the walls of his mind, "Man that one heck of an explosion. I'd better see what the fuzz butt wants." Naruto walked up to the cage that held the fox expecting a paper with the kanji for seal on it, but instead saw a lock and chains. "… Ok what's with new look fur ball."

**"RRRAAAWWWRRR!! You impudent flesh bag! Because of you, I'm stuck here!" **

"What do you mean?"

**"Because of you not wanting to hurt that blasted Uchiha! When you two collided with those attacks, it tore open a rift in space, sending us into another dimension. I had to make you a hanyou to stop the tare from ripping you apart." **

"WHAT!! A HANYOU!!"

**"Yes! A Hanyou! No shut up or I won't explain the rest." **

Naruto stayed quiet as Kyuubi finished explaining the situation. "So we're in another dimension where I was falling from the sky, a girl name Sakura saved me from going splat, and I'm now half fox demon in his fox form." Naruto said as he checked his new animal features.

"**Yup, and we have no way back, not that we can with you looking like that."**

That made Naruto freeze. Kyuubi was right, "_If I go back like this, I'll either be banished or killed by the counsel, even with everyone's help. They probably think I'm dead anyway since I didn't show up with Sasuke… Wait, SASUKE!!"_

**Relax brat! Sasuke went back after the explosion. He apparently had a change of heart and didn't kill you when he could of. After you vanished, Kakashi showed up taking Sasuke back to that blasted village."**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had still fulfilled his promise, "So now what, since we can't go back without banishment or death."

**"You could help that Sakura girl since you do technically owe her your life."**

"Yeah, that's a thought. I could help Sakura-chan, but how to explain falling out of the sky."

Kyuubi chuckled when he heard Naruto say the girl's name, "**Sakura-chan eh?"**

Naruto just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Uh force of habit…"

Kyuubi just chuckled some more before getting back to the subject, "**I can bring Sakura here if you want so you can explain things." **

"Really…, wait why are you helping me anyway?"

"**Since I'm stuck here, I'm trying to make the most of it, and hoping you will help me out too." **

"With…?"

**"CHANGE THIS FUCKING SEWER MINDSCAPE! IT'S TOO CRAMPED!!"**

"Ok, any requests?"

"**I just want a big forest I can run in." **

"Ok, give me a second." Naruto sat in a meditative position. Suddenly the walls around them melted, revealing a large forest. The seal wrapped around Kyuubi's neck, turning into a collar with a tag. "Ok, so when can you bring Sakura-chan here... how exactly?"

Kyuubi chuckled before closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "**Ok she'll be here in a little bit, and it was because she draped her arm around you in her sleep, she moves around in her sleep as much as you do. Well, I'm going for a run, see ya."**

And with that Kyuubi took off. Naruto watched until Kyuubi was out of sight. Then a door appeared in front of him, it opened revealing Sakura standing in the door way. "Hoe? Where am I, and who are… wait, your that person that fell from the sky!"

Naruto stood up and walked up to Sakura, who stepped out of the door, which just shut itself. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and thanks for catching me."

"No problem. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. So where are we?" Sakura asked after introducing herself.

"We're in my mind." Naruto simply stated.

"You're mind. Hoooeeee." Sakura looked in aw at the giant forest around them before asking Naruto, "Wait, but why were you falling from the sky?"

"Well, long story short, I'm from another dimension." Naruto simply said, wondering how Sakura would react.

"Another dimension! That's really something!!" Naruto stood up after Sakura exclamation, helping her up as well before walking and talking some more. "So are you going to try and find away home?" Sakura asked as she looked around at the forest.

"No, you see, I wasn't a hanyou when I came here. And if I go back they might try and kill me, especially since everyone back home thinks I'm dead anyway." Naruto stated sadly, knowing it was true.

Sakura looked at the ground and nodded, "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto shrugged, already accepting the fact.

Sakura turned from the forest to Naruto asking, "So are you going to do now?"

Naruto seemed to think for a second before answering, "Well, since you saved my life, I was wondering if I could help you out with what you're doing."

Sakura looked surprised when she heard that, "How did you know I was collecting Clow cards?"

"I didn't, but people don't fly around on staffs in the middle of the night either," said Naruto

Sakura chuckled nervously with a sweat drop at Naruto's logic, "Well, I'll have to ask Kero, he's the guardian of the cards, but I don't mind!"

Naruto nodded, then realized something, "OK, just one question, why are you collecting cards?"

"Hoe? Oh, the Clow cards are magic cards with different powers. I found the Clow book in my basement yesterday and opened it, taking the top card off the deck and reading it. It was the WINDY card, which made a big gust of wind after I read it, scattering the cards all over the place. Now I got to find all of them or a great calamity will befall the world. Kero said that last part." Sakura explained, slightly nervous as she mentioned the end.

Naruto thought to himself listening to Sakura's story, _"Sakura-chan told me her story, but if I tell her mine… no, she told me, so I'm going to tell her."_ "Sakura-chan, do you want to know why the people from my home might try and kill me?" Sakura nodded reluctantly, curiosity getting the better of her. "You see, the day I was born, a demon call the Kyuubi was coming to my village. My father had to go and stop the demon, and my mother died giving birth to me… The only way my father could stop Kyuubi was by sealing it inside a new born child costing his own life. That child was me."

Sakura gasped hearing this, "But they must have treated you as a hero, right?" The look on Naruto's face said it all, making Sakura realize the treatment he went through was anything but pleasant.

Naruto was surprised when Sakura came over and hugged him. "So you don't think I'm a monster?"

Sakura just shook her head "No, I think you are a person that had a hard life, and I wanna help make it better."

Naruto was shocked by her words, but hugged her back, "Thank you." The two separated, taking some time to get to know each other better when Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him. He followed her gaze to the top of his head instantly knowing what she wanted to do, "You want to touch my ears don't you." Sakura quickly turned away blushing, but nodded none the less. Naruto walked in front of her, turned away from her, and sat down, "Go head." Sakura didn't hesitate when she heard him, quickly squatting down and rubbing his ears getting a small purr like noise from Naruto.

Sakura giggled when she heard this, "You like this don't you."

"I'm half fox, it's hard not too." Sakura just giggled some more and continued to rub Naruto's ears, the two enjoying each others company, not realizing Kyuubi was watching from a distance.

**"Hmm, this could be interesting, I'll help push them along, ha-ha," a**nd with that, Kyuubi began adjusting the two's minds.

_Time Skip: That Morning_

Naruto had woken up after he told Sakura he was waking up so she wouldn't be surprised, and looked out the sky, seeing it was a little before sunrise. He got up and stretched, deciding to practice walking on four legs after carefully getting off the bed with ease. After getting a hang of walking on four legs, he checked out Sakura's room, then heard Kyuubi send a quick message, "**And just so you know, you can change back to your human form by basically thinking of a henge with no hand signs."** Naruto just nodded and turned to the bed when he heard the alarm clock going off. Naruto quickly turned off the clock and tried waking Sakura up. After a few minutes of nudging, she finally sat up and looked around, completely over looking Naruto sitting next to her.

"What a weird dream…" she mumbled as she got off the bed rubbing her eyes, only to turn around after hearing a bark. There on the edge on the bed sat Naruto slowly wagging his tail. "It wasn't a dream!" Naruto just nodded at her comment, then went to wake Kero while she change her clothes. Sakura finished changing and turned back to Naruto, seeing he was still trying to wake up Kero. After getting fed up with that, Naruto gave a hard bite to Kero's tail, making Kero jump up and fly into the wall, rubbing his tail after landing back on the bed, falling asleep again. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at that. Sakura walked over to Naruto, "That was a little mean Naruto-kun."

"_Yeah, well you didn't have to try and wake him."_ Naruto said to himself in his mind.

"That's true." Sakura absently said, going to her desk.

Naruto quickly turned around back to Sakura with a confused look on his face, _"How did you hear that?"_

Sakura turned back to Naruto just in time to see him speak without moving his mouth, "How did you talk without moving your mouth?"

Naruto took a second to think before saying, _"Hang on a second."_

Sakura got here stuff together for school while Naruto was quiet when she heard him give a low growl, "What?"

Naruto stopped growling, turning to Sakura, _"Kyuubi messed with our minds last night when we were talking, giving us a mind link. I don't mind it, but I wish he'd asked us first."_

Sakura seemed to tense up, nervously asking, "But we still have our private thoughts, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then I don't mind either, its easier this way anyway, now I won't have to guess what you'd be trying to say." Sakura smiled as she finished, her nervousness vanishing. Naruto let a loose chuckle at that when the two heard Kero getting up. Sakura finished getting her stuff together when she saw Naruto trying to remove his bandages. "Naruto-kun! Don't remove those, you're still hurt!"

After Naruto finished removing the bandages he responded to Sakura, _"I'm fine, my wounds healed over night." _

Sakura just gasped when the bandages fell and sure enough, all the wounds were gone. Kero was just as shocked as Sakura, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Sakura saw this and explained to Kero everything Naruto told her last night and about the mind link. As soon as Sakura finished explaining, Toya called her down for breakfast. Sakura panicked a little seeing as she had no way to explain Naruto when he came suddenly came up with a cover story. Sakura agreed, hoping Toya and her Otou-san would buy it. Kero stayed in the room as Sakura and Naruto went down stairs. When Sakura got to the dinning room, saying, "Ohayou, Onii-chan."

Toya looked a little surprised, "You came down after I called once." Toya then went to the window then, "Is it gonna rain today?"

Sakura got mad hearing this, slamming her hands on the table, "I had someone wake me up today!" Toya turned around surprised again, then saw Naruto sitting next to Sakura.

Toya pointed to Naruto with his "you're suspicious" stare, "Sakura, why is there a fox sitting next to you?"

Sakura looked down at Naruto smiling before looking back at Toya, "I woke up to a noise last night and looked out my window. Then I saw Naruto laying in the yard looking hungry, so I brought him in and fed him." Toya was still staring at Naruto, but shrugged it off muttering something about his father taking care of it. Sakura went to a picture on a shelf after Toya quit staring at Naruto, "Ohayou Okaa-san."

Naruto watched as she did this thinking to himself, _"Her mother must have passed away, since she's saying morning to a picture." _

Naruto walked over to Sakura when she sat in her chair down and curled up under her feet, pretending to be asleep, only Sakura knowing he was faking. Sakura's Otou-san came in that moment, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou Otou-san!" Sakura said happily to her Otou.

"Ohayou." Toya stated simply from his side of the table.

Naruto cracked one eye open to get a look at Sakura's Otou-san, then silently laughed when Sakura stomped on Toya's foot for calling Sakura a kaiju._ "Does this happen often?" _Sakura huffed quietly before answering, _"Yeah, my Onii-chan loves to make fun of me by saying when he's better than me and calling me a kaiju. Just so you know he might drag you into it." _

Naruto sweat dropped, _"I'll keep that in mind."_ Toya looked down at Naruto, seeing what looked like Naruto laughing. "I don't like that kaiju fox."

Sakura stomped on his foot again, "Don't call Naruto a kaiju fox!"

Fujitaka looked up from his plate, "Hm? Fox?" He looked under the table to see Naruto looking up at him. Fujitaka sat back up and looked at Sakura, who retold the story her and Naruto came up with, also asking if she could keep Naruto as a pet. After a few minutes of consideration, he said yes so long as Sakura took care of him.

Naruto could help but joke, "_Take care of me? You only need to feed me when your family is around, other than that, we're already set."_ Sakura gave a silent chuckle when she heard that. After Sakura finished her food and took care of her dishes, grabbing a couple crackers for Kero, she ran up to her room, Naruto following her.

After she and Naruto got to the room, Kero greeted them standing on the Clow book, "Welcome back."

Sakura walked over, handing Kero the crackers then making sure nothing on her uniform was messed up. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

Kero continued to eat as he spoke, "Kid's nowadays are so busy."

"Both my Onii-chan and Otou-san will be leaving for school soon so you can turn on the TV in my room after a while."

"Your Otou is a student?"

"He's a college professor!" While Sakura and Kero had their conversation, Naruto had jumped onto the desk and looked over Sakura's bag, only to lose his footing and fall in. Just before he could get out, Sakura closed the bag and put it on, "Eh. This thing gets heavier every year." Sakura then looked over to her clock, "EH! It's this late already!? I gotta hurry!"

Sakura rushed to the front door, put on her skate gear, and took off for school, never realizing Naruto was in her bag. As she hurried down the road, Naruto has moving in the bag to get into a comfortable position. "_She hasn't realized I fell in her bag yet…" _

_"__**She seems to be the oblivious type. Let's see how long it takes her to notice." **_

Naruto was about to respond when he heard Sakura say, "I'll just take a small detour."

Naruto had second thoughts about his response to Kyuubi "_She's running late but taking a detour…" _Kyuubi had nothing to say, seeing as he couldn't understand it either.

Naruto was still trying to figure it out when he felt Sakura stop then heard, "I'm sure he's not around."

This just raised more questions for Naruto when he heard, "What is it?"

Sakura then screamed in surprised, making Naruto get ready to jump out of the bag if needed, listening to the conversation outside the bag, "Y-You're here…"

Naruto listened as the mystery voice said, "Ohayou Sakura-chan."

Sakura sounded nervous as she greeted the voice, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"You're up early," the voice responded.

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom…" Sakura said as Naruto sat there listening, slightly relaxing when he heard what seemed to put Sakura and this Yukito guy on friendly terms. When Naruto felt Sakura moving again, he completely relaxed, only to feel her stumble before regaining her balance. Naruto then felt something moving in the pocket next to him, giving the pocket a good kick with his hind leg.

Kero popped out of the pocket, surprised to see Naruto next to him, Naruto feeling the same. "What are you doing here!?" Kero whispered when he saw Naruto, only to get an "I can't talk like this, idiot" look. Kero laughed nervously when we saw the look, "Sorry."

_Area Jump: School_

Sakura was heading to her classroom, still unaware that Naruto and Kero were in her bag. She opened the door to the classroom, "Wow, I'm first!" She walked over to her desk, setting her bag on top of it and stretching when she heard the door to the room open.

Walking in was Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, "You're here early, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo walked to her desk, Sakura meeting her half way, "Ohayou, you're here early too." Tomoyo then gave her late greeting, "Ohayou, gozaimasu."

"Are you in charge of something too, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, curious as to why Tomoyo was early.

Tomoyo simply smiled, "No I am not. I just wanted to show you something Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura went and sat in her desk while Tomoyo put a video camera on it. "A video?"

"I was able to film something extremely amusing last night." Tomoyo turned on the camera, showing footage of the night sky. Sakura watched in wonder when she saw something fly in front of the moon, seeing herself and Kero after catching the FLY card.

Sakura had semi-surprised look on her face wondering if she saw that right, "What was that…?"

"This is an enlargement," Tomoyo said as she pushed another button, replaying the video. Sakura watched as the camera showed her flying on her staff with Kero next to her.

A few seconds after realizing it, Sakura shot out of her chair, "HHHOOOEEE!!" As soon as Sakura let out that scream, Kero and Naruto came busting out of the bag, Kero ranting while Naruto snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth. Naruto stopped snarling when he saw Tomoyo, swatting Kero with his tail as he was still ranting. Tomoyo looked at the camera, then Kero, then hit the fast forward button on the camera to where Sakura caught Naruto.

She looked back at the two, "My, a striking resemblance." Sakura regained her composer after a couple of minutes and was about to ask Naruto why they were here when the group voices down the hall.

Naruto quickly told Sakura _"When you get a chance, go behind the building, I'll be there." _And with that he shushined in a spiral of flame out of the room, shocking the group.

Tomoyo looked at the spot where Naruto once sat, "My, what an interesting ability. Did you know about it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head, "No I didn't" Sakura said before the sweat drop doubled in size, "How are we going to explain the scorch mark?"

_Time Skip: Recess_

The group was having lunch behind the building, finding Naruto easily as he found them before they could even start looking. Sitting on a blanket, Kero complain "That was painful…"

Sakura looked slightly annoyed, "Why did you two tag along!?"

Naruto decided to go first, _"I fell in your bag when I was on the desk and you didn't notice, closing the bag before I could get out, so I waited to see how long it would take you to notice me." _

Sakura blushed in embarrassment when Naruto told, repeating it for Kero and Tomoyo, who just laughed. Sakura then looked at Kero, "And you?"

"Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the Card captor usually spends her day."

Sakura sighed with Naruto just lying next to her while Tomoyo asked, "If you don't mind, would you like to introduce us?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then Kero, "He say's his name is Kerberos…"

Tomoyo took a second to examine Kero before saying, "He sure looks different from his name."

Sakura smiled adding, "He's more of a Kero-chan."

"Really."

Kero got upset at how the two said his name, ""Don't call me like I'm a frog! I am Kerberos…" That was all he got out before Naruto slammed Sakura's bag on top of Kero, making it impossible to hear him.

Naruto looked at Sakura_ "Sorry, but I really don't want to hear that introduction again." _Sakura just had a sweat drop when she saw what happen, but didn't say anything. The three heard muffles coming from under the bag, which Naruto finally lifted after Sakura made Kero promise not to rant about his title.

Since Kero couldn't rant, he decided to tell Tomoyo about the Clow cards and how Sakura became a Card captor while she and Naruto were eating, Sakura splitting her lunch with him. "And so, Sakura became Card captor Sakura!"

Tomoyo started clapping when Kero finished his story, "That's wonderful!" Tomoyo turned away from the group seeming to be talking to herself, "The Card captor that protects the city from the catastrophes of the Clow cards! That is so awesome!"

Sakura and Naruto both looked up from their lunch as Tomoyo finished, Sakura waving her hand in front of her face, "I can't do something that important!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, grabbing Sakura's free hand with hers while Sakura had a cross between a surprised and worried face, "No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! If you don't mind, can you show me how you use your magic?"

At this point, Kero jumped in, "Yeah, yeah, show her!"

"B-But!" Sakura stuttered.

Kero insisted, "It's all right, there's no problem. Nobody's watching. Do a flashy little one!"

Sakura looked over to Naruto for help, only to hear_ "Your friend is weird."_

Sakura sighed in defeat, seeing as Naruto wasn't helping, she walked onto the grass, pulling out her key before holding flat on her palm. "Key which hides the power of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" The group behind her watched as halfway through the spell the key glowed and the magic Clow circle appeared, and in a flash of light, the staff appeared in Sakura's hand.

Sakura let the breath she seemed to be holding out while Tomoyo looked amazed, "You are able to use magic with the staff?"

Sakura turned to the group holding her staff with both hands, "Yeah, although I need a card."

Kero had gone over to Sakura's bag and pulled out the FLY card, "Like this."

Sakura looked surprised when Kero pulled out the card, "W-When did you…"

Tomoyo went up to Sakura, "So, do you have a trademark pose yet?"

Sakura just got a "What?" look, "W-Why?"

Tomoyo turned away and started fantasizing, "Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being a magical girl!" Naruto had a sweat drop when he heard this then looked at Sakura who was just dizzy eyed.

_Time Skip: Next Morning_

Sakura was rollerblading to school with Naruto in her bag, this time knowing he was there. Sakura rolled up to the entrance to the court yard, only to see a large group of students blocking the way in. Sakura went up to her friends, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, "What's wrong?" The three turned to Sakura, telling her to look and slightly pushing her up to see. Sakura looked around and gasped, seeing lots of desks and the gym equipment stacked into a pile as tall as the school, "W-What is this?"

Chiharu spoke first, "I don't know, it was like this when I arrived this morning."

Naruto heard the whole thing, but didn't look so not to be seen, _"What happened?" _

Sakura sent Naruto an image of what she was seeing, _"Someone stacked a lot of the school equipment into a big pile in front of the school." _

After a little thought, Naruto responded, _"No, no one person could of done this, it's too high and your school doesn't have any lifts that go that high." _

Sakura thought for a moment before nodding, _"Your right, but then what…" _

"_How about a Clow card."_ Naruto added quickly.

Sakura let out a quiet gasp,_ "Maybe… We should ask Kero-chan after school." _

"_OK." _

Sakura took a few seconds to look at the giant pile of stuff before realizing something. She went into the locker room, changed her skates for the school shoes, and took off for the class room, her friends following. Sakura opened the door to the room, only to see a miniature version of what happen outside, getting Naruto's attention, _"What now?" _Sakura sent the image of the small pile to Naruto. _"Ok, now I know no one person could of done this, it would take to long and too many people would draw attention."_

Sakura only nodded, walking over and setting her bag in the corner gently then started trying to move the desks. Tomoyo walked in a few minutes later, seeing the mess. Sakura looked over her shoulder setting a desk down, "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Tomoyo said walking up to Sakura, then looking at the pile of desks, "We seem to have a rather large predicament." Tomoyo put her finger on her chin, "Something that can do this…" She leaned over to Sakura whispering, "Perhaps this is a Clow card's doing."

Sakura nodded, "Naruto-kun already thought of that, we're going to ask Kero-chan after school." Tomoyo nodded and started helping with the desks.

_Time Skip: After School in Bedroom_

The group sat there waiting for Kero to answer their question, "That was done by a Clow card, alright!"

Tomoyo put her hands together, "Just as we thought."

Sakura was drinking her juice when she got an annoyed look on her face, "It was such a hassle to straighten things up!"

Tomoyo quickly interjected, "But as a result, we didn't have any classes today."

Sakura turned back to Tomoyo sweat dropping, "I-I was happy about that, but…" Sakura and Tomoyo turned to Kero while Naruto just lay on the bed with his eyes close, but ears twitching every couple of seconds as Sakura asked, "But which Clow card would make a complete mess of our school?"

"Well, I don't know. In any case, Sakura. It's time for the Card captor!" Kero said, the last part being rather excited.

"W-Why!?" Sakura stuttered, knowing where Kero was going with it.

"If it's a Clow card's doing, then you have to capture it!" Kero shouted, floating in the air.

Sakura waved her hand, trying to get out of her predicament, "I've been saying, that's impossible."

Then a flash of light came from behind them followed by a voice, "Why? You doing a fine job so far." The three turned to see Naruto standing there in human form, wearing black baggy jeans with his kunai and shuriken holster on both legs and a tail hole, a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the Kyuubi on the back, his tails wrapping all around the shirt, also making the kanji for FOX on the front, regular sneakers and his headband still on his forehead. Kero, Tomoyo, and Sakura all look impressed, Kero for the entrance, Tomoyo for the clothes, and Sakura at Naruto.

Kero was the first to snapped out of the surprise, "All right, we're gonna go to the school tonight!"

Hearing this, Sakura snapped out of her surprise, shaking her head then holding her arms in an X, "Not at night!" "Why's that?" Kero asked, confused by Sakura's outburst.

Sakura started shivering, "B-B-B-B-Because… the school at night…" Naruto watched when an image of Sakura being chased by a ghost popped into his head just before Sakura started shouting, "No, no, no! I will NOT!" while crying anime tears.

Kero just floated there with his arms crossed, "But there are some cards that are active only at night."

Tomoyo decided to speak up at that moment, "But it is true that the school at night can be a dangerous place."

Sakura instantly cheered up, "Tomoyo-chan!"

"So, I will come along with you! I must record Sakura's bravery on video!" When Tomoyo said that, Sakura face vaulted and Naruto lost his balance with a sweat drop.

"_She says the school is dangerous and then says she going to come too?" _Naruto just stared at the weird girl in his opinion.

Sakura managed to get back up asking, "W-Why?" knowing she would regret the answer.

"Because it's my hobby." Sakura just hung her head down while Naruto's sweat drop tripled in size, his eye brow twitching slightly at Tomoyo's answer.

Kero just flew up to Tomoyo, "All right, the four of us are gonna attack the school tonight!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "If that is the case, there is a bigger need for us to come up with a trademark pose!"

Kero flew next to Tomoyo, holding his arms up in excitement, "Yeah! We'll start training now!"

Sakura let out a loud frustrated "HHOOEEE!!" before calming down.

While Tomoyo and Kero went on about the pose, Naruto went and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Are you going to be ok?"

Sakura just shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Sakura looked at Naruto and gave a small smile, "Thank you." Naruto smiled back before Sakura was pulled away by Kero and Tomoyo to practice posing, making Naruto and Sakura sweat drop.

_Time Skip: That Night at School_

Sakura, Naruto, and Kero were standing in front of the school gate waiting for Tomoyo. Sakura was still nervous, even though she was hanging onto Naruto's arm, "I-I'm scared…"

Naruto moved his gaze from the gate to Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be fine."

Sakura just nodded when a pair of head lights wear coming up the street. A black car with a van stopped next to them, Tomoyo getting out of the back, "Did I keep you waiting?"

Sakura shook her head "No, we just got here."

Then four women all wearing suits and sunglasses got out of both vehicles, walking up to Tomoyo, standing right behind her. "Allow me to introduce you. These are the family bodyguards." The four women bowed, Sakura doing the same a second after while Naruto stood there hiding his tail behind his legs.

The body guards took a second to look at Naruto when he didn't bow, but ignored it passing it off as disrespectful, turning to Tomoyo, "Then, Miss…"

Tomoyo nodded to the woman, "Yes. Please come pick me up when I call you."

The women got into the car, driving off without a second thought, leaving the group in front of the school. Sakura turned to Tomoyo after the bodyguards drove away, "Hhhoooeee. Amazing, amazing! There aren't that many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards!"

Tomoyo turned from the leaving guards to Sakura, "Oh? Grade-schoolers that can use magic with a hanyou friend from another dimension are even rarer."

Sakura quickly sweat dropped, seeing Tomoyo's point, "I guess so…"

"Anyway, please come this way!" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her to the back of the van, Naruto just walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. Tomoyo opened the door to the van, revealing it to be filled with different costumes. Sakura looked in amazement with a smile on her face while Naruto just whistled, wondering why Tomoyo even had this van. "Now, now, you should change."

Tomoyo surprised Sakura with this statement, "W-Why?"

"You're going to go capture a Clow card, right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded saying, "Yeah…"

Tomoyo smiled brighter, "When you are doing special things, you must wear special clothes!"

Sakura shouted in frustration as Naruto's sweat drop from earlier came back, and got bigger when Kero popped out of Sakura's bag, "I totally agree! If you don't go after them in clothes suitable for a Card captor, you might lose the mental battle against the card!"

Tomoyo grabbed Kero's paws in her hand, "I'm happy that you understand how I feel."

Kero turned back to Sakura, "So, Sakura, go change."

Tomoyo mimicked Kero, "I also have hats for each outfit. Now, now, please go inside!"

Naruto just leaned against the side of the van with his arms crossed and eyes closed as Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the van, but grabbed Kero by the tail saying, "girls only Kero." Kero was about to complain when the door shut and locked, making it wear they couldn't get in. Naruto smirked when Kero started complaining about not getting to see Sakura's costume. Naruto tapped on the door saying, "We'll be waiting in the court yard." After hearing an "ok" from inside, he and Kero went into school yard, Kero being forced along by Naruto as Naruto was still holding his tail.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo came in filming something behind her. Then Sakura came walking into view, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. Sakura was wearing a gymnasts like under suit covered by a white over coat, red and white shoes with black socks going a little above her knees, and long red cape with a large bow in the front and a red hat.

Tomoyo was still filming with Kero floating next to her, "You look lovely, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, it suits you Sakura-chan," Naruto said, unable to look away.

Sakura just blushed, then it got deeper when she saw Naruto staring at her, "This is embarrassing!"

Kero was just floating next to Tomoyo, "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Tomoyo stopped filming and turned to Kero, "That's right! I have something for you as well, Kero-chan!"

Kero turned to Tomoyo asking, "For me?"

Tomoyo then pulled out a red bow with a black pentagon center, "You match Sakura's outfit, very cute."

"Y-You think so?" Kero asked, striking poses. Sakura and Naruto just stood there watching as Kero started striking poses.

Sakura let out a sigh, "There is no tension between them at all…"

Naruto smiled turning to Sakura, "Yeah, but there's none in us either Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "That's true." Naruto was about to laugh when he sensed something, tensing up.

Kero noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Naruto was looking around, ears twitching for the slightest of noise, "Kero, take Tomoyo and hide, something's coming."

Kero nodded leading Tomoyo to some bushes. Just then a loud noise was heard, sounding like something was broken off of something else. Sakura and Naruto looked toward the front of the school where the noise came from, only to see the school statue flying at them. Sakura jumped out of the way while Naruto caught the end of the statue, staying in place by using chakra to stick to the ground. The statue pulled away from Naruto only to float in the air. Sakura had run over and grabbed Naruto's arm out of fear.

Suddenly Kero came floating down, "Look! The statues shadow!" Sakura and Naruto looked at the shadow, seeing another shadow holding the statue's shadow, "It's the SHADOW card."

"So that's how…" Naruto said out loud, remembering Shikamaru's shadow jutsu's.

Suddenly the shadow threw the statue at the two, Sakura ran out of the way while Naruto caught the statue, jumping back a few feet setting the statue down. Naruto jumped over to Sakura when hundreds of shadows came from out of nowhere. "Sakura-chan, staff!"

Sakura nodded pulling out her key, "RELEASE!!" The sealing staff appeared in Sakura's hand, she then threw down the windy card onto the magic circle, raising the staff above her head, "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" Sakura hit the card with the end of her staff and the wind started taking shape, wrapping around the shadows, only to have the break into more shadows. The shadows started launching themselves at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto pulled out two kunai and started cutting any shadow that got close, Sakura getting a couple that came from behind.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, lets get out of here!"

Sakura nodded, quickly pulling out her only card, "FLY!!" Naruto jumped into the air, grabbing the staff as Sakura flew up, flipping himself onto the staff. "How do we stop them Naruto-kun!?"

"We need to get rid of all the other shadows with some light, but how…" Naruto folded his arms, only to have to grab the staff again after nearly falling off when Sakura started dodging desks. Naruto checked on Tomoyo and Kero when he saw them heading into the building. Naruto then looked up at the lights on top of the building, instantly catching on to what they were going to do. "Sakura-chan, where's the room that turns all the lights on!?"

Sakura pointed to the building on the other side of the court yard, "Over there!"

"Ok, we need to keep the shadows away from there, Tomoyo and Kero are heading there right now!" Sakura nodded and started flying away from the room, but the giant puddle of shadows on the ground shot up and grabbed the end of the staff, stopping them from moving. Naruto tried cutting the shadow, but it was too thick and regenerated faster than he could cut. Sakura tried pulling out of the shadows grip, but couldn't, when suddenly all the lights in the school cut on making all the shadows disappear.

When the shadow holding the end of the staff vanished, Sakura and Naruto went flipping out of control but regained it quickly. Sakura sighed in relief when Naruto tapped her shoulder and pointed to the circuit room where Kero and Tomoyo were. Sakura quickly flew down to the room, "Thank you Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan."

Naruto was looking around when he spotted a shadowy figure trying to leave, "Sakura-chan, over there!" Sakura looked at SHADOW card trying to leave, nodded, and took off for the card. The card turned around when it heard Sakura and Naruto flying toward it, launching a blast of shadow at the two. "Oh no you don't!!" Naruto shouted jumping of the staff and powering up a single handed rasengen, "Rasengan!"

Naruto slammed the shadow blast, canceling it out while Sakura landed and pulled out the WINDY card, "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" Again the wind came to life, wrapping around the SHADOW card and holding it in place. Sakura raised her staff above her head, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!"

Naruto watched after landing away from SHADOW as Sakura swung her staff, making a magic card appear and draw in SHADOW. After the light settled down, Naruto walked over and picked up the card, handing it to Sakura, "See, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Sakura took the card and nodded, "Yeah." Sakura then looked into Naruto's eyes, and couldn't seem to look away until Tomoyo called her name, making Sakura turn away blushing and confusing Naruto.

After a couple minutes so Tomoyo could turn all the lights off before coming down, Naruto walked over to the statue, picking it up with ease and putting it on his shoulder, "I'm going to go put this back." The group was just looking in shock that he lifted the statue so easily, "What? You saw me stop it when it was thrown at us." Naruto then started walking to the front while everyone had a sweat drop. After a loud thud the group saw Naruto jogging up to them. "Well that's done, let's go home."

The group nodded and headed to the front gate, Tomoyo calling her body guards after Sakura changed back into her original clothes. Sakura and Naruto were walking home since Kero went into Sakura's bag and fell asleep. "Tonight wasn't that bad, eh sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, "I guess, but it was still a little scary."

Naruto thought for a minute before shrugging, "Yeah, but you handled it well, instead of freaking out and running off, you stood your ground against the card."

Sakura smiled, "I think it was because I had you to help me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back, patting her shoulder, "Nah, you would have done just fine without me."

"I guess…" Sakura said, unsure. Naruto then noticed that they were right in front of Sakura's house. Naruto turned back into his fox form and let out a yawn. Sakura just smiled, picking Naruto up and carrying him inside and turning in for the night.

_Time Skip: Next Morning_

Sakura was entering the school when she saw a group of students gathered around the statue in the front of the school. Sakura made her way to it and looked at the statue with a sweat drop since it was upside down, _"Naruto-kun, you put the statue back upside down…" _

"_I know, but it was the only way I could get it to not fall down."_

Sakura just got a bigger sweat drop as she went down the hallway looking for Tomoyo when she saw Chiharu, "Oh, Chiharu-chan, did you see Tomoyo-chan?"

Chiharu turned, pointing down the hall, "I saw her go into the audio/video room."

Sakura gave a quick thanks, running down the hall. Chiharu watched as Sakura ran by, wondering why she had her backpack on. Sakura walked down the hall to the A/V room pulling out a small bag. She started pulling open the door, "Tomoyo-chan! Thanks for everything last night. I brought this as a thank-you…"

Sakura stopped halfway when she saw the video from last night and face vaulting when she heard Tomoyo talk about the film coming out well. Sakura walked up to Tomoyo hanging her head down, "You were even filming that?"

Tomoyo didn't bother turning away from the screen as she spoke, "Of course, I cannot miss even one second of your bravery, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo stood up from her seat turning to Sakura, "From now on, please call me any time you're going to go capture cards! We must record the wonderful job of the Card captor on film!"

Sakura could only sweat drop, "T-Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo continued voicing her thoughts, obvious to Sakura's feelings, "And furthermore! Leave it to me for all of the costumes! Next time, I'll add more frills and add a ribbon…!"

Sakura just sat in a chair putting her bag on top of it. Kero popped out and started talking to Tomoyo about costumes while Naruto just walked out and laid in front of Sakura. _"… No offence, but Tomoyo seems to have a few screws loose." _Sakura just sweat dropped, but quickly started blushing when the scene where Sakura was staring at Naruto came up. Naruto saw this and the scene, _"She can't like me, can she?" _

Sakura was wondering this herself, _"I can't like Naruto-kun, I like Yukito-san, but this feeling… it's so warm, so caring, what is this feeling? It's similar to Yukito-san, but different…I need to ask Otou-san about this." _Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking at her, then turning back to the screen, seeing Sakura give a victory sign to the camera and Naruto stick his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes smiling.

**Ok, lots of things I want to clear up**

**1.) I WILL NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCANCES CHANGE THE NARUTO X SAKURA KINOMOTO PAIRING!!**

**2.) Naruto does know about his parents**

**3.) No, Naruto will not be going back to Konoha unless for a quick visit many years into the story future**

**4.) If you see something wrong with the story, misspelled words, personality problem, something along those lines, kindly let me know a review or message so I may fix it, seeing as I don't have a beta**

**5.) I'm not that good at making paragraphs; I am trying to work on that, so please bear with me**

**6.) Naruto learned how to do Rasengen single handedly during the fight with Sasuke the way I see it, so I'm leaving it that way**

**7.) During Naruto's and Syaoran's first encounter, Naruto will not like Syaoran because of the way Syaoran first acts when he meets Sakura, but will get better over time.**


	2. WATERY

**Yo, I've updated. Special thanks to my first five reviewers, **

**--Wiseman-- --Inevitable-- --Scione-- --Jstirife-- --Fallen-Ryu--**

**Polls stand as so, **

**Poll 1  
A.) 0  
B.) 2  
C.) 0**

**Poll 2  
A.) 1  
B.) 3  
C.) 0**

**I will repost poll questions and answers at bottom, and closing polls is still unknown, but will be before Eriol appears**

**Naruto hides his ears under his headband and tail in his pants when in public, but doesn't hide them when capturing cards with Sakura**

**Naruto does have a basic knowledge of seals, and will be getting more jutsu**

**Naruto is in fox form while at school with Sakura except for special event days, sometimes.**

**One more thing, I am guessing on time difference between episodes of Cardcaptor**

**Second remade chapter**

**More notes on bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Naruto**

* * *

_Time skip: Week after SHADOW card capture_

Sakura and Naruto were at the aquarium on a class field trip for Sakura's social studies class. Sakura was looking at a tank of fish with Naruto right next to her, "Hey, these fish here are really cute, right Naruto-kun!"

Naruto simply shrugged, looking around the entire room with a bored expression, "I guess."

Sakura went up to another tank with a puffer fish, Naruto watching as Sakura tried to out puff a puffer fish. Tomoyo was filming when she heard Rika whisper to her and Naoko, "Hey, do you think they're together?"

Tomoyo quickly filled them in, "No, but I got a feeling they will be, they're a lot alike." Rika and Naoko looked at Tomoyo with confused faces, all she did was smile.

Naruto then looked around after hearing the whispering, sweat dropping when he saw Tomoyo filming the whole thing, then turned to the door when he heard it open, seeing Chiharu walking in, "The penguin show is about to begin."

Tomoyo turned to Sakura to call her and Naruto, "Sakura-chan…"

She didn't get to finish as Sakura and Naruto went whizzing by leaving a gust of trail wind behind them, Sakura wanting to see the penguin show, Naruto just wanting to keep up with Sakura. They stopped at the door, Sakura raising her arm to her friends, "Come on guys, hurry!"

Sakura's friends except for Tomoyo stood there shocked at how fast the two moved, "T-They're so fast…"

Sakura was chanting "Penguin" going up the escalator, making Naruto sweat drop, _"She gets too excited about something's…" _

_"__I heard that!"_ Sakura shouted to Naruto through telepathy looking over her shoulder glaring at Naruto who still had his sweat drop. Naruto started become nervous under the glare, quickly saying, "Gomen…" Sakura smiled and went back to chanting about the penguins again.

The group went to the tank and was clapping at the show, Naruto not as excited as the others seeing as in his world people breathe fire on a daily basis. Everyone was enjoying the show, especially when one of the penguins jumped onto the podium and started bowing while the other waved its flipper swimming. Everyone but Naruto was to busy to notice the water moving, who looked at the water with an intense stare, as if waiting for something to happen. Naruto watched as the water wrapped around the trainers leg, pulling her under. Everyone watched as a penguin went up to the swirling water, getting pulled in by another strand of swirling water.

Sakura saw this and started beating against the glass trying to save the penguin while Naruto was looking for a way into the room. _"Damn, no door, guess I got to make one!" _"Sakura-chan, move!"

Sakura turned to Naruto and backed up giving Naruto some room. Naruto cocked his fist back and was about to punch the glass when the door into the room opened and Toya walked in carrying to buckets of fish, dropping them when he saw the whirl pool and, "What in the world is going on!?"

The trainer looked up from the water at Toya, "The penguin got caught in the whirlpool. But I can't go save it!" Toya jumped into the water and looked at the penguin, seeing the water swirl around the penguin before grabbing the water, surprising Naruto.

_"No normal person can grab water, he must have powers like Sakura-chan…" _Naruto took a quick look at Sakura then back at Toya as Toya pulled the whirlpool apart, giving a shock wave in the water. The group started clapping at the rescue while Sakura looked surprised to see her brother. After the incident at the penguin tank, the group had to head home early.

_Time skip: afternoon at home_

Kero was floating over Sakura's shoulder as she mixed hot cake batter while Naruto was taking a shower. "Someone almost drowned!? You, Sakura!?"

"No, Kero-chan. You weren't really listening to me, were you?" Sakura said sternly, waving the whisk she was holding at Kero.

Kero sweat dropped, quickly coming up with an excuse, "I'm sorry. It's been a while since the last time everyone was gone and I could leave your room, so I'm a little restless."

Naruto had walked in at this point, shaking his head of water while sitting at the table, "He's right, I was worried I was going to smell for another week, and with my sense of smell, that's really bad."

Sakura and Kero let out a laugh at this, then Kero got back on subject, "Come to think, you're right. There's no way you would drown, Sakura. You don't have much beyond your athletic abilities."

Sakura was about to respond to Kero when a lightning-fast flying cracker nailed him on the head, sending Kero flying into the wall. Sakura smiled and looked over to the table, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Sure." Naruto said as Kero stood up muttering about Naruto and insults before flying over to the table as Sakura finished cooking the hotcakes. Sakura stacked two plates and brought them to the table, putting one in front of Naruto and the other in front of her seat.

Naruto thanked her and started eating while the group talked about what happened at the aquarium, Kero starting. "But its even stranger to hear that the one who almost drowned was a penguin."

Sakura agreed, cutting a piece of hotcake for Kero, "Yeah, according to the adults, they were wondering if it was because the plug for the pool got accidently pulled out."

"No." Both Sakura and Kero turned to Naruto, who was already one his second hotcake. Naruto held up three fingers, "One, if the plug had been pulled, the water would have been going down and it wouldn't have been strong enough to hold both the trainer and penguin. Two, your brother managed to grab the whirlpool, which is impossible by normal means, and pull it apart, and three, there was something familiar about how that water felt, right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded at the last one. "And if we add all three up, you can see that were dealing with…" Naruto finished leaving off the last part seeing if Sakura would catch on.

Sakura sat up realizing what Naruto meant, "A Clow card!"

Naruto nodded and continued eating his hot cakes when all three heard Toya come in, "I'm home!" Before anyone could blink, Naruto had eaten the rest of his hotcakes, put the plate away, and turned into his fox form. Kero was stuffing as much hotcake as he could into his mouth before being grabbed by Sakura and tossed up the stairs. Naruto ran next to her and sat there watching Toya as he went by, ironically, Toya stopped to stare at Naruto.

"Welcome back." Toya stopped staring at Naruto when he heard Sakura, continuing to the dinning room. Naruto just watched, slightly toning out Sakura conversation with her brother about being at the aquarium, but listening for anything important. He couldn't help but laugh when Toya took a piece of Sakura's hotcakes without asking, making Sakura wave her arms franticly at Toya.

Toya then called out to someone at the door, "Hey! What are you doing? Hurry up and come in!"

Sakura stopped waving her arms when she heard Toya, then stiffened at the voice from the door, "Sorry, sorry."

Naruto instantly know what was going to happen, toning it out knowing Sakura got weird around Yukito, _"She acts the same way Hinata did around me, come to think of it, I never found out why she fainted all the time…"_

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard, _**"You're a bone head when it comes to women kit!"**_

_"Huh, what's that mean!?" _Naruto didn't get an answer, so shrugged it off as Kyuubi messing him, seeing as he did every so often, then laughed when he saw Sakura stomped on Toya's foot for another teasing comment. After a few minutes waiting for Sakura to make more hotcakes, he walked next to her up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Toya's door, but had no way to knock. Naruto saw this, going up to the door and scratching it for Sakura, then sitting next to her. Sakura looked down at Naruto when he did that, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto just nodded seeing as the door was opening with Yukito behind it, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura just blushed and smiled while Yukito looked down to Naruto, who just looked bored. "You have a truly loyal friend Sakura-chan."

Sakura snapped out of her daze, looking down at Naruto and smiling, "Yeah, I do."

After Yukito shut the door, Sakura and Naruto walked into her room to see Kero actually sitting and thinking. _"Sakura-chan." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Am I the only one seeing that?" _

_"No." _

_"Good, I thought it was just me, but I think hell just froze over." _Sakura didn't respond to the last one, still slightly shocked at what they were seeing.

Kero looked up seeing Sakura and Kero staring at him like he grew a second head, "What?"

The two quickly looked away, Sakura giving a quick, "Nothing."

Kero just shrugged it off getting to the point of his thinking, "Hmmm… It might be a little tricky this time." Sakura and Naruto sat in front of Kero while he talked, "Of course, I assume that both the trainer and the penguin nearly drowned in water." Sakura nodded. "And when it was happening, did you see who was trying to drown them?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I saw nothing… Just water swirling around…"

Kero let out a sigh, "It's probably the water card… WATERY."

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Just as I thought!"

_"Yeah, after I helped you along." _

Sakura got a sweat drop at Naruto's comment before getting back on track, "So all o have to do is capture it and turn it back into a card!"

Kero just shook his head, "It won't be that easy. Water inside water… You can't see WATERY with your eyes."

Naruto had turned into human form at this point, "So we just lure it out of the water."

Kero shook his head again, raising one paw, "Even if you could pull it out of the water… If it disperses into tiny pieces, we can't really control it. It's hard to capture things with no solid shapes, like water… WATERY is also one of the higher magic spells in the Clow cards too. Furthermore, WATERY is an offensive card, so it's got quiet a temper…"

Naruto let out a yawn during the long explanation, _"This reminds me of Iruka-sensei's lectures." _

As Kero went on, Naruto slowly nodded off, putting his head on Sakura's shoulder, making her blush redder than a tomato. She looked over to Naruto still red, but saw he was out like a light and didn't want to wake him. Kero finally saw that Sakura and Naruto weren't listening, "Hey! Are you listening!!"

Sakura turned to Kero after carefully moving Naruto's head to her lap, "I am Kero-chan, but… I think you put Naruto-kun to sleep."

"WHAT!?" Naruto didn't even move at the loud noise, making Kero even angrier, "Hey! Listen when I'm explaining something!" Naruto responded like most people to an alarm clock, by hitting Kero in his sleep. Sakura watched as suddenly Naruto turned back into his fox form curled up in Sakura's lap, her hand unconsciously going for Naruto ears, scratching them while he slept.

Kero stood back up and was about to wake Naruto when Sakura stopped him, "Let him sleep, he looks really tired, and I'll let him know later." Kero just sighed but nodded and finished explaining the situation.

_Time skip: recess at school next day_

Sakura was walking toward the school fountain lost in thought with Naruto next to her and Tomoyo behind. Sakura dipped her hands into the water, looking like she was trying to grab water with her hands._ "Capturing water… How do I… But I have to hurry and catch the WATERY card…" _

Tomoyo had come up behind Sakura at this point, "You don't look so cheerful right now Sakura-chan." Sakura eyes widen before turning around, "N-No, I'm fine..."

_"Don't lie."_

Sakura looked down at Naruto sitting next to her and before she could respond, Tomoyo grabbed her hands, "It looks like a great challenge, so typical for upholders of justice, has fallen on your shoulders." Naruto got a sweat drop when he heard this, Sakura chuckling nervously.

The group made there way to a slight wooded area, sitting there. Sakura was scratching Naruto's ears out of habit as they sat there while Tomoyo was sitting next to the two. "Oh, my… So it might be the fault of a Clow card after all."

Sakura nodded slightly, "Yeah, but Kero-chan tells me that I can't catch it yet…" The group sat there for a while, heading home after school. Tomoyo was walking next to Sakura who was slowly rollerblading on the walkway through the park, Naruto right by her side.

Sakura then speed ahead and stopped in front of Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo stopped right in front of Sakura, "Yes." Sakura smiled before saying "Thank you for listening to my story."

Tomoyo smiled back, closing her eyes,"That smile is best on you, Sakura-chan. Oh yes, this is for you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo pulled out two cell phones, "It's a new product from my mother's company. This one is for you and Naruto, and this one is for Kero-chan."

Sakura just looked at the two phones with a curious face, "Are you sure I can borrow these?"

"Of course. My mother wants to know if they're easy to use as well."

Sakura stood there for a second before holding the phones to her chest, "Thank you for worrying about me." Naruto just sat there with a sweat drop, _"I swear I'm invisible sometimes." _As the group exited the park, Tomoyo separated from Sakura, having to go another way. As Sakura and Naruto went down the road, Sakura was having a flashback to yesterday with Kero.

_Flash back: _

"But… If I combine the three cards, I can somehow…" Sakura said, sitting in front of Kero holding her cards.

Kero was sitting in front of Sakura, "No, No good. With just the cards you have Sakura, shaking his head, "it's no use no matter what you do."

_End of flash back:_

"_But the WATERY card… is right over there. It's a little frustrating…" _Sakura thought to herself.

_"So we just need to figure out how to catch it." _Naruto said to her, having heard her previous thought.

Sakura took a quick glance at her backpack that Naruto was in, _"But Kero-chan said…" _

_"Forget what he said! It's not that we can't catch it, but that we don't know how to. If we figure that out, we're set!" _

Sakura smiled at Naruto optimism, _"You're right Naruto-kun! But how do we capture WATERY?"_

_"… I haven't figured that out yet…" _Sakura sighed, having a feeling something like that was coming. As she rounded the corner, Sakura didn't notice Yukito on the walk way. She looked up just in time to avoid hitting him, but lost her balance falling, only to get caught by the person she avoided. Sakura looked up to see Yukito helping her back up. As soon as Naruto caught Yukito's scent, he toned out everything, thinking to himself while Sakura talked to Yukito.

(To sum it up, Yukito asks Sakura on a friend date, sorry, but the talk is too long to type and has almost nothing to do with the story, it only brings Sakura to the aquarium the next day.)

_"I wonder how everyone back at the village is doing, I can't go back to let them know I'm alright, I don't even know if I can summon… That's it! I can summon a toad to bring them a message!" _As soon as Naruto finished that thought, Sakura took for home doing all kinds of spins, with Naruto still in her bag. After she got home, taking of her skating gear, she ran into her room swinging her back like no tomorrow, having completely forgetting Naruto was in her bag. Sakura had gone into her room, sliding down the door with a blush and smile while Naruto slowly crawled out of her bag, barely making it to a pillow before falling over dizzy. Sakura was laying on her bed leaving a message on Tomoyo's machine while

Kero flew over to Naruto, "Hey, you ok?" Naruto just shook his head for a second, still dizzy.

After finishing leaving her message, Sakura looked over at Naruto, who had turned slightly green, still on the pillow, "Naruto-kun, are you ok? What happen?"

_"Yeah and you did, you forgot I was in your bag when you went for a spin, then ran through the house swinging it like no tomorrow."_

Sakura blushed I embarrassment, but had a sad look on her face, "Gomen."

Naruto managed to sit up, dizziness going away, _"It's ok, just let me out before you do that next time."_ Sakura let a small laugh as Naruto was smiling at her, telling her it was a joke.

Naruto then remembered his thought while in the bag. He changed to human form, found a piece of paper and pen, writing a letter before holding it up and tucking under his arm, "Now let's hope this works." Sakura and Kero just look at Naruto with confusion on their faces as he bit his finger, drawing blood, and doing hand signs, slamming his palm on the floor after he finished, "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

A big puff of smoke appeared before revealing Gamakichi, "Hey Naruto! Where have you been! Jiraiya has been summoning us like crazy trying to find you!"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, but this letter will explain everything, bring to Jiraiya will ya." Gamakichi sighed but nodded, taking the letter. Naruto then got an idea, "Hang on a sec."

Gamakichi looked around the room as Naruto got another piece of paper, drawing something on it.

Gamakichi then saw Sakura and Kero, "Hi, the names Gamakichi."

Sakura just started in aw at the talking toad in her opinion before realizing he was speaking to her, "Ah! Gomen! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" giving a polite bow.

Gamakichi then looked at Kero, "Nice plush toy, but how does it float?" Kero got worked up at being called a plush toy, "I'm not a plush toy! I'm Kerberos! The guardian of the Clow cards!"

Gamakichi just sweat drop at Kero's name, "Kerberos? You look nothing like your name would imply." Kero was fuming at hearing that while Sakura sweat dropped looking between the two, Gamakichi was just laughing.

Naruto had finished with the second letter, grabbing Gamakichi and handing to him, "Here, be sure to give this to Sasuke, and when he gets it…"

Naruto whispered the rest, making Gamakichi give an evil chuckle, "Oh, so that's what it is, this is going to be good. I'll try to get pictures for ya."

"Thanks Gamakichi."

"No problem. But one more thing, is she your…" Gamakichi was about to raise his pinky, but Naruto slammed his fist over Gamakichi's head, making him poof back to the summon world.

Sakura was still watching in aw before asking Naruto what was on her mind, "Naruto-kun, what was that just now?"

"Hm?" Naruto turned back to Sakura, remembering that he forgot to explain what he just did, "Oh, you see back in my home world, some ninja's can summon a specific animal if they sign a certain contract. I signed the toad contract, so I can summons toads like Gamakichi."

"Hhhoooeee! Amazing!" Sakura shouted, wondering what other kind of animals could be summoned.

"I guess, some of the toads have a big attitude." Naruto said, thinking of a very specific toad boss.

_Area jump: summon world_

"Acho! Someone must be talking about me." Gamabunta was sitting at a poker table playing some of the other summon bosses. "Read'em and weep guys, full house!" Gamabunta went for the pot as three of the other bosses tossed their cards down.

"Not so fast Gama, Royal Flush!" The dog boss showed his hand, then took the pot from the middle of the table.

Gamabunta scoffed, _"I need to learn when to stop when I'm ahead, I'm starting to become like Tsunade and her slugs."_

_Another area jump: Hokage office in Kohona_

"Acho! Some gaki or pervert is talking about me." Tsunade sighed as she continued the never ending paper work. "You know, I miss that gaki busting in, gave me a good excuse for a break."

"I know what you mean Tsunade." Tsunade turned to the window to see Jiraiya sitting there.

"So any luck with finding Naruto?" Tsunade asked, turning back to her paper work only to see it had doubled in size.

Jiraiya shook his head, "It's like he vanished of the face of the earth. Knowing that gaki, he's either on another world or right under our noses…" Jiraiya suddenly felt a tug in his mind, "One second." Jiraiya did the hands signs saying, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" summoning Gamakichi.

"Yo, I got a letter from Naruto." Gamakichi said pulling out both letters, one being blank and the other address to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya was about to open the letter when Tsunade took it from him before he could blink, already reading it.

She smiled for one second before frowning the next. Jiraiya tried to read the letter over her shoulder, but only got a punch to the face into the wall.

Tsunade took a calming breath before pulling Jiraiya out of the wall, "Jiraiya, go get the Kohona twelve and the sensei's." Tsunade then threw Jiraiya out the window and waited, everyone showing up in record time, Kakashi even being early for once, shocking everyone. "Ok, although I'm sure Jiraiya already told you, I called you all her because we got a letter from Naruto just a moment ago." Everyone gasped, showing Jiraiya hadn't said a word about it. "I'll read out the letter, so don't bother peaking." Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, who hid behind Kakashi trying to avoid Tsunade's wrath.

(I will be using thought for the letter, but it is being read out loud, just clearing it up)

_"Hey everyone, I'm sure that Ero-sennin was sent to get you after Obaa-chan sent him after you. Just so you know, I'm fine…" _

Everyone let out a held breath after hearing that.

_"But I won't be coming back to Kohona." _

That shocked everyone, knowing Naruto would never abandon Kohona.

_"Before you even think it, I didn't abandon Kohona, I have a few reason's to not go back, one is that I'm sure the counsel announced that I'm dead, so coming back wouldn't sit well. Two, I'm not sure if they did reveal the Kyuubi, but he turned me into a hanyou. And Three, I'm in another dimension." _

Everyone became more shocked with every reason, surprised Naruto knew so even though he wasn't there.

_"Before you ask, I don't have a way back and I got here when Sasuke and I collided at the waterfall. Our attacks tore a rift in space sucking me in, making Kyuubi turned me into a hanyou to stop the rift from tarring me apart. Also I don't blame you Sasuke, I blame the snake, so stop being more emo than usual." _

Everyone let out a loose chuckle at Naruto's bluntness.

_"Besides, I'm happy here, no one except for three people know about Kyuubi, and the ones that know are my friends. Also I need two favors Obaa-chan, one is some more kunai and shuriken and a couple jutsu scrolls. Second is to give the blank chakra note to Sasuke." _

Tsunade gave a sigh before pulling out the blank note, "That's it, and here Sasuke."

Sasuke took the note, pumping a small amount of chakra into the note, revealing a paper bomb. Everyone jumped back as it exploded, the smoke clearing to reveal a naked Sasuke with "I may not blame you, but I'm still getting you back for that Chidori!" on his chest. Everyone backed up some more reading that, knowing Naruto was Kohona's master prankster for a reason.

The crowd turned to Gamakichi when they heard the window open, who was smiling evilly before taking a deep breath, "SASUKE IS NAKED IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE!!"

Sasuke paled when he heard this, getting hit with a ton of bricks at what Naruto was doing, "Naruto, you sadistic bastard."

Everyone but Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru wondered why Sasuke said that when everyone heard what sounded like a stampede. They looked out the window to see a large group of rabid FANGIRLS! Sasuke bolted out of the office like a bat out of hell trying to escape the determined fangirls.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke was caught, each limb being pulled like a tug-of-war match. "Something's about that gaki will never change." Everyone was still do busy laughing to agree, but all felt the same way.

_Time skip: couple hours later, back with Naruto and Sakura_

"Ok, tomorrow I scope out the back of the aquarium while Sakura is with Yukito." Naruto said as Sakura nodded smiling, thinking about tomorrow. Naruto was wondering to himself, slightly remembering her conversation with Yukito,_ "I wonder why she's calling it a date when Yukito is just thanking her for the hotcakes…"_

_**"I worry about you sometimes kit."**_ Naruto just wondered why Kyuubi would say that when he felt a tug at his mind.

"One sec guys." Sakura and Kero stopped talking and looked at Naruto as he resummoned Gamakichi, who had a medium sized scroll on his back "Hey Naruto, here are the supplies you asked Ero-sennin for, and photos of Sasuke after he finally got away from the fangirls."

"Thanks." Naruto took the scroll and photos, getting a very good laugh at Sasuke in a full body cast signed by every fangirl that caused his pain. Naruto tucked the photos away saying goodbye to Gamakichi, who poofed away, and unrolled the scroll. Sakura and Kero leaned over it curious of what was on it. "They're seals." Naruto told them when he saw the confused look on their face, but only confused them more. "They hold items or can affect your body in many ways, like how Kyuubi is sealed inside me." This made the confusion lighten up, so Naruto decided to show them, "Watch." Naruto put his hand onto the first of four seals, pumping some chakra into it. The seal released, revealing an envelop.

Naruto opened the letter and read it, (will be using thought front, but is not out loud)

_"Naruto, we all understand your reasons for not coming back. It saddens us all, but we know you are happy, so we will cope with your decision. And nice prank on Sasuke, even though he doesn't agree. Here are the supplies you asked for, and a special gift in the last one, don't continue reading until you see it." _Naruto folded the letter, putting in on his lap as he unsealed the second seal, revealing a large set of kunai and shuriken.

Naruto loaded the shuriken in his holster first while Sakura took a kunai to look at, "Hey Naruto-kun, didn't you use these against SHADOW?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura holding a kunai with a reverse grip, "Yeah, be careful with them though, they're very sharp." Sakura nodded, but wanted to see just how sharp they were, so she ran her finger over the edge, just barely touching it. It drew blood, "Hoe! I barely touched it!"

Sakura stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the light bleeding, making Naruto look up, "Go bandage that Sakura-chan."

Sakura did just that, coming back in a minute to hear Naruto finish explaining how to use seals to Kero, who was asking questions, "So you can seal anything with the right seal and it won't affect the scrolls size or weight?"

"Yup, except for the ink, which isn't much."

Sakura walked in just as Naruto finished, seeing he had put all his shuriken and kunai away. Naruto then unsealed the third scroll as Sakura sat next to him, wondering what this one was. The smoke cleared showing a few scrolls, "Ninja technique scrolls." Sakura and Kero nodded, not needing an explanation for that having seen Naruto use rasangen before. Naruto but the scrolls away, using the desk Sakura pointed too so he wouldn't have to always carry them around. Naruto went for the last seal, which revealed a katana with a three and a half foot edge with a half foot hilt. Naruto stared at the sword, then lifted his letter and continued reading it.

_"If you reading this part of the letter, than you got to the katana. This katana was custom forged for you, amazingly in a few hours. It can use all five elements, the third scroll has sword training techniques for you to look at. One more thing, the blade of the katana can vanish into the hilt for easy storage. We all miss you and wish you the best, your friends…" _

At the bottom of the letter was signed by all his friends and people whose respect he had gained, even Hinata's father and sister, Hiashi and Hanabi. Naruto was shocked by all the signatures and started shedding tears of joy.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked when she noticed his tears. Naruto just handed her the letter and as Sakura read it, she smiled hugging Naruto, "I'm happy for you Naruto-kun." Naruto hugged her back, calming down a little while later. That night, Naruto had one of the best nights of sleep in his entire life.

_Time skip: That afternoon_

Sakura had gone on to meet up with Yukito while Naruto went to the aquarium. Naruto had already snuck into the back of the aquarium, walking through the rooms finding the penguin tank. He opened the door and looked into the room, only to find the tank empty, _"Damn, they must have drained in, now where to look." _Naruto continued looking around the aquarium, dodging the couple of employs the came by. As Naruto walked down the hall, he noticed an air duct, _"Well, it's better than getting caught…" _

Naruto called into the air duct, going from room to room at a slower pace, but not catching unwanted attention. He came to the final room which had a big tank and what looked like a restaurant on the bottom floor. Naruto slipped out of the ducts and onto the rafters on the ceiling, staying in the shadowed spots, _"Ok, the card has to be somewhere in this room, but with some many people, I can't do a good search. Oh well, guess I wait." _

Naruto walked around the raptors some more, not seeing anything suspicious. He was about to rest when he heard a familiar voice shouting, "Amazing! Amazing!! Amazing!!" Naruto looked down, seeing Sakura and Yukito at the giant tank, then head down to the restaurant. Naruto had a sweat drop when he saw them, wondering what the odds of that happening were. Naruto watched as they got to a table, then saw Toya as a waiter.

Seeing Yukito distracted, Naruto had a chat with Sakura, _"Sakura-chan." _

Sakura shot her head up at the sudden voice, looking around, _"Naruto-kun? Where are you" _

_"On the rafters on the ceiling. I checked every tank but this one, so either I missed it or it's in this room." _

Sakura looked up toward ceiling, trying to spot Naruto as she cntinued talking to him, _"This room?" _

_"Yeah, so keep an eye out." _

_"Ok." _Sakura and Naruto ended the chat just in time for Yukito to tell Sakura about the snow cones they had at the restaurant. _"Snow-cones… ice…" _

_"Something up Sakura-chan?"_

_"…" _Naruto didn't get an answer, so shrugged it off as deep thought.

He was about to relax when the sound of cracking glass caught his ear. He looked down just as the big fish tank broke open, letting water pour over the people on the bottom floor. Naruto jumped up to his feet and dived into the water, shocking the crowd. Sakura was being held under by WATERY by her ankle, and as soon as Naruto hit the water, he swam over to Sakura. _"Naruto-kun! What are you..." _

_"Saving you!!" _Naruto grabbed WATERY, pulling it apart making it give a shock wave mush like it did with Toya, but this time WATERY recovered, wrapping around Naruto's neck. Naruto and Sakura tried to pull it off again, but Sakura wasn't strong enough and Naruto couldn't get a good enough grip with it around his neck. Sakura then began to run out of air, having to surface to breathe.

Toya had swam over as soon as Sakura surfaced, taking her to the stairs. "NO! Naruto-kun needs help!"

Toya looked down at his struggling sister as he placed her on the stairs, "Naruto? You brought your fox?"

"NO! My friend Naruto-kun! He got stuck after getting me free!" That was all Sakura needed to say to get Toya to go help Naruto while Tomoyo watched over her. Toya dove back under looking for anyone, seeing Naruto with WATERY around his neck. Toya swam over and grabbed WATERY, pulling along with Naruto, freeing him from the vortex of water. Sakura was standing on the stairs waiting for Toya and Naruto to surface after a few minutes, who did just that as the water started going down thanks to Yukito for busting a door open with an axe from a fire cabinet.

Toya helped Naruto to the stairs and set him down at the base before going up to Yukito while Sakura came to check up on Naruto, "Naruto-kun! Are you alright!?"

Naruto nodded, still coughing up a little water, "Yeah, it's going to take more than some water to get rid of me."

Sakura frowned at Naruto's attempt at a joke, hugging him with tears falling, "Don't joke around like that! I… I thought that…"

Sakura didn't get to finish as Naruto hugged her back, making her calmed down almost instantly, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I won't do it again." Sakura smiled still hugging him, glad he wasn't going to take his life so lightly again. Tomoyo had been standing there, getting the whole thing on film. Sakura and Naruto separated after Sakura had fully calmed down, then looked up to see Tomoyo filming, making both get a sweat drop.

Tomoyo came down to them, Kero popping out of her hat, "What happened down there!?" He asked in a whisper.

Sakura explained before Naruto could, "WATERY broke the tank and held me under. Naruto-kun dove in and freed me, but got caught by WATERY by the neck. I tied to help him but…"

Sakura looked down in shame realizing she wasn't able to help Naruto, who caught onto what she was thinking. "Don't blame yourself Sakura-chan, it was just too strong, but everything worked ou, ou… Acho! Man it feels like that water was sitting in ice all day!"

Sakura looked at Naruto when he said ice. _"Ice… That's it!" _"Naruto-kun, that's it!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked toward Sakura, confusion clear on his face.

"Ice! We can freeze WATERY! That should make it easy to capture!"

Naruto instantly caught on, "Hey, yeah!"

Kero took some time to give the plan some thought, "It might work, but where are we going to get something that cold?"

Sakura smiled when she heard that, "Leave that to me! By the way…" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo and Kero, "What are you two doing here!?"

Naruto looked at Tomoyo and Kero, curious for an answer also, but only got a nervous laugh from them both before Kero had to hide. Naruto sweat dropped from their answer, _"I think they were spying on you Sakura-chan…" _

Sakura was sweat dropping also, which just got bigger when she heard Naruto, _"M-Maybe…" _

Naruto turned when he heard footsteps, Sakura doing the same when she heard them, seeing Yukito walk up to them with Toya behind him. "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave a quick nod, turning to Naruto, "Yes, thanks to Naruto-kun."

Yukito turned to Naruto when he heard this, "And thank you for saving Sakura-chan, I can see why she named her fox after you."

Sakura's and Naruto's sweat drop returned when they heard this, wondering where he got that from.

Toya then came up to Naruto, "Hey, thanks for saving my sister."

Toya then held his hand out, which Naruto shook, "No problem." Sakura looked a little surprised to see Toya being this friendly with Naruto, seeing as he never really liked of her boy classmates. After the incident with the big tank, the aquarium closed down for the day, making everyone have to go home. On the way back, Naruto went a separate way saying he lived that way since he couldn't change forms in front of Toya. Sakura had gone into her room to see Naruto already dry and napping on her bed. She just smiled, went to change, and waited for Naruto to wake up to go to the aquarium.

_Time skip: that night at aquarium_

Sakura, Naruto, Tomoyo, and Kero had snuck passed the guard at the door and were on they're way to WATERY, Tomoyo going down stairs to look for something for the plan. Kero was making fun of the security guard as the ran, "That was one oblivious guard, we walked right passed him."

"Yeah." Naruto said in quick agreement. Sakura just sighed when she heard this, seeing as she didn't want to have to sneak in, but had no choice to catch WATERY. Sakura ran down the hall, wearing a white jester gymnast like shirt, blue gloves stopping just below her shoulder, and blue shoes. The points on the costume had yellow balls symbolizing bells, since real bells would make noise. Sakura, Naruto, and Kero went up to the employ door on the second floor, stopping in front of the top of a fish tank.

Sakura turned to Kero when she stopped in front of the tank, "Here?"

Kero gave a quick nodded, "Yeah, this is where the magic is the strongest."

Naruto pulled out his katana, ready for the card, "Then let's go."

Sakura backed away from the tank, pulling out her cell phone to call Tomoyo, who was on the basement floor,

_"Yes, Daidouji here." _

"Did you find it?"

_"Bingo, First floor basement." _

"All right! Then hide somewhere!"

Sakura put the phone up, jumping onto the edge of the tank twirling her staff, "WATERY! Come and get us if you can!" The water swirled for a second before erupting out of the tank. Sakura pulled out the FLY card, "FLY!" Sakura flew while Naruto ran, leading the trail of water down the hall and a flight of stairs.

At the end of the stairs, WATERY launch itself like missiles, making Naruto jump onto the end of the staff gripping it with chakra so not to fall and deflect the water with his sword. He got his a couple times, but kept the water away from Sakura. After the projectiles stop coming, WATERY having dispersed into to many pieces before regrouping itself, they went down the hallway to the basement. Naruto noticed the card was lagging behind, so to speed it up and wanting a kick, he stuck his tongue out holding one eyelid down.

It worked, as WATERY picked up speed just as Sakura went down the flight of stairs to the basement. The two stopped in front of the basement freezer, WATERY stopping also, blocking the exit. "WINDY!" WINDY came out of the card, going around the room in circles trying to open the freezer door.

Seeing the card needed a little help, Naruto tried using wind from his sword, spinning in a circle while swinging, giving the wind the extra push it needed to open the door to the freezer. WINDY then flew into the freezer drawing WATERY with it, making Naruto grab Sakura and jump out of the way. After WATERY was drawn all the way in, clearly not happy, Naruto smiled before closing the door, trapping WATERY while WINDY started a blizzard inside the freezer.

Sakura and Naruto sat against the door, both breathing a sigh of relief, "I think I made it too mad with the eye thing."

"Yeah."

Then Kero and Tomoyo came up to them, "That was nice you two! If you freeze water, it's easy to capture it!"

Sakura looked up at Kero, "I remembered Yukito saying that there was a fridge here to store animal food…" Sakura then turned to Tomoyo, "Thank you too, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo, still filming since the whole thing started, smiled, "I'm glad I could be of use to you." She looked at her watch, "Now, it should be about done…" Sakura and Naruto stood up,

Naruto pulling the door open and looking in, "A WATERY ice sculpture…"

Sakura then began her spell, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!"

Everyone watched as all the ice was broken apart by a vacuum whirlwind, drawing all the pieces into the card before returning to normal. Kero decided to ask the question on his mind, "But how did you ever come up it?"

"It's all thank to Yukito-san and Naruto-kun." Sakura finished looking at Naruto, "If you hadn't mention water sitting in ice, I would have never thought of this!"

Naruto just shook his head, "You give me way too much credit Sakura-chan, anyway, lets go home before the guards start making rounds." Everyone nodded, making they're way to the exit, not surprised to see the guard asleep as they left.

**Ok, another chapter done**

**IMPORTANT: For those that got two update alerts, i must apologize, i had to repost the chapter after fixing a crucial mistake.**

**Poll questions**

**1.) Sakura turning into a hanyou by:**

**A.) Accident putting her on the edge of death and turning her into a hanyou is the only way to save her  
****B.) Because she wanted to of her own free will, no accident or weird predicament  
****C.) First time Naruto taps into Kyuubi's chakra as a hanyou, he draws too much causing an explosion with Sakura to close, Kyuubi's chakra making the transformation happen  
****D.) Any good idea's from my loyal readers**

**2.) Syaoran paired with**

**A.) Meling  
****B.) Tomoyo  
****C.) OC (WARNING! I'm not good with OC's. If this one wins, I may ask for help making the character)  
****D.) Other character I haven't mentioned**

**Responding to certain reviewers: thanks to all reviewers**

**Youknowwhatman:**** I understand the hanyou thing, honestly, I decided it by flipping a coin, and I'm not upset incase you wondering**

**Jstrife: ****probably not, seeing as Naruto doesn't have away home (still not sure if I should or not) and none of the evil Naruto character's have a way there, and Naruto came through a tear, summons basically use a door (incase you wondering)**

**xWindScarx10:**** Sakura will probably become a hanyou way before that, mainly because I don't like people figuring out the true love at the end of the series, never sat right with me, respect it, just don't like it, and I understand the OC idea, which I added to the poll as you can see.**

**New facts:**

**Naruto is more observant as you can see**

**I don't hate Sasuke, I just think he honestly had that one coming like a fright train**

**Toya is on a semi-friendly term with Naruto, not completely friendly**

**Let me know in the review that you are changing your vote from before, so I know too double check and make sure I have it right.**

**Naruto is learning more jutsu, not all the best of them, but is learning new ones**


	3. WOOD and RAIN don't mix indoors

**Yo, update successful**

**Polls stand at: **

**Poll 1**

A.)1  
B.)4  
C.)3

**Poll 2 **

**A.)3  
B.)5  
C.)1 **

**Will repost Q's and A's at bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or cardcaptor**

* * *

Sakura was opening her window to the morning sun with Kero on her shoulder, "Yes! It's sunny!"

"You're right. It's like the rain last night never fell! But Sakura, you're sure up early for a Sunday."

Sakura just giggled before walking up and grabbing Kero's paws, "Naruto and I going on a picnic to the forest park with Tomoyo-chan today!" At this point Sakura had started spinning around still holding Kero. Naruto wasn't paying attention still trying to wake up after being jolted awake, seeing as he usually slept in with Sakura on Sunday's.

"Hey, you should come with us, Kero-chan! If you stay inside the backpack, nobody will notice you! Come on!" Sakura let go of Kero to look out the window again, "I'm so glad its such good weather today!" Then Sakura looked down at the groggy Naruto, squatting down scratching his ears to help him wake up while Kero floated around dizzily.

Sakura hurried down stairs after getting dressed with Naruto right behind her. She slid to a stop at the dinning room greeting her family, "Ohaiyo!"

Mr. Kinomoto greeted Sakura first, folding his paper, "Ohaiyo, Sakura-san."

Toya just looked at his sister, "The kaiju is on cloud nine…"

Sakura clenched her fist with a sweat drop, then turned to Toya smiling, "I'll forgive you today." Toya looked surprised at Sakura's reaction while she went to sit down, Naruto curling up under her feet.

Mr. Kinomoto turned to Sakura as she sat down, "You're really in a good mood today, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned away from her plate to her Otou, still smiling, "I'm going out with Tomoyo-chan today…"

Mr. Kinomoto got a slightly sad look while Toya put the chore board on the table, "You're doing all the chores today, right?" Sakura went from a confused look to an upset one, reading the board as Toya continued, "Did you forget that you wrote it down yourself last week?"

_Flashback:_

Sakura was standing at the entrance of the kitchen talking to Toya, who was washing dishes, "Um, ur… Rika-chan's having a piano recital… And I want to go so I can be there for her…"

Toya just glanced at his sister, "All right, I'll switch with you."

"Really!?"

Sakura ran up to the chore board to switch her's and Toya's days. "But you have to do ALL the chores next Sunday!"

"Yeah!"

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura stared at the board with a sweat drop as Toya got his stuff together for work, neither one noticing Naruto go down the hall way. "Well, I got work today."

Sakura turned away from the board as Toya walked by, "Yeah… I'll do them…" Mr. Kinomoto was about to try and cheer up Sakura when he and Sakura heard something being dragged. They looked to the hallway to see Naruto pushing the laundry basket down the hall into the laundry room.

Mr. Kinomoto followed Naruto, looking into the room to see Naruto looking back and forth between the machine and the dirty laundry, Sakura coming in shortly after. _"I didn't think this through…" _

Sakura just smiled at seeing Naruto try and help her, she went next to him scratching his ears, "Thank you for trying Naruto-kun." Mr. Kinomoto smiled at seeing this, "He sure is a smart fox."

He left the room, leaving Sakura alone with Naruto. Sakura bent down to Naruto's ear whispering, "Don't worry about the laundry, I'll have Kero-chan take care of it."

Naruto barked before leaving the room, Sakura doing the same, getting into the hallway just in time to hear, "I'm going now," from Toya.

Sakura looked toward the door away as Toya left, "See you later…"

Mr. Kinomoto came out of the dinning room with his briefcase, "I'll be heading out now too."

"Yeah, see you later!" Sakura then went to the phone as Naruto (human form) came into the room stretching.

"Man, after a week of staying in the house, you get really stiff." Sakura laughed at Naruto's complaining as the phone rang while Naruto went and gathered the dishes. He over heard the whole conversation, although not intentionally.

_"Oh my, I see…" _

"I'm sorry… I forgot that I was in charge of all the chores today."

_"There's nothing we can do now." _

"I'm really sorry…"

_"Don't worry about it too much. Please do your best with your chores." _

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

_"Yes, tomorrow." _

Sakura hung up the phone at the dial tone came on, signaling Tomoyo hand already hung up her phone. "I'll bring her a letter of apology with me on Monday."

Sakura went into the kitchen to see Naruto had already taken care of the dishes, leaving them on the drying rack, "So what's next?"

Sakura turned to Naruto after inspecting the dishes, "I'll get the living room if you get the hallway."

"Ok." Naruto went into the closet, getting the bucket, mop, and floor cleaner while Sakura ran upstairs to get Kero. Naruto finished mixing the cleaners to look up at Sakura tossing Kero into the laundry room as she went into the living room.

Naruto chuckled before starting to run up and down the hallway, hearing Kero complain about having to work. "Just because there's nobody at home right now, why do I have to do something like this?" He said slamming the start button after loading the machine.

Naruto stopped for a minute, leaning into the laundry room, "Because you live here too, now stop complaining."

Naruto then left the room, getting back to work only to hear Kero scoff and mutter "stupid fox ears."

Naruto stopped, turning back to the laundry room running to it as he shouted, "I heard that!" Kero stiffed and sweat dropped, turning around to see Naruto glaring at him before going back to work. Kero breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Naruto wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he did something he shouldn't have (like insulting Sakura).

Sakura had already finished up most of the living room by then, only having to roll out the carpet. That's when she saw something under it, she reached over pulling it out by the corner. She gasped happily at what she had found, "WOOD… wood? This is a Clow card!"

Kero was currently leaning over the opening of the washing machine, wondering why it stopped when he heard Sakura shouting his name, "What?" Unfortunately for Kero, he leaned too far, falling over hitting the lid to the machine making it close with him inside.

Sakura ran into the room only to not see Kero, "He's not here… oh well. I'll brag about you later!" Sakura said to herself putting the card into her pocket and patting it.

Naruto came down at that moment having moved to the upstairs earlier, "You found a Clow card Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded facing Naruto, "Yeah, the WOOD card."

"Did you tell Kero?" Naruto asked, wondering where Kero was.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I looked in the laundry room, but he wasn't…"

Sakura was interrupted by the machine, they both looked into the room to see Kero opening the washing machine lid, climbing out dizzy, "Things sure spin around a lot today…" Naruto went back up stairs laughing while Sakura checked on Kero. After convincing Kero to still work by bribing him with ice cream, Sakura went down to the basement with the vacuum while Naruto mopped the upstairs.

Sakura started the vacuum, going around the room then under the desk when the vacuum picked up something it couldn't suck in. Sakura pulled the vacuum head out from under the desk, grabbing the item clogging the vacuum, looking at the front, "Oh, this is covered in ink." She turned over the item, gasping at it, "This is also a Clow card!? I'm lucky today! I found two cards!"

Sakura said to herself as she pulled the WOOD card, setting it and the ink covered card on the desk. Sakura began skipping to the stairs happily chatting about a wet towel for the card when she heard the phone rang. Naruto watched as Sakura ran by to the phone as he put the mop and bucket up, done with the up stairs. Sakura slid to a stop as she grabbed the phone, "Yes! Kinomo-"

_"Sakura-san!" _

"Y-Yes! Otou-san?"

_"Can you see if there's a blue envelope on top of the dining table?" _

Sakura opened the door to the dining room looking at the table, "There's one here."

_"I'm sorry, but can you bring that to the bus stop? Everything that I'm presenting today is inside that envelope!" _

"I'll be right over!" Sakura grabbed the envelope, hanging up the phone as she ran to the door. She put on her skates, stopping a second to tell Naruto and Kero, "Naruto-kun! Kero-chan! I have to step out for a bit!"

Kero just floated out of the laundry room with a clean load, "Wha?"

"She's going to give her Otou an envelope he forgot." Naruto explained walking down the hall with a mostly eaten apple, finishing it and tossing it in the trash.

"Oh." That was all Kero said as he floated to the stairs, stopping when he noticed something on the counter, "What's that?"

Naruto walked over to the counter seeing a list of food on a piece of paper with a wad of money on top of it, "She forgot the shopping list… Well I'll go bring it to her." Kero just watched as Naruto ran by, exited the house. Naruto shut the door turning into his fox form behind the tree, jumping the fence and following Sakura's scent to the bus stop.

Naruto got there just as Mr. Kinomoto was leaving on the bus. Naruto waited until the bus was out of sight, then looked around the street, seeing nobody in view. He turned into his human form walking up behind Sakura, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura jumped at the voice behind her, "HOE!" She turned around to see Naruto holding the top of his head where his ears were under his hitai-ate in pain. "Gomen Naruto-kun, but you surprised me."

Naruto shook his head a little to get rid of the ringing in his ears before responding, "It's ok." Naruto was about to pull put the list and money when he and Sakura heard someone behind them.

They turned to see Yukito behind them in his school uniform with a gym bag, Sakura becoming excited quickly, "Yukito-san!"

Naruto sighed at Sakura's action, but still greeted Yukito, raising one hand with a slight wave, "Yo."

Yukito greeted Naruto right after Sakura, "Hello Naruto-san." "

"Just Naruto please." Naruto said as he leaned against the closest light pole, Sakura and Yukito talking. His stomach giving off a loud growl at the word "lunch" when it came up.

Yukito looked at Naruto, who was looking at his stomach, and smiled, "Would you two like to have lunch with me? Over there?" Naruto and Sakura looked over to the restaurant they were standing next to, seeing Toya waiting tables through the window. _"O-Onii-chan…" _

Naruto sweat dropped, _"Wasn't he working at the aquarium?" _

_"Y-Yeah, he was…"_

After the three went and got a table, Naruto next to the window with Sakura next to him and Yukito on the other side of the booth, ordering when Toya came up to them. Sakura ordered a sundae while Yukito ordered an extra-large plate of curry, Naruto getting the same. Toya came up setting their orders in front of them, taking a second to stare at Naruto, _"He gives me the same feeling I get around that fox Sakura found…" _

Naruto just sweat drop when Toya stared at him, "Umm… my food?" Toya just set the food in front of Naruto before walking away. He took five steps when he heard his name being called again. He turned around to see Naruto holding an empty plate, "Another plate please!" Everyone else just stopped, staring in shock at Naruto, whole had finished an extra large plate in record time to them. Sakura just looked at the plate before looking under and around the table, then back at Naruto, who simply cocked his head sideways slightly, "What?"

Sakura sweat dropped, eyeing the plate, "Y-You just finished an extra-large plate in ten seconds…"

"So? I do it all the time when I'm hungry." Sakura, Yukito, and Toya all sweat dropped at Naruto's response. Toya came over with another plate and started walking away, but heard his again, turned, and saw Naruto with another empty plate, "Just save yourself the trouble and come back with another… three plates."

Everyone in the restaurant froze at his sentence, some taking bets whether he would finish them all or not, others wondering if he had ever eaten before. The owners of the restaurant fell in love when they heard him, making the cooks go into over drive to fill the order. After twenty minutes, Toya came out with four plates, the extra for Yukito. Naruto was about to eat again when a random person came up to him asking if he could time Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged and started eating, finishing all the plates in under a minute, making half the people in the restaurant pass out from the shock. Naruto just ignored them patting his stomach, which hadn't even moved since he started eating, "That was good." Sakura, Toya, and Yukito hadn't moved since he had finished, making Naruto look at them, "Now what?"

Sakura was the only one to respond to him, "H-H-How do you…"

"Eat so much? I have an extremely high metabolism, for some reason." Everyone but Sakura bought the excuse, Sakura knowing the reason, and went on with there business. Naruto went and paid for his extra four plates, Yukito paying for the first one, as he waited for Sakura and Yukito to finish there food.

Sakura was curious where Naruto had gotten the money for his food when Naruto sent her a mind message, _"I went and did some odd jobs for people on those days you wouldn't let go to the school with you."_ Sakura had sweat dropped when she heard this, wondering just what kind and how many jobs he had done. Yukito had finished his third extra-large plate, but after seeing Naruto, Sakura wasn't very surprised.

After leaving the restaurant, Naruto remembered the reason he had left in the first place, "Oh yeah, here Sakura-chan." Sakura looked as Naruto pulled out the list and money for groceries, "You forgot this on the counter." Sakura took the list from him, blushing in embarrassment.

The two returned home, Naruto carrying most of the bags seeing as he was walking, stopping at the gate to see Kero had finished the laundry. Sakura went up to her room while Naruto put the groceries away for her. She ran into her room very happy, "Kero-chan!" She looked on her bed to see Kero napping on the bed. She went up a sat next to the bed, "Thanks…" Kero just rolled over facing Sakura, who just smiled more, "I'll get ready for lunch right away."

Then a large sound creaking sound filled the house, worrying Sakura and fully waking Kero. Naruto then came into the room, "Hey, you two hear that sound?" They both nodded, then another creaking noise started followed by a jolt to the house, making Sakura grab Naruto. They went down stairs to the source of the noise, looking around the house before the noise was heard again.

Kero pointed toward the basement, "It's coming from the basement!" The group walked over to the basement door, Sakura grabbing the handle and cracking open the door. The group peered in, trying to see into the room when a scent caught Naruto's nose.

After taking a couple sniffs, he looked at Sakura, "Do you smell trees?" Sakura just sweat dropped at Naruto's seemingly random question while Kero tried to see through the dark. Suddenly a branch started coming through the crack, making the group back up in surprise. The branch pushed the door up revealing an entire entanglement of branches growing from the basement.

Sakura and Naruto slammed the door shut, breaking the branch that was sticking into the hallway as Sakura asked, "W-W-What was that!?"

Kero flew down and picked up the pieces of the broken off branch, "It was the branch of some plant."

Sakura quickly shouted, "Why is such a thing sprouting from the basement!?"

Then the branch glowed before disappearing completely, making Kero realize the card and turned to Sakura, "This is all the doings of WOOD."

Naruto looked from the door to Kero, "The Clow card Sakura-chan found today?"

Kero shouted in frustration as he helped keep the door shut, "EH! You left a Clow card alone without writing your name on it!?"

Sakura turned to Kero as she kept her back pressed against the door, "Because I found it as a card… and I got that phone call…"

Kero quickly interrupted, "That's bad! Clow cards start listening to the owner after the owner's name is inscribed on them!"

Naruto was starting to grow frustrated with trying to keep the door shut and from listening to Kero's long explanation, "Worry about that later! We need to figure out how to stop this card!" Kero then let go of the door trying to think of why WOOD, a very gentle card as he put it, would be up to mischief, ticking off Naruto more, "Hey! Don't let go dumba-"

Naruto was interrupted as the door started to be pushed open. Sakura screamed when a branch wrapped around her ankle, making Naruto pumped chakra to his feet and shove on the door harder, nearly breaking it as he held it almost shut. Another branch managed to wrap around Kero, holding him in place in the air. As the group tried to figure out how to stop WOOD, the door bell rang.

Sakura started whispering to Naruto and Kero, "I wonder who that is…"

Kero decided to be smart when giving her an answer, "We would know who it is if we answered the door." Sakura and Naruto both glared at Kero for his smart mouth as WOOD managed to push the basement door open some more, making Naruto stop applying chakra so not to break the door.

Sakura started to worry when the bell rang again, "If they saw us like this, we would be the talk of the town! Kero-chan, they might sell you off somewhere as a talking plush toy! And Naruto-kun-"

"They would take one look at me and either kill me or lock me in cage…" Sakura looked sad as Naruto said that, knowing it might be true.

Then the door bell rang again, making Sakura answer out of habit and Kero start playing plush toy. The basement door was then suddenly pushed open, a branch wrapping around Naruto's arm, dragging him, Sakura, and Kero to the front of the house and stopping right in front of the door.

Sakura and Naruto saw a shadow outside the window next to the door. Sakura was trying to drag her way out of site as Naruto put his hand on his kunai hostler, just incase. The door opened after Sakura covered her eyes, making Naruto relax as he caught the scent of the person, "Relax Sakura-chan, it's just Tomoyo."

Sakura uncovered her eyes, and sure enough, there stood Tomoyo in the doorway with a basket and backpack, "Good afternoon." Sakura let out a breath she was holding at seeing Tomoyo. "I thought I'd help you with your chores," Tomoyo said as she unwrapped the branches holding Sakura and Kero, Naruto just breaking of the one holding him. "Are you taking care of a garden?"

Naruto couldn't help put give Tomoyo a -what the fuck are you thinking?- look as Sakura explained the situation, "No, it's a Clow card… it's WOOD's fault." Kero then decided to remind Sakura to seal the card, getting a nod from her. She pulled out her key, holding in the palm of her hand, "RELEASE!" In a flash, the staff sat in Sakura's hand before she swung it over her head, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!"

As all the branches glow and retreated back into the basement, Tomoyo pulled her camera out of no where and filmed the whole thing. "You look lovely Sakura-chan."

Sakura started looking around after all the branches were gone, getting Kero's attention with Tomoyo's, "Is something the matter?"

"The card is missing." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone as she scanned the floor.

Kero flew down to the floor when he heard that, "That can't be! Are you sure it's not around here somewhere?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was walking toward the basement at a slow pace focusing on a slight noise he was hearing, _"Is that running water…?" _

Sakura over heard his thought, wondering what he meant. Sakura then heard Tomoyo say something about the card being in the room Naruto was heading over too. Kero agreed with Tomoyo when they noticed Naruto had stopped in front of the door. Suddenly the whole house shook as all the branches came back up the stairs, quicker than before.

Naruto instantly pulled a one-eighty, following the group up the stair with the branched right behind him. Naruto then saw Sakura had stopped in front of her door, but couldn't open in time to get in. Naruto just scooped Sakura into his arms carrying her bridal style as he ran, going up the stairs after Tomoyo and Kero. They all ran to the end of the balcony and looked back to the window they came out of, seeing WOOD stop for a second before heading straight toward them. Naruto jumped onto the railing when he saw this, wrapping his tail around Tomoyo's waist, lifting her onto his back as he prepared to jump off the balcony when would suddenly stopped an inch away from them.

The branches then wrapped around the railing and the laundry drying rack, sprouting thousands of leaves when it stopped moving. Naruto jumped off the rail and set Sakura and Tomoyo down, making everyone sigh in relief, Sakura speaking first walking forward a little bit, "It's calm again."

"Yeah, after nearly running us through…" Naruto said as he walked next to Sakura, making her sweat drop.

Kero flew up next to Sakura, "Looks like it got satisfied with the sunlight."

Then Kero noticed that WOOD had dirtied all of the laundry he had done, floating down in depression. Naruto suddenly spoke out, "So what now? You seal it and it comes back…"

Sakura turned to Naruto, realizing his point when Kero shot up with a tick mark on his head, "Then we have only one choice! We go down to the card and completely seal it away!"

"Then, to the basement…" Sakura responded with a slight curious tone.

"Yeah!" Naruto sweat dropped at Kero getting so worked up over the laundry, but it went away when the creaking noise started again, "The house is creaking again… That means wood is still growing."

Everyone turned to Naruto when he said that. Sakura was worrying why WOOD was still growing, "I thought it calmed down!?" "It found out there is light outside. If the entire tree from WOOD wants to bask in sunlight…"

Kero explained, only to have Tomoyo finish for him, "It will wreck the house…"

"It can't!" Sakura shouted in worry, no wanting to see her home destroyed.

Naruto just walked to the window, grabbing Kero as he did, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Naruto just looked at him with an "I could care less" look, "If I'm right, Tomoyo has a costume in that backpack that she wants Sakura to where, right?" Tomoyo confirmed his suspicion by pulling the bag off and opening it, revealing the costume. Sakura had a sweat drop when she saw that, Naruto just sighing before dragging Kero into the room. After a few minutes of waiting, Tomoyo came in filming at the window, Sakura following shortly after, holding her hands together while blushing. Naruto opened one eye from where he was standing to see the costume.

Sakura was wearing a pink shirt and skirt combination with white sleeves that covered her arms and gloved her hands, white shoes with socks that went all the way up her legs, and a hair band with wings. At the shoulder of the sleeves were tallow balls, same with the shoes and hand guard on the gloves. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "Hey, why did you have these clothes right now?"

Naruto looked from Sakura with a slight blush on his face to Tomoyo, wondering the same thing, "I was planning to film, "Sakura Dances in the Jungle," at the forest park today."

Just then Kero went floating by munching on a sandwich, "And that's why you had this lunch prepared?"

Sakura just sweat dropped at her friends when Naruto went towards the door, stopping just before he exited the room and turned to the group, "I'm gonna go ahead and see what's up with the card." Before anyone could respond, he turned to his fox form and went through all the branches. As the group tried to follow, having to change directions so they could get through where as Naruto wasn't having that problem.

Naruto went down the basement stairs, turning back to human form and pulling out his katana when he heard the noise from earlier. _"Sakura-chan." _

Sakura was currently going through the dining room when she heard Naruto call her, _"Yeah Naruto-kun." _

_"Did you find a second card today?" _

_"Y-Yeah…" _

_"Well that card is causing the tree problem." _Sakura gasped and hurried to the basement, wanting to see what Naruto meant. After finally getting into the basement, the group saw Naruto standing on one of the tree roots, looking at something. The group turned to see a little rain cloud over the top of WOOD as Naruto gave a low growl, "There's our problem." The group looked at Naruto who was just standing there looking at the card before turning to Kero, "So which card is it…?"

Kero didn't even look at the group, focusing on the card, "That's the RAIN card… RAIN and WOOD interacted with each other to create such a jungle."

Naruto just sighed in annoyance, seeing this card was the cause of all the trouble, "Let's get this over with already."

Sakura nodded, stepping in front of everybody with Naruto next to her, "RAIN! WOOD!" The rain cloud stop raining and what looked like a little blue girl popped out of it. "That's enough mischief!" RAIN just giggled and flew over Sakura and Naruto, making a little rain. Sakura went from bracing herself to looking at the rain cloud, "Oh, it's not so bad…"

Sakura was interrupted as the gentle rain turned into a waterfall. Sakura ran out of the rain while Naruto just stood there looking up before sticking his head out of the waterfall facing Sakura, "Are you going to seal it?"

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto, but RAIN heard what he said and began trying to escape. Kero had flown over to Sakura while Naruto kept RAIN from escaping the room, "Sakura, use the rainwater against itself!"

Sakura nodded and pulled out the WATERY card, "Card created by Clow. Lend your powers to my key! Transfer the magic dwelling within the card to this key and grant me your power! WATERY!" RAIN had stopped trying to escape when it noticed its rainwater was flowing over to Sakura through the air, spinning around Sakura's staff, which was being held straight up. WATERY sat there floating above the staff, awaiting Sakura's command, "Water, become a binding chain!" WATERY's eyes opened before dispersing into five different streams heading straight for RAIN, trapping it inside a water bubble. Sakura began to seal the card away, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!"

Naruto landed next to Sakura from having to jump around the room after RAIN to see it being drawn into the card. Sakura caught the card in her hand as all the water in the room vanished, Tomoyo walking up to Sakura filming, "You did it!"

Sakura gave a nod, "Now, we only have the main culprit trying to destroy the house."

Naruto had turned to the base of the tree WOOD had grown into, "I don't think we have to worry about that." Sakura turned around just in time to see all of WOOD start to glow and reseed to its original form, a green lady covered in leaves. Sakura walked up to the card holding out her hands, the card floated up then landed in Sakura's hands, turning back into a card. Naruto turned to the window and smiled at what he saw. He pointed over to the window, "Look."

Everyone turned to where he pointed and gasped in happiness. Sakura then went over and sat at the desk, signing her name onto both cards with Kero over her shoulder, "The card becomes your own for the first time after you come this far."

"Yes. I learned the hard way." Kero then flew out of the room going to take a nap while Naruto went to make sure nothing was broken in the house while Sakura and Tomoyo had a quick talk, which was interrupted by Naruto, "Sakura-chan! Come here quick!"

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed up stairs next to Naruto and Kero, who were now staring at the messy house. Sakura was standing there in disbelief, "W-We have to clean the house all over again…"

Tomoyo had turned to the group offering to help, making Sakura and Kero cling onto her crying anime tears. After a few minutes, they both had let go, Kero still upset, "Still… I wish we had more help…"

Naruto stood there for a second processing what Kero said before slapping his forehead, "Arg! I'm such an idiot!" Everyone looked at Naruto as he formed a hand sign before saying, "Kage Bunshin!" Everyone watched as ten more Narutos poofed into existence behind him, too shocked to say anything. Naruto turned to face his clones, "Ok guys, I want this place to shine when your done, now get to it!"

The clones nodded before going to work, making Kero get upset when he snapped out of his shock, "Why didn't you do that earlier today! We could have gone on the picnic!"

Naruto just looked at Kero, "And leave my clones, which can't seal Clow cards away, to find both cards, put them next to each other, and come back to a destroyed house." Kero clammed up when he heard that, knowing Naruto was right before giving off a yawn and heading up stairs, leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo to hang out.

_Time skip: couple hours later_

Mr. Kinomoto and Toya had come home at the same time, walking in to see a sparking clean floor. They went up to Sakura's room to see her lying on her bed napping with her arm around Naruto (fox form), who was snuggling into her chest. Kero was on the other side, close to falling off the bed. Naruto ears just twitched when Mr. Kinomoto and Toya told Sakura about the cake, only to her Sakura mutter about signing her name properly in her sleep.

**

* * *

****  
Another chapter down, sorry if it seems shorter than the others, but it was a relatively uneventful episode compared to the others**

**  
Polls: **

**1.) Sakura will be turned into a hanyou by:**

**A.) Accident putting her in a near death state, where turning her into a hanyou is the only way to save her  
****B.) Of her own free will  
****C.) ****First time Naruto taps into Kyuubi's chakra as a hanyou, he draws too much causing an explosion with Sakura to close, Kyuubi's chakra making the transformation happen  
****D.) Any other idea's from loyal readers I like**

**  
2.) Syaoran gets paired with:  
****  
A.) Meling  
****B.) Tomoyo  
****C.) OC (Warning! Read warning on chapter 2!)  
****D.) Someone else I haven't mentioned**

**Reviewer's response:**

**Chm01:**** it's ok, I know your not flaming me, and I understand where you're coming from. The hanyou change I picked is common, but so is changing eyes, hair, and whiskers, and there wasn't much I could do to make it stick out. Also, Kyuubi basically did a rush job in transforming Naruto, so he didn't have time to give the Naruto the retract ability, but he will get it somewhere in the next three chapters, but I haven't decided when. Also thank you for pointing out my spelling error. One more thing, Kyuubi made Naruto's cloth, so i think he would taking into acount having a tail stuck inside a pair of pants for many hours.**

**Aliestrikehero:**** THANK YOU! I have been trying to find that forever, but my luck sucks when it comes to any type of research, and I don't have anyone willing to proof read my chapters as far as I know, since no ones offered**

**Raidentensho:**** Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I forgot to mention that Kyuubi had changed Naruto's clothes during the first chapter while Naruto was in his fox form. Please forgive my bonehead mistake**

**xWindScarx10:**** I get what you mean, but Kyuubi had to make Naruto a hanyou just to survive the tear, so no Akatsuki would survive, even the immortal ones. They would basically come out in pieces no bigger than my pinky toe nail**

**youknowwhatman:**** Thank you for the positive feed back, Hoe is a habit Sakura does, don't know why though, she does it for many reasons**

**inevitable:**** sorry for the confusion, but glad you figured it out. I will work on making it not so confusing.**

**  
_Explanations:_ **

**Naruto didn't use Rasengan on WOOD in the hallways because it would of cause damage to the house.**

**Can someone tell me what the headband Naruto wears is called **

**... can't think of any others**

**But please review!**


	4. Someones JUMPy

**Yo, update has been completed**

**Polls stand at:**

**Poll 1**

A.) 3  
B.) 6  
C.) 3

**Poll 2 **

**A.) 3  
B.) 7  
C.) 1**

**Sakura does train with Naruto, who trains over the time between cards. Sakura only does chakra control and a LITTLE of the physical training**

**Naruto does not have to hide in Sakura's bag at school anymore**

**I do not own Cardcaptor or Naruto**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto (fox form) were having their morning race to school, a game which became a habit. They passed through the park with Naruto in the lead, running past a shop with a truck in front of it. Sakura exited the park and noticed the new store, slowing to a stop just as the truck pulled away, "A new shop is going to open here."

Sakura watched as the new shop owner carried a box to the door, only to suddenly drop it onto the ground and spill out plush toys. Sakura rushed over to help when she saw this, getting a surprised thanks from the shop keeper. After helping the shop keeper put all the plush toys into the box, Sakura went up to the window in the door, looking inside, "Is the shop opening today?"

The shop keeper looked up from the box to Sakura, "Yes. I'm Maki Matsumoto. I'm the owner of this shop. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Matsumoto was about to continue when she and Sakura heard a bark. They turned to see Naruto running up to them, sitting next to Sakura when he got there. "And this is Naruto-kun."

Matsumoto smiled at the two, "Welcome Sakura-chan, Naruto. Stop by on your way home from school. By then I should be done with the preparations for the grand opening."

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto watched as Matsumoto picked up another box and take two steps away before the entire stack fell over, making them both sweat drop.

Sakura's sweat drop doubled when she heard _"Total klutz," _from Naruto.

_Time skip: after school, cheer practice_

Sakura was washing her hands when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Chiharu walking up to her, "Do you know that a new shop is opening?"

Sakura turned off the water from the faucet, turning to Chiharu "You mean Twin Bells?"

Chiharu gave a quick nod, "Do you want to stop by there later?"

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes to her friends attics, "That's right… you love plush toys, Chiharu-chan."

"Yeah. I invited Rika-chan and Naoko-chan too. Would you like to come with us, Sakura-chan?"

"I already promised Tomoyo that I would go with her. Let's go together"

"Yeah!"

Sakura was walking to the locker room with Naruto next to her when they both heard a piano and someone singing. They walked to the music room, sitting outside the window having a conversation while listening to Tomoyo sing. Naruto was standign on his hind legs to see into the window as he spoke, _"Why is Tomoyo singing now? School's over." _

_"Tomoyo-chan's in the choir. She's really good at singing and was won many competitions." _

_"She must have a lot of free time on her hands." _

_"Yeah."_

Sakura and Naruto met up with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko in front of the school after Sakura finished changing. Naruto toned out the conversation, knowing it was something every man dreads, a shopping trip. The group stopped at the store, looking through the window to see a cluttered mess inside. Chiharu was the first of the group to speak, "It looks like the shop isn't open yet."

Sakura turned from the window to the group while pointing toward the sign on the door, "I think it is."

Everyone turned back to the window, Tomoyo speaking next, "But it's not tidied up at all."

Everyone watched as Matsumoto fell out of nowhere with a box of store supplies, sitting up and nursing her head after. The group walked into the store, getting the attention on Matsumoto, "Welcome. Oh, you're the girl from this morning"

Sakura nodded, responding to Matsumoto's greeting, "Hello. I brought my friends with me."

Matsumoto clsed her eyes in embarrassment, "I'm sorry that everything is so cluttered."

"Can we help?" Sakura said rather quickly.

Matsumoto gasped in surprise at the question, "But I can't let my customers do that!"

"But… we want to see the cute goodies as soon as we can. Right?" Sakura said, adding the last part while turning toward her friends, getting a unanimous agreement from everyone and a bark from Naruto.

Naruto just went and jumped onto the register counter, staying out of everyone's way unless necessary. He watched as Sakura and Tomoyo stocked the sleeves while Rika and Naoko cleaned the floor. Naruto quickly jumped off the counter when he saw Matsumoto lose grip on a rub star that went bouncing across the floor. Naruto ran by the toy, scooping it into his mouth as he did, walking up to Matsumoto and giving back the toy. He then had to go Sakura get tape off her hands, which resulted in losing a bit of fur.

After the cleaning, Matsumoto came out of the kitchen in the back of the shop with a tray of tea and cookies for everyone. Sakura took a cup and laid it in front of Naruto before taking her own and some of the cookies. Naruto sent a silent "thanks" to Sakura before he started lapping up his tea, toning out the rest of the conversation, only listening to the parts of coming back to the shop and going to Chiharu's home.

Naruto then heard something fall over, slightly startling him when it did. Everyone, even Sakura, was surprised when Naruto stood up growling, fur standing straight up, at the now bouncing panda plush toy, which stopped at Chiharu's feet. Matsumoto seemed nervous when she saw the toy, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who was still growling at the toy.

Everyone looked from Naruto to Sakura for an explanation for Naruto's unusual behavior. Sakura sweat dropped when everyone looked at her, but already had an excuse, "Naruto-kun doesn't like to be surprised, so he gets like this when he does…"

The group looked at each other before going back to their own chat with someone else, making Sakura breathe a sigh of relief then talking to Naruto viva mind link. _"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" _

_"That toy! There's something funny about it, no box just falls over and makes a toy bounce toward Chiharu!"_ Sakura just looked at the toy, but couldn't see anything that would make it strange. Although Naruto had stopped growling, his fur was still standing, showing he had yet to calm down, even after leaving the store.

_Area jump: Chiharu's house_

Naruto laid in Sakura's lap, who was sitting Indian style so Naruto wouldn't fall out of her lap. When Sakura asked Naruto why he had to sit in her lap, all he told her was that he didn't want to "get lost in the army of plush." Sakura let out a nervous laugh when she heard that, but stopped when Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were staring at her and Naruto.

Chiharu then started ushering everyone to the living room to see the larger plush toys, making Naruto wrap his tail around Sakura's ankle lightly. Everyone stopped when a noise came from Chiharu's room, making Chiharu go back an look while Naoko and Rika came back up the hall way.

The group walked back to Chiharu's room to see Chiharu standing in the door shocked at something. When everyone walked in and saw all the plush toys fallen around the room, Chiharu surprising everyone when she said the panda plush toy was missing, confirming Naruto's suspicion. _"I told you something was up with that toy."_

Sakura only nodded as she was comforting Chiharu, who was crying at the messed up room. Naruto decided to make sure no one else was there by sniffing around the room. When he didn't catch an unfamiliar scent, he went and sat down next to Sakura. Again, everyone looked at the pair, wondering what it meant, leaving Sakura to explain, "He was checking for an unfamiliar scent, he would've barked if someone was here, but no one was." And again, everyone but Tomoyo bought it, Tomoyo already knowing what it meant. After the police showed up, everyone but Chiharu was forced to leave, seeing as Chiharu lived there.

_Time skip: P.E. next day at school_

Sakura and Tomoyo were having a conversation about yesterday while Naruto watched people wipe out on the high jump. Sakura was facing the high school yard, watching the soccer game as she talked with Tomoyo, "I feel sorry for Chiharu-chan… I wonder what happened to the panda toy…?"

Tomoyo was gazing at the ground, clearly upset, "Actually, I have heard a disturbing story."

"Disturbing?" Sakura asked as she faced Tomoyo.

Naruto perked his ears up, signaling he was listening also as Tomoyo continued, "I was speaking to my mother after I got home about how there was a burglar at Chiharu's house and she said…"

Sakura looked both surprised and shocked at what she had just heard, "A shop where something bad happens to you when you buy stuff there? You don't mean… getting something stolen?"

"Yes."

"And that's Maki-san's shop!?" Sakura shouted, becoming upset.

"I can't say that for sure. It's a rumor in the toy store industry. Don't worry about it to much."

"Kinomoto!" The teacher shouted again.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted at hearing the teacher call Sakura's name, making Sakura realize it also.

Sakura whipped to the teachers, "Ah! Oh no!"

She took off toward the high-jump platform before Naruto could remind her of not using her training. Sakura didn't even use her hands, doing a flip over the platform after jumping into the air. Everyone, even the high school students, stopped what they were doing, staring in shock at Sakura, who started scratching the back of her head in embarrassment as Naruto sighed, _"Sakura-chan… I said keep a low profile…" _

_"S-Sorry." _Naruto just sighed again, then looked around at everyone who was staring, stopping at Toya who was giving his –your suspicious- stare. Naruto sweat dropped, wondering why he was being stared at by Toya after what had just happened.

_Time skip: after school at Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (still fox form), and Tomoyo walked into the store, greeting Matsumoto before seeing the panda plush toy. Matsumoto followed their gaze to the panda plush toy, upsetting her at the very sight of the toy, "This again…"

"Again?" Sakura asked, clearly confused along with Tomoyo.

"The same thing happened in the shop that I had previously owned in another town… Many times in a row… And then the rumors started that if you shop at my place, your house will be robbed… and the thief was never found. People started thinking I was the thief. Maybe I should just stop being a shop owner."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked upset and tried to convince Matsumoto other wise, but she went on, "There's no way I could have done it myself… I was engaged. He was a designer. But he died in an accident… He loved plush toys, and told me that he wanted to sell plush toys that he designed in his own shop. If I quit… he'll be sad… But I can't do this anymore…"

_Time skip: that night in Sakura's bedroom_

Sakura, Naruto (human form), and Tomoyo were sitting in front of the bed, which Kero was sitting on, thinking about what he was just told about the strange events at Matsumoto's shop. "A Clow card that collects plush toys? I don't think there are any strange cards like that. Isn't this probably caused by something else?"

Sakura moved forward, leaning over Kero slightly, "Can't you make sure for us Kero-chan? You can tell if a Clow card is present."

Kero just sat there with his arms crossed, "Well, it's a case-by-case thing…"

"In other words, you can't do it." Naruto said abruptly, knowing exactly which buttons too push to make Kero help in an arrogant rage.

Kero's anger about the comment sparked rather quickly, getting the exact response Naruto wanted, "Can't do it!? There is nothing the great Kerberos, the strongest guardian of the Clow cards can't do! We're going there tonight and we're going to find that card!" Naruto turned toward Sakura and Tomoyo smiling, making both of them smiling back, catching onto Naruto's trick.

_Area jump: Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (fox form), and Kero were standing outside the shop, waiting on Tomoyo to lead Matsumoto to the back of the store, distracting her. After they went into the back, Sakura, Naruto, and Kero went inside, looking for the panda plush toy. After Sakura checked the spot where the panda was the day before, only to see it not there, the group started looking around the store for the toy.

Naruto started to check the other side when he heard Kero say something was "good-looking". He turned just in time to see Sakura glaring at Kero with a tick mark, who was hitting on a cat plush toy.

While Tomoyo was still distracting Matsumoto as Sakura was checking all the boxes while Naruto checked the shelves for the panda plush toys. Naruto turned his head when he heard something being bumped, seeing Sakura holding her knee after hitting a chair. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw this, then noticed something under the table Sakura was leaning on.

He jumped down from the shelf onto the floor, seeing the panda plush toy try and roll away. Naruto pounced onto the toy after Kero said that was where the Clow card was, completely missing the pink blur jump away before the toy was caught. Sakura walked over when she witnessed Naruto catch the moving plush toy, only to hear Kero, "Drats, it got away."

"Got away?" Naruto just turned to Kero with a –please don't tell me it…- look, knowing what Kero was going to say next, "Maybe it moved to another plush toy?" Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, seeing as catching one card in a small shop was taking longer than they thought it would.

As Tomoyo was still taking up Matsumoto's time in the back, Naruto was either grabbing the large toys with his teeth and tossing them to Sakura, who would hold them in front of Kero only to be told that said toy didn't hide the card, and swatting the smaller toys with his paws. After Kero would say no, Sakura would throw the toy she was holding into an ever increasing pile.

After all the shelves were emptied, only one box remained, sitting on the table. Sakura was digging in the box with Naruto sitting next to her on the table. Sakura then pulled out a pink toy that looked like a rabbit. Kero instantly knew it was a card, "That one! That's the JUMP card!"

No later after Kero finished his sentence, JUMP used it's magic to make all the toys in the room start flying around at high speed. The noise from the ruckus drew Matsumoto into the room, who screamed in shock when she saw the flying plush toys.

Sakura turned her attention from the flying plush toys to Matsumoto when she screamed, also taking her attention completely away from JUMP. JUMP noticed Sakura's lack of attention, using it to escape her grasp and plow through the store window. Naruto quickly flowed suit after JUMP, using the hole in the window as well, changing to his human form with his blade brandished and ready for use.

Sakura quickly turned to Tomoyo, who was holding the now fainted Matsumoto, "Tomoyo-chan, take care of Maki-san!" Sakura then rushed out of the shop, using the door unlike Naruto and JUMP with Kero right behind her.

Naruto was currently making many attempts to grab JUMP, who just dodged each attempt, infuriating Naruto to no end, "Hold still you damn girly rabbit!" Sakura managed to catch up to Naruto and JUMP just to see JUMP turn around and attack Naruto. Naruto simply side-stepped, dodging JUMP, then threw a kunai with ninja wire tied to the end.

Naruto was able to get the kunai and ninja wire wrapped around JUMP, holding it in place. Naruto smirked, thinking he had the card when the card crouched down, preparing for a large jump. Sakura then lunged at JUMP, grabbing it just before it took off into the air, taking Sakura with it and the ninja wire out of Naruto's hands.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly started jumping up the trees, but knew he couldn't reach her at the altitude she went with JUMP. Naruto soon let out the breath he was holding when he saw the Clow magic circle and heard "RELEASE!" Sakura had managed to summon her staff, pulling out the FLY card, "FLY!"

Sakura gained her barring on the staff, the saw Naruto waving at her from the top of a tree, pointing down before jumping of the tree. Sakura realized that he wanted her to land, doing so. As soon as Sakura landed, she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her, trying to steady his breath, "I'm so glad your ok."

Sakura just smiled and hugged him back, happy that he cared so greatly, "Thank you Naruto-kun. But you should trust me more, especially after that tree nearly fell on me during our training."

"I know, and that was Kero's fault, since he was playing with my paper bombs." Both Sakura and Naruto turned to send a glare at Kero when they recalled the memory.

Kero back up laughing nervously in fear, "How was i suppose to know a piece of paper could explode like that!"

Both Sakura and Naruto sighed before they looked toward the sky when they noticed the plush toys moving. The toys flew into a bundle in the sky before being launched at the group. Sakura and Naruto just stood there as the toys bounce of them, having no effect at all except for on Kero, who was under a cow plush at least five times bigger than he was. "That doesn't hurt at all…"

"What'd you except Sakura-chan. They're plush toys."

"I know, but I expected a light sting at least…"

"Hmm, maybe." JUMP tried to escape quietly as possible while Sakura and Naruto were talking, but landed on a twig, giving itself away to the two. As soon as they saw JUMP go into the penguin park, they launched themselves after it, cutting it off in front of the giant penguin slide.

When JUMP realized that it couldn't escape its procurers, it started bouncing around the park as extreme speed, looking like a blur to both Sakura and Naruto. When JUMP tried to jump away, Sakura pulled out WOOD, "Trees, grow into thick foliage and be of my aid!" WOOD!" WOOD came to life, flying after JUMP and crashing into the ground around it, making trees grow out of the ground at an incredibly rapid rate. The trees formed a doom around JUMP, preventing it from escaping anywhere.

Sakura was about to seal JUMP away when she and Naruto heard something rustling in the bushes. They both turned to see Tomoyo with her camcorder in hand, "Have you sealed the card away already?"

"Tomoyo-chan… I'm about to do it now."

"Then I have made it here in time." Tomoyo said, beginning to film again.

Naruto just sighed turning back to the dome while Sakura looked at the camera with a somewhat sad, yet understanding look, "What about Maki-san?"

"She is all right." Tomoyo said as everyone turned when to the growth of trees when they began to rustle. JUMP managed to make its way out of the foliage, glowing like a beacon in the sky. Then the group spotted the plush toys from the store flying to JUMP, surrounding JUMP and taking form of something.

The group watched as the toys took form, Kero flying down as this happened, "What is it?"

Sakura was the only one to respond as Tomoyo was filming and Naruto seemed to be focusing on something else, "I don't know." The group stared at the now giant JUMP, who was also glaring down at them.

It took one step forward before letting out a loud noise sounding like a spring, making Kero and Naruto say the same thing at the same time, "Is that supposed to be a -howl-?"

When JUMP lifted its foot to step on the group, Naruto noticed the ninja wire from the kunai he wrapped around JUMP. _"This thing isn't that stupid… is it?"_ JUMP never noticed when Naruto ran to its left where the tread is, pulling out his katana, smirking the whole time. JUMP was about to start chasing Sakura when he heard something that upset him, "HEY SISSY RABBIT!" JUMP looked down to its left to see Naruto smiling while holding the ninja wire, his sword crackling with lightning, "GOOD NIGHT!"

And with that, Naruto let go of the thread before touching it to his sword, forcing the lightning through the metal thread and to JUMP at the middle of the giant. Sakura looked from where she was standing, watching what seemed to be JUMP having a spasm before falling onto its back, causing an eruption of plush toys. Sakura just sweat dropped, not knowing what caused JUMP to fall. She ran up to where JUMP landed to see Naruto standing over it smiling.

Sakura smiled when she saw this, realizing Naruto had something to with JUMP going unconscious. "It's amazing what a little lightning and steel threads can do, eh Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at Naruto's hands to see his sword and the kunai with thread, catching onto what had happened. Naruto noticed that Sakura was staring at him and not sealing JUMP, "Um Sakura-chan, the JUMP card…?"

Sakura shot up and quickly went to seal JUMP, raising her staff, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" JUMP floated into the air before disappearing into the card, which lowered into Sakura's hand.

Kero hovered over to Sakura's shoulder, looking at the JUMP card, "This guy is aggressive, but stupid…"

Naruto walked next to him, "No kidding, he attacked us with plush toys. You got to be a complete moron to do that."

Kero only nodded in agreement as Sakura sweat dropped at the two. Tomoyo had been filming the whole time, walking up to the group, "Now this is going to be the hard part."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo as Naruto looked around at the many plush toys, "Going to be…?"

"We have to return the plush toys to the shop now."

Sakura looked at the many plush toys, then turn to Naruto just as he form a hand sign, "Kage bunshin." Then twenty Narutos poofed into existence in front of Naruto, who started pointing to specific ones as he picked up a panda plush toy, "You go bring this back to Chiharu."

He tossed the toy to the Naruto he pointed at, who left as soon as he caught it, then Naruto started pointing to the others, "You two go put Matsumoto into her bed, you two fix the shop window, you lock up the shop after everyone is done, and the rest of you bring the plush toys back and put them in there place." The rest of the Narutos nodded before going to do their job, letting Sakura, himself, Tomoyo, and Kero go home.

_Time skip: next day at Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (human form, surprisingly), and Tomoyo were standing inside the store, watching as Chiharu bought another plush toy, talking to Matsumoto. The group was having their own conversation as they watched the store, Tomoyo currently talking, "Maki-san seems happy again, and the shop is doing well."

Sakura nodded before turning to Naruto to ask a question that was bugging her, "Naruto-kun, how did your clones fix the window in one night?"

She asked in a whisper, making Naruto tense up and sweat before answering, "Well…" Naruto didn't get to finish as someone outside leaned onto the window, making the broken part fall in, surprising everyone in the store. Naruto finished explaining viva mind link since the entire store went quiet, _"My clones couldn't fix it, so they stacked it together and put an illusion over it." _

Sakura just sweat dropped at Naruto's reason, not able to see any reason to be mad since it would be hard to fix the window. After the mess was cleaned up and the store started to fill with noise, Sakura started talking to Kero. "Kero-chan, you said that there wouldn't be a card stupid enough to collect plush toys…"

Kero spoke from his spot in Sakura bag quietly, "Well, JUMP itself is like a plush toy. Maybe it just wanted friends."

Sakura pondered this thought as she walked toward the door, tripping over a card stand. Naruto manage to catch both Sakura and the card stand, stopping them both from falling. After he set the stand back to where it wouldn't fall, he check on Sakura, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura didn't answer, seeing as she was blushing from her position in Naruto's arm. "Y-Yeah."

Naruto then helped Sakura stand back up straight, but not before asking, "Why are you blushing Sakura-chan?" Sakura didn't answer, seeing as she was looking at Tomoyo with a sweat drop. Naruto followed her gaze to see Tomoyo with her camcorder, making Naruto sweat drop as well. "Never mind…"

Sakura only nodded, still staring at Tomoyo who just lowered her camera and smiled while Kero muttered something about "young love…" Both Sakura and Naruto completely missing it.

**

* * *

**

Hey, Sorry for the semi-late update, and i don't know why it shorter than the others... but i can promise you the next chapter will be longer

**I also must apologize, for i made an error on the polls, but it has been corrected (i miscounted to answers)**

**  
****Polls:****1.) Sakura will be turned into a hanyou by:**

**A.) Accident putting her in a near death state, where turning her into a hanyou is the only way to save her  
****B.) Of her own free will  
****C.) ****First time Naruto taps into Kyuubi's chakra as a hanyou, he draws too much causing an explosion with Sakura to close, Kyuubi's chakra making the transformation happen  
****D.) Any other idea's from loyal readers I like**

**2.) Syaoran gets paired with:**

**A.) Meling  
B.) Tomoyo  
C.) OC (Warning! Read warning on chapter 2!)  
D.) Someone else I haven't mentioned**

**3.) IMPORTANT! Should Naruto be found out by Toya, and if so, how:**

**A.) Toya hears Naruto's full story, his old home, ninja life, everything  
B.) Naruto convincing Toya he is a guardian spirit sent to watch over Sakura, leaving Toya still suspicious (in other words, lie)  
C.) Not exposed at all  
(WARNING!! THIS POLL WILL ONLY LAST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AFTER NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED, THIS POLL WILL END!!)**

**  
Reviewer's Responce:**

**youknowwhatman I really don't know if there is a major difference, all i know is WATERY controls all forms of water while RAIN just... rains**

**xWindScarx10 One, i know i don't have to respond, i just like too, and two, he will sometime in the future**

**Raidentensho I had already planned thunder, and the card training idea you suggested will not work, for Sakura was to have a pure reason to change the cards, which can't be done by training, though i do like the idea, sorry**

**Milk Sake and Dango ...What? kidding, but please, if you see a problem, sum it up in under three sentences.**

**inevitable Naruto does not gain the Kyuubi's tails himself, Kyuubi decides when to give the next tail to him: chakra, yes, bodywise, no, but he does have control of all five elements do to being made a hanyou by Kyuubi, he just has to train**


	5. Memories aren't ILLUISIONs

****

Yo, update confirmed.

**Poll 1 **

**A.) 6  
B.) 7  
C.) 4**

**Poll 2 **

**A.) 3  
B.) 11  
C.) 1 (… shocking me too)**

**Poll 3 **

**A.) 6  
B.) 2  
C.) 1 (ENDED!!)**

**For full cardcaptor episodes and both movies, type thatgirlnextdoor (just like it is) into the search bar on youtube, but the are japanese with english subs**

**I don't own Cardcaptor or Naruto**

* * *

_Week after JUMP: Cheer practice after school_

"HHHHOOOOEEEE!!" Sakura screamed somewhat out of nowhere during Naoko's story about seeing a ghost yesterday. Naruto (fox form) was whining, using his paws to cover his ears in pain from the extremely loud scream as Chiharu and Naoko had plugged there ears, expecting the scream. After Sakura had quieted down, then noticed Naruto whining as he held his ears in pain, trying to get the ringing to stop. Sakura squatted down and started scratching behind Naruto's ears, trying to help ease the pain, "Gomen Naruto-kun, but you know I don't like scary stories…"

Naruto simply turned his head, nodding as the pain slowly started to recede as the sensation of having his ears scratched replaced the pain. Sakura smiled as Naruto started to stand, showing his pain had vanished, her head then shot up when she heard Chiharu, "Why don't we see if that story is true? We'll be down with practice early today. Let's invite Rika-chan, and all go together!"

Sakura stood up instantly, turning to Chiharu and Naoko, waving her arms franticly, "Um, ur, uh… Y-You know, those woods… The other end is like a cliff. It's dangerous"

Chiharu just smiled, "It'll be ok is we don't go near that."

"B-But if a ghost really appeared…" Sakura again tried ro reason.

Naruto was looking between the two, sweat dropping at them both before talking to Sakura, _"Sakura-chan, face it, she won't change her mind no matter what you say." _

Sakura started crying anime tears, realizing Naruto was right and she had no way out of it. Then the coach blew her whistle, signaling break was over. Sakura started walking to her spot, complaining the whole way, "Why does everyone like scary stories? Scary things might happen… Why are they going?"

Naruto just sweat dropped as Sakura complained, _"It won't be that bad Sakura-chan…" _Naruto's comment fell onto deaf ears as he turned away for Sakura for a second, missing that Tomoyo had come up to the two and was agreeing to go with them.

_Time skip: after school, in forest behind school_

Sakura was walking a little behind the group with Naruto next to her as she tried to talk the group out of going still, "Hey, why don't we not go after all?" Naruto sighed, knowing what the others would say and that Sakura wouldn't go only if everyone else wouldn't, which wasn't happening. Naruto ears perked at when Chiharu mentioned her mother's birthday, asking everyone else what she should get before asking to Sakura, making the entire group stop.

Chiharu then realized her mistake, turning to Sakura to apologize when Sakura just told them not to worry. Sakura then started thinking to herself, but accidently sent it to Naruto, _"That's right… This Sunday is my Okaa-san's…" _

When Sakura didn't finish, Naruto did for her, _"Birthday?" _

_"Yeah… By the way, when is your birthday?" _Sakura noticed Naruto tensed when she asked this, making her wonder what could make Naruto tensed up so easy.

She got an answer after a few seconds, _"It doesn't matter…" "_

_Why not?" _Sakura didn't receive and answer on that one, making her wonder more. Her thoughts were interrupted as she had absently bumped into Tomoyo, who had stopped with the group again at the cliff.

Naruto had started looking around when the group stopped, feeling a faint presence of something, but wasn't sure on what it was. His concentration was broken when he heard Sakura scream, whipping around to see an orb of light floating in the air before it expanded exponentially.

After a second, the entire group ran at what they saw, but Naruto was frozen in place, an unimaginable amount of pain, suffering, and sadness washing across his face. Naruto backed up slowly before doing a one-eighty and bolting off toward the group at full speed, not looking back at all.

Everyone was blinking at Tomoyo, who had just explained she had seen a large nikuman (Steamed bread stuffed with meat, just incase) when Naruto shot by them like a bullet, leaving a large trail wind behind. Sakura looked toward Naruto and tried to call to him, but he was far out of ear shot before she could even get it out. She turned to everyone for a brief second, "Gomen, but I have to go after Naruto-kun!"

And with that, Sakura started running after Naruto, leaving the group with concerned faces, "Poor thing." "Must have really spooked him." "Yeah."

Tomoyo's face was much more emotional, knowing Naruto didn't scare easily, _"he must have seen something truly horrible to scare him so. I hope they'll both be alright."_

Sakura was having an extremely difficult time trying to just keep up with Naruto, barely managing to keep him in her sight. She sighed in relief when she noticed they were approaching the house, but was surprised when Naruto jumped straight from the ground to her window, opening it and closing it after walking in. Sakura was worried her family would find Naruto without her there and worry something might happen to her, but it quickly went away when she noticed both her Otou-san's car and Toya's bike were not there.

She rushed inside the house and up to her room, opening her door to see Kero hovering over Naruto, who had a blank look on his face, no emotions showing at all. Kero turned to Sakura when she came in and explained things to her, "He's been like this since he got in, what happen out there?"

Sakura answered as she put her bag down, "I'm not sure, but what ever Naruto-kun saw is really bothering him, so I'm going to check on him. Wake me if my Otou-san or Onii-chan comes home." Kero nodded as Sakura laid on the bed before placing her hand on Naruto, going into his conscious.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting onto of a hill in front of her, having a look of deep thought on his face. Sakura carefully walked up the hill, trying not to surprise him as she did, but that didn't stop Naruto from surprising her, "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hoe! H-how did you…"

"You're the only person that can enter my mind, and Kyuubi makes to much noise when he comes."

"Oh…" Sakura walked up and sat next to Naruto, who was staring at the setting sun beyond the horizon of his mind. Seeing Naruto wasn't going to say anything, Sakura started, "Why are you so sad Naruto-kun…?" Naruto turned to her in surprise, expecting why he ran instead of why he was sad.

He turned back to the sunset, "I saw some painful memories, that's why. I had hoped that I forgotten some of them, but what I saw made all of those memories, those hard time, just flood my mind, and I couldn't take anymore, so I ran."

Sakura didn't ask about the memories, but instead leaned onto Naruto's shoulder, "Just remember Naruto-kun, you're not alone, not anymore…"

Naruto just smiled as her heard that, suddenly drawing Sakura into a loving and thankful embrace, letting a single, stray tear fall, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura simply smiled back, returning the gesture. The two stayed that way for what seemed like forever before separating. "Let's go back before your family comes back." Sakura nodded, and the two faded back to the real world.

Sakura and Naruto soon opened both their eyes, and no sooner than they did, Mr. Kinomoto had just arrived home. As soon as Sakura had come down the stairs, Mr. Kinomoto asked Sakura to take care of her bath, and give Naruto one as well. Before Naruto could protest, Sakura scooped him off the floor and went into the washroom, Kero tagging along since he was playing as a plush toy on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura set Naruto down after shutting the door. Naruto went to a corner holding his head down so not to look as Sakura washed herself, _"I don't feel comfortable with this." _Sakura turned to Naruto after she removed her clothes, starting to wash her hair, "there was nothing I could do, Otou-san asked me to and feel bad enough not telling him about you, Kero, and the Clow cards."

Kero nodded in agreement, even though he was facing the same corner as Naruto, so Naruto wouldn't maim him for seeing something he shouldn't.

After Sakura had finished washing herself and Naruto, much to Naruto's awkward discomfort, she went to eat dinner which Mr. Kinomoto had just finished. When the aroma of the food hit her's and Naruto's nose, they both ran into the dining room with excitement. After pulled her chair out to sit down, she noticed the picture of her mother wearing a white frilly, yet elegant dress with a ribbon tied around her neck, a flower on the ribbon.

Sakura lifted the picture off the table, "I love this photo! It's from Okaa-san when she was sixteen, right?"

Naruto looked up when he heard this, _"sixteen?" _

_"During junior high, my Okaa-san started modeling. All of the pictures, including the one that got into magazines, and all the ones Otou-san took, are saved." _Naruto just watched Sakura as she looked up from the photo to Mr. Kinomoto, "Okaa-san is beautiful."

Mr. Kinomoto nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. She is the most beautiful, kind, and lovely person in the world."

Sakura smiled brightly before setting the photo down and continuing to tell Naruto about her Okaa, _"When Okaa-san, Nadeshiko, passed away, I was only three years old, so I don't remember much. But Otou-san tells me lots of stories about Okaa-san, so I love her!" _Naruto just nodded before eating the bowl of cooked meat that was set in front of him.

After dinner, Mr. Kinomoto left for another presentation he had that day, leaving Sakura and Naruto (human form) to clean up after the meal. Sakura was washing the dishes, handing them to Naruto to dry and put away.

Kero had come down after Mr. Kinomoto had left, and was now floating over Sakura's shoulder, "So your Otou and Onii-chan are both out?"

Sakura answered without looking up from her work, "Onii-chan is at work. Otou-san had another presentation and is out of town." Sakura then looked over her shoulder, winking at Kero as she said, "Otou-san made some pudding before he left. Let's eat it together, including my Onii-chan's share." Kero started cheering as Naruto sighed when the phone rang.

Kero went to get the phone for Sakura as Naruto muttered something about rubbing of on Sakura to much when Kero showed up with the phone, holding it for Sakura. "Yes. Kinomoto residence." Naruto heard Tomoyo's voice on the other end, so he continued working. "Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto watched as Sakura jumped, saying, "They went to the woods again!?"

_"Yes, I had a phone call from Chiharu. Apparently she went again with another group of squad members…and the ghost showed up again, she said." _

As soon as Naruto heard that, he stuffed paper towels into his ears extremely quick, knowing Sakura would, "HHHOOOEEE!!" Naruto sighed when it finished, pulling out the towels, "We really got to work on your fear of ghosts…"

_Area jump: Woods near ghost location_

Naruto was standing next to Sakura, staring at her with an extremely large sweat drop, "Tomoyo, I don't think that was your best costume…"

Tomoyo turned to Naruto while Kero tried to calm Sakura, "But Sakura-chan is really cute!"

Naruto looked at Tomoyo with a –are you crazy- look, "She looks like a cornered rabbit about to be eaten."

It was true, seeing as Sakura was wearing a rabbit like costume, (I never liked it, so I won't bother with its detail) almost scared out of her wits.

Sakura managed to calm down enough to ask Tomoyo, "People got hurt, right?" Tomoyo nodded, explaining what happened as Naruto started looking around, ears twitching to every noise made.

Sakura gripped her staff harder after Tomoyo finished explaining with a resolved face, "If it's a Clow card, I have to catch it."

Kero brightened up when he heard this, "That's more like the…"

Kero was interrupted by Naruto, whose hand was covering Kero's mouth, "Enough Kero, we hear enough of that as it is."

A tick mark appeared on Kero's head, but disappeared during his face fault when he heard from Sakura, "But what should I do if it's a ghost."

Sakura was crying anime tears at this point, making Naruto sigh before looking toward the woods, "A ghost can't show someone else's memories."

Everyone turned to Naruto, Tomoyo and Kero wondering what he meant and Sakura looking concerned, _"He came knowing he would have to see those memories again…" _

Sakura took a step toward Naruto, about to call his name when Naruto looked down the walkway, eyes narrowing, "It's here." Everyone looked in the same direction to see the glowing floating orb, which flew toward the cliff. Naruto ran after it as Sakura pulled out FLY and followed shortly after, quickly catching up to the two.

Sakura and Naruto stopped at the cliff, facing the glowing orb when it expanded into a wall of light. Naruto faced grimed as the memories over flowed his mind again, his look showing he was in a daze. Sakura was shocked, staring at the women who came from the light, "O-Okaa-san…"

Kero and Tomoyo managed to catch up at that moment, Kero flying toward the two at high speed, "What's wrong you two!?" Before Kero could any closer, a barrier blocked the way, shocking Kero and knocking him back. Tomoyo managed to catch Kero before he hit the ground, only watching Sakura and Naruto.

The noise of Kero crashing into the barrier snapped Naruto out of his daze, turning around to the two, "What happened!?"

Tomoyo was about to answer when Sakura started walking toward the cliff. Tomoyo shouted it out, making Naruto whip around to see Sakura a few steps from the cliff. Naruto ran toward Sakura, but she stepped over the cliff before he could reach her. Naruto didn't waste a second, he dived off the cliff, throwing a kunai with the ninja wire around the railing at the top of the cliff as he went for Sakura.

Naruto managed to wrap his arm around Sakura's waist just before he ran out of thread. When he did, he stopped instantly in the air, hearing a loud crack noise from the shoulder of the arm he was holding the thread with. Naruto the tried to pull himself up, but couldn't even he his arm, _"Damn it, I can't move my arm! Must of dislocated it during the fall!" _Naruto looked from the cliff to the ground, _"And I'm too high to land without hurting Sakura-chan…" _Naruto was trying to think when he noticed to thread was starting to slip out of his hand. Tomoyo was trying to pull the two up with Kero's help, but neither was strong enough.

Naruto was having a hard time trying to stay conscious from the pain shooting through his body as the thread slipped from his grip. He heard Tomoyo shot his and Sakura's name as the thread slipped all the way through his hand, making the two plummet toward the ground again.

Naruto moved Sakura onto his stomach as he braced for impact against the ground, only to feel something grab his loose arm. Naruto opened his eyes to see the ghostly figure of Nadeshiko. He stared wide eyed, but smiled soon after, "Thank you." Naruto then closed his eyes, letting himself fall into unconsciousness knowing Sakura would be alright.

At that very moment, Yukito was walking below them eating a nikuman while carrying a back of food. He was shocked when Naruto and Sakura came floating out of the sky, landing right in front of them. Yukito ran up to the two, seeing they were both unconscious, then looked up to Tomoyo, who was shouting both of there names. After Yukito told Tomoyo they were alright, he lifted Naruto over his shoulder while carrying Sakura bridal style to his home.

_Area jump: Naruto's mind_

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was in the familiar forest of Naruto's mind, only she didn't see Naruto. She looked around, only to see a big door with _subconscious_ written on it. Sakura walked up to the door, wondering if she should open it when a voice said behind her, **"What are you doing here." **

Sakura jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice, turning around to see Kyuubi, "I-I don't know…"

Kyuubi took a second to study Sakura, _**"She must have somehow sensed the kit's distress and came here subconsciously… Could they have bonded that much already?" **_**"Well for whatever reason you're here, you can come and help me wake the kit up. He seems to be having a nightmare."** And with that, Kyuubi lowered his snout to the ground for Sakura to climb on. Sakura reluctantly did, slightly afraid of falling off the mountain size fox. When Sakura had a firm grip on Kyuubi's fur, Kyuubi pulled the large door open with his tails and walked through, the door slamming after they went in.

What Sakura saw shocked her right to the core. Naruto was being beaten by the villagers of his old home, and he looked no older than seven. Kyuubi had been quick to put a tail in front of Sakura so she wouldn't see the rest, but she simply pushed it out of the way, unable to stop watching, but wanting the suffering to end all at the same time. By the time the memory finished, Sakura's tears why flowing like a waterfall. She saw Naruto laying in a pool of his own blood, and all he did was stand up and walk away.

Sakura then saw the real Naruto standing to her left, watching with sadness written on his face, but resolve as well. Sakura didn't wait for Kyuubi to lower his head, jumping off his snout and gunning toward Naruto. Naruto was surprised when felt Sakura wrap her arms around him crying, muttering "I'm sorry" over and over.

Naruto took a second to help her calm down before asking, "What are you sorry for?"

Sakura was still sniffling when she answer, "That had to go through all of that! No one should have to go through what you did, especially for something you didn't do!"

Naruto just smiled and wrapped Sakura in a hug, "Thank you Sakura-chan, but what's done is done. Nothing I can do about it."

Sakura just nodded, letting herself feel the warmth radiating off of Naruto, and slowly smiling at the fact that Naruto wasn't going to let his past control him. Sakura managed to look Naruto in his eyes, afraid she would see large amounts of sorrow in them. To her shock, they held nothing but happiness, content, and love. Sakura couldn't help but wonder about the last feeling she noticed, _"Love…Does he love me…?" _

Sakura was about to ask about it when Kyuubi interrupted, **"Sorry you two, but Sakura needs to leave before you wake up or she'll be trapped here until you go to sleep again kit. And by the way kit, I made it where you can hide your tails and ears, so you don't have to wear your hitai-ate over them, or stuff your tail into your pants." **

Naruto nodded at Kyuubi before looking back at Sakura, "Gomen Sakura-chan, but we don't need your family freaking out about you not waking up." Sakura nodded and started walking to the door, a blush creeping onto her face as she occasionally glances at Naruto.

Naruto was having conflicts of his own thoughts over Sakura, _"I love her, I know it. But… if I admit it to her and she likes me back, I'll outlive her for hundreds of years… I can deal with rejection, I've done it my whole life. And that's another problem, if we get together and people find out about me being a hanyou, Sakura will pay for it too. I can't put her through that…"_ Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Kyuubi when they arrived back at the door. With a quick wave and smile, Sakura walked through and vanished, just as the world faded into light.

Sakura opened her eyes to see herself next to Naruto in an unfamiliar room, then noticed Naruto's arm in a sling. Then Yukito came in with to the room with a tray, two cups on top of it. Naruto shot up the moment to door opened, hand on his kunai holster ready for anyone unfriendly, but relaxed when he saw Yukito. Yukito walked in with a smile, placing the tray next to the two and handing them the cups, "I'm glad you two are awake."

Naruto looked at the cup for a second before chugging the entire cup of milk down his throat, whipping his mouth of any mustaches. Naruto then stood up asking Yukito, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." Naruto nodded and left, leaving Yukito and Sakura alone in the room. Sakura's thought drifted to when she was in Naruto's memories, and then the love his eyes held for her, making the feeling she had for Naruto rise.

Sakura looked toward Yukito, and her feelings for him came up as well, confusing her greatly. Yukito noticed he look of confusion on Sakura's face, "Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Yukito, contemplating if she should tell him, _"Yukito-san would know what to do…" _Sakura then looked up at Yukito, "Yukito-san what do you do if… you really like two different people?"

Yukito was taken back by the question, but smiled quickly after, knowing completely, "This wouldn't happen to be between me and Naruto, would it?" Sakura looked surprised, straightening up and nearly spilling her milk when he said that. Sakura was now trying to cover it up, but Yukito interrupted, "It's all right Sakura-chan, I won't tell Naruto or anyone else."

Sakura seemed reluctant, but nodded all the same, "A-All right…"

Yukito nodded and continued, "Now Sakura-chan, you really like your Otou-san too." Sakura nodded. "Now think about how you really like your Otou-san and how you really like me."

Sakura nodded again and closed her eyes, comparing the feelings, _"They're the same…"_ Sakura opened her eyes and faced Yukito, who smiled more, "It's because I look so much like your Otou-san, right?" Sakura nodded again. Yukito continued, "Now think of your feelings for Naruto, and compare them with anyone you love like family." Sakura closed her eyes again, comparing her feeling for Naruto to everyone she loves like family, and didn't feel anything similar.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she said quietly, but loud enough for Yukito to here, "It's different from everyone else…"

Yukito nodded, "He's the person you card for the most."

Sakura smiled sadly, both happy and sad Yukito wasn't the one she liked most, "Thank you Yukito-san."

Unknown to the two, Naruto was coming back to the room when he heard Sakura ask about liking two different people. He hadn't move from his spot in the hall, having heard the entire conversation. He wanted to jump for joy at that moment, but the guilt of putting Sakura through any of the treatment he went through in Kohona grounded him.

Naruto then decided to sort it out later, not wanting to worry Sakura and Yukito for taking to long. Neither one questioned on why he did take so long, so he went and sat against the wall, closing his eyes, "I'm not going to sleep, I just like my back against a wall." Yukito just nodded as Sakura frowned, knowing the reason. Naruto toned out the conversation Sakura and Yukito had while he sat there, leaving one comment when Yukito said Toya wouldn't scold Sakura, "I know she won't because I'll be getting all the blame."

Sakura sweat dropped, knowing it was true, Toya would go straight for Naruto since he was with her before continuing to talk to Yukito, then falling asleep. Naruto sat there waiting for Sakura to go back to sleep, then asked Yukito to hold his dislocated arm for a minute. Yukito nodded and held his arm while Naruto took out a kunai and put it into his mouth, biting on it.

He then put his free hand on the back of his shoulder and gave a mighty shove, forcing the bones back into place. Naruto clamped onto the kunai handle in pain, shocking Yukito at not only why, but how Naruto knew how to relocate his shoulder. All Naruto said was, "It wasn't the first time I've done that." Yukito just nodded, then proceeded to take both the cups back to the kitchen.

Toya had shown up minutes later, glaring at Naruto until Yukito explained everything, but Toya still stared at Naruto as they walked down the street, even while he was talking to Yukito and carrying Sakura piggy back. "Sorry for the trouble, Yuki."

"No… Sakura-chan said she met her Okaa-san, in the woods behind the elementary school. Have you seen her too? Your late mother."

"I have… but not behind the school. It's my fault that she can't stand ghosts and the sort. Ever since she was little, I kept telling her about the lady with the transparent body over there or how a grandfather with white hair was floating in midair."

"That's how Sakura-chan became so scared of them."

"She can't see them, but can at least sense them. She was always crying without me saying anything."

"Do you still see your Okaa-san often?"

"No, she was gone by the time I started going to junior high" Toya then stopped staring at Naruto to look at Sakura, "I guess she's lonely because we don't have a Okaa-san."

"No." Both Yukito and Toya looked at Naruto, who hadn't said anything until now. "She's not lonely, she just wants to meet her Okaa. But whatever it was at that cliff wasn't your Okaa Toya."

Toya just started staring at him again, "How would you know?"

Naruto never moved his gaze from his front, "Because I didn't see your Okaa, whatever it was showed me old memories I wish would stay buried, and I can tell from what Sakura-chan told me about her Okaa that she wouldn't make Sakura-chan walk off a cliff."

"Well why didn't you stop her!?" Toya shouted.

Naruto hung his head low at that, "I turned around when I heard Tomoyo trip (lie) behind us and Sakura-chan had started walking toward the cliff. She walked off before I could grab her after realizing she was, so I jumped after her when she walked off." Toya wasn't surprised about Naruto jumping, but he felt the kid wasn't telling more than he was letting on, but he dropped it none the less.

Naruto had said one more thing before taking a turn to another street so he could sneak into Sakura's room later, "And your Okaa stopped us from falling after I loss my grip on the ledge, I saw that much before I passed out." Before Toya could ask anything, Naruto took off down the road.

_Time skip: next day after school, Sakura's room_

Sakura was laying in bed with Naruto (fox form) next to her when a knock came from Sakura's door, Tomoyo coming in after Sakura had answered. Sakura closed the book she was reading and set it down as Tomoyo walked next to Sakura's bed, "Sakura-chan, are you all right? You weren't at school today."

Sakura just pumped her arms, "Yeah! I'm fine! My brother told me to stay home today." Tomoyo nodded then lifted the lid of the basket she was carrying, revealing Kero with a flower in his mouth.

He flew over, landing on Sakura's book and dropping the flower, "I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything…"

Sakura picked up the flower, "No. Thank you."

Sakura smelled the flower just before Tomoyo started talking about yesterday, as she put her finger on her chin, "But what in the world was that light…?"

Sakura reached for the picture of her Okaa that was on her bed stand, "Okaa-san was there in those woods"

_"That wasn't your Okaa-san."_

Sakura looked down at Naruto, "What do you mean…?"

Naruto stood up and jumped off the bed, heading toward the window before changing forms and facing the group, "Whatever that thing is can show me my memories, some which I never want to see again, no ghost can do that. And even if they could, your Okaa-san sounds too kind to hurt people."

Sakura smiled at Naruto complimenting her Okaa and slowly started to agree, "Yeah. My Onii-chan told me once. Mother is no longer here. Because I got older, she felt relieved and went to a very beautiful place up above the sky."

"And even if she did come back down, she would come straight to you, not some cliff at the edge of a forest."

Sakura turned to Naruto smiling, "Your right. That means it's a Clow card at the cliff."

Kero was about to protest in fear of Sakura getting hurt when Naruto cut him off, "No, we're going again Kero, we have to stop it before someone does fall off that cliff." Sakura nodded in agreement, getting out of bed to walk next to Naruto, both looking toward the sky.

_Time skip: that night at cliff_

The group stood at the cliff, waiting for the orb to appear, Kero and Tomoyo talking to Sakura. Sakura was wearing something similar to a gladiator outfit, having yellow and grey shoulder guards, a yellow shirt that ran white at the chest and around a small part of her neck that was jointed with a yellow, umbrella shaped skirt, white gloves, white socks that stopped at the edge of the skirt, and white and yellow boots. Naruto stood still watching the cliff waiting for the orb as Kero finished talking to the group, "It will! My hunches are never wrong!"

Naruto turned to the group with a blank stare, "Yes they are." Kero face vaulted when the group saw the floating orb waiting just beyond the cliff. Sakura and Naruto ran toward it just as it expanded into the wall, revealing Sakura's Okaa-san to the entire group. But before anyone could say anything, the entire wall behind Sakura's Okaa-san turned into Kohona at the end of Naruto being beaten.

Tomoyo turned away when she saw this, unable to take it as Kero stared in shock. Naruto wasn't fazed, use to seeing the memory, he walked forward, stopping at the edge of the cliff. Sakura walked forward just as the fake Nadeshiko held her arms out for Sakura, floating away from the cliff. Sakura was about to chase after it when she remember what both Yukito and Naruto had said before

_Flashback 1: __(Yukito) But… If it really was your Okaa-san, so you think she would put you in danger, Sakura-chan?"_

_Flashback 2: (Naruto)__ Your Okaa-san sounds too kind to hurt people_

Sakura's eyes widen when she realized they were both write, gripping her staff, "You aren't my Okaa-san! Who are you!?"

The fake Nadeshiko started to shift, revealing a strange pattern, then Naruto stepped forward, smiling at the new memory playing, the first time he meet Iruka, "You aren't my old home either!"

Then Konoha did the same as the fake Nadeshiko, turning into the strange pattern which Kero finally recognized, "I recognize that pattern! It is a Clow card after all!"

Sakura nodded, twirling her staff as she raised it, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The card went from a strange pattern to a silvery color before being drawn into the card. Tomoyo and Kero ran up to the two seeing as the barrier was lifted.

Kero flew over Sakura's shoulder, looking at the card, "It's the ILLUISION card. That's why what everyone saw was different."

Tomoyo lowered her camera when Kero finished, "What do you mean?" "ILLUISION is a card that shows people what they want to see. It shows what's inside their hearts, so it's normal for it to be different for everyone."

Naruto ignored the rest when he smelled tears, turning to see them start forming in Sakura's eyes. "I'm glad… that Okaa-san isn't all alone here… I would be happy if I could see her… But I would be happier if she was in the beautiful place in the sky."

Sakura then noticed Naruto had a content smile on his face, and before she could ask, "Memories aren't meant to be buried after all, since for everyone bad memory there is a good memory right behind it."

Sakura smiled, glad Naruto had fully come to terms with his past when she remembered the man talking to Naruto from his memories, "Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, who was that man from your memory?"

Naruto only smiled when she asked, "That was Iruka-sensei, one of the first people to see me as a person." The group started walking away from the cliff, "October 10."

Sakura looked over to Naruto, "Hoe?"

"My birthday, you asked me yesterday, remember."

Sakura smiled more and nodded, "Thank you." Naruto smiled back before taking his hand and wiping the tear from Sakura's eye, making her blush at the contact.

_Time skip: next morning at Sakura's house_

"HHOOEEE!! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura rushed into the kitchen while Naruto waited at the front door. Sakura ran back to the dining room where Toya was reading the paper with a small loaf of bread and a glass of milk. Sakura ate the loaf in one bite, drinking the milk after to help it go down before running back to the kitchen. She then went to leave, but stopped and looked at her Okaa-san's picture, going over and placing a present in front of it, "Happy birthday, Okaa-san. I love you!"

Toya looked up from his paper at Sakura, only to become surprised when he saw their Okaa-san floating behind Sakura. Sakura announced she was leaving, heading to the door as Toya looked at his Okaa-san, "I was just a little worried this time, so I came by. But it looks like she's all right now, and she's made an interesting friend."

Toya watched as she vanished back to the place in the sky, a smile forming on his face, but couldn't help and wonder, _"Does she mean the fox or that kid?" _

* * *

**Ok, i've updated and i must say even though it isn't very long, i out did myself**

****

Polls:

****

**Poll** **1.) Sakura will be turned into a hanyou by:**

**A.) Accident putting her in a near death state, where turning her into a hanyou is the only way to save her  
B.) Of her own free will  
****C.) First time Naruto taps into Kyuubi's chakra as a hanyou, he draws too much causing an explosion with Sakura to close, Kyuubi's chakra making the transformation happen**

**Poll 2.)** **Syaoran gets paired with:**

**A.) Meling  
B.) Tomoyo  
C.) OC (Warning! Read warning on chapter 2!)**

Poll 3.) CLOSED!! Winner is A! Toya hears Naruto's full story, his old home, ninja life, everything

****

Reviewer's responce:

youknowwhatman: Yeah basically, WATERY controls all forms of water, but i've never seen it make water, watch the second Cardcaptor movie on youtube to see the strongest card or wait to be surprised, and thank you

dragus: Sorry, but I'm closing all polls when i finish the next chapter, so i don't think your ideas have enough time to build up, i like the first one, but not the second, the Cards are unique to Sakura, just as jutsu is unique to Naruto. Messing with that doesn't feel right...

**Raidentensho: I know, i will consider it**

**freohr: Like i said, go to youtube for cardcaptor**

**scione: i aim to please**

**jadessteele: First, I did notice that, but i won't put Tomoyo with the NarutoXSakura pairing, like i said, not my thing, second, i thought of changing Sakura's and Syoaran's meeting WAY before you put your review in, and third, Yue doesn't want a new master period, human or hanyou.**

**xWindScarx10: i know the title was corny, but my friend was over and bugged the living, dying, and afterlife hell out of me, and thanks for the idea, will consider it, thanks**

**  
Explainations:**

**1.) Naruto finally had the ability to hide his hanyou features, which kick itself in when he fell unconscious**

**2.) As far as i know, Naruto never was beaten, but i felt it added more excitement and drama to the story**

**3.) Sakura and Naruto know they like each other, but haven't told each other yet, Sakura mainly because of her nervousness, and Naruto because he's afraid Sakura will go through the same hell as he did**

**4.) Naruto will send a letter next chapter.**

**5.) IMPORTANT! I will be skipping over SILENT and going straight to THUNDER, and heres why:  
a.) Sakura never uses it  
b.) Relativly unimportant to the main story, since it only shows Syoaran at the end.  
c.) I'm pretty sure I would have to make Naruto get angry over being teleported out over and over again, to where he would do, as we say, drastic messures (a.k.a for Naruto, blow a hole in the wall, steal the painting, and run like hell.)**


	6. THUNDERing Rage!

**Yo, update**

**Summary of SILENT, The group goes to a museum where a kid tries to supposedly "fix" a painting, making a lot of noise, also making the card activate its magic. So the gang goes back that night to capture the card, running into the same kid from the earlier sneaking in, by Naruto's sarcastic suggestion, to fix the painting. When the kid woke up from being knocked out by Naruto, she agrees to let them "help" her fix the painting, she drops a paint scraper, making a noise which aggravates SILENT, sending them outside. After a few tries, Sakura captures SILENT from the outside of the room, using SHADOW. The groups leaves, and I have Naruto throw a kunai where Li is standing. END.**

**Polls (CLOSED!!)**

**Poll 1.)**

A.) 7  
B.) 8  
C.) 5 

**(Ok, since a and b were so close, I've decided to combine the two)**

**Poll 2.) **

**A.) 3  
B.) 12  
C.) 1 (… Ok, shocked, but b is the winner)**

**I don't own Naruto or Cardcaptor**

**

* * *

  
**_Sakura's dream_

Sakura was standing on top of a building with Kero next to her, which faded out. _"This dream… I've had it before…"_ The dream reappeared, revealing a boy wearing Chinese clothes standing where Sakura was. _"Who is it? That's not me!" _The dream faded away again, forcing Sakura to start waking up.

_Sakura's room_

Sakura started thrashing around in her bed, waking Naruto (fox form, obviously) in the process. Kero had flown over to Sakura as she was thrashing and when Sakura opened her eyes to see Kero looming over her, she waved him away in surprise. After Kero stopped tumbling down the bed, he looked back at Sakura, "Sakura, I was worried about you because to seemed to be having a nightmare…"

Sakura suddenly sat up, closing her eyes as she waved her hands a little, "I-I'm sorry, I really am, I just had a weird dream."

Kero said landing in front of Sakura after floating back into the air, "A weird dream?"

"_You mean that one where you're in front of that big tower?" _Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded, who was scratching his head with his back paw.

Kero looked between the two before getting Sakura's attention, "Hey, what is this weird dream?"

Sakura looked at Kero, then started looking toward the ceiling as she recalled the dream, "I've seen it before… A dream of the Tokyo Tower at night. And…" Sakura paused for a second then looked at Kero, "A boy wearing Chinese clothes was in it."

"Chinese clothes?"

A knock suddenly came from Sakura's door, making Kero play plush toy as Toya opened he door. "Onii-chan!"

Toya seemed to ignore Sakura calling him, looking around the room as he spoke, "Weren't you having a nightmare?"

"Hoe?"

Toya continued to look around before closing his eyes as he spoke again, "I thought I kinda heard… your voice…" Sakura let out a quiet "Onii-chan" before reaching for Kero, "It's nothing. I just had a weird dream."

Sakura placed Kero on her bed stand as Toya started again, "Oh, I see. So it was just grunts from a kaiju…"

Sakura grabbed her pillow and reeled her arms back, "What did you say!?" throwing it at Toya as he closed door. Kero relaxed when Toya closed the door, only to stiffen back up when Toya opened the door again. Sakura sat on the bed fuming about being called a kaiju, glaring at Toya as he opened the door, "What is it!"

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and come down." Toya was about to leave, taking a few seconds to stare at both Naruto, who was now just relaxing, and Kero, who just sweat dropped.

Sakura got out of bed, going to her window and opening it, looking at the sky, "Sheesh! I'm not a kaiju!"

Naruto chuckled from his spot on the bed as Kero flew over to Sakura, "About that dream you had just now."

Sakura looked at Kero as he came up, "Sakura, you have magic, no matter how large or small the power is… So that dream may be… a foretelling dream."

"A foretelling dream?" Sakura asked, confused by the term.

"In other words, you might end up meeting that guy in Chinese clothes in the near future." Sakura gasped in surprise as Naruto perked his ears at the piece of information.

_Time skip: little while later, leaving for school_

Mr. Kinomoto was waiting in the front yard, holding the gate open waiting for Sakura to leave, who was still putting her skates on. Sakura left the house in a hurry after she finished putting her skates on with Naruto right behind her, saying good-bye to her Otou-san then rushing down the street. Sakura slowed down after she caught up with Toya on the sakura tree walkway, catching her breath. Toya just looked at his sister as she tried to breathe calmly, "You eat way too much breakfast." Sakura whined at Toya's slight insult as Toya called to Yukito, who was waiting down the walkway.

Yukito started riding his bike with the group as they went to school, Sakura looking toward Yukito for a minute, "Yukito-san."

Yukito looked over to Sakura smiling, "Yes?"

"Thank you for the other day."

Yukito smiled a knowing smile, "You're welcome Sakura-chan." Yukito then whispered to where only Sakura and Naruto could hear him, "So have you told him yet?" Sakura shook her head no, blushing with the knowledge of knowing Naruto was next to her. Naruto was blushing as well, but no one could tell thanks to his fur.

Yukito then asked, "Well did you have sweet dreams last night?"

Sakura was taking back by the question a little, giving Toya room to answer, "It apparently wasn't such a good dream. Because I heard huge groans all the way in my room, like some kaiju." Sakura gave a quick "Onii-chan" before he looked over his shoulder staring at Naruto, "I still don't understand why they let that kaiju fox in the school."

Sakura just sighed when she heard "kaiju fox", as the end of Toya's sentence was followed by long *rip*! Toya looked down at his pants to see the bottom part of his left pants leg missing, then looked at Naruto to see the pants leg in Naruto's mouth. Normally Toya kept his cool, but the antic was starting to get annoying, "Hey! Quit tarring my pants apart! This makes the sixth pair I have to replace!"

Naruto only looked like he was smiling as Sakura sighed again, "I told you, stop calling him a kaiju fox and he'll stop destroying your school clothes…" Toya just muttered something about kaiju foxes being a kaiju's pet, which was followed by another *rip*! Sakura sighed as Toya complained about his other pants leg, Yukito watching the whole thing.

Yukito then decided to change the subject as Toya complained, looking at Sakura again, "Was it a scary dream?"

Sakura was a little surprised by the sudden question, but answered it none the less, "No… it was more like a strange dream."

"I see… There are things called foretelling dreams…" Sakura looked at Yukito surprised he knew about foretelling dreams as he continued, "Actually, I had a foretelling dream myself last night. In the dream, my breakfast was a roast fish. And I really had fish for breakfast, I was so happy I had six more bowls of rice!" Sakura lost her balance at the end as Naruto nearly wound up going into a roll.

_In school classroom:_

Naruto was lying on Sakura's desk curled into a ball pretending to be asleep as Sakura and Tomoyo conversed when the teacher came in, stating he was starting homeroom. Naruto inched over to the edge as Sakura took her seat, giving her room to rest her head in her hand, the other scratch Naruto's ears. After checking taking attendance, the teacher announced they had a new student, turning around to write the students name on the board.

The student walked in and faced the class, but stopped when he noticed Sakura. Sakura started to get nervous as he stared while Naruto's fur was standing up since he saw the new kid. After the teacher finished writing the students name, "Li, Syaoran" he told Li to sit behind Sakura. As Li walked down the row, he stopped to stare at Sakura again, making Naruto stand up and block his view by standing between them, glaring immensely at Li, which he returned.

Tomoyo then ushered Li to his seat, who stick his nose into the air, walking to his desk. Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, _"HOLY SHIT! IT'S SASUKE-TEME'S CLONE!"_

Sakura looked at Naruto when she heard him, _"Who is Sasuke?" _

_"A friend from my old home, he acted just like that gaki behind you!" _

Sakura was about to ask more when she felt someone staring at her again, _"F-F-For some reason, I feel a really heated gaze…" _Naruto looked over her shoulder to see Li still staring, so he went and placed his front paws on the back of her chair, blocking Li's gaze again. Li's glared harden at Naruto, who returned it twice as much heat.

Everyone watched as the two seemed too have a glaring contest when tension filling the classroom, Li starting to sweat from the intent coming from Naruto's glare, who was seemingly unfazed by the glare. Sakura seemed nervous for the whole day as the two continued to glare, afraid Naruto would lunge at Li any moment.

When the recess bell rang, Sakura instantly grabbed Naruto and rushed out the door, rubbing her head as she walked down the stairs, "This is tiring…" Right after Sakura finished that sentence, Li came up behind her and place his hand on her shoulder.

Naruto quickly snapped at Li's hand as soon as it made contact, making Li draw his hand back, "What's wrong with that damn fox!"

Yamazaki, the local liar, appeared out of nowhere, startling the two as he raised one hand with his index finger out like he was informing someone, "Naruto-san snapped at you because you were causing Sakura-chan discomfort earlier. He doesn't like anyone who upsets Sakura-chan in anyway." Li nodded before turning back Sakura, "Anyway, can we talk?" Naruto let out a low growl, signaling he didn't approve, but Sakura agreed anyway.

Sakura followed Li to a place behind the building, where he pulled out a strange board. Sakura set Naruto down before asking, "U-Um… What is it?"

Li just held to board flat, starting an incantation, "Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. Whirling blade of lightning, answer my call!" A bright light formed onto of the board, shooting towards Sakura, stopping when it made contact. Li's eyes squinted at the light before he jumped back waving the board to stop the light, "Just as I thought! You have Clow cards in your possession!"

Sakura looked shocked when Li said Clow cards, "H-How do you…!?"

Li jus showed the board again as he explained, "This compass was created to search for the Clow cards!" Li then held his hand out, "Hand them over!"

Naruto let out a menacing growl when Li finished, showing he didn't approve as Sakura took a step back, "I can't! Because I promised Kero-chan… That I would collect all the cards!"

Li seemed to ignore Naruto growling as he continued to argue with Sakura, "Kero-chan…? Kerberos!? The Beast of the Seal!?"

"You know him?"

Li looked to his left as he spoke, "If Kerberos is around, why is he letting such a child hold onto the cards?"

That comment just made Naruto angrier, his fur standing like needles as Sakura explained, "Kero-chan… doesn't have enough magic to get bigger… that's why…"

Li didn't let Sakura finish, "The symbol for Kerberos is the sun, it rules over "fire" and "earth". You don't have either of those cards?" Sakura shook her head as Li looked at her, "How long have you been searching?"

"Since… April."

Li's eyes narrowed at that, "You've been searching for two months… And you still haven't gotten them all!?"

Sakura slammed onto the fence with an exasperated sigh, "That's right… But why do YOU know about the Clow cards!?"

"That's none of your business!" Naruto was on the verge of losing his temper, getting ready to show the true meaning of "Fighting Tooth and Nail" too Li.

Li then turned toward the two, "I'll look for the rest! Hand them over!!" Sakura stepped further back, putting her hand over her right pocket, "I can't do that! It's something I promised to Kero-chan…"

"I get it… it's in that pocket."

Li started to walk toward Sakura, getting ready to take the cards by force. Before he could take a second step however, Naruto latched onto his wrist, flipping Li to the ground with a powerful pull. Naruto landed on Li's chest letting and extremely loud and menacing growl out, showing he was ready to fight. Li was about to just throw Naruto off when he looked into Naruto's eyes and started to shake in fear. Naruto's blood red, slit eyes striking fear right into the core of Li, who tried to explain the sudden fear, _"What is this thing? It's like looking into the eyes of a demon!"_

Li managed to finally get Naruto off, throwing him into the air. Naruto changed forms, not seeing anyone around, but was mostly focusing on Li, who was surprised when Naruto changed forms. Before Li could react, Naruto had him pinned against the fence, shoving Li's arm up his back, "Listen here gaki, if you ever come with in five feet Sakura-chan again, I will make your life a living hell!!" Naruto held Li like that as Toya and Tomoyo were checking on Sakura, seeing as she was unnerved by Li, leaning against the fence.

* * *

Toya was waiting under a tree near the elementary school fence waiting for Yukito with lunch when he spotted Sakura talking to another kid. Toya shrugged it off as Sakura talking one of her classmates, but continued to watch, feeling like something was going to happen. When he heard a growl, instantly recognizing it as Naruto, he started to worry, knowing Naruto only growled at people who upset Sakura in someway. He started walking to the fence as the kid walked toward Sakura, only to be attacked by Naruto.

Toya broke into a run when that happened, seeing something was wrong, then saw Naruto thrown into the air, only to change into a familiar blond haired boy. Toya stopped in surprise when he saw Naruto, _"That fox… is the kid!?" _Toya quickly snapped out of his semi-confusion, running toward the group again, climbing the fence and going to Sakura first. (Tomoyo just rounded the building's corner, seeing Naruto fight Li.)

* * *

After Toya showed up, Naruto threw Li away from Sakura. Li recovered rather easily, seeing as Naruto was simply putting some distance between Li and Sakura. Li looked between the group and, seeing a losing battle, started walking away from the group. Naruto considered throwing some kunai to embed Li's clothes into a wall and make sure he got his point across about coming near Sakura, but decided against it since the present company wouldn't approve. Naruto started to walk back to Sakura when Toya grabbed the back of his shirt, "Ok kid, you're gonna tell me exactly what you are."

Naruto looked at Toya with a resolved stare, but sighed when he noticed Toya wasn't going to let up, "Ok, but not here, to public, I'll tell you when we get home." Toya looked around, and saw that some students were starting to come over, so he nodded in agreement. Every then turned their heads when they heard someone shout from the other side of the fence, seeing Yukito run up to them with a bag in his arms.

Yukito climbed over the fence with one hand relatively easy, landing on the ground next to them, "Hey! They had some nikuman! Here." Yukito said, opening the bag and handing Toya a nikuman. Yukito then went to hand everyone a nikuman or type of bread, seeing as he had five. Naruto thanked Yukito, then went back to looking at the spot where Li had walked off after checking on Sakura. Naruto looked at Toya, who looked at Naruto, and they both nodded, silently agreeing to keep an eye on Li.

_Time skip: after school_

Sakura was walking home with Naruto (human form still), Tomoyo, and Rika before Rika before broke off to go finish an errand. Sakura noticed Rika's house wasn't that way, "Wait… Rika-chan's house isn't that way."

Tomoyo leaned to Sakura, trying to make it where Naruto couldn't help, but failed as he heard every word, "Apparently, she is going to go buy a gift now." Sakura gasped as Tomoyo stood straight up again, "It's is his birthday today…"

"Whose?"

"The person she likes." Tomoyo said smiling.

Sakura only "Hoe?" in confusion as Tomoyo continued, "It seems as though the person Rika-chan like is also older than her." Tomoyo than patted Sakura on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan, you should make an effort like that too." As Tomoyo walked down the road, Sakura stood there, a blush forming on her cheeks before she ran catching to Tomoyo waving her arms frantically. Naruto didn't seem to pay attention, as he was trying to figure out away to explain himself to Toya.

As the group walked through the park, Tomoyo brought up Li, "Have you asked Kero-chan about the new transfer student?"

Sakura nodded her head before answering, "No… I tried calling, but he's not answer. Kero-chan is in a good mood right after getting up, but once he goes to sleep, he never ever wakes up until a certain time…"

Tomoyo chuckled, "That is very like Kero-chan."

The group was brought out of their thoughts as a lightning strike hit near by. Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the giant penguin slide, hiding inside as Naruto stood on the walkway looking at the clouds, _"Strange weather… it was clear a second ago…" _

Sakura heard Naruto's thoughts and looked out the penguin to see him still standing on the walkway, "Naruto-kun! Get under here quick!" Naruto just looked over to her, hands in his pockets, _"Why?" _

Naruto's question was answered when lightning hit a light pole near Sakura. Naruto stared with hatred as the lightning went from one pole to another before hitting the walkway in front of him. The lightning then flew to Naruto's hitai-ate, knocking him over as the lightning then flew back into the sky. "Naruto-kun!!" Sakura ran out of the penguin slide to Naruto's side, who sat up second later, shocking everyone around him, thinking he shouldn't be alive, much less conscious.

As soon as Naruto sat up, he shouted, "That wasn't normal lightning!" Sakura sighed as some of the people put there cell phones away, seeing as Naruto seemed completely fine.

_Area jump: House_

Sakura was in her room trying fully wake Kero, who was floating in a daze as Naruto was writing a letter to everyone in Kohona. When Naruto noticed Sakura take a deep breath, he covered his ears just before a loud "KERO-CHAN!" Kero woke with a big startle, flying into the wall in surprise. Naruto uncovered his ears, shaking his head as he started writing again. Sakura then went and brought some tea upstairs, handing Naruto his cup as he put what seemed to be a photo into an envelope and summoning a Gamakichi to bring it to Tsunade, since she requested monthly letters.

After he finished, he sat next to Sakura after she told Kero about Li. "Li Syaoran? He's probably someone from the Li clan, then."

"Li clan?"

Kero looked at the two, seeing as they said it at the same time, "Please don't do that. Anyway, my master Clow Reed was born from a British father and Chinese mother. So, much of Clow's magic is a combination of western and eastern magic. For instance…" Kero was then interrupted by a small snore from Naruto, falling asleep again at Kero's lecture, and again, he reverted to his fox form, curled in Sakura's lap. Sakura gave a soft sigh, scratching Naruto's favorite spot behind his ears as Kero waited for Naruto wake up, remembering Naruto had sent Gamakichi and would have to wake up to resummon the toad.

* * *

Tsunade was drinking sake, trying to ignore the evils of paper work when she heard Jiraiya start to move. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who was chained to the wall by a collar so that he could summon any toads with messages from Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with dull eyes, seeing as his collar restricted chakra flow, he then came up with an idea, "You know, Tsunade, I can't summon toads with this collar on. And Naruto just sent a toad too."

Tsunade sobered up instantly and remove the collar. Jiraiya smiled as soon as the collar came off and was about to make a break for the window when he felt a tug at his mind. Cursing his luck, he summoned Gamakichi, who was holding a letter, "Here you go Obaa-chan, now my payment…" Tsunade simply threw a bag of chips at the toad, who caught them and left in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade opened the letter, reading it out loud as Jiraiya quietly made his way to the window. _"Hey Obaa-chan, everything here is going fine, so I guess I'll tell you just what we're doing here. My friend Sakura-chan is a Cardcaptor, someone who has to capture all of the magic Clow cards, or some kind of catastrophe will befall the world (says Kero anyway). Each card has a different power, and I don't know how many there are, but it seems to be going well. I put a picture of my friends in the envelope, and another letter to Sasuke. Will write again later._

Tsunade pulled the picture and other letter from the envelope, the picture having names in red marker with arrows pointing to specific people. Jiraiya looked over Tsunade's shoulder at the picture, "What? Their all flat…" Jiraiya was then sent flying out the window, which he then screamed, "FREEDOM!!" Tsunade cursed when she realized what she did, quickly pushing it aside as she attached the second letter to a hawk, sending it straight to Sasuke's house then began writing a response.

_Sasuke's house_

Sasuke was reading a training scroll when he heard tapping at his window, _"Damn fan girls!" _Sasuke whipped around going through hand signs ready to incinerate the fan girls, stopping when he realized it was a messenger hawk. Sasuke took the letter, sending the hawk back as he started reading, _"Sasuke-teme! I found a clone of you! He acts more stuck up and emo than you do! One of you is bad enough! Stop multiplying!" _Sasuke couldn't help a smirk, putting the letter on the nearest as he started reading again.

* * *

Naruto woke with a sneeze, yawning as he stretched and stood up, walking of Sakura's lap and changing to human form again, "What I miss."

Kero sent Naruto a glare, "Nothing, I was waiting for you to wake up, seeing as you might need to know this too." Naruto simply scratched the back of his head, "gomen."

Kero sighed before continuing where he left off. "As I was saying, Sakura, the magic circle you use have Chinese AND English characters, right?" Sakura gave a nod. "The magic you are using now Sakura, is the magic that Clow Reed created. Ancient magic that gets handed down over the years is usable by anyone, up to a certain extent, as long as the user takes the right steps and keeps all the promises. However, the only people who can create brand-new magic are just a few sorcerers in the world."

Sakura started to look impressed as Naruto just seemed bored, "Clow really was an amazing person!" Kero turned to the left muttering something only Naruto fully understood, "Well, he himself had a lot of problems, but…" Sakura caught the last part, wondering out loud, "Problems?" Kero turned back to Sakura and Naruto when he realized he was over heard, "Oh, nothing. Anyway, the Li clan is from Clow's mother's side of the family. Apparently, they were a famous family of sorcerers from China."

"Then… That boy…"

Kero dipped his spoon into his tea again, stirring it as he spoke, "You could say he is a distant relative of Clow." Kero took a sip of his tea, then turned his head up, "I heard rumors that the Li clan had moved to Hong Kong. I guess it was true."

Kero was stopped as Sakura pulled her cards out, "Hhhoooeee!! T-Then, would it have been better for me…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sakura and Kero looked at Naruto, who seemed to be angry at the very thought of Li. "People like him only want power for themselves. They don't deserve what they want unless they earn it, not because of their blood or relatives!" Sakura looked at Naruto with sadness clear on her face, knowing he was recalling memories he wished he didn't have. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, bringing Naruto out of his memories, making him smile at Sakura.

Kero looked between the two before clearing his throat, getting their attention. He then addressed Sakura again, "He's right about not giving the Li kid the cards Sakura." Kero then started glowing, flying over to the desk. He magically opened the desk drawer, "Sakura, you were the one who opened this book and awakened me. I told you the first time I met you, there was a seal placed in this book and only those with quite a bit of magic can manage to open it."

Kero flew over to Sakura, stopping in front of her holding the book, "So that means that you, Sakura, have the qualifications to use these cards!" The cards started floating as well, circling Sakura as Kero continued, "And these cards already have your name written on them, Sakura. You are the owner of these cards." Sakura was blushing in embarrassment as the cards floated around her when her cell phone rang.

Sakura ran over, grabbing the phone from her bag, "Yes, hello?"

_"Sakura-chan."_

"Tomoyo-chan!"

_"The sky… Take a look at the sky!"_

Naruto walked over to the window as Sakura opened the blinds, both looking at the lightning going through the clouds. "Yeah, I see it, Tomoyo-chan. It's just like a while ago." Naruto let a low growl out at the lightning storm.

_Area jump: Near park_

Naruto sweat dropped as Tomoyo explained the costume Sakura was wearing, who was checking the costume herself, "Since it involves lightning today I made everything out of rubber so that you won't be conducting electricity."

Kero looked at the bell around his neck, "And the bell?"

"That is also made out of an insulator as well."

Kero then pointed to the ears on the costume, "Anyway, why a fox?" (I know I changed it.)

"That's because it looks cute and matches Naruto." Naruto's sweat drop double as Sakura sweat dropped as well. The group turned toward the sky when a crack of thunder reached there ears, seeing a lightning blot fly across the sky and hit a building, going from one to another before flying back to the sky.

Kero filled the group in on the card they were facing, "That is THUNDER!"

Sakura used the FLY card and took off after Naruto jumped onto the staff. Kero decided to ask the two about Li some more before they fully confronted the card, "That guy you two mentioned earlier… You said he had a compass?"

Naruto let loose a chuckle after that, "Yeah, had!" he said as he pulled out said compass. Kero took a look at the compass as Sakura gasped.

"Naruto-kun! How did you…"

"I took it for the gaiki when I slammed him into the fence, he just never noticed." Sakura was about to scold Naruto when Kero started speaking again.

"Just as I thought, this is the compass Clow left with his mother's family." Naruto felt a little guilty about taking a family heirloom as Sakura scolded Naruto, "Naruto-kun, you have to give it back when we see Li again."

Naruto nodded and put the board away again, he then realized something important, "Wait, why are we flying toward a card that flies AND will electricute us on contact?" Sakura sweat dropped when Naruto said that, seeing his point and no sooner had THUNDER come flying right at them.

Sakura maneuvered around both of THUNDER's charges, landing on a near by building then asking Kero, "How can I turn it back into a card!?"

"We have to change it back to its original shape…"

Naruto looked at Kero while keeping an eye on THUNDER at the same time, "Which is?" Kero didn't get to answer as THUNDER came for another attack. Sakura used JUMP then started room jumping with Naruto as Kero flew, THUNDER right behind them hitting every building and light pole on the way. Sakura and Naruto landed in the street, running the length of the road before jumping to the school tower.

When the stopped jumping, Sakura turned to Kero, "What's the original shape of THUNDER?"

"You don't even know that?" Sakura turned to see Li standing on the window next to them. Li was then blasted by a gust of wind as Naruto shouted, "I said five feet gaki! As Li made a small impact crater, Sakura looked at Naruto with his katana out as he turned to THUNDER, putting his katana away.

Li stood up shaken from the sudden impact, holding his sword up in front of his face, "Thunder god, ans…"

Li didn't get to finish as he heard "Rasengan!" He looked back at THUNDER to see Naruto and THUNDER collide, Naruto having a swirling blue sphere in his hand.

The force between Naruto and THUNDER caused an explosion, blowing Naruto back onto the roof and THUNDER onto the court yard. Naruto flipped around, landing on the roof and pushing back off, throwing a barrage of kunai with ninja wire around THUNDER, pinning it to the ground with chakra. Naruto landed and held the ninja wire in place, ignoring the electric current they made as the electricity passed through his body, "Sakura-chan! Seal it away quick!"

Sakura jumped off the tower, twirling her staff as she descended toward THUNDER, "Return to the guise you that were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" Sakura swung her staff, stopping just above THUNDER's head. After THUNDER was drawn into the card, it flew over to Naruto's hand, confusing both him and Sakura.

Kero flew down to the two and explained, "Since Naruto subdued THUNDER, the card is technically his."

Naruto simply shook his head, walking over to Sakura and handing her the card, "I don't need it."

Sakura smiled softly at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto turned away blushing slightly when Sakura smiled.

Li then walked up to the two, "So that's the sealing staff… but you really don't know anything, do you?" Kero was about to come to Sakura's defense when Naruto walked up and grabbed Li's shoulder, swung him around and punched him square in the face, making Li fall to the ground. Li just glared at Naruto, who glared back with demon eyes.

Kero then flew in front of Li as he stood back up, agreeing with Naruto's violent response "Yeah, don't ask for the impossible. It hasn't been that long since Sakura started collecting the cards!"

Li just looked at Kero with a curious face, "What the hell is this?"

Sakura just looked at Li, still upset about his earlier comment, "That's Kero-chan."

Li recoiled in surprise, "W-What!? T-Then, this is Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal? The strongest guardian beast with the golden eyes…" Li pointed at Kero, "…is this plush toy?" Sakura sweat dropped as Kero didn't take the insult well, biting onto Li finger and refusing to let go as Li waved his hand, trying to get Kero off. After finally getting Kero off, Li turned to Naruto, "And just what are you?"

Naruto didn't answer, glaring at Li while holding back his killer intent. Li, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer, proceeded to walk away, stopping to say to Sakura, "In any case, collecting Clow cards is impossible considering your measly powers!" As soon as Li finished that sentence, Naruto gave Li a much harder punch to the face, sending Li to the stair case on the hill. Before Li could blink, Naruto was on top of him, sending a punch next to his head, destroying the stair case in a single hit.

Naruto pulled his fist out of the ground, bending down to Li's ear, killer intent flowing like a waterfall, "If you ever upset Sakura-chan again, I don't care who you're with, where you're at, or why you're there. I will hunt you down and beat you within an inch of your life. And I will do every time you upset Sakura-chan. Am I clear." Li nodded his head, having a hard time breathing from the KI coming from Naruto. "Good." Naruto then got off Li and walked over to Sakura, who hadn't noticed what Naruto did as she was lost in thought. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her out of her trance, "Don't worry about what he said Sakura-chan, you're a lot stronger than he thinks. Now let's go home." When Tomoyo came, the group started to walk away when Naruto remembered the compass.

He told the group to wait a second and ran back to where Li still was, who was just standing up. Naruto waited until Li looked at him to pull out the compass, surprising Li, "It was you!"

Naruto simple smirked and pulled out a scroll, biting his finger and wiping a bit of blood onto the scroll, "Yeah, here." Naruto tossed both the compass and scroll into the air, which exploded into twenty compasses scattered across the court yard. "See if you can find the real one." Li just scowled at Naruto before looking around and grabbing one to his left. He smirked when nothing happened, only to have the "compass" explode. Naruto smiled and started walking away when Li scowled, turning when he heard the explosion, "Oh, and every fake you pick up will explode." Naruto then jumped, landing in front of Sakura, "Now we can go." Another explosion was heard and before anyone could ask, "Don't worry about, let's just go."

_Area jump: Sakura's room_

Naruto was waiting for Sakura on her bed, Kero already asleep. Sakura walked in a second later, already dressed for bed. Sakura crawled onto the bed, sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chin. Naruto walked in front on Sakura and saw her trying to hold the tears in. Naruto went between her chest and leg, nuzzling her neck, _"Don't hold it in Sakura-chan." _

Sakura spread her legs, giving Naruto room to sit as she tried to convince Naruto she was fine, "W-What are you talking about Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a dead pan look, _"Don't lie to me Sakura-chan, I've been in your position before, just let it out." _Tears that were already forming as Naruto spoke were now falling freely. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, wrapping her arms around Naruto as she silently cried. Naruto continued to nuzzle Sakura's neck as she cried, telling her, _"Its ok, let it out."_

After half an hour, Sakura finished crying, trying to stop her hiccupping with calming breathes, "Thank (hic) you Naruto-kun." Naruto simply nodded as Sakura laid down to go to sleep, lying right beside her. Sakura couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, drifting of to sleep with Naruto in her arms. Naruto watched Sakura as she drifted to sleep, following suit shortly after when he was positive she resting peacefully.

_Down stairs:_

Toya walked into the house see a note taped to the wall across from the door. He picked the note off, holding open and reading it. _"Hey, I know I said I would explain it to you, so here it is… I'm Sakura's guardian spirit. We spirits choose who we watch over, and once we do, there is no changing it. Sorry for not telling you or your Otou, but some things are better left unknown." _Toya crumpled the note, throwing it away as he walked by the trash can. He went up to Sakura's room to see both her and Naruto asleep. Toya stayed there for a couple seconds, recalling both times Naruto had saved Sakura's life.

Toya left the room, going back down stairs thinking, _"He saved Sakura twice, maybe having him around won't hurt… he seems to share in my dislike of that Chinese gaki." _With a smile to himself, Toya went into his room.

**

* * *

**

Ok, First, Toya will learn about Naruto later, but I saw an opportunity to use both poll results.

**Second, I know I was hard on Li, but he freaking deserved it!**

**Third, Naruto didn't use Tsunade's super strength technique, he has hanyou strength**

**And Fourth, Naruto doesn't like lightning at ****all****, you wouldn't either if you were hit with a Chidori**

**  
Polls****: CLOSED!! READ TOP!!**

**  
Reviewer Response:**

**Phnx: ****Thank you!**

**Dragus****: No problem, I always respond to people with ideas and let them know my stance on them**

**Raidentensho:**** Naruto's birthday won't be before TIME, seeing as it's really a few weeks after THUNDER, and no, WISH isn't a real card, maybe one someone thought of and made up in fanfiction, but not in the anime.**

**xWindScarx10: Thank you! and Your welcome!**

**youknowwhatman:**** SILENT stops all noise if your with a lot of people, and if you make noise alone, it will teleport you out of the room you were in. And no Yukito doesn't have brown hair or use a sword**

**Milk Sake And Dango:**** Well, I hate having to start a new paragraph every time someone talks, especially when it's a back and forth conversation. So I'll try to compromise, I will only have TWO people talking, that way it's a lengthy paragraph and I'm not breaking the rule too much. And thanks for the offer, glad to have some help.**

**Anime-MPC6:**** Thank you!**

**Kei Ikari:**** Thank you!**

**inevitable:**** ILLUSION is nothing like a genjutsu: genjutsu messes with the bodies five senses, ILLUSION is like a picture into someone's heart, what they are thinking of when ILLUSION looks into their heart and shows it in front of that person, and any other person thinking they will see it also.**

_**Thank you and good night!!**_


	7. Don't play with SWORDs

**Yo, update… updated**

**Sorry if Naruto or Sakura seemed out of character in previous chapter, but they weren't that far off. Everyone knows Naruto will not hesitate to fight someone who upsets or threatens someone he cares for. As for Sakura… you have to admit, if you thought you were starting to get the hang of something, and someone came along and basically said you suck, you might cry too.**

**I don't own Cardcaptor or Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was walking up the stairway to her classroom with Naruto (fox form), stopping to turn around when she heard Tomoyo shout, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder as Naruto barked in response, "Ohaiyo, Tomoyo-chan."

"You aren't too cheerful today Sakura-chan. Did you not sleep well?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she answered, "Y-Yeah, kinda."

Naruto looked up from the spot he was sitting on, _"What do you mean you didn't? You ignored your alarm AND almost ignored Toya, making us late as we left. I couldn't even eat, you left so fast."_

Sakura sweat dropped, not wanting to tell Naruto that what Li had said the night before was still bothering her for obvious reasons. Naruto simply shrugged when he didn't get an answer, turning to bite an itch on his tail. Tomoyo then spoke again, "Are you stilled worry about what happened last night?" Sakura quickly covered Tomoyo's mouth, looking over at Naruto, who was still focused on his tail.

Sakura then whispered to Tomoyo, "It's not that big a deal, but…" (Flashback of Li insulting Sakura at the end of capturing THUNDER, stopping before Naruto hit Li for the second time.) Sakura and Tomoyo were interrupted when Naruto let out a low growl, having seen Sakura's flashback in his mind as well. Sakura couldn't help the sweat drop as she whispered to Tomoyo again, "I didn't want Naruto-kun to remember."

The three walked into the classroom, greeting Rika, who was tending the flowers in the vase. Sakura then walked to her desk after greeting Rika, setting her bag on the desk. Then someone held a flower in front of Sakura's face, making her give off a "Hoe?" as she looked at it and Rika, who was holding it. "Because you're not as cheerful, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and took the flower gently, "Thanks!" Rika simply smiled and left to finish what she was doing, leaving Sakura and Naruto, who was sitting next to Sakura the whole time, to chat.

"_Rika-chan is so mature, and nice… she's such a great person." _Naruto, who was currently focusing on the door, only said, _"I guess."_ No sooner after Naruto thought that, the door to the classroom opened again. Sakura turned to the door to see Li, who was covered head to toe in bandages. Sakura sweat dropped when she saw the bandages, turning to Naruto, _"You have something to do with those, don't you."_

Naruto nodded yes, since he was to busy laughing at Li. When Li set his bag on his desk, glaring at Naruto who was still laughing. Sakura sweat dropped again when she noticed Li glaring at Naruto, then tried to apologize, "Li, gomen for whatever it was Naruto-kun did to you last night…"

Li looked at Sakura, "You need to keep him in a cage."

If Naruto heard the comment, he was good as not showing it, since he was STILL trying to stop laughing. Sakura quickly tried change the subject after hearing that, "U-Um… Your clothes from last night were really cool, Li. Does everyone wear that in Hong Kong?" Li looked up from his desk after he sat down as Sakura continued, "U-Um… There was a boy that wore that green outfit in my dreams. So I was a little surprised…"

Li suddenly stood up out of his chair, getting Naruto's attention as well, "Those were ceremonial clothes that are passed down within the Li clan. There is no way you knew what they looked like."

Sakura had a small sweat drop as she continued to speak, "It's not that I knew, but they were in a dream…"

"So, at least you have enough magical power to see the future in your dreams…" Naruto started to growl, making Sakura quickly turn around and grab Naruto.

Tomoyo was about to say something when Yamazaki came up to them, "Li-kun." (I don't get it either, but it's in the show…) The four watched as Yamazaki started telling Li about daily chores, "I know you just transferred to our school, but it's your turn for the daily chores."

"Daily chores?"

Yamazaki turned to the board, "When your turn for daily chores comes, you clean the blackboards, write the daily report, sing songs during recess, dance around…" Sakura had a – I didn't know that- face as Naruto and Tomoyo smiled at Yamazaki's lie.

Sakura sweat dropped as she turned to Tomoyo as Li went up to the board with Yamazaki, "Do the people responsible for the daily chores dance around and stuff?"

"They don't." Naruto turned to Sakura with a –please tell me you're joking- look, making Sakura's sweat drop double in size.

After class started, Sakura had slowly drifted off to sleep, Naruto already there since he always sleep though the classes. Sakura's dream returned, as she was standing in front of the Tokyo Tower, hearing a voice as she leap across the building. Sakura's dream ended when a loud "Kinomoto!" was heard. She awoke and looked up to see her sensei standing over her desk. Sakura shot out of her seat sweat dropping, waking Naruto with the loud screech sound when the chair moved.

After Sakura finished putting everything away into her bag, she looked over to Rika, who was watching their sensei. Naruto noticed it as well, talking to Sakura about it, _"I kinda feel bad for her…" _

_"Hoe?" _

_"She likes your sensei, but they'll never get together." _

Sakura was surprised by Rika liking their sensei, _"Rika-chan likes sensei!?" _

_"Yeah, I can tell just by the way she looks at him. It seems more like a crush, but…" _Naruto didn't want to finish his sentence, not sure how to phrase it nicely so Sakura wouldn't scold him.

Sakura was about to ask what when she heard something behind her. She whipped around to see Li looking at her before heading for the door. Sakura watched Li leave with a sweat drop, letting out a sigh when he was out of the room. Tomoyo had come up behind her and Naruto, showing a nervous smile as she also watched Li leave, "It's a little nerve-wrecking to have Li-kun behind us." Sakura only nodded as Naruto seemed unaffected by Li. Tomoyo then seemed to have an idea, putting her fist in the palm of her other hand, "Oh, Sakura-chan. Do you have some free time today?"

"Yeah, I don't have to make dinner today. Otou-san is going to be late at school, and Onii-chan is gone at work."

"Rika-chan was saying she found a wonderful little shop. Would you like to come with us?"

Sakura seemed to stop for a minute, then started saying, "Thanks." Tomoyo only cocked her head to the side a little as Sakura continued, "You're trying to cheer me up because I was spaced out all day today, right? Thanks."

"I just want to be with you as long as possible, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was scratching the back of her head as Naruto sweat dropped at Tomoyo's choice of words, _"That… just didn't sound right…"_ Everyone then stopped as the end of a mop was stuck in Sakura's face.

Then the mop was swung of Yamazaki's shoulder, who was holding the mop, "It's okay to detour before going home, but finish your cleanup duties first." Sakura simply nodded, slightly embarrassed that she forgot too.

_Area jump: shop_

Sakura, Naruto, Tomoyo, and Rika were standing in the shop, Sakura looking in aw at all the items in the shop. Naruto was just surprised that the shop keeper let him in, but watched Sakura wander around the shop none the less. Tomoyo and Rika followed Sakura to a brooch box, complimenting all the brooches. Sakura reached out and grabbed a brooch with a ruby heart and two wings on both sides. Tomoyo was the first one to compliment her, "I'm sure it would look good on you Sakura-chan."

Sakura seemed to look at the brooch with an uncertain face, "I want it, but…" Sakura then closed her hand around the brooch, making Rika ask if she was going to buy it. Sakura quickly answered Rika, crying anime tears at the end, "Yeah. I just got my allowance. But I won't be able to get any snacks for a while." Tomoyo then grabbed a cross-shaped brooch with sapphire heart and crown above the heart as Rika grabbed a brooch shaped like a sword with wing shaped guards and two rubies, one on the end of the hilt and the other in the guard.

As Sakura went up to pay for hers, Tomoyo and Rika having already done so, the shop keeper stopped when she noticed Naruto walking next to Sakura, "Excuse me young lady, but does he belong to you?" As the keeper pointed to Naruto, Sakura smiled and nodded. The keeper also seemed to smile, "Excuse me for a minute." Then the keeper went behind a door, returning a couple minutes later with a small box. The keeper opened the box, showing another brooch shaped like a blond sleeping fox curled up, the middle having a round, sun-burst emerald. The shop keeper handed it to Sakura so she could get a better look as she explained it, "It came in this morning. Quite unusual, since I don't recall ever ordering it. But it would suit you none the less. It almost looks like the fox it protecting the emerald."

Sakura studied the brooch, wanting to buy it, but smiled sadly as she set the brooch back on the counter, "Gomen, but I don't have enough too…"

The keeper simply smiled, "Say no more, I'll tell you what, I'll sell both of the brooches for half price, and since they cost the same, you can then afford them both."

Sakura brightened up at this, "Really!?" The keeper smiled and nodded, ringing up both brooches.

After the four arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura receiving numerous comments about being lucky, they sat down in the living room. Sakura had come back down from her room, having to tell Kero she had guests, then went into the kitchen, coming out with a tea tray. Tomoyo and Rika were sitting at the table as Sakura set the tray down, Naruto going back into the kitchen.

Tomoyo grabbed the tea pitcher, "I'll pour the tea."

Rika then reach out for the cups, setting the cups up for Sakura. Sakura stood up again, "Thanks."

She was about to go back into the kitchen to fetch some pudding from the fridge when she heard the fridge door close, along with Tomoyo and Rika. They all turned to the kitchen to see Naruto walking in balancing a tray with four puddings on his head. Sakura set the tray on the table when Naruto arrived at the table, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto simply barked, waiting for his share of pudding and tea. After Sakura passed everyone their tea and pudding.

Rika commented about the food, "Wow, it looks delicious!"

"Otou-san had made some, let's eat them together." With a shout of "Let's eat!" everyone dug in. Both Tomoyo and Rika had commented Sakura's Otou-san's cooking, making Sakura smile as she ate. After everyone finished, Sakura getting questioned by Rika if pudding was healthy for Naruto.

Sakura simply said, "He's eaten just about everything." Rika only nodded, then pulled out the box holding her brooch, Sakura and Tomoyo doing the same.

Sakura put her heart-with-wings brooch on first as the four sat on the couch, Naruto laying on the top part of the couch behind Sakura. Again, Tomoyo commented first, "It is very cute." She then looked at the brooch in her hand, "It was a wonderful little shop." Sakura then pulled out her second brooch, opening the box and setting it on the table for Rika and Tomoyo to look at. Naruto sent a quick glance, then looked away uninterested.

Sakura smiled when Naruto did this, _"That brooch reminds me of you Naruto-kun." _

Naruto raised his head up, _"How?" _

_"The fox is protecting the emerald. The same way you protect me."_

Naruto looked away blushing under his fur, _"I guess." _Sakura giggled, knowing Naruto was embarrassed by her comment. Shethen turned and grabbed the fox-emerald brooch, closing the box, "I'll save this one for a special occasion."

Sakura then looked at Rika, who was starting to put her brooch on, "Let's take Naoko and Chiharu with us next time." Rika nodded as she finished putting her brooch on.

Naruto shot up when Rika finished, fur standing on end, _"Something's wrong!" _

Sakura looked at Naruto, then back at Rika, who was hanging her head down, "Rika-chan?" An eerie silence followed after Sakura said that. Rika then raised her head, showing blank eyes, showing no emotions, surprising Sakura, "Rika-chan!?" Suddenly Rika's brooch started to glow before letting off a bright flash. Naruto changed to human form as soon as the glow came, grabbing both Sakura and Tomoyo and jumping away, just as Rika swung something sharp.

Naruto landed gently, setting Sakura and Tomoyo down as he stared at Rika, now holding a full sized version of her brooch. Naruto pulled out his katana as Rika made another swing, blocking it just before it made contact. Naruto was either blocking or parrying Rika's swings, backing toward the door to avoid damage to the house. Sakura ran into the hallway just before Naruto and Rika left through the front door, "Naruto-kun! Don't hurt Rika-chan!"

"I know!"

Sakura chased after the two as the started fighting in the street, Tomoyo stopping in the hallway just as Kero came down from Sakura's room, "What, what is it!? I suddenly felt a Clow card…!" Kero stopped in front of Tomoyo, sniffing the air for a second before getting angry, "HEY! I smell pudding and you saved none for me!?"

Tomoyo quickly pointed out the door, "Never mind that! Sakura-chan and Naruto are…!"

Sakura was standing at the top of the stairs, watching as Naruto and Rika seemed to duel. Kero then came flying out of the door, stopping next to Sakura, "Sakura! What's going on!?"

Sakura didn't look at Kero, focusing on Naruto and Rika, "Rika-chan is…"

Kero looked over just as Naruto and Rika clashed blades, holding each other at bay. Naruto didn't want to hurt Rika, so he was holding back where as Rika aimed to kill without knowing it. Kero flew around, getting a good look at the card before flying back to Sakura, "That's the SWORD card!"

Sakura then looked at Kero, "But Rika-chan doesn't take fencing lessons or anything, so… why can she…!?"

"The SWORD card is such that anyone using it becomes a master swordsman. The girl's consciousness is currently taken over by SWORD!"

They turned when they heard Naruto shout, "You got to be kidding!" They watched as Naruto side-stepped to avoid being cut, jumping back putting distance between the two.

Sakura then pulled out her key, "RELEASE!" As Sakura summoned her staff, SWORD turned Rika towards Sakura. Naruto saw since, swearing as he blurred out of existence and reappearing in front of Sakura, grabbing her and jumping back down the street just before SWORD made a swing. Sakura used JUMP after landing, running down the street with Naruto as SWORD chased after.

Kero started explaining SWORD's abilities as they ran, "It's no joke if you get hit by that sword! The SWORD card's strength depends on the will of the holder! If you think "don't cut," you can just stun someone, and if you put your mind to it…" Kero was interrupted as Sakura and Naruto jumped away to avoid another swing from SWORD, landing behind a clock on a sign post. SWORD made Rika jump, cutting the clock in half, also making Kero continue, "You can even cut rocks."

Sakura was sitting on her knees, holding her hands to her chest after hearing about SWORD, "But I can't attack Rika-chan!"

Kero quickly added his sarcasm, "Then you have to run away quickly!"

"But, but… I can't leave Rika-chan like this!" Naruto didn't say anything, flipping his katana into a reverse grip like a kunai as SWORD made Rika jump for another swing. Naruto swung at the same time as SWORD, only to have another sword appear between them. Naruto and Sakura looked up to see Li next to them, blocking both swords.

Li was about to say "weak", but quickly reconsidered remembering Naruto's reaction to him insulting Sakura. Li then jumped onto the street across from SWORD, getting into his stance. Sakura suddenly jumped down from the wall, grabbing Li's sword arm as SWORD made another lunge. Naruto quickly grabbed Li's other arm, leaping along with Sakura out of the way high above the house. The three landed in the bushes in Sakura's yard, Tomoyo asking if they were alright. Sakura looked up from her spot with one eye, "Yeah, but Rika-chan…"

Li quickly interrupted, "We were the ones who were almost done for."

Li was stopped by a clock to the head by Naruto, "The card possessed her gaki, it's not her fault!"

As Sakura was about to join in, Kero flew down in front of them, "It would be nice if that girl let go of the sword for even split second."

Sakura's eyes flashed with an idea, Naruto catching it, making both of them get up and head towards Rika and SWORD. Sakura turned to Kero as Naruto stood in front of SWORD, "Kero-chan, take care of Tomoyo-chan and Li!"

Li was about to get up, only to have Kero bite his hand and tell him to watch. Sakura pulled out a card as Naruto held his katana in front of himself, ready for anything, "Show the guise of the one that she feels most strongly about. ILLUSION!" Naruto waited until ILLUSION appeared in front of Rika, then gave a powerful swing, knocking SWORD out of her hand and into the tree in the front, embedding it halfway through. Sakura ran and caught Rika as she fell, being unconscious from being possessed by SWORD. She then looked as SWORD tried to force itself out of the tree, raising her staff, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" Sakura swung here staff, magic forming a card shape that seemed to make chains wrapping around SWORD, pulling it in. Sakura caught the card as it flew to her hand, Naruto walking over, "Well, she's unconscious, but all right."

Sakura sighed in relief when she heard that, ignoring Kero and Li, although Naruto watched with interest, "Sakura was able to get the card back all by herself!"

Li just wagged his finger, "SWORD is one of the cards that is easier to deal with in a deck full of unique cards."

"What was that!?" Kero then chomped on Li's finger, who was shaking in furiously trying to get Kero off as Naruto laughed at Li's misfortune.

Naruto then heard foot steps coming up the street, "Sakura-chan, someone's coming."

Sakura turned to Kero when she heard the footsteps as well, "Kero-chan! Stay up in my room!" Kero let go to fly up to Sakura's room, but not before kicking Li in the head, sending Li to the ground. Naruto laughed even harder, forgetting to put his katana as he laughed.

Yukito then showed asking for Toya, "Good evening, is Toya around? I came by to return a CD I had borrowed." Yukito stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him, "What's wrong?"

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard this, _"I'm holding a katana, Sakura has a staff, Li has a sword, and Rika is unconscious… and he wonders what wrong?" _

Yukito seemed to overlook all of that, stopping when he noticed the cut on Li's finger from Kero's bite. He grabbed Li's hand, examining the cut, "Are you all right?"

Li simply blushed before taking off like a bat out of hell, leaving a confused group behind, Naruto speaking first, "What a nut."

_Time skip: next day, school library_

Sakura and Naruto (fox form) were walking up to Rika, who was reading a book, "Rika-chan."

"Sakura-chan. I'm sorry about last night, to collapse so suddenly like that. But it's strange that I don't remember anything after putting that pin on." Rika missed Sakura frantically moving around. Sakura suddenly stuck her hands out, something wrapped in wrapping paper. Rika took the gift, looking back up at Sakura, "Can I open it?" Sakura nodded quickly, sweat dropping the entire time as Naruto simply sat in his spot on the table. Rika unwrapped the gift to see the heart-with-wings brooch Sakura had bought, "This is the one you got, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at Rika sadly as she explained, "I looked really hard for your pin, Rika-chan… But I couldn't find it. So…"

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault."

"But, but I really want you to have it, Rika-chan." Rika cocked her head side ways as Sakura turned around, her hands on her head, swirly eyed while crying anime tears, _"I can't return the pin that Rika-chan bought because it turned back into a card… But I can't tell Rika-chan that… I can't properly explain!" _

Naruto just sweat dropped at Sakura's dilemma as Rika smiled, "Thanks. I'll cherish it."

Sakura whipped around, surprised at Rika's sudden comment, _"She decided not to ask because I was troubled…" _

"_She's a good friend." _Sakura looked over to Naruto, who was laying down from the boredom he was feeling waiting there. Sakura then picked up Naruto, running out the door as her sensei came in, giving him an "Ohaiyo gozaimasu" as she went by.

* * *

Naruto (now human form, hiding fox appendages) was running to the back fence behind the school, at Sakura's request to tell Yukito and Toya she was on her way.

He couldn't help a smile when he over heard Toya talking to Yukito, "What? That gaki was near our house!?"

"He went home before too long, though."

"I guess I have to beat him up once…"

"Is that how you warded off all the boys that got close to Sakura-chan?"

"Only I can make fun of her."

"You really do have a sister-complex."

"Shut up."

"But you don't seem to have a problem with Naruto."

Toya only looked at Yukito before looking back at the school, "He's proven he can be trusted, somewhat."

Naruto came up to the fence at that point, giving a jump and grabbing the top of the fence, pulling himself over with ease, "Hey, Sakura-chan wanted me to tell you she's on her way, she needed to get something from her locker." Yukito nodded, and before he could say thanks, Naruto said, "No problem." Then went up to the tree, climbing around Naruto to a higher branch, leaning against the base of the tree waiting for Sakura. While waiting, a sutra went flying at both Toya and Naruto. Naruto nailed both sutras with kunai, sticking them to the ground as the burst into flames.

Both Naruto and Toya glared at the person who threw the sutra, Li, standing on the fence. Naruto and Toya spoke at the same time, "YOU!" in a quick ominous voice. Naruto jumped from the branch, landing at the trunk while Li jumped from the fence. Naruto then smirked, making Li sweat, when a rope snapped up, taking Li with it. Then another rope snapped, binding Li's arms together, dangling him like a tied hog. As Naruto laughed as Toya smirked, Yukito started looking for a way to get Li down.

Sakura ran up to the group, coming through the bushes and not seeing Li, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." As soon as Sakura saw Li tied up, she looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, get Li down now!" Naruto just scoffed, not liking to help Li, but threw a kunai up at a branch, hitting the rope tied to it and dropping Li to the ground, hard. Naruto then cut the rope around his hands, then went to pick up his kunai knives. Toya was holding one of the knives, turning to Naruto, "Why do you need these?"

Naruto simply nodded his head toward Li, making Toya understand, who then started glaring at Li as Yukito talked to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, what was that you wanted to see me about?"

Sakura seemed caught off guard by the question for a second, "U-Um… Thank you very much last night for helping me carry Rika-chan inside. This is a token of thanks…" As Yukito took the bag, which contained chocolate, Li started looked for something on his person. He then ran up to Yukito also holding out another box of chocolate. Li nodded when Yukito asked if he could have it, then jumped over the fence and ran off. As Toya had a conversation with Yukito, Sakura and Naruto looked over to a set of bushes where Tomoyo was standing with her camcorder.

Tomoyo walked up to the two talking as she did, "In place of the card collecting last night that I couldn't record on film… This episode is titled 'Sakura hands over her gift.'" Tomoyo then started whispering, "It seems as though Li is interested in Tsukishiro as well."

Sakura screamed in surprised as Naruto turned green, "I think I'm going to hurl…"

Naruto then ran over to the bushes and unloaded his lunch. Tomoyo then backed up and started filming again, "It looks like you have a rival for both Clow Card collecting and your romance!" Sakura wasn't surprised about Tomoyo not knowing about her liking Naruto instead of Yukito, seeing as she hadn't told Tomoyo yet, but was more surprised about Li liking Yukito.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

**1.) Tomoyo does not yet know about Sakura liking Naruto, for Sakura wasn't told anyone except Yukito yet, but I will take care of that.**

**2.) I just liked the second brooch idea I thought of, so I went with it.**

**3.) Sorry for the late update, I took the weekend off from writing to gather my thoughts, now I feel refreshed and ready for action!!**

**4.) Also sorry for the short chapter, but this episode is relativly uneventful at the beginning  
**

**5.) Naruto katana is limited to what in can do, mainly just blocking and attacking. Heres a break down: Wind) 3/4 offence 1/4 defence, Water) 1/2 offence and defence, Fire) Pure offence, Earth) pure defence (lets face it, i can't have Naruto making giant pillars every fight), and lightning) pure offence**

**6.) _Wind:_ he can make gusts of wind to block projectiles or push something back, he can also make air slashes and thrusts.  
_Water:_ Same as wind, but thrust is more powerful than slash, and instead of gusts, he makes a wall of rising water.  
_Fire:_ Sword can become hot enough to cut diamonds like butter, no slashes or thrusts do to the destructive nature of fire.  
_Earth:_ Raises stabs of earth to block any attack and move earth under his feet to avoid attacks, no slashes, thrusts, or change in the katana.  
_Lightning:_ No slash, but powerful thrust that can shoot lightning a short distance.  
**

**Reviewer responds:**

**Drgn mastr (formerly know as dragus):**** Thanks for the suggestion, but I had already thought of that, I came up with numerous ideas over the weekend, none which I'll share do that I may surprise you, and I will try to review any fanfics you put up.**

**Youknowwhatman:**** Thank you! No, Naruto can not use cards, or more like refuses to use the cards this it is Sakura's promise to collect them all, and she can't do that if Naruto claimed any. But unfortunately, I must give Li a few cards, no matter how much I detest the idea. And I'm sure if the card is called NOTHING, but I do know that the strongest card can wipe out anything from existence.**

**Winddragonpowers:**** I know about that, I have already planned for it, more than likely it will be within the next three chapters… not sure when though (It will be in Tsunade's response, once she finds Jiraiya again.)**

**Lunada Faye:**** Thank you!**

**Aisukage- Naruto:**** Thank you! And this chapter should meet your alternating needs, as for the training… it wouldn't show much besides Naruto destroying rocks as he practiced with his sword.**

**Raidentensho:**** Naruto got the katana in Ch. 2, as for the element manipulation, read ch. 2 again**

**Inevitable:**** Like I said, Naruto doesn't get cards, any card that fly toward him, he will hand to Sakura**

**Chm01:**** No**

**Freohr:**** Yes he will, for he feels no need to keep them from Sakura.**

_**  
Thank you, See ya!!**_


	8. Raining FLOWERs

**Yo… I need more creative ways to say update…**

**One thing, Naruto's tail and ears are always out, just can't be seen by anyone except people who know about them, Naruto looks like he has normal ears, but his real fox ears and tail can be felt if Naruto isn't careful**

**I also apologize if Naruto seems out of character again, but I promise the is the last time it will happen unless I see an extremely good opportunity**

**I don't own Cardcaptor or Naruto**

* * *

Naruto (fox form) was sitting on the edge of the track watching Sakura win another race at the Tomoeda Elementary School athletic festival. Naruto ran up to Sakura as she took her flag from Rika, only to have to chase after her when she went running up to Yukito and Toya. Naruto managed to get close enough to hear Toya say "She has no other traits" which earned a near bone crunching, chakra enhanced stomp. Naruto sweat dropped as he approach Sakura, _"Sakura-chan… you need to be careful, it sounded like you nearly broke his foot with that one." _Sakura turned to Naruto, huffing slightly, _"I wouldn't have to stomp on his foot if he stopped teasing me." _

Naruto let out a sigh, deciding to sit as Toya told Sakura about their Otou, "Otou-san said that he'll come over when he's done with his presentation at college." "I can't complain, it's work."

Naruto perked his head up, _"Say, what does your Otou do at the college anyway?" _Sakura turned to Naruto, smiling _"Otou-san teaches archaeology at college. Not only does he have normal lectures, he's busy going on excavations or research presentations." "So that's where he goes most of the time."_

Sakura nodded when the group heard the intercom announcement, "All members of the cheerleading squad, please report in front of the main gate." Sakura looked toward the intercom as it repeated, "That's Tomoyo-chan's voice!"

Yukito looked from the event sheet to Sakura. "Are you participating too, Sakura-chan?" "Yes." Yukito then pulled a camera out of his pocket, "I'll take a lot of pictures." Sakura just smiled, "Thank you Yukito-san." Sakura then started walking toward the front gate, stopping and turning around, "Come on Naruto-kun." Naruto just stood up and trotted along with Sakura, not really sure why she called.

After Sakura finished changing, Naruto waiting outside the room for obvious reasons, she and Naruto ran up to the announcement booth, where Tomoyo was standing near, talking to two other students. Sakura shouted Tomoyo's name as she and Naruto ran up to her. Tomoyo responded to Sakura's call, walking up to her, "Is that the outfit for the routine?" (Described at bottom) "Yeah." "You look lovely…" Tomoyo then put her hands on her face, looking in a dreamy state, "But if there were some frills on the collar, and a large ribbon on it…" Sakura quickly ended Tomoyo's fantasy by changing the subject, "Is your Okaa-san here yet, Tomoyo-chan?" "She said she had a company meeting, but she would rush over when it was done."

Naruto looked up at Sakura when Tomoyo finished, _"What does Tomoyo's Okaa do?" "She is the president of a large company. She's very busy, and there are days that even Tomoyo can't see her." "Sounds rough." "Yeah, and I've never met Tomoyo-chan's Okaa-san either." "So that's why you're so excited today." "Yeah! But Tomoyo-chan never talks about her father…" "… Well don't ask, something tells me that Tomoyo is better off not knowing her father if she hasn't said a word about him for three years…" _Sakura nodded at Naruto's words, knowing he would know if something is private or not (In a hard life, you learn a lot of things.)

Sakura waited until Tomoyo finished talking to a teacher that had walked toward Tomoyo as she and Naruto were talking, "We have to get going now. Make sure to watch!" "I will be cheering you on from here," Tomoyo told Sakura as the two left for the field.

Naruto stopped when he heard the two male students commented about Sakura, giving a low, menacing warning growl toward the two. The two quickly backed up, knowing about Naruto's reputation to go after anyone he didn't like around Sakura. Tomoyo giggled at Naruto's actions as he ran off, leaving the two nervous students to think, "Well…" Tomoyo then pulled out her camera, filming Sakura as Naruto caught up to her, "I'm ready now! I must record Sakura's bravery on film!" The two students behind Tomoyo faced faulted at Tomoyo.

When Naruto caught up to Sakura, he couldn't help but ask, _"Why am I doing this again?" _Sakura sweat dropped at that, forgetting that she hadn't told Naruto, _"Gomen Naruto-kun, but everyone on the squad ask me to make you the mascot… and I didn't want to upset them…" _Naruto just sighed as they approached the rest of the cheerleaders, _"I don't really care, just let me know sooner next time."_ Sakura gave a small nod that only Naruto caught as he went to sit by the booth, waiting for his signal.

As he watched, he noticed Yukito taking lots of pictures, listening to his and Toya's conversation as he waited, "Sakura-chan has gotten much better." "Well, if you compare it to before." Yukito looked away from the cheer show to Toya as he continued, "When she first joined the squad… You know how she tosses the baton, right? She always caught it with her head." Yukito went back to watching as Naruto seemed to smile

He then caught Sakura's signal, taking off toward the group as her baton was tossed into the air. Naruto ran right behind Sakura, stopping and jumping into the air, doing a flip as he grabbed the baton, landing and sitting in front of Sakura with the baton in his teeth. Naruto tossed the baton up into the air, where Sakura grabbed it and set it to her side as the crowd cheered. Naruto then looked at Toya, who was smirking as he stood there. Naruto then said to Sakura, _"Your Onii is going to tease us for this…"_ Sakura sweat dropped, looking over to Yukito, who was clapping, and Toya, who was still smirking.

After Sakura changed back into her gym clothes, she walked up to Toya and Yukito. Toya smirked again as Sakura and Naruto walked up to him, "The kaiju is so uncoordinated that she needs her kaiju fox to help?" Toya's smirk was replaced by a look of pain as Sakura kicked his shin this time. Before anyone could say anything, another announcement was heard, "Next up is the last event of the morning. A race through an obstacle course, for the fourth-graders only. Everyone, please cheer them on as they overcome many obstacles and head for the finish line."

Sakura was standing on the starting line, adjusting her hat with a confident smile on her face when she heard her name being called. She looked to the source of the call to see Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika sitting in a group. Tomoyo was filming as the other three waved. Sakura waved back, then turned back to the starting line. She looked to her left for a second, seeing something familiar, to look at Li. Li noticed Sakura looking at him, glancing at her before scoffing, turning his head away. Sakura sweat dropped, moving away from Li a smidge when the teacher raised the starting gun, "On your mark…" Sakura and Li moved into the starting position when someone shouted "You can do it!"

Both Sakura and Li looked toward the shout to see Yukito waving, Toya standing next to him still holding the giant lunches. Sakura smiled brighter when Naruto (human form) ran up next to Toya. Toya looked at Naruto with a questioning look, who simply shrugged. Sakura sweat dropped again at Naruto's and Toya's silent conversation when Li turned toward Sakura, "I'll never lose." "Me neither!" Sakura responded, both getting in position again. (Note: Sakura wants to impress Naruto, not Yukito.)

Naruto watched as the teacher fired the gun starting the race. He continued to watch as Sakura, Li, and the other five students crawled through the ladder, then started pushing the giant balls. One student lost control, sending the ball into the crowd and disqualifying himself. Another fell off the balance beam, and the other three got stuck in the net, leaving Sakura and Li in the race. As the two ran the final leg, Li looked at Yukito when he cheered again, causing Li to lose focus and trip over his own feet, making Sakura win.

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo after the race, Naruto jogging up to the two as they talked. When Naruto got there, Sakura was asking about Tomoyo's Okaa-san, "Your Okaa-san isn't here yet, Tomoyo?" "No, but I think she'll be here soon…" "Then you can have lunch with us!" "Is that all right? To intrude on a nice family outing like that." "Of course, lunch always taste better if there are more people to enjoy it." "Thank you very much."

Naruto listened with saying a word, not minding Tomoyo joining since she was a friend, but when he heard Sakura say, "Hey Li." His head shot to Li's direction as Li looked at Sakura, who seemed a little nervous, "U-Um… would you like to have lunch with us too, Li?" While Naruto didn't like Li, he decided not to make a big deal out of it since Sakura was the one that asked. "Why would I… with you--?" Naruto clenched his fist, not liking that Li couldn't even say no kindly, but reframed from beating the gaiki to a pulp do to Sakura asking not to make a scene with Li early that morning, before they left for the school.

Before anyone could say anything else, Yukito called the Sakura and Naruto, saying lunch was ready. As Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo started to leave, Li grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt, causing Naruto to grab Li's arm and painfully twist it away. Sakura shouted "Naruto-kun!" making Naruto let go and turn his head, letting Li continue as he rubbed his now sore arm, "I'll have lunch with you…" Naruto looked back at Li, who was now red faced as Sakura blinked in confusion.

The four arrived at the lunch blanket, each taking a seat onto the blanket after taking there shoes off. Sakura sat between Naruto and Tomoyo while Li across from Naruto. Even while Naruto ate, he was constantly glaring at Li as Li watched Yukito, surprised that Yukito was eating so much. Sakura passed an omelet to Tomoyo as a flower petal fell onto the omelet. Everyone except Naruto and Toya stopped eating to see Yukito continue to eat after two plates before, Sakura sweat dropping as Li and Tomoyo looked in surprise. Yukito stopped eating when he noticed the three staring, setting his plate down then scratching the back of his head, "Oh, sorry, I'm the only one eating…" Sakura quickly shook her head, putting her hands to her chest, "No, it's good to eat a lot! It means you're healthy!" Yukito had another piece of omelet in his chop sticks when he spoke, "This lunch is really delicious, too." Yukito then looked over to Naruto, who was still eating, "And Naruto must be really healthy!"

Now everyone looked at Naruto, who had three empty, large obento boxes in front of him, making everyone except Toya and Yukito sweat drop. This time Naruto stopped eating when he noticed the stares, looking up from his plate, "What?" Li and Tomoyo turned away as Sakura waved her hand in front of her face, "N-nothing." Naruto shrugged, finished his plate, then laid back resting with his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes.

Li then stood up and looked at Yukito, blushing as he said, "Thanks for the meal." He then slipped his shoes on as he stepped off the blanket, then ran off somewhere. Naruto didn't really care, but turned his head when he heard someone running towards them instead of away. Sakura looked in the direction Naruto turned to see her Otou-san running up to them with a cooler. Naruto sat up so not to be in the way as Sakura stood up, "Otou-san!"

Mr. Kinomoto stopped in front of Sakura, catching his breath as spoke, "I'm sorry I'm late!" Mr. Kinomoto then looked at his watch, "Oh, I couldn't make it in time for the presentation by the cheerleading squad!"

Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder when Mr. Kinomoto said that, "I have it on video." Yukito also pulled out his camera, "And I took a lot of pictures."

"Thank you very much." Mr. Kinomoto put his hand on Sakura's head, "I'm sorry Sakura-san." Sakura shook off the hand to give her Otou a hug, "No, I'm glad that you ran over here for me!" Mr. Kinomoto smiled as Sakura let, then set down the cooler, opening the lid to show six cups of Jell-O, "I made these lat night. I borrowed the refrigerator at the college, so it's very cold." Everyone but Toya gave a small cheer, Sakura clapping her hands together. As everyone enjoyed their Jell-O, Sakura asked her Otou, "Hey, is there more of this Jell-O?" "There's some in the fridge back home."

Sakura took another bite, holding the spoon in her mouth she thought, _"When we get home, I'll give some to Kero-chan too." _Naruto sent her a glance, _"If we don't eat it first!" _Sakura giggled at Naruto's joke, knowing it was a possibility that would happen. Mr. Kinomoto then stood up saying he was going to throw away the trash, Toya and Yukito offering to help. As the three walked away, Naruto let out a loud yawn, catching Sakura's attention again, "Stayed up too late reading those scrolls, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, lost track of time. Well I'm going to find a tree and take a nap. You'll know where to find me." And with that, Naruto walked off, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo to talk.

As Sakura took another bite of Jell-O, Tomoyo turned around when her name was called to see a woman wearing all red with her hair brushed over to one side. "Okaa-sama!" Sakura turned from her Jell-O, standing up to face the woman as Tomoyo introduced them, "Sakura-chan, allow me to introduce… This is my Okaa-sama." Tomoyo's mother eyes widened at Sakura, who blinked in confusion. Tomoyo's mother then moved one hand to her mouth as she spoke, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sonomi Daidouji. Thank you for being such good friends with Tomoyo all the time."

Sonomi then gave a small bow, which Sakura returned as she spoke, "That's not true. I'm always the one being helped out…" Sonomi then bent down to look at Sakura, "You really are cute. You look a lot like someone I know…" Sakura blushed at the compliment as Sonomi stood up again, "I've heard a lot about you from Tomoyo, but she never told me your last name. Would you care to tell me what it is" Sakura looked away as the answered, "Oh, Um… Kino-"

Sakura was interrupted by Mr. Kinomoto walking up and calling her, causing Sakura to turn around smiling. Sonomi looked to the source of the call, then scream in surprise, "AAAHHHHHH!!! KINOMOTO-SENSEI!!!" Mr. Kinomoto looked just as surprised, looking at Sonomi as his glasses fell to the bridge of his nose, "Sonomi-kun..." (I don't get it either…)

Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi walked off in private, stopping under a tree to talk. Ironically, Naruto was trying to nap in that very same tree. He slowly woke when his fox hearing heard voices under him. He looked down to see Mr. Kinomoto and a woman he did not know talking, his ears picking up every word as spoke. Mr. Kinomoto was speaking first, "I didn't realize it because your last name is different since you were Sonomi Amamiya back when you were a student." Naruto sat up, listening to the entire conversation, now curious as to how Sakura's Otou knew this "Sonomi". Sonomi was holding one hand near her head, index finger touching her forehead, "Sakura, I should have realized it when I heard the name. It was the name that Nadeshiko always said she's use if she had a baby girl."

"_Nadeshiko? Sakura's Okaa? What does she have to do with this…?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he listened.

Sonomi then pointed a finder at Mr. Kinomoto with a glare, "I will never ever forgive you!" Naruto was even more curious when he heard that as Mr. Kinomoto responded, "It was true that Nadeshiko was just a high school girl back then and I was a brand-new teacher…" "Yeah! You were just a fledgling teacher, and you married one of your students!! And it was my dear Nadeshiko to boot!" Naruto sweat dropped as Sonomi turned away, a red aura of rage outlining her as Mr. Kinomoto waved his hand, "Um…" Sonomi then turned back to Mr. Kinomoto, "I had always, always looked after her since kindergarten so that stupid little bugs didn't attach themselves to her... And yet…" Sonomi pointed at Mr. Kinomoto again, "To have such a dumb bug like you get attached to her! You let Nadeshiko die when she was only twenty-seven! How can you be so lighthearted like that!?"

Naruto's rage sparked when that phrase reached his ears, but said nothing as he continued to listen.

Mr. Kinomoto gave a sad smile as he answered, "I promised Nadeshiko that I wouldn't cry." Mr. Kinomoto closed his eyes and gave a small frown at the end as Sonomi widened her eyes, then looked away biting her lip. She was then quick to glare again, pointing her finger, "In any case, I will never ever forgive you!"

The anger Naruto had earlier, was now boiling over as he heard that. Unable to control himself, he stood up shouting, "HEY! Who are you to forgive someone for something they didn't do!!?" Both Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch high in the tree. Naruto jumped from the branch, landing between the two and standing with no problem, surprising the two as the branch was as high as the school roof. Naruto was glaring at Sonomi, her words reminding him of the treatment he suffered in Kohona for something he couldn't control. Sonomi was quick to recover, staring at Naruto as she spoke, "Who are you and why were you eve dropping." "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, and I wasn't eve dropping, you two decided to talk under the tree I was napping in."

Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi couldn't but sweat drop at the second part, but again Sonomi was quick to recover, remembering what Naruto first said, "Well Naruto, you should stay out of business you know nothing about." "I know plenty! I know you're blaming him…" Naruto points at Mr. Kinomoto "for something he did do and couldn't control! I understand you cared for Sakura's Okaa, but that's no reason to blame someone else for her dying!" Both Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi looked surprised that Naruto knew about Nadeshiko, Sonomi responding with her own anger, "How would you know!? Has someone close to you in your family died!?" Naruto clenched his fist as he started shaking with rage, hanging his head down as he answered "No…" Sonomi opened her mouth to say something when Naruto surprised everyone in hearing distance, "Because I'm not close to anyone in my family." Sonomi could only whisper, "What do you mean?" Naruto was able to hear her though, snapping his head, showing eyes filled with rage as tears spilled down the side of his check, "I mean I was an orphan since the day I was born!!!"

Mr. Kinomoto looked shocked at the news, he had been around Naruto before and the boy never showed any sadness or misery in his opinion. He always seemed happy and ready to help anyone who needed it. Sonomi also looked shocked, but also sad as she realized she had opened old wounds for Naruto. Naruto didn't care about the looks, anger now in full control as he told and improved version of his past, "Both my parents died the day I was born, in a village near the mountains. My mother died giving birth to me, and I don't know how my father died. I had no living relatives anywhere in the village, so they put me in an orphanage. When word got out about how both my parents died the day I was born, I was branded the demon child. No parent let their kids near me, telling them I was bad and they couldn't go near me, and the ones that were they closest thing to family I've ever had. But they couldn't make me feel like I had a family. Soon all the other kids avoided me, thinking something was wrong with me for not having any friends, seeing as the ones I had weren't always around. It also turns out my parents were very well like in the village, and the villagers didn't take their death well. Guess who they took it out on…?"

Both Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi took a while to think before their eyes widen in shock, both looking at Naruto. Sakura, Toya, and Yukito, who had walked up when Naruto landed in between Mr. Kinomoto and Sonomi, looked between the adults and Naruto, not hearing the full conversation. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Sonomi, "You figured it out? They took it out on me." Mr. Kinomoto stood there silent, no sure how to voice his words. Sonomi also stood there, but then narrowed her eyes as well, "You don't expect us to believe that adults would hurt a small child for something you didn't do, do you? Stop lying!" Naruto snapped hearing this, "LYING!!! Does this look like I'm lying!!!!!?"

Naruto then grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it off to show almost his entire torso and back covered in scars. Everyone was speechless at that point, shocked that anyone would torture a child to such an existent. Naruto swung his shirt over his shoulder as he spoke, "And I had most of these before I was seven." No one said anything as Naruto put his shirt back on and started walking away, only to stop when he heard "Naruto-kun!" He looked to Sakura, who had tears forming in her eyes. Naruto simply closed his eyes, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm just going to go cool off somewhere. I'll be fine." Sakura nodded reluctantly, knowing Naruto needed sometime alone as his past haunted him.

As he resumed walking only to stop again after hearing a low "Naruto-san." He looked over his shoulder at Sonomi as she was holding her hands together. She then gave a small bow, "Forgive me, I didn't mean too…" "Forget it." Sonomi snapped straight up, looking in shock along with everyone else, "You didn't do this to me and you didn't know. If there is one thing a refuse to do, it is to blame others for things they don't control." Naruto then looked forward, "I refuse to be like those villagers."

As Naruto was about to round the building, he turned around and smiled, "Hey! Don't let me ruin your day, go have some fun for me!" The group smiled at Naruto, seeing him care about them more then himself. Naruto then rounded the corner before they could say anything.

Yukito had run over to the corner, only to see Naruto was gone. He walked back to the group saying, "He's gone." Toya only closed his eyes crossing his arms, "The kid's fast when he wants to be."

As the group headed back to the front gate after hearing the announcement of the parents' one hundred meter dash, Sakura was lost in thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by a *bark*, turning around just in time to catch a leaping Naruto (fox form) in her arms, _"N-Naruto-kun, I thought that…" _Naruto smiled in his fox form, _"Come on Sakura-chan, when have I even gone far from you." _Sakura nodded with a blush, continuing to walk to the front gate while also scratching Naruto's ears. Naruto enjoyed the feeling when he noticed Sakura was wondering to the gate with a blank look on her face. _"Sakura-chan…"_ Naruto didn't get a response, _"Sakura-chan…"_ Again, no response, so he tried moving, nudging, and barking, still no response. Running out of idea's Naruto tried an animal trick, standing up by using Sakura's shoulder as a prop, he turned his head and licked her cheek.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something wet run up her cheek. She turned to see Naruto looking at her, _"Finally."_ Sakura didn't hear this, as another thought was running through her head, _"Naruto-kun licked my cheek… a fox lick is a kiss… HOOEEE!!!"_ Naruto started to worry when Sakura blushed an extremely deep red, _"Sakura-chan."_ Sakura's blush quickly vanished as she turned to Naruto, who blinked and cocked his head sideways, _"You ok?"_ Sakura nodded head quickly, making Naruto shrug and go into his previous position in her arms. Sakura would glance at Naruto occasionally, her blush returning.

Sakura walked over to the announcement booth when she arrived at the front gate with everyone, wanting to talk to Tomoyo. After Sakura walked up to the booth, Tomoyo started speaking, "I guess my Okaa-sama and your Otou-sama knew each other, Sakura-chan." "Yeah." Tomoyo noticed the lack of a response as well as the blush on Sakura's face, curious she asked, "Sakura-chan, why are you blushing?" Sakura's blush deepened, making Tomoyo even more curious. Sakura leaned over to whisper what Naruto did earlier. After she finished, Tomoyo shot out of her chair with an upset scream, "EHHH! Sakura-chan's first kiss and I didn't get to film it!"

Sakura started waving one hand to silence Tomoyo, since she said it rather loud, as Naruto felt a sudden chill. He looked around to see Toya glaring at Naruto with serious intent to kill, making Naruto sweat drop, _"W-What did I do now…?" _Naruto then heard Kyuubi give a loud laugh from the back of his mind, _"What's so funny." __**"Kit, you are an idiot!" **__"Huh?" __**"You kissed Sakura you bone head!" **__"No I didn't!!!" _Kyuubi just laughed louder at Naruto's lack of realization, _**"A lick is a kiss! Even you should know that!!" **__"I never…"_ Naruto stopped as he remembered when he licked Sakura to get her attention. _"I DID WHAT!!!?"_

As Naruto freaked out, Sakura and Tomoyo noticed Sonomi on the starting line for the race. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, who had sat back down in her chair, "Tomoyo-chan, your Okaa-san was entering the race?" "No…" "Is your mother a fast runner?" Tomoyo put her index finger on her chin as she recalled, "If I remember correctly, she went to the national championships back in high school." "Hoe!" Both turned back to Sonomi, who was standing next to Mr. Kinomoto, saying something.

The teacher raised the starting gun with a "Ready". He then fired the gun, starting the race. Sonomi sprinted off rather quickly, only to have Mr. Kinomoto to pass by even faster. Sakura, Tomoyo, Toya, and Yukito watched the race with interest, even Naruto was impressed by Mr. Kinomoto. Sonomi seemed angry, trying to pick up speed as flowers started raining from the sky. Everyone stopped watching the race as the flowers increased, making it hard to see. Soon most people were heading inside as Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo walked out from under the tent. Naruto jumped out of Sakura's arms, shaking his head from side to side as the smell of flowers hit his nose. Giving a quick look around and seeing no one looking, he turned to human form, surprising Sakura and Tomoyo. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked, recalling Naruto shaking his head just a second ago. Naruto rubbed his nose, glad the smell was no longer as strong, "Yeah, the smell of the flowers just got too strong for my nose. I had to change forms before I passed out." Sakura nodded in understanding, then pulled out her key.

Tomoyo was surprised that Sakura planed to use magic at that moment, "You're going to use your magic here?" Sakura looked over to Tomoyo as she answered, "Nobody's looking. RELEASE!!!" Sakura used FLY right after summoning her staff, taking herself, Tomoyo, and Naruto, who laughed when he saw Li being held to the ground by Yamazaki for trying to leave the medical room, into the sky (in order). "So is this the work of a Clow card after all." Tomoyo seemingly pulled out of nowhere her cell phone, "At times like this, it is best that we ask an expert about that." Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped when they saw the cell phone, Sakura peaking for the both of them, "W-Where were you holding that?"

After Tomoyo dialed the number, the three waited for Kero to answer. When he did, they heard, _"What? I am in the deep abyss of depression!"_ Naruto sweat dropped again when he heard this, muttering "He must have lost at a game again…" Sakura also sweat dropped as Tomoyo explained the situation to Kero. _"That's the doing of a Clow card, no doubt about it."_

Sakura responded as she looked at the main quad of the building, "Just as I thought. The main quad of the school is full of flowers now!" _"For now, look closely. Where are the flowers flying around from?" _Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo looked around the school before Sakura pointed over to a roof of a building across from them, "Over there!" Naruto and Tomoyo looked over to a pink sphere making flowers. The three landed on the room, a little distance away from the card. They then saw the sphere was a lady wearing a pink dress with curly hair, dancing as she made flowers. The card then noticed he group, stopping its dance and floating over to Sakura. The card held Sakura for a second, brushing her cheek before taking Sakura into a dance.

Naruto ran up to the card as Tomoyo told Kero what was happening, shouting to the card to gets it attention, "HEY!!!" The card stopped and looked at Naruto for a second, still holding Sakura off the ground. The card then grab Naruto's hand and pulled him into the dance, making him and Sakura hold onto each other so not to fall, and making both blush.

Tomoyo just watched in surprise before Kero snapped her out of it, _"So what's going on over there?" _"We've gotten into a big mess. Sakura-chan and Naruto have suddenly been invited to dance!" Kero was about to answer when he heard Naruto shout "PUT US DOWN ALREADY". (No he's not actually talking, just being overheard.) Kero sighed at Naruto before continuing to Tomoyo, _"It's a young woman with curly hair, right?"_ "Yes." _"It's all right. She just loves fun things."_

Sakura seemed to not hear Naruto shout, asking "W-What going on!?" Tomoyo looked at the two dancing with the card, "Sakura-chan, if you don't stop the flowers soon, the entire school will be buried under them!" The card seemed to stop hearing that, giving Sakura a chance to seal it away, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" The card the rose into the air before being drawn into the card guise, dropping Sakura and Naruto. Sakura fell near the edge of the roof, nearly losing her footing causing Naruto to grab her hand and pull her back up. Sakura caught the card after regaining her footing thanks to Naruto, looking at the name, "FLOWER?"

The two then heard Kero over the phone Tomoyo was holding, her having walked up to them after the card sealed, _"Yeah, the FLOWER card. Sakura, your school had an athletic festival today right? FLOWER gets excited when there are celebrations or fun things going on. I'm sure it was just trying to cheer everyone up by raining some flowers."_ Sakura was staring at the card, her eyebrow twitching slightly, Naruto doing the same, "And what else can this card do?" _"It pops out all sorts of flowers." _"T-That's it?" _"Well now. You got away without getting into much trouble this time, right?"_ Sakura was upset hearing Kero, shouting"We were about to suffocate from all the flowers!"

Naruto then got an idea, "Speaking of which…" He walked over to the edge of the room, pulling out his katana. He held his katana above his head, channeling a large amount of chakra into it, forming a mini-tornado. H then swung the katana, making the tornado fly toward the middle of the main quad. The tornado hit the ground, erupting into a full sized tornado for a brief second, short enough not to pick up anyone or thing, but long enough to scatter all the flowers across the city. Sakura and Tomoyo looked in aw, along with everyone else on the ground. Naruto smiled, putting his katana away and walking back over to Sakura and Tomoyo before anyone saw.

As soon as Naruto returned, Tomoyo screamed upsettingly again, causing Sakura to ask, "What's wrong?" out of concern. Tomoyo turned to the two, "This is the second time I didn't get to film an important moment in your life, Sakura-chan." Sakura and Naruto would have face faulted, but the words "second time" reminded them of Naruto's "kiss" making them both turn away blushing.

Naruto quickly got over his, sweat dropping at the sight below them, "T-They've been running the whole time…" Both Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to Naruto, wondering what he was talking about. Sakura also sweat dropped at seeing her Otou finish the race, and Sonomi behind him, not looking happy.

After seeing Sonomi and Mr. Kinomoto walk behind a building as a few students cleaned the remaining flowers, Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo followed them, sneaking behind a bush to listen. Sonomi seemed to ranting on Mr. Kinomoto, "I'm so, so, SO, frustrated! It's always been like this since high school! Because I didn't want to give Nadeshiko to my teacher I kept challenging him over and over! But I always lost!" "It would be rude of me to lose to lose to you on purpose." Sonomi seemed to look at Mr. Kinomoto with a little respect in her eyes before Mr. Kinomoto continued, "I knew how deeply you cared for Nadeshiko. So I always did my best aw well." Hearing that seemed to start Sonomi back up again, "I still remember your home with Nadeshiko…" (Sorry, long winded, short attention span.)

Sakura and Tomoyo listened to every word as Naruto repeated the whole conversation quietly, Sakura speaking first, "They seem to be arguing…" Tomoyo then leaned over, whispering an idea in Sakura's ear, causing Sakura to be concerned, "Huh? But…" "It's all right." Sakura then pulled out the recently captured FLOWER, her staff still being out, whispering "Give those two over there flowers. FLOWER!"

Sonomi was still ranting as Sakura did this, "Why are you so good at cooking anyway!?" She stopped when to flowers floated down from the sky, one in front of her and the other in front Mr. Kinomoto. They both caught the flower gently, Sonomi speaking first, "A nadeshiko flower…" Sonomi held the flower next to her face as Mr. Kinomoto held his in front of his face, staring at it intently. Sonomi seemed to calm down greatly, now talking to Mr. Kinomoto quietly as they continued. (Again, long winded, short attention span.)

The three watched as Sonomi and Mr. Kinomoto talked, Sonomi starting to cry, then Mr. Kinomoto hug the crying Sonomi. Soon all three sweat dropped when Sonomi pulled both of Mr. Kinomoto's cheeks after he said something, causing Naruto to chuckle. When Sakura asked what her Otou said, he just chuckled some more shaking his head. The three walked away after that, leaving Sonomi and Mr. Kinomoto to talk. Sakura was talking about what Sonomi said when she met Sakura, "So the person that looked a lot like me was my Okaa-san." Tomoyo quickly responded, as Naruto seemed to be thinking about something, having a confused look in his face, "My mother often spoke about her cousin name Nadeshiko. Apparently the reason she grew my hair out like this was so that my hair would be just like Nadeshiko's"

Just as Sakura was about to say something else, Naruto slammed his fist into his palm, turning to the two girls "Hey! If your Okaa and Tomoyo's Okaa are cousins, then doesn't that make you two related?" Both girls stopped walking and looked at each other, then back to Naruto. Sakura spoke first as Tomoyo was still speaking, "I think it does." Tomoyo nodded in agreement, although she seemed just as confused as Naruto and Sakura.

Then Naruto was pulled into a head lock out of nowhere. He, Sakura, and Tomoyo turned to see Toya holding Naruto as he spoke, "Hey, when Tomoyo said she missed Sakura's first kiss, she wasn't talking about you, right?" Toya tighten his grip at the end to emphasize his point. Naruto started sweating nervously, having no way to explain Tomoyo's meaning as Yukito tried to get Toya to let go. Naruto was then saved as Toya received a powerful kick in the shin from Sakura, causing him to let go and hold his leg as she shouted, "So what if he did!"

Everyone froze at hearing that, even Sakura, who quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, "Umm… What I mean…" But it was too late, Naruto was gone with Toya hot on his trail, making the other three sweat drop. Tomoyo then turned to Sakura, "Naruto is going to have his hands full for a while." Sakura only nodded, knowing her Onii-chan wouldn't let up until he either caught Naruto, which will never happen, or she gets to properly explain, which she has to wait for Toya to clam down.

_Meanwhile down the street:_

"_**How the hell did you let him get a hold on your shuriken!?" **__"I don't know!" _Naruto shouted at the fox in his head as he dodged another thrown shuriken, catching it and putting it away so Toya couldn't use it again. Naruto heard the fox comment as Naruto dodged another shuriken, _**"He has some very good aim for never using a shuriken before." **__"DON'T COMPLIMENT HIM!!!" _

Naruto continued running until Toya ran out of Naruto's shuriken, giving Naruto the opportunity to shushin away with all of his shuriken, also causing Toya to swear out loud before walking home thinking, _"I'll get that kid…"_

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

**1.) Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the late update, school swamp me, and with semester projects here, I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. I will try, but no promises. **

**2.) I**** will be starting another fanfic because, a.) another project will help me build ideas for one as i work on the other, b.) i don't want to forget it, since i didn't put it my idea box yet, and c.)its just to good not too work on for me. i will update in a alternating pattern, meaning one chapter for one, then one for the other... after all my projects are done for school that is.**

**3.) Also sorry for the scars part, but I couldn't think of any other way to make Naruto prove his hard life in Kohona, but I grantee it is the only time the scars will be mentioned, unless requested by reviewers.**

**4.) As for the tornado, I tried to find a jutsu, but… there were no tornado like jutsu's on any sights I went too, including NarutoHQ and Leafninja**

**5.) One more thing, I am skipping over the SHIELD card episode, mainly because hardly any action, and a LOT of talking, but I will but a summary in the next chapter.**

_**  
Reviewer response:**_

_**Elemental Dragon Swordman**__**:**_ **Li isn't gay, he is just drawn to Yukito's magic since it is the opposite of his own, like a magnate to an opposite magnate**

_**SSJ4Sora:**_** Thank you!!!**

_**Youknowwhatman:**_** No, Li isn't gay and Yukito isn't a girl, it is explained in the first review response, also, personally, I think SWORD is one of the strongest cards, since it can cut through anything AND makes the user an automatic sword master.**

_**Alteris:**_** Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I did post in the first chapter to please report any mistakes you see to me so that I may fix them, which I will do... but i won't correct previse chapters mainly because... thats a lot of words to go through...**

_**Raidentensho:**_** OK the FIREY idea you submitted is now in my idea box, which I keep next to my computer, no seriously I do, and I will try to find an episode where Naruto can train, since training near town will draw attention, especially the destroyed rocks…**

_**Blah81691:**_**Thank you!!!**

_**Shadow Zeranion:**_** Thank you! And yes, Toya and Naruto will be back on good terms after Sakura explains when she meant to Toya.**

_**BabeLe7:**_** Thank you!!!**

_**  
Please Enjoy and Review!**_


	9. TIME flies

**Yo, update has arrived.**

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY about the late update, school's been hell since the lightning strike… check my Digital Naruto story for a full explanation, and read it as well please.**

**Also, I have fixed my "more then one person talking per paragraph" problem, and I will be fixing my previous chapters. If you get confused while reading, just remember that the person is responding to who spoke before hand. (You'll see what I mean). Now for the summary of SHIELD**

**Sakura, Naruto (He's in human form), and Kero head over to Tomoyo's house after she tells Sakura about a problem she is having. After having a friendly moment, Sonomi comes to Tomoyo's door out of breath having rushed over. Sonomi spends some of the day with Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo. Although a little nervous about Naruto, Sonomi and Sakura have a good time before Sonomi has to return to her office. The group heads back to Tomoyo's room to deal with the problem. She brings a box over to the main table in her room that shots the key out every time anyone tried to open it. After a few minutes, they figure out it's the SHIELD card. Sakura uses SWORD as Naruto uses his katana, both of them swinging at SHIELD, cutting the barrier at the same time. Sakura seals SHIELD and the group enjoys the rest of the day.**

**And if any reader could confirm this, go to Thatgirlnextdoor's (no spaces) profile on and find episode 12 in her videos, stop it at 15:19 – 15:22 at tell me what you see about Sakura that seems different and wrong.**

* * *

It was the day where a student's parent gives a presentation on their occupation. Today's was Mr. Kinomoto's turn, who was giving a presentation on Egyptian pyramids to the school sine he teaches archeology at the local college. Sakura was sitting in the middle of the assembly with Naruto (fox form) snoozing in her lap, listening to her Otou's presentation. As Mr. Kinomoto continued his presentation, Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Sakura, leaned over whispering, "Sakura-chan, your Otou-sama is very wonderful."

Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and smiled, absently stroking Naruto's head as he slept. The bell then rang, causing Mr. Kinomoto to look at his watch with slight confusion on his face. Everyone in the assembly broke into applause, some stretching and other talking to their friends as Mr. Kinomoto shook hands with who seemed to be the principle of the school. Naruto awoke do to the loud noise of the audience, raising his head groggily, _"What happen?"_

Sakura smiled, scratching Naruto's favorite spot to help wake him, _"You fell asleep."_

Naruto sweat dropped, knowing it was Sakura's Otou's turn,_ "… Gomen."_

"_Don't worry about it, I know nothing can keep you awake during a lecture."_ Naruto relaxed, glad Sakura wasn't upset. Sakura looked back to her Otou, who was erasing the board he was using and gathering the large limestone he had brought. The bell rang again as Sakura thought to Naruto, _"I wish class seemed this short all the time. The bell before lunch never seems to ring and the bell after recess always rings too quickly."_

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's complainant, then heard someone clapping rather excitingly. He turned to look behind Sakura, seeing Li standing behind her and being the one clapping. He couldn't help a small laugh, _"Gaiki seemed to like your Otou's presentation, a lot."_

Sakura turned around, seeing Li standing behind her clapping rapidly. She and Naruto watched as Li went up to Mr. Kinomoto with Yamazaki, starting to ask numerous questions. Sakura started waving to her Otou as Mr. Kinomoto did the same to Sakura when Li turned around after hearing Mr. Kinomoto was Sakura's father from Yamazaki. Li quickly started to glare at Sakura, who sweat dropped as Naruto glared back, "W-What's with him this time…"

Mr. Kinomoto then left the room, Sakura quickly following him with Naruto in her arms. She ran up to her Otou, who turned around when he heard someone behind him. Mr. Kinomoto seemed a little nervous as he asked, "Was it a little difficult? What I talked about today, that is."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it was really easy to understand, and really interesting!"

Mr. Kinomoto let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on his chest, "I'm glad." Mr. Kinomoto then perked his head up remembering something, "Oh, what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Huh? Wasn't it Onii-chan's turn tonight?"

"Toya has an exam tomorrow, so I switched with him."

"I see… then--" But Sakura was interrupted by the bell, causing her to whine, "What, recess is already over?"

Mr. Kinomoto chuckled, "Recess always feels too short." Sakura sighed sweat dropping, cocking her head sideways as Mr. Kinomoto continued, "Now, hurry back to class."

"Okay…" Mr. Kinomoto waved as Sakura walked back to her classroom, the bell ringing again.

_Time skip: That night at house_

Kero was sitting in front of the TV playing his game, "What is Sakura doing up so late? It's time for good little kids to be asleep!"

Although Kero wasn't looking, Naruto shrugged. Suddenly he felt a tug at the back of his mind. Knowing it wasn't Kyuubi, Naruto jumped off the bed, changing to human form. He went through a series of hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." In a puff of smoke, their stood Gamakichi, "Yo Naruto, here's your response. Obaa-chan also wanted me to tell you sorry for the late response, the reason is in the letter."

Naruto took the letter from Gamakichi opening is quickly, "Thank you Gamakichi."

"No problem. So have you and Sakura…" Gamakichi then held up his pinky.

Naruto responded by slamming his fist over Gamakichi's head, causing the toad to disappear in the same puff of smoke, "You would think he would have learned by now…"

Kero laughed as Naruto started reading the letter, _"Dear Gaiki, sorry for the late response, but I had to find Jiraiya after punching him out of Kohona. Long story. Two things have happened since you left, both Akatsuki and Orichimaru are finished. They both tried to follow you through the tear you made. It didn't end so well… we enclosed a video of the incident, as well as a picture of everyone to show your friends there, since I know you wouldn't bring one on the mission. Sorry if this letter isn't long, but things have been extremely boring since you left. Sincerely, Tsunade" _Naruto smiled at the letter, taking a tape and bundle of photos out of the envelope. Naruto looked at the photos, seeing each photo was of the Kohona twelve in their squads. Naruto tucked the photos and video back in the envelope, putting them in one of Sakura's desk drawers she was letting him use.

Sakura chose that moment to walk in, causing Kero to look up from his game as it saved, "Finally… Sakura, what were you doing anyway?"

"I was making a late-night snack for Yukito-san and Onii-chan." (Note: Kind act only.)

Naruto shut the drawer, changed back to his fox form, then jumped onto the bed as Sakura crawled under the covers. Sakura rolled over to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him as she had done every night since the THUNDER incident. After giving a quick good-night, Kero turned out the lights, flying over to the bed after. He crawled under the covers muttering, "Tomorrow is the final battle. It sure was a long haul."

Sakura opened her eyes, looking to her left without rolling over, "Kero-chan, didn't you start that game today…?"

"I was really going to spend only one day on it."

"Your eyes are going to go bad!"

_Time skip: midnight_

Sakura, Naruto, and Kero woke suddenly to the ringing of the school bell. Kero only raised his head, "What's up this late at night? What bell is that?"

Sakura and Naruto went up to the window, looking at the school. They then heard Toya from his room, "Isn't that the bell at Sakura's school?"

Yukito spoke next, both voices barely heard beyond the wall by Sakura, although Naruto heard them clear as a bell, "It sure carries well."

"But would it normally ring at a time like this?"

"I thought that bell only rang around 5:00P.M."

Kero flew next to Sakura, rather upset about being awoken, "Is that thing screwed up?"

Sakura looked away from the window to Kero, "But that clock was never broken before."

Naruto was glaring at the school, his tail swishing back and forth rather agitatedly, _"I don't care if it hasn't before, but I'll break it if that bell doesn't stop!"_ As if hearing Naruto's thoughts, the bell silenced, causing Sakura to sweat drop as Naruto smiled victoriously before going back to the bed. Kero followed suit, not caring about what caused Sakura to sweat drop, knowing it was something Naruto said. Sakura looked back at the window for a minute before crawling back into bed.

_Time skip: That morning_

Naruto was stretching on the bed as Sakura ran around the room getting ready and Kero started his game up. Naruto followed her as she ran out of the room, smiling when he heard Kero shout, "ARGH! My data is all gone!!!"

_Time skip: mid-day_

Naruto was lying on the table Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at during music class. Sakura was still practicing, feeling nervous about her recorder test. Tomoyo looked away from the front to Sakura as she moved her fingers over the holes in the recorder, "So, how are you doing?"

"This high D is pretty hard to play."

"You'll be all right, Sakura-chan, you usually perform really well in finals."

"You think so?"

Naruto sat up, getting Sakura's attention, _"Tomoyo's right Sakura-chan, you'll do fine. And I'll help out if I can."_

Sakura nodded, but started crying anime tears, "I haven't practice enough!"

Tomoyo gave a quick, "You should relax."

Sakura only nodded as the student in front finished. The teacher then called on Sakura, causing Sakura to shoot out of her seat nervously. The teacher smiled as Sakura walked to the front nervously. Sakura stopped when she heard Tomoyo call her name. She turned to see Tomoyo telling her to relax silently as Naruto jumped off the table and trotted up to her. Sakura nodded at Tomoyo then proceeded to the front of the room with Naruto next to her. Naruto sat next to Sakura when she reached the front, watching her intently for any mistakes, ready to make a scene as she played. When the high D started to come, Naruto was ready. Just as Sakura accidently dropped the high D note, Naruto let out a howl, drawing everyone's attention. Sakura sweat dropped, knowing that she messed up on the note and that Naruto bailed her out. The teacher smiled as Naruto howled, "It seems Naruto wants to play along with you Kinomoto-san." Sakura's sweat dropped doubled in size as Naruto chuckled.

_Area jump: Main quad_

Sakura was sitting on some steps in her cheer leading practice uniform holding her baton like a flute while crying anime tears, "I made such a weird noise..." Naruto was sitting next to Sakura as Tomoyo leaned against the wall like railing. (I really don't know how to describe it.)

Tomoyo closed her eyes smiling, "You did very well on all the other parts."

Sakura looked up from her baton at Tomoyo, "It's because you told me to relax, Tomoyo-chan." She then looked over to Naruto as he watched the soccer game with interest, "Thank you Naruto-kun, for drawing everyone's attention away from me when I messed up."

"_Anytime."_

Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, "And Tomoyo-chan, your performance was wonderful. I couldn't tell it was the same song that I played." Sakura looked back at her baton as a loud kick was heard from the game, "I wish I practiced a little more." Sakura looked at Tomoyo when she heard Tomoyo notice something, following Tomoyo's gaze to see Li practicing his flute as he walked, "Li is still practicing although the test is over."

"Could it be because he didn't do well today? But it's dangerous to practice while walking."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo watched Li as they continued their conversation, "Hey, did Li move from Hong Kong all by himself?"

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything about his family…"

"Look out!!" Both girls turned back to the soccer field, seeing the soccer ball fly towards Li. Li stopped playing his flute when he noticed the ball heading towards him. He jumped into the air, kicking the ball into the goal, leaving the goalie surprised, having completely missed seeing the ball coming. Everyone started clapping as Li scratched his head with his flute.

Naruto sat in his spot looking annoyed, _"Show off."_

_Time skip: That night at house_

Sakura was celebrating with her Otou-san and Onii-chan for finishing their first day of exams. "Cheers to both of you finishing your exams."

"Cheers!" Both Sakura and Toya said, everyone toasting their glasses together.

Sakura finished her glass, letting out a held breath as she drank the juice in a single go, "This is delicious!"

Mr. Kinomoto smiled at his daughter, "Sakura-san, you did your best."

Sakura sweat dropped slightly, quickly changing the subject by asking Toya, "Hey, how did your test go, Onii-chan?"

"So-so."

Sakura slammed her hands and glass on the table at hearing Toya's answer, "I'm so frustrated! I made one mistake!"

Toya gave a sly smile taking one finger off his glass, "Are you sure it wasn't that you could only get one part right?"

Sakura turned to Toya, "Of course not!"

Naruto didn't notice the teasing as he was eating the steak Mr. Kinomoto had cooked and put in his blow. Mr. Kinomoto simply smiled at Sakura, giving a small chuckle, "It's not embarrassing to make a mistakes. But even if you're done with your exams, make sure to go over all parts that gave you trouble today."

Sakura turned to her Otou when he started speaking, giving an "Okay" after he finished.

Sakura and Naruto retreated to their room after the celebration finished. Sakura pulled out her flute, practicing while Naruto relaxed and Kero played his game. Naruto watched the game as he listened, chuckling softly when Kero finished, "I did it! I have to save properly today. Save, save…"

Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly at the end, seeing Kero's obsession with games become worse. At that very moment, Sakura finished her session, grasping the flute anxiously shouting, "I did it! Hey, hey, Naruto-kun, Kero-chan. Did you hear that?"

"_Beautiful."_ Sakura moved her hand behind her head blushing. What she didn't notice was that Naruto wasn't talking about her flute playing, as he was staring at her face.

Kero looked away from his game after h turned it off to Sakura, "Didn't the recorder test end today?"

"Yeah, but Otou-san told me to go over the parts that I couldn't manage today."

"Nothing less from your Otou. He says good things."

"I'm going to practice at school tomorrow, too!"

"TOMORROW, I'm going into the final battle!" And with that, Sakura and Kero crawled into bed, Naruto already lying in his usual spot.

Sakura then noticed Naruto was extremely quiet, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

Naruto snapped out of his thought, looking at Sakura, _"I'm fine, just thinking about my old home."_ Sakura nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep, leaving Naruto to continue his conversation with Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed, hearing Kyuubi nag him in the back of his mind, _**"Just tell her you like her kit. Nothing bad will happen."**_

"_How do you know that!? For all you know, the same thing will happen to her that happened to me!"_

"_**No it won't."**_

"_Even so, I'm don't want to take that chance. What's to stop it from happening?"_

"_**Her family and you." **_Naruto stopped when he heard Kyuubi, giving Kyuubi room to continue, _**"Her family would instantly take her somewhere safe if your past repeated itself on Sakura. And I know the moment someone tried to harm the girl, you would beat them within an inch of their life."**_ Again, Naruto was silent. _**"Just tell her kit. We both know she likes you since we over heard her at that snow-rabbits house."**_

Naruto didn't move, carefully thinking over what Kyuubi said before responding, _"But..."_

"_**No buts kit. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid."**_

"… _Maybe I am."_

Kyuubi sighed, knowing where this was going. He then hatched an idea, deciding to play along, _**"Heh, the day you become afraid, I never though I would see it. You're nothing but a coward who is too weak to protect his "precious people" that you keep going on about."**_

Naruto walked right into Kyuubi's trap, snapping on the bait like a fish on a hook, _"I am not weak!"_

"_**Then why can't you tell Sakura you like her? Huh?"**_

Naruto's fur started to bristle, his anger beginning to kick in, _"I just can't! I won't let her go through what I did!"_

"_**I knew it. You are weak. A strong person wouldn't be afraid of anything. A strong person would face any danger that threatens himself and the people he cared for!"**_

"_I'm not weak! I can protect them!"_

"_**If you can't even tell the girl you like "I love you", then you are weak and can't protect anyone. You never had a problem telling the Sakura from Kohona you loved her."**_

"_T-That was different…"_

"_**No it wasn't! It was no different from than then it is now! You are just a coward who can't protect what he cares for most!"**_

Naruto was starting to get really mad, _"I am not a coward! I can and will protect Sakura-chan from anything and anyone!"_

Kyuubi smiled, seeing all doubt vanish from Naruto's face, _**"Then I expect results soon kit. Now get some sleep."**_

Naruto realized he walked into Kyuubi's trap, but before he could say anything, Kyuubi forced Naruto to sleep. As Naruto slept peacefully in Sakura's arms, Kyuubi chuckled quietly, thinking to himself, _**"Good luck kit, you deserve a happy life after the hell you've been through."**_ Kyuubi then fell asleep himself, but if he had stay awake for a second longer, he would he noticed a smile form on Naruto's face.

_Time skip: next morning_

Sakura was gathering her school supplies as Kero turned on his game, only to cry when the screen came up, "This has to be some sort of cruel joke! I know I saved properly yesterday!" Kero looked away from the screen to Sakura as she grabbed some supplies off her desk, "Hey, you saw it too, right Sakura?" Sakura was to caught up in gathering her supplies to give Kero a straight answer, rushing out the door with Naruto as Kero started crying, "Why? Why!? WHY!?"

_Area jump: Street_

Sakura and Naruto had met up with Tomoyo, walking to school together. Sakura and Naruto seemed to be in their own personal thoughts, but were snapped out of them when Tomoyo said, "Today is the recorder test. Let's do our best."

Naruto and Sakura both stopped in the tracks. Naruto looked at Tomoyo, then turned his gaze to Sakura, _"Your recorder test was yesterday… right?" _Sakura only nodded, just as confused as Naruto.

_Time skip: music class_

Sakura and Naruto were in the same position as the day before, only Sakura wasn't practicing and Naruto seemed to be staring at Li, who was staring back. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, seeing her not doing anything, "So, how are you doing?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance when she heard Tomoyo, turning to her friend, "Huh? Oh, I practiced last night…"

"Just like you to. Then you should be all right."

Sakura turned to Naruto as he hadn't moved since the class started, _"It's the same… The same as yesterday…"_

"_Yeah… something tells me a Clow card has something to do with this." _

Sakura nodded in agreement, turning back to Tomoyo to try and confirmed their suspicions, "Hey Tomoyo-chan. There was a recorder test yesterday too, right?" Tomoyo only blinked in confusion, letting Sakura continue, "Because, I finished my test yesterday, and celebrated with my Onii-chan at home."

Tomoyo closed her eyes smiling, "Sakura-chan… are you nervous?"

Sakura lowered her head to the desk shaking it, "It's not that…"

The teacher called Sakura again after the pervious student finished. Sakura stood up, walking to the front normally only to stop when she heard Tomoyo call her name. As Tomoyo again told Sakura to relax, Naruto moved his stare to Li, who was watching Sakura. Naruto swatted a crumbled paper ball with his tail, nailing Li in the side of the head. Li turned to glare at Naruto, only to see Naruto silently signaling him. After getting the message after a few tries as Sakura played, Li nodded. Naruto the nodded to the clock, giving Li the signal to meet during recess. Li nodded in response just as Sakura finished her test flawlessly.

_Time skip: recess_

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the same position as yesterday while Naruto (human form) sat next Sakura with his arms crossed waiting for Li, staring at the school clock tower. Sakura was trying to explain to Tomoyo what was going on, only to get nowhere. Tomoyo thought for a minute before saying, "Could it be déjà-vu?"

Sakura turned from Naruto, who hadn't said anything, back to Tomoyo, "Déjà-vu?"

"Yes. Feeling like you've visited a place when you never have visited there or feeling like you've had the same conversation before when you are talking to someone."

Naruto moved from his seat, standing up while turning to Tomoyo, "No, because it the same to both of us, and our link wouldn't transfer déjà-vu."

Sakura nodded, pointing to the soccer field, "Yeah, that boy over there." Tomoyo turned to see a boy kick the ball into the air, nailing another boy in the chin with the ball. Sakura then pointed over to the goal as the goalie stopped a hard kick. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, "Then Li comes walking by."

Tomoyo looked up to see Li, "Oh, he really is here now."

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to their left, looking at Li as he approached. Naruto glared for a second before his stare returned to normal, "Took your time, huh gaiki."

Li scowled at Naruto's nickname for him before getting to the point, "So you two noticed how we're repeating yesterday." Sakura and Naruto nodded as Li continued, "This is the doings of a Clow card."

Naruto narrowed his eyes raising one eye brow, "We already figured that out already. The only reason I signaled you is because Sakura-chan ask me to stop pulling pranks on you and try to get along."

Sakura sweat dropped, remembering the conversation as Li scowled. He walked past Naruto, stopping next to Sakura, "The card is right there," he said, pointing to the clock tower.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned the clock just as the soccer ball came at them again. Li was about to kick the ball again, but was beaten to the punch by Naruto. He absently minded kicked the ball, hard, sending through the net and crashing into a stone railing. All the students looked in shock at the ball, which was still spinning while wedged in the railing. As the ball stopped, smoke appeared from the friction. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li, sweat dropped at the kick, looking at Naruto only to get a "what?" They pointed to the ball, causing Naruto to sweat drop, "Oops…" Everyone except the three turned from the ball to Naruto, breaking into excited applause and cheers.

Before Naruto could leave, he was swarmed by the students from the game, getting questions like "Where did you learn to kick like that!?" and "Can you join our soccer team!?"

Naruto sweat dropped, trying to find away to escape from the crowd. He snapped his head up with an idea, quickly pointing in a random direction, "Teacher!"

Everyone turned, giving Naruto enough time to jump back and shushin away. The crowd turned back, only to see Naruto was gone. They started looking around the field, seeing no sign of Naruto. A random student said out loud, "He's really fast…"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li sweat dropped again, seeing the scene of chaos erupt from Naruto's kick.

_Time skip: that night at school_

Naruto, Tomoyo, and Kero were sitting behind the bushes as Sakura jumped out of the tree. She landed in front of Tomoyo wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, mini-skirt with puffy shorts under it, two arm bands on her wrist along two on her arm just below her shoulders, yellow Chinese style shoes with to fluff balls on them, and a pair of fairy wings on her back. Tomoyo stood up from where she was crouching, filming Sakura as always, "It suits you well."

Sakura stood where she landed, looking at the costume, "Hey… this outfit…?" (Note: Tomoyo was working on it during SHIELD.)

Naruto was about to call the two over when Tomoyo started explaining the costume, "I pictured the image of a fairy that could fly freely through the night skies."

Sakura and Naruto sighed as Tomoyo turned to the clock tower as Kero floated down into the camera frame, "But Sakura, how did you figure out where the card was?"

"That…"

Sakura was about to explain before being interrupted, "The camera is standing by."

That made Kero forget his question, flying up to the camera nearly taking up the whole frame, "Then let's go!"

Sakura nodded, pulling out the FLY card only to have Naruto grab her wrist, "Wait, if we fly up there, the card might see us. And if it can rewind time by a day, who knows what else it can do."

Sakura nodded, putting the card away, but asking "Then how do we get up there?"

"You mastered the tree walking exercise with chakra, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded again, then caught on to Naruto's idea smiling. The two ran to the wall, Naruto going straight up as Sakura stopped, a little nervous. Naruto stopped when he noticed Sakura wasn't following. He looked down to see her holding her staff nervously. He walked back down, standing right above Sakura, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, a nervous sweat drop forming, "I-I'm a little scare… You were always below me incase I fell…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry… You can go in front and I'll stay behind you incase you fall, that ok?"

Sakura nodded, a smile forming on her face. She did a hand sign, focusing some chakra to her feet. She then nervously placed her foot on the wall, grabbing Naruto's outstretched hand. She walked up the wall, stopping in front of Naruto, turning to face him. Naruto nodded, letting Sakura slowly walk up the side of the building with Naruto right behind her. Kero flew up to the two as they walked, "We're dealing with the TIME card, it's the only card that can rewind time itself."

The two nodded, Naruto asking the question on both their minds, "So what can TIME do besides rewind time by a day."

"The TIME card freely controls the flow of time. Slow down, speed up, stop, you name it and TIME can control it."

Sakura and Naruto both heard this, leaving Sakura to ask, "Then won't TIME rewind time to yesterday again once it sees us?"

Kero folded his arms, nodding his no, "No. TIME can only turn time back a day at midnight, when it's magic is at it's strongest."

Sakura and Naruto nodded again, reaching the top of the tower. As Sakura and Naruto climbed to the ledge of the tower, Kero flew ahead, floating backwards as the two made their way up. Unfortunately, Kero wasn't watching where he was going, hitting the bell in the tower. Naruto heard the bell ring, sighing when Kero's yelling came after. Kero flew back down, rubbing his head as Sakura worried about him. Naruto watched the scene with a sweat drop, _"… How stupid can Kero be to fly into something that big…?"_ Naruto then felt a surge of magic, snapping his head to the clock tower window.

Sakura noticed Naruto's action, turning away from Kero as he continued to rub his head, "What is it Naruto-kun?" As soon as Sakura finished that sentence, everything froze as the colors of the world changed. Naruto stood there, unaffected by TIME's power as both Sakura and Kero started retracing there steps, stopping when they reached the bushes on the ground. Naruto looked between the top of the tower and Sakura for a minute, then kicked of the wall landing in front of the group.

Sakura and Kero watched as Naruto landed in front of them, turning to Kero as he stood back up, "Hey Kero, what just happen. I wasn't affected by TIME."

Kero sat there floating in his thinking pose. After a few minutes, he finally answered, "Hmm… It might be because you aren't from this dimension. TIME affects the flow of time in this dimension and since you came from another… it leaves you unaffected because the flow of time is different in your home dimension. That's the only reason I can think of."

Naruto stuck his hands into his pocket, looking at the clock then turning back to the group, "We have fifteen minutes to catch TIME, and since I can't use the staff… We have to hurry."

No sooner when Naruto finished that sentence, the clock started to speed up. Kero looked worried when he noticed the clock, "T-this is bad. TIME is speeding time up just around the clock tower!" The clock struck midnight just as Kero finished, the bell in the tower ringing as time started to rewind a day. Naruto stood in his spot, watching as Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo moved with the flow of time. He turned back to the tower to see the clock rotating clockwise.

When the clock stopped, Naruto let out a sigh, _"No point in trying to capture the card when Sakura-chan isn't here."_ With that, Naruto shushined back to the house, going through Sakura's window. She and Kero were asleep as Naruto changed to his fox form. Just as he was about to jump onto the bed, Toya opened Sakura's door quietly startling Naruto. Toya simply pointed to Naruto then out the door, leaving it cracked open.

Naruto looked at Sakura for a second before exiting the room. Toya was standing in the hallway waiting for Naruto as he came out of Sakura's room, "Ok, what's going on. It's been the same day three times already." Toya then pulled out a calendar from behind his back, showing the date. Naruto looked at the calendar then started looking behind Toya. When Toya saw Naruto looking behind him, he sighed, "Don't worry, Otou and Yuki are asleep."

Naruto nodded, changing back to human form, standing in front of Toya with his hands in his pockets, "So what do you know?"

"I know Sakura is doing something dangerous and you're involved some how." Toya told him, giving Naruto his suspicious glare.

Naruto thought for a second before turning away, "I can't say anything because Sakura-chan doesn't want me too. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

Toya stared at Naruto for a second before closing his eyes, "I know, the only reason I haven't said a word about this to her is because I know you're always near by. Listen Naruto, for I'm only saying this once." Naruto turned back to Toya, knowing when his name was used meant it was serious as Toya continued, "You are one of the only people I trust around Sakura. You've saved her twice already, so I know you won't let anything happen."

Naruto couldn't help but smile and laugh as Toya looked away, seeming to glare at the wall not liking the idea of just Naruto watching Sakura, "Yukito was right, you do have a sister complex."

Toya responded by knocking Naruto on the head followed by a "Shut up."

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head, "Don't worry, Sakura and I will take care of the problem soon." And with that Naruto changed forms and went back into Sakura's room, closing the door behind him.

Toya smirked when Naruto left, going back into his own room.

_Time skip: next night at school_

The group was sitting in the bushes like the night before, Tomoyo filming Sakura in her costume, "It fits you very well."

Sakura simply stood there, hunched over in exasperation, "The image of a fairy, right?"

"That is correct. Nothing less from you Sakura-chan."

Kero was hunching over the same way as Sakura, floating down to the group, "It really is tough to do the same day three times over. I wonder when I can finally get to the last battle."

Sakura still standing in the same position, sweat dropping slightly, "Really! I had to take the recorder test three times!"

Kero floated of to Sakura when she finished complaining, "Why did we have to come at the same time, even? Wouldn't it have been better to leave earlier?"

Sakura raised her head, her sweat drop getting bigger, "But…! I celebrated with Otou-san and Onii-chan after the test and I practiced my recorder after that, and…"

"Sheesh, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted. Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo turned to see to see Li standing near the entrance to the quad with a bandage on his face.

Sakura noticed the bandage as soon as she saw Li, "Li! Is your face all right?"

Li sweat dropped as Tomoyo added on to Sakura's question, "The ball hit you in the face as you turned around."

"But the ball ended up in the goal anyway." Sakura responded as Kero started looking around.

Li became angry that Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about his embarrassment, stomping one foot as he pointed to the tower, "TIME is fused together with the clock tower! You can turn it back into a card if you use an offensive magic card to destroy the clock tower!"

Tomoyo ran forward after hearing Li, clearly upset, "You should not do that."

"Why?"

Sakura ran next to Tomoyo, holding one hand to her chest, "Everyone in our town relies on that clock. I can't destroy it!"

Li walked up to the girls and Kero, stopping in front of them, "Then you plan to leave that card where it is!?"

"I-I can't really leave it alone… But we can't destroy the clock!"

Li put a hand to his chin, thinking for a moment before saying, "If we can't destroy it, we have to approach it without getting noticed."

Just as Li finished, Kero stopped looking around, focusing on the group, "Has anyone seen Naruto?" Everyone looked at Kero, then looked around. No one saw Naruto anywhere.

But before anyone could say anything, they heard "Got it!" Everyone turned to the clock to see Naruto plow through the window laughing as an old man in a cloak chased him. Then the group noticed Naruto holding what looked like an hourglass in his arms, and the old man looked angry.

"Come and get it you old bastard!" Naruto shouted between laughs, landing on the group and breaking into a run towards the group. TIME only seemed to become angrier, chasing after Naruto with surprising speed. Li noticed the direction Naruto and TIME were heading, tossing two sutras onto the wall. Just as Naruto ran past the group, he dropped something at their feet then ran to the quad. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero looked down to see a large shard of glass at their feet. Sakura carefully picked up the glass, curious what Naruto was up too.

After Naruto passed through the entrance to the quad, stopping and turning around to face TIME smiling, holding the hourglass behind his back doing a few hand signs. TIME stopping in the entrance to the quad, holding out an old wrinkly hand towards Naruto. Naruto smiled even brighter, "What? All I have is this shard of glass." Naruto showed the glass just as Sakura screamed in surprise, holding the hourglass in her hands.

Just as TIME was about to charge Sakura, Naruto jumped between her and Li as Li pulled out his sword, "Thunder god, come!" Lightning shot from the sutras, trapping TIME in the field of lightning, holding it in place.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura snapped out of her trance, still staring at the hourglass. She dropped the hourglass, raising her staff, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The magic card formed, drawing TIME in just as the lightning stopped. Sakura held out her hand when the card finished drawing TIME in, only to have it fly by her hand and to Li, "Why?"

Kero folded his arms as he explained, "Well, even though Naruto stole TIME's hourglass, the kid stop TIME completely with his magic. So the card is his."

"You're kidding..." Sakura said sadly as Li smiled arrogantly, only to feel his arm be twisted behind him painfully by Naruto.

"Where's that smug look now. Huh?" Naruto said smiling, shoving Li's arm more to emphasize his point. Naruto then shoved Li away after seeing Sakura's look, "That card is useless to him anyway, since you can't seal the card if he messes with time around you." Li smirk was wiped away as Kero laughed, both seeing Naruto's point.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, turning to Tomoyo while blinking in confusion as Tomoyo smiled.

_Time skip: next morning_

Sakura was already up and ready, heading out the door. She stopped, turning to Naruto (fox form) when he wasn't coming. Naruto looked up at Sakura from his spot on her bed, _"I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something."_ Sakura nodded, heading out the door. Naruto changed forms, hearing everyone else leave along with Sakura. He went over to Sakura's desk, opening his drawer and pulling out the video Tsunade sent him. "Hey Kero, I need the TV for a little bit."

Before Kero could ask, Naruto flashed the video. Kero nodded, going down stairs to eat something as Naruto put the video in, _"Now let's see what happen to that snake-teme and Akatsuki."_ The video show static for a minute before a picture of the valley appeared, showing ten figures at the bottom.

(Note: this will be a funny moment)

The camera zoomed in, also picking up every word that was said. Itachi stood near the back with Kisame next to him, "This is where the Kyuubi jinchuurikin vanished."

The leader nodded, "Good." He took some time to stare at the tear, "We need someone to test the stability of this tear. Any volunteers?"

"Tobi is a good boy." All the members looked at each other, then the back of Tobi, who had moved in front of the leader. With a nodded, the leader kicked Tobi into the tear. "Tobi is a good boy!!!" Tobi was then silence by him being torn into thousands of microscopic pieces.

Kisame voiced everyone thoughts after that, "Now what?"

Just then Orichimaru appeared with his gay side kick Kabuto, "Well, well, if it isn't Akatsuki. Don't interfere with my plans, I will have revenge on the Kyuubi brat. Kukuku."

The leader, seeing an idea, nodded, "Well Orichimaru, it seems our goals are similar. Go through if you wish, we will not stop you. Just leave the Kyuubi jinchuurikin alive so that we may extract the Kyuubi. Do we have a deal?"

Orichimaru nodded, turning to his gay side kick, "Come Kabuto." The two then jumped into the tear. The Akatsuki members heard an "I will have my…" before a large amount of blood gushed out of the tear.

The plant man then stepped forward, "Leader-sama, if me create a large chakra barrier, we should be safe from the tears effects."

The leader seemed to ponder a moment before nodding. Itachi took a step forward as well, "Kisame and I will stay behind, should any meddle some Kohona shinobi show." The leader nodded again. Akatsuki got into a circle formation, minus Itachi and Kisame, forming a large chakra dome. The group then proceeded into the tear, only to have the tear destroy the barrier and kill every member. Itachi and Kisame stood in place as the blood gushed out. Itachi turned to the direction Kohona was in, "My mission is complete. Now I can return home. Are you coming Kisame?"

Kisame stood there for a minute, then shrugged, "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

(Funny moment over.)

Naruto was on the floor laughing by the end. He finally managed to sit up thinking to Kyuubi, _"How stupid can they get!"_

Kyuubi was having his own laughing fest inside of Naruto, _**"I don't know kit, but you just took out the shinobi countries most powerful shinobi with even fighting them!"**_

Naruto managed to calm down, making a mental note to ask Tsunade about Itachi and Kisame later. He looked at the video to see it only last about three minutes, _"Sakura-chan must be at the front of the school by now."_ Naruto took the video out and stashed it back into the drawer. He was about to leave when he noticed Sakura's writing notebook on her desk. He picked it up, _"She must have forgotten it."_ Rushing out the door, he shouted to Kero, "TVs free." Once outside Naruto changed to his fox form, notebook in his mouth, and took off down the road.

_Area jump: Outside of school_

Naruto saw Sakura crying anime tears, standing next to Tomoyo with her bag open. Sakura turned to Naruto as he came running up to the two. Sakura's eyes instantly brighten at seeing her notebook in his mouth, "Thank you Naruto-kun! You're a life saver!"

Naruto sat down where he stopped, handing Sakura her notebook as he wagged his tail, _"I know."_

As the three walked to the class room, Kyuubi sparked a conversation with Naruto. _**"You know kit, you had plenty of chances to tell Sakura to love her."**_

"_No I didn't, it just wasn't the right time."_

"_**When is the right time then kit?" **_Kyuubi asked aggregately, thinking Naruto was trying to by time.

"_The right time… is the right time."_ Naruto told Kyuubi, closing the mind link so he wouldn't hear Kyuubi complain. _"The right time…"_

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

**Naruto was semi-nice to Li for one, the promise he made to Sakura and two, Li wasn't all that mean in this one.**

**Naruto isn't affect by cards that can alter the balance of the dimension, like TIME, ERASE, etc. because he is from another dimension. But cards like FIREY, SLEEP, DREAM, etc. can effect him.**

**Naruto pranked Kero by deleting his data the first time.**

**I plan on going to fix my previous chapters, if anyone decides to reread and spots mistakes, please let me know.**

**Any other questions feel free to pm or e-mail me.**

_**  
Reviewers Response:**_

_**Fallen-Ryu:**_**No he isn't, he's just drawn to Yukito's magic, them being opposites, like a magnet.**

_**Inevitable: **_**Yes they will, but only when I see a good opportunity, which should be soon.**

_**Raidentensho:**_** You're welcome. The muscle line… well everyone was focusing on the scars, not the muscle, and Gamabunta… you can explain the pillars of rock with an earthquake… but a giant toad attacking the rocks… might draw unwanted attention.**

_**xWindScarx10: **_**Thank you!**

_**Chm01:**_** Yes he can, I just haven't found a good episode to use them yet…**

_**Elemental Dragon Swordman:**_** THANK YOU!**

_**Diimmortal: **_**Thank you!**

_**Youknowwhatman:**_** Toya acting weird… If you mean chasing Naruto, he was being an older brother, seeing as older brothers chase of guys interested in their younger siblings and Naruto can use the cards, but refuses to seeing as he has jutsu where Sakura needs the cards to expand her arsenal.**

_**Animegirl112:**_** Thank you!**

_**Sora:**_** Sorry, but I am turning Sakura into a hanyou later. And are you saying she would look ugly with a pair of fox ears and tail?**

_**Raven Marcus:**_** Thank you!**

_**Deskrai:**_** One, I already have an ending planned and two, never tell a writer how to write his or her story, example or not. It doesn't sit right.**

**To those not on the list, I have either sent you a pm or you flamed me and I didn't like it. But since no one has flamed me yet, that leaves the first choice.**

_**Thank you, enjoy and review!**_


	10. balance of POWER

**Yo… update has deported my hard drive **

**I don't own Naruto or Cardcaptor**

* * *

Naruto (fox form) was jolted awake by a loud *crash*! Taking a second to stretch, he jumped over Sakura and Kero, landing on the window seal. He stayed there for a while, scanning the neighborhood, "_What the hell was that!?"_ After a few minutes of surveillance, Naruto shrugged to himself, going back to his bed area. As soon as he was there, Sakura repositioned her arm around Naruto, pulling him close in her sleep.

_Next morning:_

Sakura ran into the dinning room with a backpack on instead of her normal bag, "Ohaiyo!"

Toya was staring at the TV before Sakura came in, looking at his sister when she came in, "Since you got up by yourself, it'll probably rain today."

Sakura turned to her Onii, one hand on her backpack strap, the other stiff at her side, "It won't! The weather forecast lady said it's going to be sunny!

Mr. Kinomoto came from the kitchen, holding two bento boxes, "Ohaiyo, Sakura-san."

Sakura glanced to her Otou before turning to face him, quickly going from annoyed to happy, "Hey, is that mine?"

Mr. Kinomoto nodded, "I filled it with all your favorites, Sakura-san." Sakura latched onto her Otou cheering when she realized something. Letting go of her Otou, she looked toward the bento boxes, pointing at them, "Otou-san… Why did you make two?"

Sakura missed the flash of sadness the Mr. Kinomoto displayed, quickly replacing it with a smile, "This is for your friend Naruto."

Sakura cheered again, thanking her Otou as Toya watched. Toya noticed his Otou's face earlier, but didn't want to say anything in front of Sakura. Deciding to push it aside for later, Toya asked Sakura, "You're all gathering at the school?"

Sakura turned from her Otou to Toya to answer his question, "Yeah. We're all meeting at the school, then going on a bus."

Toya rested his arms at his sides, "If you're going through the park, be careful."

Sakura simply blinked once before asking, "Why?" Toya didn't say a word, simply pointing to the TV. Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto both looked to the TV. Sakura stared at the TV for a second before letting out a loud, "HHHOOOEEEEE!" seeing the King Penguin flipped onto its head.

After packing the rest of her things, Sakura put on her skating gear and headed out the door where Naruto was waiting. Sakura handed Naruto his bento, "Otou-san made it for you."

Naruto looked at the bento for a second, then back to Sakura, "I have to thank him later since we're running late." Sakura shouted in surprise, turning the front window to see a clock on the wall, then bolted down the road with Naruto right behind her.

* * *

Toya watched as Sakura and Naruto went on their way to the school waiting till then were out of site. As soon as they were, Toy turned to his Otou, "Hey, are you ok?"

Mr. Kinomoto turned away from the door to Toya, "Yes, why?"

Toya didn't by it, "You seemed depressed when you thought of Naruto."

Mr. Kinomoto frowned slightly, walking back to the kitchen, "I'm ok, it just saddens me to think of Naruto having to live alone. No one should have to go through that."

Toya took a deep breath, remembering when Naruto shared his history with everyone, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

As Toya took a seat, Mr. Kinomoto hung his apron, taking a seat across from Toya. Toya watched as his Otou seemed to be in deep thought, taking a drink of his coffee. At that moment, Mr. Kinomoto spoke, "Say Toya, what would you say if I invited Naruto to live with us…?"

Toya nearly choked on his coffee, surprised by the sudden question. After managing to stop coughing, Toya replied, "I don't have a problem with the kid, but he might."

Mr. Kinomoto eyes widened slightly, confused as he asked, "Why?"

Toya took another swallow of his coffee before answering, "I've been around Naruto enough to tell he's a prideful person. If you ask him and he takes as pity, things will get ugly fast. And that's not the only thing, he seems to like Sakura." Toya put his mug down, looking to see his Otou hold his head down cast. Toya sighed before continuing, "I'll talk to him when I get a chance and see how he'll take it."

Mr. Kinomoto seemed to cheer up after hearing that, raising his head, "Thank you, Toya."

Toya simply nodded, grabbing the paper off the table as one thought ran through his head, _"Otou has no idea how hard this is going to be…"_

_

* * *

_

During Mr. Kinomoto's and Toya's discussion:

Sakura was currently talking to Naruto as she skated down the hill, "I'm so surprised! How did they flip over something as heavy as the King Penguin?" Naruto simply shrugged as he jogged next to Sakura, who raised her head with a thought, "Could it be a Clow card?"

Naruto thought for a second, then answered, "Maybe, we'll have to ask Kero later."

Sakura nodded as the two turned down the sakura blossom street. As Sakura enjoyed the breeze with Naruto watching the road, a voice behind them called, "Sakura-chan! Naruto!"

Sakura and Naruto stopped, looking behind them to see Yukito coming up on his bike. Yukito stopped next to Sakura as her and Naruto waited for him, "Ohaiyo, you two are early."

Sakura a polite bow, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Sakura looked back up, realizing something was off, "You're not with my Onii-chan?"

"I'm in charge of the chores today." Yukito said.

Yukito joined Sakura and Naruto, on their ways to school. They passed through Penguin Park, slowing as they passed by the King Penguin. Sakura only stared in astonishment, seeing the crowd along with the news reporter, "Hoooeeee… There's lot of people!"

Naruto nodded as Yukito turned back to the road, "Whoever did it is powerful. To turn over something like that…"

Sakura turned to Yukito, speaking shortly after he finished, "They sure are." Sakura then turned back to the park, closing her eyes as she focused on trying to feel a Clow card's presence. After a few seconds, Sakura opened her eyes again, still focused on the park, _"I don't feel a Clow card around…"_

Naruto focused on the park as well, _"Hmm… It must have moved on to somewhere else. We'll have to keep looking for it later though."_

Sakura gave a nod, only to be surprise when Yukito called her, "Sakura-chan." Sakura jumped to his call, giving Yukito time to continue, "Since you're carrying a backpack, are you going on a fieldtrip or something today?" Sakura gave a nod, allowing Yukito speak again, "It's rather large. What's inside?"

Sakura looked toward the sky in a thinking manner, "A notebook for observations and lunch, among other things."

Yukito turned to the road again, making sure he wouldn't hit anything before responding, "Your father made lunch for you?"

"Yeah, for both me and Naruto-kun." Sakura told Yukito, Naruto holding his lunch up to show.

Yukito then looked back to Sakura and Naruto, addressing Sakura first, "Your father really is a wonderful cook, Sakura-chan. You're lucky Naruto." Sakura laughed, turning to Naruto who scratched the back of his head.

The three were arriving to the front of Sakura's school. Sakura and Naruto stopped at the gate, Yukito having to continue on. After everyone piled into the buses, Naruto having yet another forged note, the drivers headed off to the zoo.

The student filed off the bus when they pulled up to the zoo, standing in a large crowd as the teacher spoke. Naruto toned out the entire conversation as he stood next to Sakura, focusing on the animals in the zoo, _"It's funny, considering that I can understand everything they're saying."_

Sakura turned to Naruto, a puzzled look on her face, _"Naruto-kun… You can understand what the animals are saying…?"_

Naruto snapped out of his daze, hearing Sakura's voice in his head, _"Huh… Oh, yeah I can. I'm half fox so it makes it easy."_

"_Hoooeee,"_ Was all Naruto received, allowing him to continue zoning out. He was snapped out of his daze again when Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him along as she walked with her group.

Naruto managed to regain his balance as the group stop, also managing to hide his blush as Chiharu walking up to Tomoyo with the camera, "Tomoyo-chan, we're asking you to take the pictures."

Naoko nodded in agreement, turning to Tomoyo as well, "You know a lot about cameras and stuff, Tomoyo-chan."

"I understand." Tomoyo told them, taking the camera Chiharu was holding out to her.

Just as the group was about to resume walking, Chiharu remembering something, "By the way, did everyone watch TV today?"

Naoko jumped onto the subject, "You mean about King Penguin?"

Rika followed up on Naoko's question, "I saw it. I wonder how something so big got flipped over…"

Naoko quickly responded, "I wonder if it was a ghost…"

Naruto noticed Sakura take a step back, discomfort clear on her face as Chiharu spoke, "If it's a ghost. It's a really powerful one."

Sakura took a couple more steps back as the group continued on about the ghost. Naruto quickly interjected, "Hey, stop talking about ghosts, you're scaring Sakura-chan."

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko jumped, surprised by Naruto sudden outburst. The three to see Naruto's hardened stare, causing the three to nod in fear. Both Sakura and Tomoyo missed this, since they were looking at Naruto as well. The group then resumed walking, Sakura whispering to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun.

Naruto simply smiled as they approached the elephant pen, "Anytime."

Everyone except Naruto ran to the pen. Sakura was watching the two elephants clean each other with excitement written all over her face. Naruto didn't show much excitement as the rest of the group read the sign about the elephants. Naruto listened to the group's conversation, watching the mother and child elephant as he did so.

Chiharu called the group, pointing to the sign, "Hey, these elephants can do a lot of tricks!"

Rika turned to Naoko after Chiharu finished, holding her fingers in a pinching manner, "They seem to be able to understand a little bit of what people say!"

Naoko smiled, "I've seen it on TV before."

Sakura turned from the elephants to the three, "I saw it too!" Sakura faced the elephants again as she continued, "They stand on their front legs when their trainer commands them!"

Chiharu nodded, looking back to the sign, "Yeah. The elephant was really powerful, and was playing tug-of-war!" Chiharu then reminded everyone to observe the elephants, just remembering at that moment herself.

Sakura turned to Naruto whispering, "Naruto-kun, what are they saying?"

Naruto shrugged, "The mom is talking to her kid, nothing interesting." Naruto was then sprayed in the face with water by the baby elephant. Naruto wiped his face of before shouting, "Hey! Don't get mad at me just because it's true!" Naruto was sprayed again by the elephant. "That's it!" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto the railing.

Sakura gasped, quickly grabbing Naruto, one arm around his waist the other grabbing his tail. Naruto gave a yelp as Sakura yanked his tail, pulling him off the railing. Both landed on their butts, hitting the ground. Sakura gave Naruto a stern look whispering, "Don't fight with the elephant!"

"He started it! He didn't have to spray me just because they're doing nothing interesting…" Naruto was cut off as he was sprayed again. Sakura quickly moved her hand to Naruto's head, slowly moving her hand back and forth. Naruto instantly calmed down as Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika watched.

Naruto quickly wrapped his tail around his waist as Chiharu approached the two asking, "What just happened?"

Naruto let out a held breath, grateful no one except Sakura and Tomoyo could see his fox traits as he quickly came up with an excuse, "My family is always moving around. Once we went to a wildlife preserve in Africa and learned about an elephant's body language… That's how I had a basic idea about what they elephants were saying. But the little elephant didn't like how I put it." Naruto finished, glaring at the pen.

The trio seemed to by it, seeing as they turned back to the elephant pen. Naruto and Sakura stood back up, only to have the ground shake violently. Sakura managed to stay standing as Naruto held her, "An earthquake?"

Naruto shook his head, "No… it was too quick and sudden."

Tomoyo walked next to the two, "It sounded like something very large fell."

Before anyone else could respond, an ominous wind blew, the animals in the zoo starting to act wild. Sakura and Naruto didn't think anything fell, since everyone was acting calm. Naruto glanced to Sakura, _""You continued on your work, I'll keep an ear out."_ Sakura nodded, pulling out her notebook along with anyone else.

The group watched as a group of kids and trainer played tug-of-war with the mother elephant. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who was taking notes, "By the way, where is Kero?"

Sakura looked up from her notebook for a second, "He's staying at home today." Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo then heard a muffling coming from Sakura's backpack. Sakura set her pack on the ground, opening the top to see Kero popped out of her back dizzy from the lack of air. Sakura let out a surprised, "Kero-chan!" getting Chiharu's and Naoko's attention. Sakura looked over her shoulder, closing her eyes while giving a nervous smile, "T-The elephants are amazing."

"They sure are."

"Did you finish writing your report?"

"J-Just a bit more…" Sakura said, waiting for the two to turn away. When they did, Sakura let out a breath she was holding. She then grabbed her backpack, dragging Naruto with her to the bushes with Tomoyo following. After getting behind the bushes, Sakura opened her pack again, allowing Kero to stretch giving off a yawn.

Kero relaxed after, standing on all fours facing Sakura, "You finally noticed!"

Sakura simply watched Kero, "Kero-chan you said you were going to stay home today!"

Naruto simply looked back and forth between the two as Kero explained, "Well, I was planning to, but the smell of the lunch your dad was making too good and I wandered into here…" Kero told them, demonstrating his acts as he spoke, popping back out of the bag, "See?"

"That's why my backpack was a little heavy…" Sakura said looking to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged again as Kero picked up the banana in her pack, "It wasn't just me. These lunches are big, too." Kero said, picking up one of the bento boxes, "And why are there two anyway?"

"Otou-san made one for me and one for Naruto-kun. And if you'd told me, you would have been able to come with us." Sakura said, confused as to why Kero didn't say anything earlier.

Kero simply set the bento back into the pack, "I was thinking I'd surprise you…"

Tomoyo quickly interjected in the conversation, "Sakura-chan was very surprised, so that was a success."

Sakura gave a small sigh as Kero cheered, only to be knocked on the head by Naruto. The ground suddenly shook again, getting the groups attention. Kero noticed Sakura and Naruto facing the direction of the violent shaking, "You feel that?" Sakura turned back to Kero giving a nod, letting Kero continue, "It's a Clow card!"

Sakura turned around just as a penguin came through the bushes, surprising her and Kero. Tomoyo, who somehow managed to keep her composer when the penguin went by, looked in the direction it went, "An animal cage has broken."

Kero regained his composer, floating in his thinking pose, "Penguins are no problem, but if the large animals escape, this'll be no joke!"

Kero was stopped as a cage nearby was torn open. The group rushed out of the bushes, running after the card through the crowd. They met up with Chiharu and Naoko, Tomoyo telling them to run to the entrance. As they ran, Tomoyo noticed something, "Nobody's here!"

"They all evacuated!" Sakura said as she watched for the card.

"That's better for us!" Kero said from Sakura's shoulder, "We'd be in trouble if there were lots of people around when we used magic!"

"It's not the people we need to worry about!" Naruto said as a herd of zebras cut them off. "That's our problem!" Naruto shouted as he made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Ten clones poofed into existence as Naruto addressed his own personal army, "Round up any animals that escaped and try to fix their pens when you do. Just avoid any crowded areas!" The clones nodded, all forming their own hand sign shouting, "Hengan!" After the smoke cleared, all the clones looked like someone wearing a cloak, jumping off in different directions.

Sakura only watched as a clone jumped onto the back of the head zebra, "What card is responsible for this…?"

Kero resumed his thinking pose, "Hmm… A card that wants to break cages…"

Kero was interrupted as something went by, leaving a small crater when the dust settled. Everyone stared at the crater when a cage nearby was torn open. The group ran to cage only to see the wall around the elephant pen collapse, another crater appearing where the wall was destroyed. The group stopped in front of the pen, seeing craters appear around the elephants in eruptions of rumble and dust.

Tomoyo only watched, a worried look on her face, "The elephants are afraid!"

Sakura was doing the same as Tomoyo, "What should we do?"

Kero merely crossed his arms, "If we don't know what card it is, I don't know how to take care of it."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the mother elephant let out a cry. The elephant was then lifted into the air before being launched into the sky. Naruto ran into the pen as Sakura pulled out her key, "RELEASE!!!" Sakura quickly tossed down a card, "WINDY!!!"

A small tornado formed as Naruto made three more clones, standing around the tornado as the elephant came back down. The elephant was caught on its back by the tornado, Naruto and his clones flipping the elephant to its feet. The baby elephant up to Naruto as he stepped away from the mother, nuzzling him with its trunk. The mother joined in as Naruto laughed.

Naruto rejoined the group at the elephants let him go just as Sakura shouted, "The elephants almost got hurt very badly."

Tomoyo still held her look of concern, "But, to throw around such a heavy elephant like that… I wonder what card it is?"

Kero raised an eye brow before shouting, "I got it!" He then whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura glanced to Kero unsure about his idea, "But…"

Kero didn't give Sakura time to try and reason, "You have to help the elephants quickly."

Sakura turned back to the elephants to see the mother be lifted up again. Before the card could throw the elephant again, Sakura ran to the edge of the pen with Naruto next to her, "Wait a minute! You're power… the POWER card, right? Y-Y-You want to test your strength against me?"

Tomoyo watched from behind a tree nearby, turning to Kero, "Why a test of strength?"

Kero remained in his spot next to Tomoyo, sweating nervously as he explained, "POWER boasts that it's a powerful being. As proof… see?" Tomoyo turned back to Sakura and Naruto to see the elephant dropped. POWER quickly headed for Sakura, leaving small craters in its wake.

Sakura screamed when POWER headed for her, using the JUMP card at the last minute. She grabbed Naruto's arm, jumping out of the way while surprising Naruto. POWER continued on its path, destroying the base of the tree Tomoyo was hiding behind. Tomoyo and Kero made it out of the way of the falling tree as Sakura landed with Naruto next to her across the walkway. Kero, still sweating nervously, called out to Sakura, "See? It was a good thing you had cast the JUMP magic!"

Sakura instantly became angry, a tick mark appearing as she held her fist up, "What do you mean, it was a GOOD thing!?"

Kero seemed to ignore her comment, shouting, "You've got to hurry and tell it exactly what your test of strength will be!"

Sakura seemed to pale a little when she heard this as POWER resumed heading her way. Sakura ran from the POWER card shouting to Kero, "What should I pick!?" Naruto quickly appeared behind Sakura as she ran, clashing and grappling with POWER, each holding their ground.

Sakura turned around to see Naruto holding POWER back, also giving Kero time to shout, "Hurry and pick something you think you can win before Naruto tires out!" Sakura started looking around for ideas on what the contest should be as both Naruto and POWER slammed their feet into the ground for better bearing, going straight throw the concrete they were standing on.

Sakura turned to the elephant information signed, seeing three specific words. She turned back to Naruto and POWER shouting, "tug-of war!"

POWER quickly let go of Naruto's hands, causing him to fall over from the sudden lost of resistance. Naruto yanked his feet out of the ground, jumping over to Sakura. The two faced to where POWER was standing to see a little red girl with three balls on her forehead appear. Tomoyo smiled at the card, "POWER sure looks cute."

Kero turned to Tomoyo with a serious look on his face, "If you judge its strength by its appearance, you'll get seriously hurt."

POWER simply looked to its left at a rope railing. Naruto took a few steps forward, pulling out his katana, cutting a line into the ground as POWER grabbed the rope. After Sakura and Naruto grabbed one end of the rope, POWER gave a smile before pulling. Naruto and Sakura pulled back, holding at a stand still in the match. Naruto was currently pumping chakra into the rope, seeing as it would snap if he didn't. Kero was currently shouting at the two, "Hurry up and use them! Use WINDY to hold them down!"

Naruto glared at Kero as he pulled, "You baka! If she let's go, its considered forfeit!"

Kero turned to Naruto with a tick mark, "Then you let go and make some clones or something!"

Sakura turned to Kero, "He can't! He's the reason we're holding our ground!"

Then Sakura and Naruto felt something pulling at the end of the rope. Sakura turned around to see the mother elephant holding the rope with its trunk, "Elephant-san!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the elephant. He smiled, pulling along with Sakura and the elephant. POWER was shocked when it started sliding toward the line, forcing it to pull harder. Both sides we're at a stand still again, causing Naruto to swear. He was surprised when he heard someone shout, "TIME!"

The second time stopped, Naruto rushed forward, pulling the rope out of POWER's hands. Naruto ran back to his spot to avoid POWER suspecting something. The minute he was back in his spot, he gave a reluctant, but grateful nod to Li. Li didn't notice, in too much shock to see Naruto moving when time was frozen to move. Time resumed itself at that moment, catching everyone frozen off guard.

Naruto caught Sakura as she fell backward, receiving a quick "thank you" from her. Sakura looked back to POWER, seeing the rope looked like it was pulled away. Naruto simply smiled saying, "I'll explain later."

POWER sat up, shocked by the fact that she lost. Sakura just started jumping for joy cheering, wrapping her arms around Naruto during the last one. Naruto couldn't help the blush on his face when she let go, facing the elephant, "Thanks! It's because you helped us!"

Naruto nodded as the elephant let out a loud cheer as well. Sakura then pulled her staff out of her backpack, running over to POWER holding the tip of the staff over its head, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The card shape appeared under POWER, drawing the card in when POWER turned into a spiral. The card shrunk to its regular size. Sakura bent over, picking the card off the ground, "Sheesh, this was a really troublesome card!"

Tomoyo and Kero moved toward Sakura as Naruto stared at Li. Li didn't seem to notice jumping away after muttering, from what Naruto could make out, something about a sloth being the mood to move. Naruto walked up to Sakura just as she asked Kero, "Hey Kero-chan. This card, of course…"

Kero quickly filled in where Sakura left off, "Of course, if you use it, you'll become powerful." Sakura sighed as she sweat dropped, Naruto doing the same.

Tomoyo then held up her camera, "Sakura-chan, I have a favor to ask…" Sakura looked up from the ground, curiosity written all over her face. Naruto was about to ask when the four of them heard what sounded like cheers. The looked to their left to see three of Naruto's clones riding the herd of zebras back to the pen, cheering like cowboys as they rode by.

All three turned back to Naruto sweat dropping, who just sighed, "My clones aren't always like me. They're always different in some way… I occasionally get the clone that doesn't want to listen…" Everyone's sweat drop doubled, turning back to where the herd had run by.

_Time skip: next day on the way to school_

Sakura and Naruto (fox form) were passing by penguin park on their way to school. They stopped when the King Penguin came into view, now back to its original position. Sakura chuckled at a memory before turning back down the road, seeing Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan! What are you looking at?"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura as she pulled up next to her, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura managed to get a good look at the photograph Tomoyo was holding, "Hey, that photograph!"

Tomoyo simply smiled as they stopped, "Thank you very much. It will be a nice memory."

"Y-You can't show that to anyone else!" Sakura said nervously.

Naruto looked up from the road, _"Please tell me she's not holding what I think she's holding."_

Sakura gave a nervous nod as Tomoyo agreed to Sakura's request. At that moment, Yukito pulled up to the three, "Ohaiyo!"

Sakura quickly turned to Yukito, giving her usual polite bow, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!"

Tomoyo simply mimicked Sakura. Yukito smiled at the two, "The zoo seemed to be rioting. Something about a group of environmental extremists setting animals free. Are you all right?" Sakura nodded, allowing Yukito to continue, "It was kinda funny, the news said the extremists all looked the same and escape under some kind of smokescreen."

Both Sakura and Naruto were sweating nervously. Sakura glanced to Naruto, who only shrugged, _"I was just trying to help… How was I supposed to know that would happen? At least my clones were disguised when they dispelled themselves."_

Sakura gave a slight nod as Yukito noticed Tomoyo holding a photograph, "Is that a photo from yesterday?" Tomoyo gave her own nod just as a gust of wind blew the photo out of her hands. Yukito caught the photo, taking a look at it as he did.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sakura started sweating nervously as Yukito stared at the photo. Sakura only stared, afraid Yukito was going to figure out her secret, _"What am I going to do? He might find out about my magic?"_

"_We knock him out and convince him it was all a dream when he wakes up?"_ Naruto suggested, which was quickly squashed as Sakura sent him a glare, _"Just an idea…"_

Yukito's next choice of words surprised everyone, "Sakura-chan, you and Naruto pretty strong!"

Sakura and Naruto face vaulted as Tomoyo sweat dropped, quickly coming up with an excuse, "That's a composite photograph."

"Oh, that makes sense…" Yukito said as he looked at the photograph again. Sakura and Naruto stood back up, both sweat dropping as Yukito continued, "You can't possibly do something like this unless you use magic…" Yukito said, looking back at the photo, which showed Sakura and Naruto holding the King Penguin, Naruto on one side and Sakura on the other side.

No one noticed Toya riding slowly down the road, staring at Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Ah, rather decent for a short chapter if I say so, but that's up to you, not me. And i know it's a little ealy to celebrate, but... I'VE HIT 100 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, OR WILL THIS CHAPTER!!!! PARTY!!!! (pulls out massive firecracker, lights it not seeing shirt it caught it it when it launches, taking me with it.)

_**Notes:**_

**1.) Naruto just mind up joining Sakura's family… mayyybe…  
****2.) I've decided to lighten up on Li, since this is where he starts to act nicer**

_**  
Reviewer Response:**_

**Fallen-Ryu:**** Thank you! I responded to you since you are one of my first readers, so Thank You for being so loyal!**

**xWindScarx10:**** Same to you, Thank You! Incase you're wondering ^**

**Dark-Magician-41:**** Maybe… You'll just have to see ha-ha**

**Raidentensho:**** Sorry, already have plans for the CHANGE card.**

**Diimmortal:**** Kitsune-bi… not a bad idea, but where can I find it? Like website with info on it. Just pm me if you know**

**1v2:**** Ok, 1.) This should have answer this question, but if not, Naruto is equal in strength to POWER  
****2.) Already have plan for FIGHT card  
****3.) Of course  
****4.) … Ok, problem, Ruby Moon, aka Nakuru Akizuki, is neither male nor female... or human for that matter. That's my problem… and I would only do it if Ruby Moon WAS female**

**Chm01:**** That's the point, keeps Naruto on edge so he's skills don't get rusty ha-ha**

**Youknowwhatman:**** To be honest, I don't have a reason, I just feel like it. And you can't tell me that you've never wanted change something just because you felt like it.**

**The Tower Romance:**** I'm not skipping the movies**

**Kail stormfyr:**** There ya go.**

**Krystal:**** Ok, Sakura can't seal the card if she's frozen in time for the short period Li uses the card. And even if he did use it, Naruto could and would stop anything Li did.**

**To everyone else I didn't name, you either flamed me, which hasn't happened yet, or simply complimented my work, for which I ****Thank You!!!**

_**Please read, enjoy, and review!**_


	11. Clear skies, green MIST

**Yo… Update on target**

**I don't own Naruto or Cardcaptor**

* * *

Sakura was running around excitingly between booths at the High school fair. Naruto (human form) and Tomoyo were walking calmly behind her, Tomoyo filming Sakura like always, "You seem very happy, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped running, turning back to the two, "Yeah!" Sakura then opened her bag, pulling out a ticket she had acquired from Yukito.

_Flashback:_

Sakura and Naruto were standing in front of Yukito at his house after he called them over, having seen them walk by. Yukito pulled out a pair of tickets. Sakura simply stared at the tickets, "This is…?"

Yukito answered after Sakura left off the end of her sentence, "Seijou High School is having a fair this coming Sunday."

"I know." Sakura said, "Onii-chan's been coming home late since he's been preparing for it at school."

Yukito gave a small chuckle before asking, "Would you two to come with a friend?" Yukito then lowered the tickets from his face as he realized something, "Oh, maybe you already got a ticket from Toya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly shook her head, "No. He gave me one last year, but he hasn't given me any so far this year…"

Yukito simply raised the tickets to his chin in a thinking manner, "I wonder if he's worried about the play."

"Play?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

Yukito chuckled again before handing the two a ticket, "Here. You can eat anything in the food booths with this."

Naruto and Sakura took the tickets, both saying, "Thank you!"

_End of flashback:_

Sakura was brought back out of her memories when Naruto tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned to Naruto, who simply nodded to Tomoyo. Sakura turned to Tomoyo to see her still filming. Sakura jumped in surprise, "T-Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo simply cocked her head sideways as she smiled, "You were just too lovely while you were happily lost in your memories, Sakura-chan."

Sakura simply sweat dropped as she chuckled nervously, Naruto simply shaking his head as he held his face.

_Area jump: in the school auditorium_

Toya was currently sitting in a chair, sewing what seemed to be a dress when another student came up to him holding a shoe, "Kinomoto! The shoe broke!"

Toya simply continued to work as he spoke, "Make up for it with your guts."

At that moment, a group of girls huddled around Toya, one of them saying, "Wow, you're doing great, Kinomoto-kun!"

Another one asked, "Are you good at stuff like this?"

"So-so." Was all he said, causing the girls to stomp around laughing. The girls then started commenting on Toya being a husband, none of them aware of the girl silently watching from the doorway.

_Area jump: Hallway at High School_

Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo were walking up a stair case to another hall in the school munching on a snack. Sakura couldn't help a giggle before saying, "Kero-chan would be frustrated if he knew… That's right!" Sakura said suddenly, running up the stairs. Sakura stopped at the top step, turning to Tomoyo seeing as Naruto was already next to her, "Kero-chan asked me for souvenirs!"

The three rounded the corner of the stair well, Sakura looking around the many rooms with Naruto and Tomoyo trailing behind her. Sakura stopped when she noticed Yukito in front of one of the rooms, holding the curtain open for three other girls. Yukito raised a hand giving a wave when he spotted the three, "Hey!"

The three ran up to Yukito, stopping just in front of him. Sakura was the first to greet, "Yukito-san! Hello!" Sakura then realized what Yukito was wearing, "Wow, a Kimono!"

Naruto simply mimicked Yukito earlier actions, raising a hand, "Yo."

Yukito nodded to Naruto as he chuckled, explaining the reason for the kimono, "Our class is doing a traditional candy shop so they wanted us to be in traditional Japanese clothes. Now, come on in." Yukito finished, holding the curtain in for the three.

Sakura looked into the room as Naruto and Tomoyo moved the other curtains. The three were greeted by to other female students. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the room impressed as Naruto simply eyed a certain customer. The three looked back to Yukito when he asked, "What would you like? We have ramune soda, and cold candy-water, too."

"Then I'll have some cold candy-water." Tomoyo said first.

Sakura raised one finger as she and Naruto both said "ramune" at the same time. The second the two said that, they looked at each other before turning away blushing.

Yukito simply smiled at the two as he said, "All right, just wait a bit."

The three were lead to a bench as Yukito went to retrieve their orders. Yukito came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray with him. Yukito set the tray between Sakura and Tomoyo, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The three took three drinks, enjoying the snacks as well. Sakura stopped drinking her soda, feeling someone stare at her with a hated gaze. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, seeing her uneasiness "Is something the matter?"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo slightly, still uneasy, "I feel like someone is watching me…"

Naruto simply leaned over from his spot next to Sakura, tapping her shoulder. Sakura turned to Naruto, who pointed to the wall. Sakura looked over to see Li glaring at her, clearly angry. Sakura and Tomoyo looked surprise to see Li, who glared with a fire in his eyes. Yukito turned to Li, seeing Naruto point, asking, "Another one?"

Li instantly stopped glaring, nodding with a blank face at Yukito's sudden question. Sakura was looking to Tomoyo as Tomoyo leaned over whispering, "It looks like he's been here a while…" Sakura looked to Li's feet to see many empty bottles and plates. At that moment, Li jumped into the air, doing a flip before landing in front of Sakura. Naruto, having seen Li jump, simply placed his glass back on the tray as he slowly moved his foot. When Li landed, Naruto hooked his arm around Li's neck while moving his foot behind Li's feet. Naruto gave a shove as he did this, forcing Li to trip over Naruto's foot.

Naruto let go at that moment, sitting back down as Li fell to the ground. Li sat back up rubbing his head as Naruto stared at him, "The only reason I didn't do worse is because I think you're having a sugar rush." Sakura sweat dropped as Li stood back up, knowing the real reason Naruto wasn't hurting Li was because of his promise to her.

Yukito showed up at that moment with Li's drink completely missing what happened, "Here." Li quickly snatched the drink away, looking away after. Yukito looked surprised when Li snatched the drink away, but took no offence to it, "My shift is over now. Want me to show you around?"

"Is that all right?" Both Sakura and Li asked, looking at each other in surprise after.

* * *

Toya watched as one of the student fell to his butt from holding a large trunk half-way up a flight of stairs, "This is heavy!"

Toya simply looked at his classmate, "You think so?"

The other student who was holding the same side as the one that fell turned to Toya, "Kinomoto, are you sure you're not a robot?"

The other student quickly jumped in, "You mean a gorilla."

The two shared a laugh as Toya simply crossed his arms looking at the two, "You guys…!" None of the three were aware of the three girls watching from higher up the stairs.

"Kinomoto is a really good guy." One of the girls said.

The other girl, currently holding a set of cloths, spoke next, "I was scared of him in the beginning, but he's got a soft side…"

The girl with a pony tail spoke again, "And he's attractive… And he's the star player of the soccer team… And he's good at cooking and sewing…"

The girl holding the cloths turned to the third, "Hey, don't you think so too, Yoko?"

Yoko, who had stayed quiet the entire time, was taken by surprise, "W-Why are you asking me!?"

The girl holding the cloths simply leaned onto Yoko's left side winking, "Because, you're cute, Yoko. And you're a good girl with a simple personality."

The girl with the pony tail mimicked her friend, except doing it on Yoko's right, "Yeah, yeah. You're the captain of the drama club, and you're good at taking care of others…We just thought you'd get along well with Kinomoto-kun, too."

Yoko simply gave an exasperated moan while looking at her friends, "Sheesh! That has nothing to do with all this!"

Yoko then walked away, leaving her two friends behind. The girl holding the cloths was the first to speak, "Yoko does like Kinomoto after all…"

The girl with the ponytail quickly followed up, "Yeah, but I heard a rumor that everyone who asked Kinomoto-kun out has been denied. It's one of the seven strangest things about this school, that both Kinomoto-kun and Tsukishiro (Yukito's last name) don't have girlfriends!"

* * *

Sakura was currently hugging a pink plush rabbit she had spotted that she thought was cute. Li tried to tease Sakura for what he thought was immaturity, "You like childish things like this?"

Sakura quickly sent Li a glare, "But it's cute!"

The student running the stand came walking up to the group at that moment, "If you can dribble past five members of the varsity team and score, you'll win it." He finished, pointing to the five unnaturally tall students, then looked back to the five, "one hundred yen per try."

Naruto simply eyed them for a second before pulling out a one hundred yen coin, flipping into the captain's hand, "So all I have to do is make it into that?" He asked pointing to the basket as one of the varsity students tossed him the ball.

The captain nodded, turning to the goal, "Yeah, but to make it from here would take…" He was silenced by a *swoosh*, signaling the ball had went into the basket. Everyone looked in aw, seeing as Naruto had made a nearly impossible shot. Naruto smiled to Sakura, handing her back the toy she hand set down.

Sakura smiled brightly, quickly wrapping Naruto in a hug, "Thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto simply smiled again as he tried to hide the blush forming on his face.

The captain, not taking the sudden shot easily, quickly signaled for the ball. He turned back to Naruto with a sly smile, "Impressive, but lets see you dribble past the varsity team instead of shooting over them. This one is free."

Naruto, not being one to turn down a challenge, simply waved his hand for the ball. The captain tossed Naruto the ball, who bounced it a couple times, then turned back to the captain, "What's dribbling?" The captain and the team face vaulted at Naruto's question as Yukito gave Naruto a crash course on basketball. After Naruto gave a nod, signaling he was ready, the captain blew his whistle.

Naruto ran to the group, dribbling the ball like a pro even though it was his first time even playing. After dodging the first four with ease, Naruto came up to the tallest player. Giving a smirk, he ducked between the players legs, jumping into the air after. Deciding to show off a little, Naruto did a couple flips before dunking the ball through the basket. Naruto walked back to the group smiling as the team hung their heads down in shame. The captain stared in disbelief at Naruto's display, quickly turning to said person, "You should join the team when to get into high school. With you, we'd never lose!"

Naruto simply shrugged, passing the toys without taking one saying, "Don't want one."

The captain watched as Naruto started talking with Sakura when Yukito flashed two one hundred yen coins in front of him. The captain seemed slightly nervous when he saw this, "Now YOU'RE going to do it, Tsukishiro?" Yukito simply gave a nod as he smiled. The captain, now with a determined look on his face, blew the whistle again, making one of the team toss Yukito the ball. After Yukito made quick work of the team, giving his two prizes to Tomoyo and Li, the group went on their way.

As they left, the captain called out to Yukito, "Tsukishiro! Come join our team!"

Yukito simply waved as he said, "I'll think about it!" The captain could only sigh as he turned back to his exhausted team. Yukito suddenly stopped, looking to the sky as he remembered, "It's about time."

"Time for what?" Tomoyo asked.

"The play that our class is doing. It's in the gymnasium." Yukito said, looking back to the four.

"Is my Onii-chan in it as well?" Sakura asked. Yukito nodded, forcing Sakura to ask out of her own curiosity, "I wonder what role?"

Yukito was laughing quietly before saying, "That's for you to watch and find out…" This forced the four to watch Yukito curiously as he chuckled some more.

Naruto then decided to ask, "So what's your role?"

"A can of mackerel." Yukito said smiling.

The four all looked surprise, each one saying a word in sequence with their sentence, "A… can… of… mackerel…!?"

Yukito nodded again, clearly happy about his role as Sakura said, "T-That sounds like a rather yummy role…"

Yukito quickly turned to Sakura, "You're right… canned mackerel are really good."

Naruto could only stare, eye brow twitching slightly, _"Only he could deal with a role that involves food…" _Naruto was interrupted as a peculiar smell entered his nose, _"It smells… misty? …But the weather is clear… something isn't right…"_ Naruto glanced around the courtyard, seeing nothing close to mist. He decided to keep an eye out for anything strange, not wanting to bother Sakura because of the good time she was having.

The four entered the gym, Yukito having to separate from then for the play. Naruto was sitting left of Sakura with Tomoyo to her right, Li being on the other side of Tomoyo. They were listening to a student's piano skills. The audience broke into applause when she finished. When the applause finished, the intercom came on, _"Next, is a play by junior class D: Cinderella."_

The name of the play attracted Sakura's and Li's attention as Tomoyo asked, "Class D was the class with your brother, right Sakura-chan?"

Li jumped onto the topic before Sakura could answer, "Why is there going to be canned mackerel in Cinderella?"

Naruto shrugged at Li's question, asking Sakura, "What's Cinderella?"

The three looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head at that moment. Sakura gave a light sigh before saying, "Just watch and I'll explain after the play." Naruto only nodded as a buzzer sounded, signaling the play was starting. The room darkened as the light went out, the curtain rising.

A spot light shined on a person in a dress on the stage, who seemed to be cleaning the floor. The person working the intercom started narrating the play, _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, honest girl named Cinderella. Cinderella was harassed every day by her stepmother and her stepsisters but she was still a good hardworking girl."_ As the person finished, the actor on the stage stood up, facing away from the audience. The actor turned around, showing it was Toya to everyone.

Both Sakura and Naruto fell out of their seats when the saw Toya. Sakura sweat dropped as she quietly said, "O-Onii-chan…" She turned to Naruto to see him covering his mouth while shaking, desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Sakura's sweat drop doubled in size when she saw this, getting back into her seat as a large portion of the female student body started cheering.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura after the cheering died down, "Your Onii-sama is very popular."

Sakura could only chuckle nervously as the play continued, three more male actors coming onto the stage. The first stepsister started shouting, "Cinderella! Are you cleaning properly!?"

The first stepsister then shoved Toya into the second one, who shoved Toya away saying, "Oh, it's dirty here! You really are worthless!"

The first stepsister shoved Toya again. Toya stopped right in front of the stepmother, "Sheesh! Today's miso soup was too salty!" The stepmother said, shoving Toya back to in front of the first stepsister.

The first stepsister the kicked Toya to the ground, "Are you trying to kill us?" All the while this was happening, the girls in the audience seemed to become angry.

Sakura was blushing with embarrassment as Naruto started to snicker, "Those three are in for it later." Sakura looked at Naruto curiously as he simply pointed over his shoulder. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see many murderess glares coming from the girls in the audience, directed to the three on stage.

The stepmother then pulled out three invitations, "Today, there is a ball at the castle!" The two stepsisters looked at the invitations before standing next to each other, agreeing with the stepmother as she continued, "The prince is going to choose his wife…"

The first stepsister stepped away, holding his arms widely apart, "… from the maidens who go to the ball!"

The second stepsister mirrored the first, "I will be united with the prince!"

The firs stepsister seemed to become angry hearing this, "I will!" The two started arguing back and forth who would, slamming their faces together before breaking out into a dance.

Everyone sweat dropped, Tomoyo saying, "They seem to be enjoying this…"

The stepmother turned to Toya, who was still lying on the ground, "Can't you be a little jealous?"

Toya sat up, holding his hands together while saying, "Wow, I want to go too." in a monotone voice, showing no joy in being a part of the play.

Sakura continued to hold her head down as the stepmother said, "The three of us will be going. Cinderella, you have to wait at home! And have late supper ready, too!"

The three then left the stage, leaving Toya to stand up as the light went out, on spotlight on Toya, "I want to go to the ball, too." He said again in a monotone voice.

Sakura hung her head in defeat as Li started talking, "He doesn't sound like he wants to go at all."

Naruto only chuckled as he said, "Would you if you were in his position?"

The two were silence by a "Hello…" The four all looked back to the stage to see Yukito walked on it holding a stick with a fish on the end and something on his head.

The female audience let out another cheer at his appearance as Tomoyo said, "Mr. Tsukishiro is also very popular."

Yukito stopped in front of Toya, "You seem to be in a bind, Cinderella." Yukito then pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Toya, "Here."

Toya simply looked at the paper as he continued the performance, "This is an invitation to the ball. But why do you…?"

Yukito simply pointed to the item on his head, "Because I am a sorcerer."

Toya turned to said item, "What is that on your head?"

Yukito turned to the audience, continuing to point to the item, "A can of mackerel. The discarded can of mackerel gained magic powers as time passed."

This time, Sakura, Naruto, and Li fell from their chairs, not believing what Yukito said. Li was the first one to speak, "W-Why a can of mackerel?"

Tomoyo simply raised one finger as she spoke, "Perhaps it's to raise public awareness about not wasting things…" The three only looked at each other after Tomoyo's statement.

* * *

After a short intermission in the play, the curtain raised with all the lights off. The spotlight cutting on after a shout of, "Enter the Prince!" showing Yoko in prince clothes.

Naruto could only stare for a second as something registered in his mind. He turned to Sakura asking, "Do all plays in this dimension involve people playing opposite gender roles?" Sakura could only sweat drop as she shook her head no.

Yoko raised her arms to silence the audience cheering before speaking, "I'm sure everyone is aware of this, but this ball today is to choose my bride. From the people here, I will choose my wife--" Yoko stopped as Toya walked on stage in a pink dress, clearly unhappy as he nearly tripped on the dress.

Sakura sweat dropped again at seeing her brother as he took Yoko in his arms, Yoko blushing at the contact. After a second Toya said, "Yoko… your lines…"

After hearing that, Yoko played her role again, "Oh, what a pure, lovely maiden! Now, shall we dance?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Li watched the weird dance, all having a blank face as the said at the same time, "This is a weird play." Right after they said that, the three felt a familiar presence.

Sakura started looking around, getting Tomoyo's attention, "Is something the matter?"

Sakura shook her head no before muttering, "I wonder if it was just me?" She turned to Naruto to see him nod as he glanced around the gym.

Toya and Yoko were now standing on a balcony set, the spot light shining on them both. "Cinderella, I don't want you to go home." Yoko said.

"But I have to go make ramen." Said Toya, still using his monotone voice.

"Please, will you be my wife?" Yoko said, holding her arms out.

Toya only turned his head away, "But that can of mackerel told me I had to be home by midnight…"

Sakura, Naruto, and Li all noticed a green fog-like substance blanket the stage. The fog wrapped around the bottom of the set being used, making it seem to crumble away. The top of the set fell, being stopped by the frame holding the back end. Yoko, being surprised by the sudden fall, flew over the railing of the set. Toya quickly grabbed her hand, stopped her from falling into the fog which no one but him seemed to see.

A part of the fog climbed the wall, covering the rope holding up the curtain. The rope snapped, letting the curtain free to fall, blocking the entire gyms view. Sakura, Naruto, and Li jumped out of their seats. Sakura looked around the gym before addressing the other two, "It's a Clow card after all!"

"We have to go somewhere out of sight." Li said after, allowing both he and Sakura to continue looking around the gym.

Naruto simply pointed to a dark room on the second floor, getting a nod from Sakura when she looked. She and Naruto ran for the room, Li following right behind them.

* * *

Kero was sitting in front of the TV in Sakura's room, watching an apparently upsetting show since he was crying, "It's such a good story… It's a tearjerker." Kero then bit into one of the cookies he had next to him when the cell phone Tomoyo gave him rang, "It really is about family love…" He said as he picked up the phone.

* * *

"Kero-chan, we have a problem! The play that my Onii-chan is in…!" Sakura said as she, Naruto, and Li ran up the stairs.

* * *

"What!?" Kero shouted as Sakura began explaining the situation, "Yeah… yeah… That's the MIST card! The mist rots everything it touches."

* * *

The three made to the room and were now running to the window as Kero finished explaining, _"If you don't hurry, the footing under your Onii-chan will rot as well!"_

"That can't be!" Sakura said to herself.

"_It would be good if you could somehow gather the MIST together and wrap it up." _Kero said over the phone. Before Sakura could ask however, the main pillar holding the set up began to collapse. Naruto quickly jumped from the window, running to the main pillar when he landed. Before it could crumble anymore, Naruto slammed it back into place, holding it there as Yukito tried to run up the stairs of the set.

The middle of the stairs collapsed as Yukito tried to make his way up, cutting him off from Toya and Yoko. Toya continued to hold onto Yoko, glaring at the MIST card below as she tried to convince him to let go, "Kinomoto-kun, you'll fall too. Falling from this height won't kill me." When Toya refused to let go silently, Yoko could only say, "Kinomoto-kun…"

Sakura was watching as Naruto held the pillar in place, her hand on her chin as she tried to figure out a solution, "Wrap… wrap… I know!" Sakura then pulled out a card as she quickly summoned her staff. Sakura tossed the card into the air, beginning her spell, "Shadows! Wrap the mist within yourself! SHADOW!" SHADOW erupted from the window, covering the floor below.

Naruto watched from his position as SHADOW began wrapping the MIST card within itself, forming a small dome in the middle of the floor. Naruto looked around at all the students around, seeing none of them realized what was happening. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Naruto couldn't help his train of thought, _"You mean to tell me these people can't even see when a giant shadow comes pouring out of the second story window! What has to happen during a natural disaster, half the city disappear!?"_

Naruto glanced toward the window, seeing as facing it might draw attention. Sakura was standing at the windows edge, the magic circle still glowing, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" A glow appeared in the dome, forming a card shape before flying out of the dome toward Sakura. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she caught the card.

But her rest was short lived as the entire set crumbled. Naruto let go of pillar piece he was now holding, running to Yoko and Toya only to be buried under some rubble.

Li saw this, quickly pulling his sword out along with a sutra, "Petals of wind, answer my call!" A current of air formed around Toya and Yoko, gently lowering them to the ground. Both Toya and Yoko stood up as Naruto pushed a piece of rubble off himself.

Yukito was the first one to Toya, "Toya, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Toya turned away from the rubble to Yukito, "Somehow, I'm okay."

After hearing that, a couple students went to check on Naruto, having seen the rubble move. Toya turned to where Sakura and Li were standing, both of them having moved. Toya then turned back to Naruto only to see the two students had stopped in their in tracks. Toya stepped over to the two, "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

Both students shook their heads, only pointing to Naruto, more specifically, Naruto's head. Naruto turned to the students rubbing his heads, seeing the all students staring at the top of his head since a piece of rubble has blocking below his eyes, "What?"

One of the students simply stared, "Are those ears real?"

Naruto quickly realized what they were talking about, his ears giving an instinctive twitch. Everyone was surprised when Naruto's ears twitched, quickly looking at each other then back to Naruto. Thinking quickly, he pointed to the ceiling, "Look out!" Everyone covered the heads except Toya, giving Naruto enough time to shushin away. Toya only smirked as everyone looked back to where Naruto was, only to see he had disappeared.

Naruto met up with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li outside, near the bonfire. Sakura ran up to Naruto when he showed up, "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" When Naruto gave a nod, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, having seen Naruto be buried. Sakura quickly smiled, seeing Yukito coming to them, "Yukito-san!"

Yukito came up to the four smiling, "It seemed pretty hectic." Yukito turned to Naruto, "Are you ok?"

Naruto could only sigh before nodding again saying, "I'm fine, a few rocks and wood doesn't hurt."

Sakura smiled at Naruto as he rubbed the top of his head, picking out small pieces of rubble before she noticed someone missing, "Where's my Onii-chan?"

"He's all right, but he got pulled aside." Yukito told her.

* * *

Toya and Yoko were standing onto the school roof. Yoko seemed nervous, facing the sunset as she spoke, "Um, uh, I… love you, Kinomoto-kun!" Yoko said, facing Toya as she finished.

Toya seemed surprised by the statement, but quickly resumed his neutral stare, "Thanks, but I…"

"You like someone else?" Yoko finished for him, having an understanding smile. Toya only nodded, leaving Yoko to stare at the ground as she spoke again, "Yeah, I had a feeling that was the case." Yoko started wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry I cried… Don't worry about me." Yoko looked over her shoulder to the bonfire, "Look, the bonfire is going on now! Hey, can you do me one favor?" Yoko asked, turning back to Toya. Toya's eyes widened as she said, "Dance with me." Toya only smirked, giving a nod.

* * *

The five watched as Toya started doing a dance with Yoko to old western sounding music. After they danced, Toya walked to the five, only stopping when Yoko called him. He simply looked over his shoulder to Yoko, "I didn't promise anyone else to a dance, Yoko."

Yoko only smiled as she said, "You're acting a little too cool."

Toya resumed walking to the five. When he stopped in front of them, Sakura quickly said, "You could have told me if you were going to be in the play!"

Toya only sent a friendly glare to Toya, "You told them, didn't you?" Before anyone could say anything, Naruto burst out laughing. Toya sent Naruto a non-friendly glare, "What are you laughing at?"

Naruto pointed to his left, still laughing. Everyone turned to see the three students who played the stepmother and stepsisters being chased by a large portion of the female student body, the ladies all wielding sharp objects most like from the prop department. Everyone laughed in their own way at this when a few other students approached Naruto, the leader pushing the bridge of his glasses up, "Hey, are you the kid that was buried in rubble?"

Again, before anyone could answer, one of the other students quickly said, "Yeah, that's him. I recognize the hair!"

The leader turned back to Naruto, but said to his followers, "But the ears are gone…"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, about those… I think the fell from one of the curtain sets you use…"

The group looked at each other murmuring, "Possibly." The leader, unconvinced, moved his hand to Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist, giving it a painful squeeze as he glared at the leader, "I do not like people I don't know touching me!"

Naruto let go as the leader yanked his hand back, seeing the stern stared coming from most of the group. Toya then stepped between Naruto and the group, "Leave him alone, or you'll wide up like them." Toya pointed to the three still being chased by the angry army of women. The group of students became nervous, quickly backing away.

Naruto smiled, nodding to Toya, "Thanks." Toya only smirked as another song started playing. Naruto listened to the song for a second before turning to Sakura, giving a polite bow while holding out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's antics, grabbing his hand, "Yes!" Naruto and Sakura both ran into the dancing crowd. Naruto stood behind Sakura as she held one arm out and the other just above her shoulder. Naruto took both hands, following along with the crowd as he and Sakura gazed into each others eyes.

The got a loud "Awww…" from the audience, forcing the two to look away blushing, but continue to dance.

Yukito watched as Toya let the two go, "No teasing Sakura or threatening Naruto?"

Toya watched the along with Yukito, "No, Naruto has proven himself trust worthy and I only tease Sakura in private."

Yukito only chuckled, "Your sister-complex may become a sibling-complex at this rate."

"Shut up." Was all Toya said back, recalling what his Otou-san asked of him. Toya decided to ask Naruto later, having a few questions of his own for his Otou-san later. Toya went back to watching Sakura and Naruto, seeing the content look on Sakura's face.

* * *

**Ok! That went well!**

_**  
Notes:**_

**1.) The group that hassled Naruto about his ears were the nerd type, you know, who know all about history folk lore and other mythology things.**

**2.) I did the whole play because I got a good laugh out of it!**

**3.) I have been getting a few requests to have Sakura train with Naruto in a chapter. I will TRY to find a decent episode or gap between two particular episodes, but no guarantees.**

_**  
Reviewer Response:**_

**CrimsonTearsSharingan:**** Thank you! And no, Tobi/Mandara is gone. If he does survive, he's going to survive in microscopic pieces, and at the most, give someone a bad head cold ha-ha!**

**Knyght:**** I'll try…**

**xWindScarx10:**** Thank you, and it may not be ASAP, but the longer it takes, the better it will be!**

**Elemental Dragon Swordman:**** You'll see about the offer, and yes, I just haven't had any recent good times to send or receive a letter to or from them.**

**Fallen-Ryu:**** You're welcome and I already have a full reliable source on Kitsune-bi**

**Kail stormfyr:**** I put the offer up for one reason, so Naruto wouldn't have to live a secret life… well, as much of a secret life anyway. And he can take full credit for future pranks!**

**Diimmortal:**** Thank you for both the review and info. I will use it to my fullest! Also, good call on the card, you either have brushed up by rewatching the series or have extremely good memory. I'm guessing somewhere in between.**

**_To everyone I didn't mention, you either flamed me (didn't happen yet) or left a simple comment, so I Thank you!_**

**_PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!!_**


	12. FLOAT on

**Well, here it is. I hope it makes up for the lateness of the chapter**

**Also, I have a request. Anyone with what they consider a good costume design for Naruto please let me use some for I'm not very good with costumes. Full credits to the creators of course and I'll besure to mention it! If Not, Then I will stab myself with one thousand rusty spoons!  
**

**

* * *

**

The group was in a rather tough predicament. Sakura was wearing a large blue cloak with a yellow trim with a black under shirt, blue pointed hat, blue shorts, black gloves, Blue socks that went above her knees and black shoes, trying to get closer to the tornado in front of her, caused by the storm. With Kero on her shoulder, she tried to push closer to the tornado only to be pushed back, "I can't! I can't get any closer!"

Kero, barely hanging onto Sakura's hat, tried to encourage her, "Show'em what ya got!"

Sakura again tried to move closer, barely staying on the ground with her chakra. She was then taken by a surprising gust, stronger then the others. The gust lifted her and Kero off the ground, sending flying through the air. Sakura managed to grab onto a tree before flying any further, hanging on desperately as both Naruto and Li made their way forward. Sakura watched, barely able to make contact with the ground, "Naruto-kun! Li!"

Kero popped his head out from behind the tree, "It's dangerous! Stop it!"

Neither Naruto nor Li listened, as they were glaring at each other during their entire march. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop at the two's behavior as they moved closer. Just as the got in front of the tornado, a gust of wind swiped Li's feet out from under him, sending him spiraling into the air. Naruto saw this, using it to his advantage, jumping into the air and onto Li's head.

Using Li's head as a stepping stone, Naruto propelled himself above the tornado as Li fell to the ground. Sakura winced as Li hit the ground near her with a loud *thud* before turning back to the top of the tornado, looking for Naruto.

Naruto was spiraling around the top of the tornado, powering a rasengan in his hand. Naruto waited until he moved near the middle of the tornado, diving in when he got the chance. On his way down, he heard a small screeching sound coming from behind him. Shrugging it off, Naruto thrusted his rasengan forward, only to be surprised when he saw the rasengan. As he fell, he noticed a small shuriken shape inside the rasengan just before hitting the ground. Before Naruto could think about the strange shaped rasengan any further, it exploded on contact with the ground below.

Sakura continued to watch from behind the tree, following the small glow of blue going down the funnel of the tornado. She couldn't help but worry when the glow became brighter before hitting the ground, turning away to shield her eyes from the bright explosion. When the flash subsided, Sakura rushed from behind the tree, seeing Naruto siding on one side of the small crater that was formed, "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?!"

Naruto looked up from his chakra-burnt palm to Sakura in slight pain, "Yeah. Hurry and seal the card away before it starts back up again."

Sakura looked reluctant to leave Naruto unattended after the explosion, but turned to the card, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" She tapped the now small, weak tornado, drawing it into its card shape. She reached for the card as it fell to the card, only to have it fly out of her reach to Naruto.

Naruto snatched the card out of the air with his non-injured hand before holding out to Sakura as she approached along with Kero and Tomoyo, who had stood away from the mess as she filmed. Sakura was surprised when Naruto held out the card even though he did it often. Sakura smiled kindly before pushing Naruto's hand back to him, surprising everyone as she spoke, "No Naruto-kun. I appreciate it, but you always do so much, it doesn't feel right taking the cards from you. You keep it."

Naruto looked back at the card, then Sakura again, "But I don't even know if I can use it…"

Kero quickly interjected before Sakura could say anything, "Well, if chakra is like magic… then you should be able to use the cards with no problem."

Naruto looked back to the card before shrugging, tucking the card into his pocket. He stood back up, walking with Sakura when everyone heard grunting. They turned to see Li peeling himself off the ground, clearly in pain. Naruto and Kero laughed, forcing Sakura to silence Naruto with a stomp to the foot followed by, "Be nice. You promised, remember?"

Naruto nodded, turning his head grumbling before thumping Kero in the head, silencing him as well. Sakura let out a sigh before turning to go help up Li, only to see him standing already.

Li turned to the group, glaring specifically at Naruto before looking to Naruto's pocket, "I see you finally did something right, keeping the card for yourself."

Naruto returned Li's comment with a hard stare as Li turned to Sakura, "You can't handle it after all. It's impossible for you to collect the cards. You have too little power! If he wasn't around you wouldn't--" Li was cut off as he was suddenly sent flying to a tree, pinned by a barrage of kunai by his clothes.

Naruto lower his arms as he shouted, "Shut up you gaki! She would have been fine."

Li struggled against being pinned for a minute before shouting, "Really!? Then why did you have to hurt you hand if she could!?"

Sakura went from looking at the ground to Naruto's hand, noticing the burns hadn't gone away yet. Naruto held his hand up before saying, "Don't worry, it'll be gone by tomorrow like always." Sakura nodded sadly, not really listening as she walked back to the entrance. Both Kero and Tomoyo watched Sakura as she walked, a gasp from both getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto turned from glaring at Li to Sakura just as she slipped on a puddle. Naruto rushed over, catching Sakura as she fell. Kero watched, noticing the speed Naruto had gone, "Why can't he move that fast when a card is active?"

Tomoyo was quick to answer the question Kero had asked himself as she filmed, "Whenever someone you care for is in any kind of danger, there is no limit to what you can do for them."

After Naruto helped Sakura to her feet, the four resumed their walked to the park entrance. As soon as they went through, Tomoyo climbed into the waiting limo with her body guards after an small matter came to their attention, leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Kero to fly back home. The flight was relatively silent as Kero seemed to be riding on Sakura's shoulder thinking and Naruto staring at his chakra burnt hand.

Sakura occasionally glance over her shoulder to Naruto, noticing him stare at his injured hand. Sakura then lowered her head in shame, "Gomen…"

Naruto picked up on her voice easily, looking away from his hand to her, "For what?"

Sakura raised her head, turning it slightly to Naruto, "For your hand. If I was stronger, you wouldn't have had to hurt yourself to stop the STORM card…"

Naruto smiled lightly as he waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. It was the cards fault anyway, not yours." Sakura turned to fully face Naruto, confusion clear on her face as he explained, "When I dived into the tornado, I guess the magic from the card did something to my Rasengan, making it stronger and causing the explosion. I may have a new technique in the making!"

Sakura couldn't help a laugh as Naruto pumped his free arm into the air before turning back to the sky. Naruto then stopped his antics, a look of thought on his face. After a minute, he tapped Kero in the back of his head, getting his attention, "What is it Naruto? I'm busy thinking."

Naruto faked a look of shock, "Really? Did hell just freeze over?" Naruto laughed as Kero became furious, jumping around Sakura's shoulder in anger. Naruto managed to calm down after a few minutes before returning to his original question, "Kero, you said that the cards obey whoever has their name signed on them right?" After receiving a confused nod from Kero, Naruto continued, "So what would happen if both me and Sakura-chan signed them?"

Kero was taken back by the question before quickly crossing his arms, shaking his head, "It might work… Why don't we try it on the STORM card when we get home?" Kero finished, getting Sakura's attention during the conversation.

Sakura was surprised by this piece of information, quickly asking, "So Naruto and I will be able to use the Clow cards I have?"

Kero simply nodded as he turned around, "Like I said it's possible."

Sakura couldn't help a bright smile, "Alright, let's hurry home then!" And with that, Sakura dived to the house, surprising both Naruto and Kero with the speed she was going.

Sakura halted to a quick stop, throwing Kero off her shoulder as Naruto tried to catch himself from slamming into Sakura's back. Naruto quickly jumped off the staff as Sakura returned it to its key state before opening her window. Sakura then noticed Kero wasn't on her shoulder, looking around to see Kero face down on the roof. She quickly apologized, carrying him into her room. Naruto simply followed, holding in a laugh seeing as Kero had suffered enough.

Sakura set Kero on her desk, quickly going to change out of her wet clothes into her night gown. Naruto simply sat down facing the wall, pulling out the STORM card as he waited.

After Sakura hung Tomoyo's costume in her closet above a large pan so as to prevent it from dripping onto her floor, she walked over to the desk. Naruto heard Sakura come near him, taking that as a signal she had finished changing, he stood up, placing the STORM card onto the desk.

Sakura grabbed a pen, signing her name onto the card first before handing it to Naruto, who signed on the small opening below Sakura's. After Naruto finished, everyone stared at the card, waiting for some kind of reaction. After a few minutes, Naruto said, "Nothing's happening…"

Sakura turned to Naruto, her head cocked side ways slightly, "Was something suppose to happen?"

Naruto didn't move his gaze from the card as he shrugged, "I don't know, but I was kind of expecting…" Naruto was cut off as the card started to glow before giving of a shock wave, knocking everyone back onto Sakura's bed. Naruto winced, rubbing the back of his head where he hit the wall as he looked up, "something like that."

The card began to float into the air as another glow came from Sakura's drawer. The drawer opened itself, the Clow book floating out of the drawer next to the card. The cover opened, drawing the card in before giving off an unfamiliar, but gentle voice to Naruto and Sakura, "You who have signed this card." The cover reopened revealing the STORM card, "By doing so, you have chained your fates together for the Final Judgment. Should one of you not wish to be burdened with this responsibility, speak now."

Neither Sakura nor Naruto spoke, both unsure on how to react to the talking book. After a moment of silence, the book continued, "So be it. However, only one can be master of the cards. Name the one who will inherit the cards should you pass the Judgment."

Before the two could speak, Kero quickly shouted, "Sakura!"

Kero, who was trying to get Sakura's attention, had accidently answered the books question. The book gave off a bright flash, "Sakura, should you and the fox one pass the Final Judgment, you will be named master of the cards."

Sakura looked shocked, but before she could say anything, the book floated back to the drawer. Just before the glow vanished, the book said, "It was nice to see you again Kerberos."

Kero became just as shocked as Sakura, freezing on the spot. Naruto simply stared at the book, "… What was that?"

No one answer, both Sakura and Kero still in shock. There was then a knock at Sakura's door, surprising everyone. Kero quickly played plush toy as Naruto changed forms, watching as the door opened to reveal Toya. Sakura, still looking surprised, picked Kero up, putting him on her bed rest before turning to Toya, "O-Onii-chan, what is it?"

Toya simply stared at the toy before turning to Naruto, "I need to talk to you in private."

Naruto nodded, walking out into the hallway then changing back to his human form. He leaned against the wall as Toya shut the door before facing him. Toya's face was completely serious as he spoke, "I'm going to get to the point. Otou wants to know if you would live with us."

Naruto was shocked, falling to the floor. He scanned Toya's face for any sign of deception, only to find none, "Y-You're serious!?"

Toya only nodded, "My Otou asked me a few weeks ago. Don't take it the wrong way, he knows you're an independent person with pride. But every since you revealed your past to him, he can't get it out of his mind."

Naruto sat there for a moment before getting back on his feet, "I-I'll have to think about it. I mean, if I do, then I'll have a lot of explaining to do. Not to mention he'll probably try to enlist me into school, which you need a record that doesn't exist here." Naruto went silent for another moment, "And what about where I would stay? Did he think about any of this?"

Toya only nodded, "Yeah, I made sure before I asked you…"

**_  
Flashback:_**

_  
Toya was sitting across from his Otou, a concerned expression on his face, "Hey, did you think about were Naruto would stay? He'll quickly shoot down the offer if he feels like he's putting someone out and Yuki comes over to much to share my room."_

_Mr. Kinomoto nodded, "Well, we can always clear out the basement since I don't use many of the books down there… But if I'm right, Sakura-san is probably coming to offer sharing her room."_

_Toya couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about Naruto officially sharing a room with Sakura, "What about school? As far as I know, Naruto doesn't have any birth records and learned everything on his own." While Toya said this he couldn't help but think, __**"Not to mention he isn't listed in any government records…"**_

"_Well, I'm sure we can find them somewhere. But why all the questions?" Mr. Kinomoto asked._

_Toya simply sipped some of his coffee, "I'm just making sure I have answers for any of Naruto's questions._

**_  
End of Flashback:_**

Toya remained in the spot he was standing in before, watching Naruto think, "You know…" He said, getting Naruto's attention, "I personally thought you would have rejected the offer right away."

Naruto gazed at Toya for a minute before sticking his hand into his pockets, facing the wall, "To be honest, living my life in secrecy is hard. I just want to be accepted. That's all I ever wanted in life… Sure, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo, and you accept me, but I can't let anyone else close to me here… I'm not sure on how a lot of people would react to me if the found out what I am."

Toya couldn't help a hardened stare, "My Otou isn't like that!"

"You Otou may not…" Naruto said, pausing for a minute, "But others are. If they feel threatened or that their family is threatened, they'll try to get rid of the threat by any means necessary. That means they may go through you're family to get to me… It's been done before."

Toya's gaze softened as Naruto pushed off the wall, "Give me some time, I need to think." Naruto grabbed Sakura's door knob as Toya nodded, walking back to his room.

When the door shut, Toya only muttered, "Just what kind of hell did they put him through?" Before walking to his own room.

* * *

Sakura was currently trying to decide to listen in on the conversation going on outside or not. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she placed her ear against the door to hear "Y-You're serious!?" from Naruto. She continued to listen, hearing the rest of the conversation. When it became quiet, Sakura took her ear off the door, gazing at the floor, "_Naruto-kun… You're still lonely inside, even if you won't admit it…"_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened, showing Naruto walking in. Sakura watched as Naruto sat on her bed, looking down to the floor with a blank face. A moment of silence passed before Sakura asked, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?

Naruto snapped his head up, surprised by Sakura's voice before smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine Sakura-chan."

Although he was smiling, Sakura knew it was the fake smile he used to hide his problems. But before she could say anything, Naruto asked, "I wonder what was up with the book. It's never done anything like that before…"

Sakura nodded, still staring at Naruto, _"He's trying to change the subject… I'll talk to him later about it."_

Naruto turned to Kero, who was sitting with his back to everyone else on the desk, "Hey Kero, what do you think?"

Sakura turned to Kero as well, seeing him only shake his head but not answer, "Kero-chan." No response, "Kero-chan!" Again, no response. Sakura quickly became annoyed, not liking to be ignored. She moved right next to Kero's head shouting, "KERO-CHAN!!!"

Kero jumped from the sudden booming voice, his ears ringing. Kero sat still for a second to regain his hearing before letting out a frustrated scream, slamming his paw onto the desk three times before turning to Sakura, "What's with all the hollering!? Here I am, trying to figure out what happened with the book and cards!"

Sakura sweat dropped before raising her hands in a defensive manner, "Oh, that's what you were doing? I'm sorry. And what do you think happened?"

Kero quickly forgot his anger, now trying to remember his previous thoughts with a confused look, "What happened…? I forgot…"

Now Sakura became angry, obviously expecting an answer, "OOH! I asked you expecting an answer!"

Naruto watched, looking between the two before responding to Sakura's comment, "Hey, give him a break Sakura-chan. You did startle him when you screamed into his ear."

Sakura calmed down a little, nodding to Naruto's point. Kero, whose pride had kicked in, turned to Naruto, "Stay out of this baka kitsune!"

Naruto simply let the insult slide, having been use to them. Sakura on the other hand, didn't, "Kero-chan! Naruto-kun was only sticking up for you! It's not his fault you forgot your thoughts!"

Kero quickly turned back to Sakura, pointing at her, "Yeah! It's your fault and your moronic voice!"

Sakura was now clenching her fist, "I don't sound moronic!"

A tick mark appeared on Kero's head as he moved closer, "Yes, you DID sound moronic!"

Naruto sweat dropped, watching the two go back and forth before having a stare down. Kyuubi, also seeing the argument, shared Naruto's reaction, _**"Kit… Shouldn't you do something?"**_

"_I don't think they would listen to me even if I tried right now…"_ Naruto responded as Sakura and Kero turned from each other, their arms crossed.

Kero was the first of the two to speak, "I need a setting for me to calm down and think. Somewhere I can relax without interruptions."

Sakura, catching on to what Kero was saying, quickly responded, "Naruto-kun and I weren't interrupting!" Kero turned around to argue some more, only to be ignored as Sakura went to cut off the lights. Naruto quickly reverted to fox form, curling up in his spot on Sakura's bed as she crawled in, rolling away from Kero giving a quick "Good night!"

Naruto gave off a light chuckle when he heard Kero say, "And I really did have a great explanation! Sakura is such a moron!" Naruto only chuckle harder when Sakura then threw her alarm clock at Kero.

* * *

Sakura had just opened her window after waking up, stretching as the warm sunlight entered the room. Naruto was mimicking Sakura's action, stretching on the bed as Sakura started to talk, "I feel better after a good night's rest. What about you Naruto-kun?" She asked, turning to Naruto.

Naruto gave a nod before scratching himself as Sakura called out for Kero, "I'm not mad anymore, Kero-chan… Come out…" After a minute, Sakura and Naruto became confused when no answer was heard. Sakura started looking around the room, still calling out to Kero, "Kero-chan? Where are you?"

Both Sakura and Naruto heard a faint "Here! Over here!" Sakura blinked in confusion, trying to determine where Kero's voice came from when Naruto pulled her bottom desk drawer open. Kero popped his head out of the drawer with a cheesy smile, "Thanks Naruto."

Sakura looked down at Kero, leaning over to get a better view, "What are you doing over there?" Sakura was stopped when she saw the condition her draw was in. Kero had turned it into his own personal bed room using old food boxes and handkerchiefs.

Kero, completely missing Sakura's upset look for his eyes were closed as he showed off his room, "How is it? I thought of it and made it last night. Pretty good for an overnight job, huh? And if I put in a nice little sofa and a good table…"

Naruto jumped onto the desk chair, getting a good look of Kero's room, _"He's right, not bad for an overnight job…"_

Sakura, still slightly upset, quickly asked, "And where's my stuff that was in the drawer…?" when Kero finished.

Kero simply turned back to Sakura, "Oh, THAT stuff." Kero then pointed over the side of the drawer to under the desk, "Over there."

Both Sakura and Naruto followed the direction Kero was pointing to see all of Sakura's belongings piled into the corner Sakura quickly went from upset to angry, gritting her teeth together. Naruto quickly recognized the warning sign. _"Oh boy…"_ He thought as he jumped off the chair, putting distance between him and the soon to be beating.

Sakura quickly snatched her drawer from her desk, turning it upside down and dumping out all of Kero's work. Kero tried to hang onto the drawer, only to be flung to the floor. He sat up, watching as Sakura put her drawer back into place, "W-What are you doing!?"

Sakura wasn't paying any attention seeing as she was trying to fix the mess Kero made, "SHEESH! You made a complete mess of the drawer!"

Kero bolted into the air, hovering over Sakura's shoulder, "I labored making my room! This is too cruel!"

Naruto sat on Sakura's bed, sweat dropping the same as last night, _"You're the one the wreck her drawer…"_ Kyuubi nodded in agreement at Naruto's comment before rolling back to sleep.

Sakura quickly turned around to Kero giving off a glare, "YOU'RE the cruel one, Kero-chan!"

Naruto sweat dropped again when he heard Kero shout, "Beast!" Naruto hung his head, shaking it slightly, _"And it begins…"_ Naruto thought, feeling the sense of doom in the air.

Sakura stopped fixing her drawer, giving Kero a full on glare, "What was that!?"

Kyuubi awoke again to the noise, quickly sending Naruto a message, _**"Kit… Shouldn't you stop this before it goes to far…?"**_

Naruto gave a nod, standing up only to hear, "If not a beast, a kaiju!"

Naruto sat back down sweat dropping again, _"too late…"_

"What did you say?!" Sakura shouted back.

Kero moved closer to Sakura's face, "Since you made a complete mess of my room, you're a kaiju! Kaiju Sakura! KAIJU!!!"

Naruto watched as Sakura's facial expression went from mad to furious. He backed away a bit more, talking to Kyuubi, _"Hey Kyuubi, one through ten, rate the beating Kero's about to get."_

Before Kyuubi could answer, Sakura delivered a rather hard blow to Kero's head, shaking the entire house when her hand met the floor with Kero between them. _**"Definitely a ten… Kit… you may be having too much influence in Sakura's life."**_

Naruto sweat dropped, nodding as Sakura then moved the unconscious Kero to her desk before getting dressed for school. Naruto, being smart, simply stayed quiet, following Sakura out the door down the stairs as she stomped through the house, shaking it with each step. The two walked over to the dinning to be greeted by Toya first, who had a small smirk as he ate his food, "Looks like you're a bigger monster than usual…" Toya looked to Sakura at the end, jumping in surprise by Sakura's angry glare.

Sakura didn't respond to Toya's tease, walking to the kitchen. Toya only muttered "kaiju" as she walked by before turning to Naruto. Toya's look said it all, "What did you do?"

Naruto simply shook his head, saying it didn't have anything to do with Sakura's temper. Toya thought for a minute, remembering the suspicious plush toy in Sakura's room. Naruto sweat dropped as Toya looked up to the ceiling where Sakura's room would be.

* * *

Sakura had quickly eaten her food, heading out the door with Naruto right behind her. When they reached the cherry blossom walkway, Naruto changed to his human form, jogging next to Sakura. After a few minutes with neither one saying anything, Naruto decided to break the silence, "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

That's all that was needed to break Sakura's silence, "SHEESH! Why did Kero-chan have to make a mess of my drawer!? Why didn't he just wait and ask me first!? He's just so frustrating sometimes!" Sakura then started taking deep breaths to calm down after her outburst before turning to Naruto, who had jump away a bit to avoid being hit and holding his ears, "Gomen Naruto-kun. I'm just really frustrated."

Naruto was now digging his pinky into his ear, "I can tell…"

Neither one spoke for the rest of the distance, Sakura still being frustrated and Naruto not wanting to lose his hearing. Naruto changed forms when the school gate came into view to avoid attention. He simply followed Sakura to her homeroom, watching as the sat in her desk before facing the window. Naruto jumped onto the desk, curling up on the desk waiting to feel Sakura's fingers run over his head.

Sakura smiled slightly after, knowing that scratching Naruto's ear always seemed to calm her down. Tomoyo then came into the room, smiling when she saw Sakura and Naruto, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Tomoyo then noticed the upset look on Sakura's face, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ohaiyo, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura greeted, then explained the reason for her mood.

"I see…" Tomoyo said as she turned around, facing Sakura after placing her belongings onto her desk, "That's why you're so cross this early in the morning.

"I had to clean up afterwards!" Sakura said now facing Tomoyo, holding her head with her hand. "I had important things in there, too!"

"Oh, my…" Tomoyo said, sympathizing with Sakura.

Naruto simply laid in his spot, relaxing as Sakura stroked his head, telling what she had in the drawer, "I had letters that I got from you in there, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo was quick to cheer up at hearing what was in the drawer, "Oh, my!"

Naruto sweat dropped at Tomoyo's quick mood swing as Sakura faced the window again.

* * *

  
Kero had woken up from his knock shortly after everyone had left. Quickly grabbing one of Sakura's note books and a marker, he started scribbling down insults. He finished with 'Sakura in a moron! A MORON!' leaving a trail onto the desk as well then tossed the marker away, flying to the living room, "Damn… I still feel mad… Dammit…"

Kero flew into the living room, noticing a package on the table. Curious, he landed in front of the wrapped box, "Is this a gift from someone?" Reaching out to open it, he asked himself happily, "Is it food?" Kero caught himself in the act of making a mistake, quickly turning around while crossing his arms, "Oh, no, can't, I'd get scolded by Sakura…" Kero stopped for a second, remembering the fight from that morning, "Wait! I'm mad too!"

Kero quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, tossing the top of the box without reading it. He saw that inside the box where miniature looking bottles. "What are they…?" He asked as he picked one up. He sniffed the top of the bottle-shaped item, quickly smiling, "Chocolate!!" He shouted happily, quickly ripping off the paper that covered the chocolate and biting the top off, "Hey, this is pretty good."

* * *

Sakura, after having calm down as the day went by, was sitting on the wall of the pond with Naruto (human form) and Tomoyo next to her, "I know that Kero-chan wants some privacy too, but…"

Naruto lifted his head as Tomoyo responded to Sakura, "I'm sure he meant no harm."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "B-But Kero called me a kaiju. Kaiju Sakura." Sakura finished, becoming teary eyed at the end.

"Oh, my." Tomoyo said, raising one finger, "If it was a cute kaiju like you, Sakura-chan, I would love it."

Naruto simply sweat dropped, _"… Sometimes I worry about her…" _Sakura could only nod, sweat dropping as well.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" The group turned to see Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika approaching. The three girls stop, spotting Naruto next to Sakura and Tomoyo. The three looked at each other before turning back to Sakura and Tomoyo, "Sensei wants us to help clean up the class room!"

Sakura nodded, standing up along with Naruto and Tomoyo. The second Naruto stood up, he felt something tug at his mind. He turned to Sakura, who noticed he had stopped, "Sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to go take care of Gamakichi."

Sakura nodded as she and Tomoyo walked off with the three girls as Naruto headed into the woods. When Naruto was out of sight, Chiharu turned to Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan… Why is Naruto so cold to everyone?"

Sakura only turned to her friend with a confused look, "What do you mean Chiharu-chan? Naruto-kun isn't cold to everyone."

Chiharu looked nervous as she explained her reason for the question, "I mean he only talks to you, Tomoyo, and sometimes Li … other than that, he doesn't talk to others unless he has too."

Sakura looked to the sky, deep in thought about what Chiharu said while trying to carefully phrase her next sentence, "Naruto-kun… has a hard time opening up to people. He had to hide behind a mask before he moved here. He couldn't truly relate to a lot of people back in his old home."

Chiharu nodded, frowning at the relation that she had judged Naruto so quickly. Both Naoko and Rika held the same look before Sakura quickly waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. Naruto-kun wouldn't want people to be upset about this." The three girls nodded, quickly smiling.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the woods, stopping at a small clearing. After checking to make sure no one was around, Naruto bit his thumb then went through a few hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

He slammed his palm onto the ground, causing marking to appear before a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood Gamakichi, clearly unhappy. Naruto was surprised, seeing as Gamakichi was usually happy to be summoned, "What's up Gama?"

Gamakichi simply pulled out a letter and tossed it to Naruto, "Here."

Naruto caught the letter, looking at it before turning back to the toad, "Gamakichi, what's going on? This is one of Ero-sennin's emergency message letters. He doesn't send these unless he gets caught in the hot spring or the counsel starts acting up."

Gama only sighed, "That's exactly what's happening…" Gamakichi then dispelled himself.

Naruto stared at the spot where Gamakichi stood before opening the letter. Naruto eyes widened in worry before starting to burn with anger as he read, _"Naruto, I'm sorry to have to send you this, but we need your help. The counsel is trying to replace Tsunade for being a 'demon lover' as well as revoke a lot of our shinobi force. Normally the civil counsel has no say in the affairs of shinobi, but they're starting to get the public on their side. If this keeps up, Konoha's enemies will catch wind and use it to their advantage. What I'm asking, Naruto, is that you come back to Konoha for only a while to help settle this matter. I know I'm asking for a lot, but we need you. You're the only one who can set the counsel straight, for special "reasons". I know you will think of a way back, so please. Jiraiya_

Naruto only stared at the letter before folding it up, tucking it away in his pocket. He jumped into the trees, getting a good look at the school clock. Seeing the time, Naruto rushed back to the house, knowing Sakura was already on her way there.

The trip to the house was relatively quick, Naruto landing in front of the door just as Sakura came up the street. Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto land, waving while shouting "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled back before suddenly remembering the letter. His smile quickly became a frown as he turned away from Sakura, facing the door. Sakura stopped next to Naruto, opening the door and walking in. Naruto followed, walking into the hall way as Sakura took off her skating gear. Sakura put on her slippers, walking to the living room along with Naruto. Sakura stretched as she walked in before noticing the empty box of chocolate on the table.

Sakura walked over the lid on the box, looking around at the mess, "It's got to be Kero-chan! Making a mess after eating like this!" She looked down at the lid of the box, "This is… chocolate with alcohol in it!" Sakura picked up the lid, "Sheesh! He ate it all!"

"Great…" Sakura looked over to Naruto, who had started picking up the wrappings, "We have a probably drunk Kero wandering around town." Sakura frowned, hearing more dread in Naruto's voice than normal. But before she could ask, Sakura felt a breeze. She turned to see what Naruto met, seeing the window was open with small paw prints leading outside.

Naruto went up to Sakura's room after the mess was cleaned up. Just after he shut the door, Mr. Kinomoto pulled into the driveway. Naruto watched as he walked in, waiting until Sakura's Otou was inside. When he was, Naruto opened the window, crawling onto the roof. He laid back, watching the night sky as the light began to fade and night moved into its place.

Sakura was currently finishing her dinner, setting her bowl and chop sticks down, "Thanks… that was good." Sakura picked up her plates, carrying them to the sink.

Sakura's Otou turned to Sakura as she cleaned her dishes, "Oh, Sakura-san. Do you know what happened to the package that was here? It was chocolate…"

Sakura looked over her shoulder as finished, "C-Chocolate…?"

Her Otou looked up, holding his chin, "Yeah… Chocolate."

Sakura nodded no as she grabbed Naruto's food bowl for when he was in fox form, carrying with her to the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step, turning back to the dinning room, "W-Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night." Sakura said before sighing as she climbed the steps.

Sakura walked into her room, setting the bowl of cooked meat on her desk as she read what Kero had written in her notebook, "Sheesh! Kero-chan is…" Sakura sighed again as she plopped into her chair, "Where did he go? What do you think Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Sakura looked around the room, seeing Naruto wasn't around. She looked around the room before noticing her window was cracked open. She smiled knowingly as she opened the window, crawling onto the roof. There she saw Naruto sitting higher up. She crawled up next to Naruto, who hadn't even noticed her presence, "Naruto-kun! Here you are!"

Naruto jumped as soon as he heard Sakura's voice. Sakura, seeing Naruto jump, couldn't help but laugh, seeing as it was usually the other way around for them. Naruto didn't smile, only turning back to the night sky. Sakura noticed Naruto's mood, seeing he was clearly troubled, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Naruto only sighed, turning back to Sakura. He saw the large amount of concern written on her face. With only sigh, he began, "Your Otou invited me to live here…" Sakura nodded, having eavesdropped on that particular conversation as Naruto continued, "And when I summoned Gama, I got this…" Naruto pulled out the letter, handing to Sakura to read.

Sakura unfolded the letter, quickly reading it. As she scanned the letter, began to frown. At the end, she was gripping the letter tightly, tears on the verge of forming. She lowered the letter, along with her head to where you couldn't see her eyes, "So… You're going to go and help them…?"

Naruto only hung his head, "I want to… but I have no way there… I mean, I wouldn't stay there. I would come back right after but…" Naruto suddenly became quiet.

Sakura easily read his expression, "You don't know if you'll be able to leave your friends there again?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, that's not it…" _"Because you're far more important to me." _Naruto thought to himself. "I would be worried about you if I left…"

Sakura brought her knees up, nodding in understanding. What Naruto then said surprised her, "The only way I'll go is if you come with me. That way, I can make sure nothing happens to you and deal with those old dried-up temes!" Sakura only looked at Naruto with shock as he continued, "But… in order for you to come with me… I would have to reveal myself to your Otou and Toya…"

Sakura nodded again, looking at the sky with Naruto. The two sat there in silence, watching the stars appear when an idea formed in Sakura's head, "The school trip!" Naruto jumped again, surprised by Sakura's outburst as she turned to him, "Remember that voluntary school trip Monday? We can say we're going, but go to Konoha instead!"

Naruto looked at Sakura in shock, seeing her come up with not only a sneaky plan, but a good one. Naruto brought his hand to his chin, "Yeah, the trip is for three days… That's more than enough time… but we still need away to get there…"

"What about Kyuubi-san?" Naruto nodded for a second before smiling. Sakura smiled brightly after, glad to have helped Naruto.

Before she knew it, Naruto had pulled Sakura into a hug, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura could only plush a deep red, since it was usually she who pulled Naruto into hugs and with this one, she could truly feel Naruto's appreciation. Sakura hugged Naruto, slowly closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. Both stayed that way for a while before a chilling wind blow. Feeling Sakura shiver, Naruto gently picked her up, surprising her as he carried her back into the room.

Naruto set her back to her feet, "We'd better get some sleep, something tells me we have a long day tomorrow… And we still have to talk to Kyuubi."

Sakura nodded, going to her dresser and changing to her night clothes before crawling into bed. Naruto changed to his fox form then jumped onto the bed. He curled up in his spot, falling asleep as Sakura wrapped her arm around him, doing the same.

**_  
Naruto's mindscape:_**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the vast forest that was his mind. He tried to get up, only to find something was on top of him. He looked to see Sakura laying on his chest, slowly breathing in a steady rhythm. Naruto lightly place his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized where she was, and who she was on. In a heart beat Sakura stood up, waving her arm in a panic, "Naruto-kun! G-Gomen."

Naruto pushed himself up, scratching his head slightly, "It's ok." Naruto looked around the forest before turning back to Sakura, "He'll show up any minute."

Kyuubi appear at that moment, stopping in front of the two. He laid down, so as to look at Sakura and Naruto at eye level,** "So you want to go back to Konoha kit? That's a little surprising."**

Naruto couldn't help a smirk, hearing the amusement in Kyuubi's voice, "Yeah, and by the sounds of it, you're willing to help us. So what's up? Is it because we're going to be causing chaos for the counsel and all those others temes that made us miserable?"

Kyuubi snorted, nearly blowing Sakura and Naruto over before nodding again, **"You know all to well kit. There is a way… through the dimensions…"**

Sakura and Naruto both held a nervous look as Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

"**You're not." **Kyuubi said as he stood up, **"I'll have to take control of you're body and open a dimension door."**

"WHAT!!!" Naruto shouted, surprising Sakura and hurting Kyuubi's ears, "Are you crazy! You saw what the tear did to me! Without you I wouldn't have survived! I'm not about to risk Sakura-chan's life like that!"

"**Clam down kit." **Kyuubi said to him while rubbing his ears, **"I said a door. A tear is unstable, the energies that created it having gone out of control. When you make a door, the energies are stable and going at a constant flow, shaping the tunnel you will use."**

Naruto sighed as he sat down, glad to hear Sakura wouldn't be harmed. Kyuubi snorted again, getting Sakura and Naruto's attention,** "Sorry kit, but I don't want Sakura to go either."**

Naruto didn't seemed surprised, almost as if he was expecting this, "Because you're afraid the counsel will some how capture Sakura-chan and use her against me, right?"

Kyuubi was shocked, seeing Naruto think so far ahead. He only nodded, leaving Naruto to continue, "You don't have to worry, because I won't let anything happen to Sakura-chan. After all, you remember our little chat a few weeks ago?"

Kyuubi smirked, nodding slightly, **"Of course, I'm still waiting for "results". You have made progress, but not fast enough."**

Sakura only cocked her head slightly, "Results?"

Naruto quickly jumped, waving his hands frantically before calmly saying, "It's nothing. I tell you someday."

Sakura only nodded, still confused, but accepted it. Naruto only chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped before glaring at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was simply smiling through out the entire process before saying, **"It's time to go, you two need to sleep."**

Both nodded before falling over unconscious, gently breathing as they lay next to each other snuggling closer without knowing it.

* * *

Else where, a drunken Kero was currently talking to a cartoon dinosaur statue, completely unaware of it as he floated in front of it, "So, can you see? My real name is Kerberos, and I was guarding the book for a long time. *hic* Even on rainy days – and gusty days… *hic* I had a lot of tough things happen to me." Kero let out a mix between a laugh and cry before continuing, "You're the only one that listens to me, mister…"

Kero then let out a large yawn, crawling onto the statues head, "I'm getting rather sleepy… Hey, mister, do you know anywhere I can sleep?"

Kero looked down to the statues hands, seeing it point to a small dump sight, "Oh, over there?" Kero then noticed the old torn couch at the sight, "Hey, it's a bed! This is great!"

Kero flew over to the couch, waving back to the statue, "Thanks, mister!" Kero pulled the pillow on the couch over him, falling asleep on the spot.

**_  
The next morning:_**

A small, young girl was bringing out the trash, dragging the large bag to the dump sight. When she got there, she dropped the bag, hearing a small snoring noise. She looked over to the couch, seeing a large yellow tail sticking out from under a pillow. She reached over, grabbing the tail and pulling Kero out from under the pillow. Kero, still sleeping off the alcohol, didn't even budge the entire way back to her house.

**_  
Inside a house:_**

Kero was sleeping inside a small carriage, thrashing around in his sleep mumbling, "Sakura, you moron!" Kero then opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't in Sakura's room. Sitting up to look around, he asked himself, "Where am I?"

Kero was stopped when the door opened, revealing the same girl from that morning holding the door and a bowl of milk, "Are you awake?" The girl placed the bowl of milk on the table in front of the carriage as Kero wondered where he was, "It's time for breakfast. What's your name?"

Kero only looked confused as the girl held out a spoon of milk, "Here." This only confused Kero more as the girl smiled brightly, "You don't like milk? You're a cat, right?"

Kero quickly shook his head, his actions coming faster than his thoughts, "Chau…" (No…)

The girl looked surprised as Kero caught his mistake, covering his mouth as he sweat dropped,_ "Oh, no, I spoke!"_

The girl only laughed and clapped, "That's a funny meow!" The girl then got back on her hands and knees, "So your name is Chau-chau!"

Kero looked surprised before turning his head away sadly, "No…"

The girl, taking it the wrong away, cheered more as she clapped, "Your name IS Chau-chau!"

A voice then was heard from outside the room, "Akane, can you help me out here?"

"Yes, Mama!" The girl name Akane said before turning back to Kero, "Wait here a bit, Chau-chau!"

The second Akane left the room, Kero rested on the side of the carriage, "Chau…? No, I said no…"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto both woke up early that morning, having had a good night's sleep. Naruto had gone down stairs as Sakura got ready, having come after breakfast to see her staring out her open window. Naruto approached Sakura to hear her talking to herself, "I left the window open all night so he could come back at any time…" Sakura turned back to the room, looking at Naruto, "Kero-chan sure is stubborn…"

"_Maybe not…"_ Sakura only looked surprised as Naruto continued, _"Remember, he ate an entire box of alcohol- spiked chocolates. He probably passed out somewhere and hasn't woken up yet." _

Sakura nodded, heading down stairs along with Naruto before asking, "But where did he go?" Toya just happened to walk by at that moment, stopping when he heard Sakura's question. Sakura simply shook her head, "No, nothing…" Toya put his hand to his ear, trying to hear what Sakura said. Sakura simply became annoyed, turning to Toya, "I said, nothing!"

"I see…" was all Toya said, patting Sakura's head before ruffling her hair as he left, "I'm on my way!"

Sakura smiled after Toya left, touching the spot where Toya ruffled before heading out to school with Naruto.

* * *

Inside Akane's room, Kero was gulping down the milk Akane had left, wiping off the bit off his face, "I was thirsty, so this milk is great!"

Kero stopped, turning to the door when he heard what sounded like a woman say, "Then, I'm going now."

He then heard a "Take care!" before the door opened, revealing Akane again. She noticed the empty milk bowl, "Chau-chau, did you eat well?" She walked up to Kero, sitting on her knees as she petted Kero's head, "Wonderful! Good, good boy!" Akane then stopped petting Kero, getting closer to his face, "While Mama's out working… I Akane, shall stay home with you, Chau-chau!"

"Kero simply stood their, wondering in thought, _"So this girl's name it Akane… Such a little girl is staying at home by herself…?"_

Akane then noticed something about Kero, quickly showing an annoyed look, "Chau-chau! Your face is a little dirty!"

Kero only grimaced as Akane picked him up and carried him to the sink. She plugged the drain as she turned on the cold water, assign a little dab of soap before sticking Kero into the water. The second Kero touched the water, he began to squirm, not liking the cold water as Akane began to scrub him, "Hold still! I'm making you all clean!"

Kero only continued to squirm, his thoughts only being complaints, _"But… this is cold water… At least wash me properly in hot water!"_

Kero's silent prayer was answered when Akane took him out of the water. He sighed in relief, only to suddenly be hit with the hot air of a blow dryer. Kero could only still their and take it, seeing as Akane was holding onto his head and he needed to dry anyway.

Kero let out another sigh of relief when Akane switched off the machine, "Hai, all done." Akane then put a cheery expression on her face, "I now, I'll put a ribbon on you, too!"

Kero watched as Akane ran off into another room before facing the mirror again, _"Where is this…? I have to hurry and do something… Really…"_ Kero then looked to his left to see a picture of a slightly younger Akane being held by young man, both clearly happy.

Kero stood up to get a better look, jumping when he heard, "That's my papa. He's in Heaven." Kero turned to Akane in surprise as she continued, "I was told Papa is right now in a place called Heaven. Meanwhile, I'm staying at home…" Akane finished, tying to ribbon around Kero's neck loosely, "Chau-chau, you can stay home with me!" The phone suddenly rang after Akane finished, making run to it quickly, "Hai, hai!" She picked up the receiver, quickly nodding to the voice, "Oh, Mama… Yeah, it's me, Akane… Yeah… Yeah… I understand. Do well with your work. Yeah! Bye!"

Akane hung up the phone, clearly depressed after the call. She quickly put on a cheery smile, remembering Kero. She picked him up, carrying him over to the TV. She put it onto a sitcom about a girl reuniting with her thought to be dead father. Akane began to tear up with both sadness and joy, worrying Kero.

Kero looked between her and the TV nervously before stepping onto the remotes power button, turning off the TV so not to see Akane cry. Akane became surprised when the TV cut off, turning to Kero, "Chau-chau?"

Kero stepped back nervously before jumping onto the TV cabinet, doing an embarrassing dance that involved ballet, butt shaking, and jumping around like a cheer leader. The dance worked, as Akane burst into a fit of laughter as Kero continued to dance. Through out the entire dance, Kero was sweat dropping.

* * *

While that was happening, Sakura was walking through the park with Tomoyo, explaining the new situation with Kero. Tomoyo turned to Sakura as they walked through the park, "Kero-chan ran away from home?"

"I'm not sure…" Sakura said, looking to the ground as she answered, "But Kero-chan isn't coming back… Is he mad because I yelled at him so much, then hit him?"

Tomoyo only smiled as she gave her voice of reason, "I'm pretty sure that Kero-chan also regrets having that argument as well. Also, he was nowhere else he can go, so something must have detained him."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo when she finished, "Naruto-kun thinks so too, since Kero-chan was probably drunk from the chocolates he ate."

Tomoyo smiled more before realizing Naruto was missing, "Speaking of Naruto, where did he go? It's extremely rare to see him away from you for long."

Sakura smiled slightly when she heard this before answering Tomoyo, "Naruto-kun went to look for Kero-chan."

Tomoyo nodded, "Then why don't we join him? One person searching the entire city seems hard, even for Naruto."

Sakura nodded to the first part, only to sweat drop at the second, "Yeah, we should help, but Naruto probably isn't searching alone. After all…" Sakura was cut off a hooded figure jumped into a nearby tree, startling her before it jumped away. Sakura's sweat drop doubled as she finished, "Naruto-kun has his own personal search party…"

Tomoyo nodded before turning down the park hearing someone shouting. Sakura followed Tomoyo's gaze to see two police officers run by, one of them shouting into their radio, "We found one of the extremist from the zoo! Requesting back up!"

Both girls sweat dropped, watching the police try an impossible attempt of catching one of Naruto's many clones. Sakura's eye brow was twitching slightly, "I-I thought everyone had forgotten about that…" Tomoyo only nodded in agreement, too shocked for once to say anything.

After both Sakura and Tomoyo went home to get changed, they started searching the middle of town, only to be over whelmed by the size of the search area. Sakura then remembered Naruto was searching too, snapping her fingers when she did, "I got it! I call Naruto-kun!"

Sakura and Tomoyo ran over to the side of a building to avoid the crowd before she closed her eyes, Tomoyo watching, _"Naruto-kun."_

A few seconds later, she heard Naruto respond, _"Hai Sakura-chan."_

Sakura let out the breath she was holding, opening her eyes, _"Where are you?"_

"_Following Kero's scent since the police seem to love chasing my clones…" _Naruto told her, causing her to sweat drop. At that moment, another clone ran by with a few officers chasing after it.

Sakura's sweat drop doubled as Tomoyo watched with an amused expression. Sakura let out a sigh before asking Naruto, _"Where are you now?"_

Naruto just happened to walk into an alleyway behind Sakura when he heard this. Naruto smirked, quietly walking up behind Sakura as she called to Naruto, only to be greeted his silence. Naruto was silently laughing to himself when he heard her ask, _"Where are you Naruto-kun?"_

"Right behind you!" Naruto shouted, causing Sakura to scream jumping a good five feet off the ground. Sakura looked at Naruto annoyed as she tried to catch her lost breath, patting her chest.

Naruto only laughed harder, causing Sakura to glare, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto started to calm down, waving his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But old habits die hard!" Naruto said between breaths. Sakura simply continued to glare placing her hands on her hips. After a few moments Sakura let out a breath, smiling a little as Naruto finished laughing.

Naruto wiped his eyes before tuning to the direction he came, "Kero's sent goes that way. Let's go!"

Sakura nodded, following Naruto as he walked back down the alley. Neither one noticed Tomoyo filming the entire thing.

The three stopped at the small dump sight where Kero had fallen asleep last night. Naruto looked frustrated, taking a few whiffs of the air, "Man, Kero must have slept here. I can't make out his scent anymore over all the trash here…" Naruto looked around the area before sighing, "And this place seems like the only dump sight for a few blocks… We'd better start looking around."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, splitting up to search the area. After a few hours of searching, questioning, and all around frustration with no results, the three saw it fit to go home. Sakura opened the door, sad about not finding Kero with Naruto (fox form) coming in behind her, "I'm home…"

The two walked into the kitchen, Sakura being surprised to hear the sound of something cooking, then see was Toya cooking dinner. She then remembered she was in charge of dinner, walking up to him, "I forgot, I was in charge of dinner tonight!"

Toya simply raised his head from looking at the cutting board, "You're in charge of it on Sunday."

Sakura stopped next to Toya, looking up at him with a confused face, "Why did you switch with me?"

"No real reason…" Toya said as he moved a large bowl of food to another counter, "I had something I wanted to eat, too."

Sakura smiled, knowing the real reason Toya had switched with her, "Thank you, Onii-chan!" Toya only "hmphed" as the phone suddenly rang. Sakura quickly turned on heel, running to the phone, "Oh, I'll get it!"

Sakura kneeled at the phone, realizing it was the fax machine. She took the paper with a happy gasp, quickly turning to Naruto with a bright smile. But before she could say anything, Toya popped his head from around the corner, "Who's it from?"

Sakura whipped around, hiding the message from Toya, "A friend! A really close friend!" Naruto wondered what Sakura meant, moving behind her to read the message. He smiled when he saw who sent it as it said "To Sakura. I'm fine. I'll contact you again later."

Sakura quickly rushed up the stairs to her room when Toya went back to the kitchen. She jumped onto her bed, kicking her feet against the bed gently as she dialed her cell phone to call Tomoyo. Naruto, having followed Sakura in, simply laid next to her, hearing every word of the conversation.

When Tomoyo answered her cell, Sakura told her about the contact. Tomoyo was surprised, but clearly happy, _"Kero-chan contacted you?"_

Sakura nodded to herself, still holding the fax, "Yeah. It was a fax, but it was in Kero's handwriting."

"_Do you know where it was sent from?" _Tomoyo asked Sakura, opening her laptop as she did. Sakura looked at the fax for an address, but didn't see one until Tomoyo said, _"There should be some data about the sender at the top of the fax sheet."_

Sakura found the address as Naruto looked over her shoulder, "Let's see… 5, 2, 2…"

Tomoyo was currently typing in each number Sakura told her onto a program she was using. After a few minutes, a map of the city appeared. A red square began to shrink around a small sector, the same area they searched earlier that day, only a more narrow idea of where. Tomoyo smiled at the irony of the situation, _"It's still a little vague, but it came from the same area we searched earlier this afternoon."_

Sakura nodded, looking out the window to see they still had some daylight left before sunset. She then saw Naruto jump onto her window seal, opening the window before turning back to her, _"Let's go!" _

Sakura nodded, "Yeah!" She looked back to the phone, "Naruto and I are going to look for Kero-chan right now."

"_I'll meet you around there with the address."_ Tomoyo said over the phone. Sakura nodded to herself before she hung up the phone, running down stairs as Naruto jumped from the window after closing it from the outside, changing forms as he landed.

Sakura came out the door seconds later, summoning her staff as soon as she shut the door, tossing down a card, "Fly!" Sakura and Naruto jumped onto the staff grew wings, taking to the skies.

* * *

Kero was currently trying to think, pretending to watch the weather channel after having sent the fax while Akane was taking down the laundry, _"But, what am I going to do?"_ Kero began to subconsciously flap his wings as he continued to think, _"I can't leave her alone like this…"_ Kero started to hover off the ground, completely unaware of it, _"But I have to go back to Sakura's soon, too…"_

Kero was interrupted by Akane's scream, who had seen Kero hovering as she brought the laundry in, "Chau-chau, you can fly?"

Kero looked down to see he was indeed flying. He screamed in surprise before trying to shrug it off, waving his paw in front of his face nervously. Akane was impressed by Kero's ability to fly, not caring about anything else, "You're amazing, Chau-chau." Akane laid in front of Kero, holding her head with one hand, "I want to fly, too. Then I can see Papa in Heaven…"

Kero turned away sweat dropping slightly, _"Even if you fly, you can't see someone who's dead… I know how you want to see him…"_

At that moment Akane's wish seemed to come true as everything in the room began to float. Akane was surprised when she herself began to float, but quickly got over it as she started laughing, flapping her arms like a bird. Kero looked shocked to see everything float, _"What, what's going on?"_

Everything began to move out the window, Akane still happily flapping her arms, "I'm flying! I'm flying!" She looked over her shoulder to Kero, "See, see?" I can fly too!"

Kero quickly realized what was happening when everything expect Akane stopped in midair. He quickly rushed to the edge of the balcony, _"No! She's not flying! This is…"_ Kero trailed off, seeing a faint image of a balloon with wings, "A Clow card!"

Kero's attention was diverted when Akane called to him, "Chau-chau! Come over here!"

Kero warning light went off when the wind picked up, "Oh, no!" He watched as a large gust blew, taking Akane and the card with it to the sky. Kero quickly chased after the screaming girl, shouting her name along the entire way.

This time Akane was waving her arms for a different reason, trying to stop, "Chau-chau! I can't stop!"

Kero heard her, trying a different way of getting her to stop, shouting at the card, "You're the FLOAT card, aren't you!? Give Akane back!"

The card didn't listen as the wind picked up even more, creating more distance between them. Kero only pushed himself harder, trying to desperately catch up to Akane before it was too late, only to tire out. He stopped in midair, having run out of steam, "Oh no, I'm going to fall…"

Kero began his plummet to Earth, falling a few feet before being gently caught in a pair of soft hands, "Kero-chan!"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were flying high above the city, so not to be spotted by anyone on the ground. Both were looking around for a spot to land without being spotted when both felt a familiar presence. Both perked up their heads, looking around before facing each other. Naruto was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan, did you feel…"

Sakura nodded, turning back around to the sky, "The presence of a Clow card!" Naruto nodded, his ears suddenly twitching a loud scream. Sakura noticed Naruto's change of focus, looking over her shoulder, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I heard a scream." Naruto said as he pointed to the direction, "Over there… Is that pink thing flying?" Naruto suddenly asked, confusing Sakura. She looked in the direction Naruto was to see something small and pink was indeed flying.

Naruto's ears twitched again, making him tense, "That was Kero. This means he can only be…"

"Chasing a Clow card!" Sakura shouted, getting a nod from Naruto before she took off in the direction Naruto pointed to. After a few seconds, Sakura and Naruto saw Kero chasing after a small girl floating in the air, being taken by the wind.

They flew behind Kero as he tried to catch up to the girl. Sakura noticed Kero trying out, seeing him start to fall. She held out her arms, letting Kero land gently in them "Kero-chan!"

Kero looked up from his landing zone at Sakura and Naruto, "Sakura! Naruto! You two are lifesaver! But why are you here?"

"Tomoyo looked up here the fax came from…" Sakura told him, looking up to Akane after, "Is this because of a card too?"

Kero turned back to Akane, "It's the FLOAT card. It's a mischievous one that floats things without permission! If you don't seal it soon, Akane will…!"

Both Sakura and Naruto got the message, nodding as Sakura flew off to Akane. Naruto got to his feet on the staff, "I got Akane!" Sakura nodded as Naruto jumped off the staff, swinging it out from under her, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" The card guise appeared, sucking in FLOAT quickly before it flew over to Sakura.

Sakura reactivated FLY right after sealing FLOAT, sitting on her staff as she caught the card in her hand. She looked up to see Naruto grab a semi-conscious Akane, pulling her close before plummeting to the ground. Sakura held out hand to Naruto after tucking the card away. Naruto held out his hand as well, only for the two of them to be caught off guard by another gust of wind.

The wind blew Sakura back a few feet, just out of arms length for her and Naruto. Naruto only grimaced when he missed Sakura's hand, looking to the quickly approaching ground. Naruto put his hands together, forming the ram seal, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten other Naruto's poofed into existence, all of them turning to the original saying their own choice of words, "What the hell! Why are we falling! Are you stupid?"

Naruto only glared at his pack of clones, "Shut up and henge into something soft before I hit the ground!"

Naruto's clones started up again, not liking the idea, "What about us! Why you!? You are stupid!"

Naruto was quickly becoming ticked off, "If I die, then there's no more of you either!"

All the clones stopped, sweat dropping before forming another hand sign, "Henge!" All the clones then turned into very large pillows, landing in an empty construction zone. The pillow clones piled together, Naruto landing on them in a large eruption of feathers. Shorty after, all the pillow clones disappeared, leaving Naruto sitting on the ground, "That was close."

Naruto looked up to see a large group of passer bys, not a single person questioning what happened. Naruto sweat dropped intensely, _"What the hell!? How could no one even notice that!?"_

Kero appeared at the moment, landing on Akane's chest as she started to regain her senses. Sakura landed a few feet away, watching as Naruto gently set her on her feet. She looked at Naruto before turning to Kero, who was resting in her arms, "Chau-chau, are you all right?"

Kero simply let out his "meow", showing he was just fine. Akane smiled, turning back to Naruto only to see him looking in the direction of the apartment. Sakura walked to Naruto as Akane mimicked him, asking the question on everyone's mind, "What's the truck there for?"

The four went over to the truck to see a mom like woman walking to the stairs. She turned around when she heard "Mama!" come from Akane.

Sakura and Naruto stopped, keeping their distance as what seemed to be a serious conversation took place.

**_  
Next day: In front of Akane's apartment_**

All of Akane's and her mother's thing's were put into the truck. Her mother got in the passenger side holding the door open for Akane, "Now, Akane-chan…"

Akane nodded sadly, "Yeah Mama. Wait just a minute." She looked to Kero, "Chau-chau…" Akane turned around, running up to Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo, who had joined them moments ago, "Onee-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo bent down to Akane as she stopped in front of them, "Are you really going to take care of Chau-chau?" Sakura nodded, making Akane smile a bit as she held him out, "Take good care of him!"

Sakura took Kero into her arms as Akane began to explain why she couldn't bring him, "I can't be with Chau-chau in my new house."

Sakura only look at Akane sadly, yet kindly, "Whenever you're lonely, you can come visit Kero-chan, no…" Sakura stopped, catching her mistake, "I mean Chau-chau…"

Akane smiled brightly at the proposal, "Yeah. But I'll always be with my Mama now, so I'm not lonely anymore!" She then turned to Naruto, who simply stared gently with his hands in his pockets, "Thank you Onii-chan! For letting me fly!"

Naruto only sweat dropped at Akane's new name for him even though they met only an hour before, "Sure… Just remember, it's our secret."

Akane nodded again, running back to the truck after her mother called her again. The four watched as Akane waved, slowly going out of sight. Kero then let out a breath he had been holding, "Akane's mother is changing jobs so she can be with her."

Sakura looked down at Kero smiling before saying, "Well, let's go home, Kero-chan."

Kero quickly huffed, turning away from Sakura, "I haven't decided that I'm going back to your place, Sakura!"

Tomoyo leaned over Kero smiling at the entire scene, "Are you still a little cross?"

Naruto only smirked, turning away slightly so Kero couldn't see his face, "That's to bad… After Sakura went through all that work for your return home present too."

Sakura quickly glared at Naruto as Kero jumped up and down, "A surprise for me? What is it!?"

Naruto turned back around smiling at Sakura's glare, "You'll have to wait and see."

Kero turned around, grabbing Sakura's shirt and practically dragged her back, "Let's go! Let's go!! LET'S GO!!!"

Naruto only chuckled as he followed as Tomoyo walked away, clearly not wanting to interrupt.

**_  
Area jump: Sakura's room_**

Naruto was currently covering Kero's eyes as Sakura grabbed the handle to her drawer, "Look."

Naruto uncovered Kero's head, letting him get a good look at the drawer he had made a mess of a few days before. Kero flew down to the edge of the drawer, completely surprised, "This is…?" Kero was left speechless as Sakura had remade Kero's room, only a lot better.

"How is it?" Sakura asked, getting Kero's attention, "Is it a little too girlish?"

Kero started to scratch the back of his head nervously as he looked for a good answer, "No… that's not true… I think." Kero then jumped onto the hand-made bed, bouncing on it, "Especially this bed, it's pretty…" Kero was silence as the bed broke apart.

Sakura quickly became teary eyed, staring at Kero, "You broke it! I made it for you, too!"

"It's not on purpose!" Kero said as he leaned over the edge of the drawer again, "Are you sure it wasn't just made poorly?"

Sakura quickly became angry as Kero had said the wrong phrase. Naruto only sweat dropped, shaking his head, _"Leave it to Kero to screw up his own defense…"_

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head as she shouted, "You're cruel! You just got fat, Kero-chan!"

Naruto simply stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Here we go again…" Naruto said as Kero and Sakura started to yell at each other.

Naruto lifted his head just in time to hear Kero shout, "You kaiju!"

"Hey, you called me a kaiju again!" Sakura responded, having her own come back, "Like you can speak with your little dots for eyes!"

"What was that, Mega Kaiju Sakura-no-don!" Kero shouted as Naruto turned to the window.

Naruto simply stood there, hearing the entire argument only thinking, _"This is going to be an interesting trip."_

* * *

**Well, it's done. Sorry for it being so late. Heh, I bet you didn't half of that coming! What can I say, I had some time to reconsider things from a different perspective.**

_**  
Notes:**_

**1.) If you're wondering about Kyuubi being so easily convinced about going back to Konoha, it's for revenge, prank revenge anyway.**

… **No others as far as I can remember**

_**  
Reviewer's response:**_

**Haru Inuzuka:**** Thanks. Hope this satisfies**

**Freohr:**** Thanks, I thought that would be funny.**

**Passionate-Eyes:**** Thank you!**

**The Hokage:**** I have an idea of when and how, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Dawning Wisdom:**** Ok, in order 1.) I'm sticking with the anime, mainly due to going back and forth between the anime and manga is hard and I'm more familiar with the anime. 2.) HELL NO! 3.) If you're talking about L33t Horo, than yeah, I know. And I don't really care, since he has six chapters and only fourteen reviews, last time I checked anyway. It's killing itself.**

**Drake_2:**** I didn't think of that, but it wouldn't work anyway, since they need the van to change in. I have, but I'm not very good with designs.**

**BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH:**** Well it wasn't this chapter, but it will be soon.**

**Elemental Dragon Swordman:**** How's that instead?**

**Raidentensho:**** Actually, the LOOP would be a funny chapter to do with Naruto.**

**xWindScarx10:**** I know it was weird, but still funny.**

**Melfice-sama:**** I know, but like I said to another reader in this section, it's killing itself.**

**Knyght:**** funny, but not exactly Sakura's style**

**Diimmortal:**** Thanks for the support. I have a few ideas for those episodes.**

**Chm01:**** weird but funny**

**  
To those I didn't mention, you either flamed (which hasn't happened) or simply left a good comment. So… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!**

_**Please READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Konoha Special part 1

**Well, here's the Konoha special!**

**To avoid confusion between the two Sakura's, I will be using the same method I use to distinguish between Naruto's fox and human form. When I use the border lines, that means only one of the two Sakura's is in said area.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting under a tree on the cliff, waiting for Sakura to finish school for the day. Naruto looked at the sky, smiling slightly, _"Good thing the school will be closed during the trip."_ Naruto looked back to the ground, double checking the many signs and seals he had drawn in blood. Naruto then sighed out of boredom having been waiting for an hour. Kyuubi was sleeping until it was time to leave, and Naruto couldn't leave incase someone found the seals.

Naruto yawned, standing up before jumping into the tree, going to the top branch. He looked at the school tower, seeing it was ten minutes after Sakura could leave. Naruto sighed again, landing back under the tree before closing his eyes.

At that moment, Sakura came through the bushes, turning to Naruto nervously. Naruto simply opened his eyes when he heard the bushes ruffle, sitting up just as Sakura pushed her way through with a backpack. Naruto noticed Sakura's nervousness, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"N-Nothing. It's just…" Sakura turned to the bushes just as Tomoyo came through holding her camcorder. Sakura turned back to Naruto sweat dropping, "I told Tomoyo-chan about the trip a couple days ago and… she wants to come." Naruto looked at Tomoyo just to see her smile and hold up her own backpack.

Naruto stood up with a nod, "It's ok. Kero's going too." Naruto stopped for a second, counting heads before asking, "Where is Kero anyway?"

Sakura pointed to her backpack, "He's sleeping again…"

Naruto nodded, turning to the seals when he noticed something off. He looked at Sakura's backpack, then Tomoyo's, seeing Tomoyo's was much larger. Naruto sweat dropped, already knowing the answer to his question, but asked anyway, "Tomoyo… What's in the backpack?"

Tomoyo smiled a smile that Sakura and Naruto knew all too well as she opened the backpack, revealing two costumes along with something plastic, "I made these for Sakura and you, Naruto. I just finished them yesterday. They may not be what I usually make…" Tomoyo said with a slightly depressed voice as she cupped her own cheek, "But I thought since we're going to Naruto's home, we may not want to stand out." Tomoyo pulled out the plastic item from her bag, unfolding it to show it was a portable changing room. (Hey, this is Tomoyo we're talking about. It's very possible.)

Naruto sweat dropped before he was shoved into the changing room, hearing the door shut and locked behind him. He looked near the door to find a pile of clothes neatly folded with shinobi sandals next them. Naruto picked up the sandals, looking at them curiously, _"How did she know how shinobi clothes look?"_ Naruto looked at the rest of the clothes. He didn't care how he dressed, seeing as his arrival would draw attention anyway.

Naruto shrugged, changing his clothes so save some trouble. When he finished, he walked out of the changing room wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the shinobi vest, black pants, fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals. He strapped his holsters to his legs as he walked out, giving off what sounded like a reliving sigh, "It's good to be in shinobi clothes again. By the way Tomoyo…" Naruto said as he looked at her, "How do you know what must shinobi's wear?"

Tomoyo pulled out a book out of her bag, opening in the middle, "I did some research. We don't want to attention to ourselves in a village full of shinobi."

Naruto nodded at her reason as he took the book, surprised at the detailed drawings, _"Wow… These look just like what all the shinobi wear… I wonder how they got these."_

As Naruto started to flip through the book, Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the changing room. Naruto never noticed as he continued to browse the book, surprised by the information it held on shinobi. After a few minutes, Naruto set the book into Tomoyo's pack just as Tomoyo walked out of the changing room, wearing normal villager clothes. She gave a small cough, getting Naruto's attention as Sakura came out of the changing room.

Sakura was wearing similar clothes to Naruto, having a skin tight dark blue t-shirt with a shinobi vest that stopped above her stomach, skin tight dark blue shorts that stopped above her knees, black gloves, blue shinobi sandals, and a holster on her left leg. But what stood out the most was the Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead.

Naruto was star struck, seeing Sakura in a whole new light as she held her hands together blushing, "H-How do I look?"

"Wow." Was all Naruto said, making Sakura blush deeper as she looked away.

Naruto snapped out of his stare shortly after, sending a jolt to Kyuubi waking him instantly, **"What gaki? I was enjoying my nap!"**

"_It's time."_ Was all Naruto said before walking over to the circle of seals. Naruto stopped just in front of, looking over his shoulder to a tree, spotting just a bit of amber in the leaves, _"What's that gaki doing here?"_

"_**He probably thinks you're going after a card. So don't worry about it." **_Kyuubi told Naruto, preparing to use his charka. Naruto nodded, ushering over Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo put away the changing room rather quickly, wiping out her camcorder shortly after. Naruto sighed at the sight of the camera, shaking his head as his arms began to glow an ominous red. Naruto slammed his hands onto the main seal, causing it and every other seal to glow before a large door erupted from the ground, surprising everyone as they fell backwards. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped when they heard Kyuubi say, _**"Sorry… I forgot about that part…"**_

Naruto stood back up just as Kyuubi's chakra surrounded him before shooting toward the door. The chakra fox slammed into the door, forcing it to slowly open revealing a bright tunnel, a ring of light flying down it every few seconds. Naruto looked into the door as Sakura and Tomoyo stepped next to him, "Let's go."

The two girls nodded, following Naruto as he led them through the door. They stopped just on the other side of the door, watching it shut.

Li, who was watching from the tree, watched them go through, _"I will not lose another card!"_ He jumped from the tree, dashing toward the door. He leaped into the air, turning sideways just as the door shut, barely making it through.

Sakura and Tomoyo were shocked to see Li as Naruto scoffed, walking over and grabbing Li by his collar, "Why did you follow us gaki?"

"For the Clow card, of course!" Li said, glaring at Naruto who only glared back.

Sakura sweat dropped her eyebrow twitching as she spoke, "U-Um… We're not going after a Clow card… We're going to visit Naruto's old home…"

Li looked surprised as Naruto dropped him, completely caught off guard by the statement. He stood back up, heading to the door to leave, only to find it wouldn't open. Li quickly turned to Naruto, "Why won't the door open?"

Naruto simply repeated what Kyuubi told him, "Sorry, it's a one way trip until we leave Konoha. So you're stuck with us till then." Naruto then turned to Tomoyo, "Do you have another costume for the gaki?"

Tomoyo nodded opening her pack, "I thought something like this might happen. So I made these." Tomoyo pulled out another set of villager clothes.

Naruto took the clothes, tossing them onto Li, "Change your clothes gaki, unless you want to be killed when we get there."

Li pulled the pair of pants of his head, "What do you mean killed? We're just going to your home town."

Naruto let a small chuckle escape as he thought on how to phrase what he was going to say, "Konoha… takes it security very seriously. If you draw attention and aren't a know local, I can guarantee we won't see you for a week at least… or ever again."

Li gulped, quickly stepping into the changing room that Tomoyo had reset up, changing the clothes. After he finished, looking like a villager, Tomoyo put away the changing room. They started to walk down the tunnel, watching the rings fly by. Sakura became curious, turning to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, what are the rings for?"

"That's Kyuubi's power holding the tunnel." Naruto said as the approached another large door. The four stopped a few feet away, looking up at the door before Naruto walked to it, pushing the left side. The door creaked open, revealing a bright light that enveloped everyone. When the light faded, the group found themselves onto of a mountain overlooking a large village. A crack of thunder made Sakura jump, latching onto Naruto as she looked up to the thunder-cloud filled sky nervously.

Tomoyo looked over the village before turning to Naruto, "Is this the right place?"

"Yeah." Naruto told her as he looked over, "This is Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves."

Li only looked over the area, then the sky, "Seems like a depressing place to me."

Naruto grunted, "It just the storm season. Funny though, the storm covered our arrival. I expected to be surrounded by Anbu by now. Oh well, I'll just have to announce my return some other way. Now let's see…" Naruto walked near the ledge with Sakura still clinging to him, afraid of the lightning as Naruto eyes the Hokage building, more the lights on in a specific room, "Alright! They're in the council room! This'll make it fun!"

Sakura looked at Naruto with confusion as he punched his palm, "I can't wait to see those old dried up teme's look when they see me!" Naruto turned around to Tomoyo and Li, "Gather around guys, we're going to make one hell of an entrance!"

Tomoyo and Li stepped close as Naruto built up chakra for a group transport. When he had enough, the group was engulfed in a spiral of flames, heading straight to the council chamber.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura (Hanuro) were standing in the council chamber. Tsunade was really pissed off, having been dealing with the council for over three hours, "For the last time, I will not resign!"

One of the civil council members stood, clearing smug, "Hokage-sama, pleased don't let your sense of reason be clouded by the demon's poison. One of the Uchiha is clearly ready to become our next leader. Only the shinobi don't see it that way, so our only choice is for you to resign and name Sasuke or Itachi your successor."

Jiraiya stepped forward at this point, slamming his palm on the table, "Sasuke made it clear he didn't want to become Hokage as did Itachi! They're honoring Naruto's memory and I'd take the job before letting them anyway! "

The council member turned to Jiraiya, still smiling, "Jiraiya-sama, why do you refer to the demon by his disguise? We all know the demon is dead, so there is no need to use that vile demon's false name."

"Don't call Naruto a demon or vile! He's more human than any of you!" shouted Sakura (Hanuro) as she stood behind Tsunade, glaring murder at the civil council members.

"Oh enough of this!" Another member shouted, standing out of his chair, "We've been patient with you Hokage-sama. We let you give that monster a funeral and be put on the memorial stone. Now we expect something for it."

Tsunade's response was shattering the table with her fists, "Don't feed us that shit! You all were more than happen to give the funeral because to you it meant Naruto was out of your lives! I don't care about this rat hole anymore! The only reason I'm still here is because of the work Naruto went through to bring me here! So the next person to say anything about Naruto that I don't like will not leave this room alive!"

At the other end of the room, a man half wrapped in bandages stood, "Now, now Tsunade. There is no need to be violent. We all know you took Uzumaki's death hard, so much so that you start saying he was still alive. But it is that reason we called this meeting. We simply think you are no longer mentally stable to hand the responsibility."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, her stare promising death for the man across from her, Danzo. "So I'm dead huh!?" A voice boomed in the room that everyone recognized. The civil members paled just as a spiral of flame erupted from the ground in the middle of the room. When the flame cleared, there stood Naruto with his tail and ears out for everyone to see with Sakura (Kinomoto), Tomoyo, and Li near him.

Naruto simply smiled, seeing the look of fear the council members held. Pretending to ignore them, Naruto turned to Tsunade and everyone else giving a wave, "Hey guys! You miss me?" The girls responded by quickly hugging Naruto, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Naruto quickly turned blue as he tried to say, "It's… nice to… see you too… but… I… can't… breathe!"

Both the girls let go, allowing Naruto to catch his breath. Sakura (Kinomoto) was laughing at Naruto's condition, happy to see him get a warm welcome from his friends.

Naruto smiled, having caught his breath as everyone else approached, "I guess that means I was missed a lot!"

Tsunade responded by whacking Naruto's head before gently hugging him, shedding tears, "Of course we missed you!"

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto next, patting his shoulder, "I knew you would find away back! But why didn't you let us know first? We could have thrown a party on your arrival!"

"I wanted to surprise you all, and the teme's on the council!" This earned a harsh glare from said temes, only to have Naruto continue to ignore them.

Before Naruto could tell what happened or introduce the group however, Danzo interrupted, "Naruto Uzumaki! You have disgraced the holy council chamber! This will not be--"

"Shut up you old mummy wrapped teme!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Danzo, "And call me by my proper name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" As soon as he finished, a dead silence filled the room.

That's when the entire civil council members erupted with rage, one of them shouting, "How dare you disgrace the name of Yondaime! You will die for that!" At that moment, two ROOT Anbu appear around Naruto, their katana drawn and ready to kill. Only they didn't get close enough, as a squad of Tsunade's Anbu appeared between them, katana drawn and poised in lethal places.

Danzo stood up again, clearly upset, "I don't understand why you all continue to protect this demon! It needs to die!"

"Shut up!" Naruto, Tomoyo, and Li all turned to Sakura (Kinomoto) surprised to her what she said, "What do you know about Naruto-kun! He gave everything for the village even though you never gave him any respect at all! You call him a demon when he hasn't done anything wrong! You're nothing but… but… but a bunch of old disgusting temes!" Sakura finished, catching her breath after having talked so long.

Naruto, Tomoyo, and Li were beyond shocked to hear this come from Sakura. Naruto could only mumble, "S-Sakura-chan."

He was snapped out of his state of shock when Tsunade stepped forward, "I end this meeting here and now. Those who don't want a trip to the emergency room, LEAVE!!!"

The civil council wasn't stupid, for they exited the room faster then anyone could blink. Naruto was surprised by their speed before turning to Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, has Obaa-chan been torturing the council temes since I left?"

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya shouted out of second nature, but has happy to hear it again, regaining his composure, "But yeah, she has. It's become a weekly habit for everyone to cause as much chaos as possible to them. Now Naruto…" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, seeing his serious face, "How did you know that…?"

Naruto smiled, pulling out a scroll from his shinobi pouch, "Jiji-chan kept this in one of the desk drawers. I found it when I snuck in to hide from a mob. Since my hand was bloody from the attack when I grabbed it, it just fell open. I was curious so…" Naruto left off, letting Jiraiya fill in the last piece.

Sakura (Kinomoto) had calmed down by then, listened to the entire conversation. Then something clicked in her mind, "Ero-sennin… Obaa-chan… Ah!" Everyone turned to Sakura as she pointed to Jiraiya, "You're that super pervert!" She then turned to Tsunade, "And you're the lady that has a short temper!"

Naruto paled, hearing Sakura's every word. He wasn't worried about Jiraiya, only Tsunade. He turned to see Tsunade looming over him, cracking her knuckles, "Naruto… You haven't been spreading your bad habits now have you?"

Naruto backed away, waving his hands nervously as Tsunade approached him. Sakura (Kinomoto) never noticed the nervous tension between them, happily continuing on about what Naruto had told her, "He also told me that you're the greatest grandparents he could have ever hoped for!"

That stopped Tsunade, also surprising Jiraiya. Both looked at each other wide-eyed before turning back to Naruto. Before Naruto could blink, Tsunade enveloped him in a bone crushing hug as Jiraiya head locked him. Sakura (Kinomoto) turned to Tomoyo clearly confused, "Tomoyo-chan, did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she smiled, seeing the family moment Naruto was having, feeling she had no right in interrupt. Li looked just as confused as Sakura seeing as he had no insight on Naruto's past.

After a few complaints from Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya let go of Naruto, turning to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li. Tsunade approached the three with a smile, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Tsunade, the current Hokage."

The three gave a respectful bow when a puff of smoke appeared, getting everyone's attention. Naruto and Tsunade only shook their heads as they heard, "My name strikes feelings in the hearts…" Jiraiya was cut off as Tsunade gave him a left hook straight out the window towards the village gate, leaving the toad to simply dispel itself to avoid Tsunade's wrath.

Tsunade simply shook her hand as a large crater appeared in the village wall, "Just ignore the pervert."

The three gave a quick nod, hoping to avoid the woman's temper when Naruto simply walked next to them, "Don't worry. She won't attack you… well Li unless you do something perverted or tick her off."

Everyone heard Sakura (Kinomoto) let out a sigh of relief as Li became stiff as a board, standing at perfect attention. Sakura (Hanuro) shook her head at Naruto's explanation, walking to the group, "Hi, I'm Sakura Hanuro. Don't worry about what Naruto said, Shishou (I think that's it…) won't hurt you." Sakura (Hanuro) finished, giving Naruto a light smack to the back of the head.

Li instantly relaxed, slouching as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice as he rubbed the place her Sakura (Hanuro) smacked him, smiling sheepishly, "Old habits die hard eh Sakura."

Sakura (Hanuro) noticed that Naruto left off the chan on her name, frowning slightly, _"I thought he called her Sakura-chan out of habit… But I guess he moved on."_

Sakura (Kinomoto) smiled brightly as she turned to Sakura (Hanuro), "Hey! You have the same name as me! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"

Tomoyo stepped forward, giving a polite bow, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you."

Sakura (Hanuro) bowed back before looking toward Li. Li simply turned away from her, "Syaoran Li."

Sakura (Hanuro) blinked for a second before turning back to Naruto, "Is he the clone?"

Naruto fell over laughing when she asked, holding his sides. Sakura (Kinomoto), Tomoyo, and Li all looked confused, turning back to Sakura (Hanuro) for and explanation. Sakura (Hanuro) noticed the looks, giggling slightly before explaining, "Naruto sent Sasuke…" She pointed to Sasuke, who was now standing over Naruto waiting to be noticed, his annoyance visible on his face, "… a letter a month and a half ago saying he had found Sasuke's clone."

This only confused the three more as Sakura (Hanuro) started laughing herself. The Sakura (Kinomoto) and Tomoyo looked at each other before looking at Li, then Sasuke. Sakura looked back and forth between the two before looking back to Tomoyo, "They don't look a like."

Tomoyo put her hand on her chin with a thoughtful look, "Maybe they behave similarly?"

Li and Sasuke looked at each other which quickly turned to a heated glare. They stayed that way for a few seconds before looking away, "We're nothing a like!" They quickly resumed glaring as everyone laughed at their behavior.

Naruto calmed down first, having been laughing the longest. He got to his feet, turning to Sasuke with a smirk, "So did you like my present Sasuke?"

A tick mark appeared on the back of Sasuke's head, "You just arrived and the first thing you do to me is remind me of your torture!? Do you know how long I was in that hospital with those damn fan girls visiting me!?" At this point, Naruto had fallen over laughing again as Sasuke became ticked off, "Hey! Listen to me damn it!"

Tsunade let out a breath she had been holding, glad to see that Naruto and Sasuke weren't going to murder each other, _"The last thing I need is another headache."_

Sakura (Hanuro) smiled at Naruto and Sasuke as well, happy to see the reunion, _"If only Naruto would stay, then it would be just like before." _Sakura then gave a sad smile, knowing it would never happen given Naruto's condition with the villagers. She quickly replaced it with a cheery one, getting Naruto's attention, "So Naruto, what have you been doing? I mean, Kakashi-sensei told us what you wrote, but it was pretty vague."

"Uhh…" Was all Naruto said before turning to Sakura (Kinomoto). She gave an approving nod, letting Naruto turn back to Sakura (Hanuro), only to have Tsunade interrupt, "I'm sorry Sakura, but it will have to wait until tomorrow, seeing as how late it is."

Everyone looked at the clock in the room, seeing it was just past midnight. Naruto became extremely annoyed when he saw the clock, "What gives? It was three when we left and we were only in that tunnel for ten minutes at the most!"

"_**Sorry kit. I forgot to mention that time moves differently in the dimensional border. But don't worry, that won't matter on the way back."**_ Kyuubi told Naruto before pretending to be asleep.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what Kyuubi had said before he realized Sasuke was talking to him, "…We'll finish this tomorrow." Sasuke then left through the door, not looking back

This confused Naruto further, having missed the first half of the sentence when Sakura (Hanuro) waved as she left, "See you tomorrow Naruto! And it was nice to meet you all!" She stopped at the door, looking back for a second. Sakura walked back up to Naruto looking at him curiously.

This made Naruto slightly nervous, "Wh-What is it Sakura?"

Sakura simply reached up, tugging Naruto's fox ears slightly causing them to twitch. Sakura quickly jumped back in surprise, "T-They're real!"

"Well, yeah… Didn't you read the first letter I sent?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Of course I did, but I also remember your Konoha's master prankster for a reason!" Sakura shouted at him before sighing, "Whatever, we'll worry about that tomorrow. See you later Naruto."

Naruto simply stood there, confused on Sakura's outburst while Kyuubi had a field day in the back of his mind.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo all waved as she left, Li only facing the wall. When the door shut, Sakura lowered her hand only to let out a large yawn. Tsunade chuckled lightly before motioning for them to follow, "Come, you all can stay with me at the tower."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade's back, following her without hesitation. Sakura and Tomoyo followed after Naruto, still remembering the incident with Jiraiya. Li followed shortly after when more Anbu appeared, giving him a shove. Little did they know that Tsunade had a small smirk as an idea hatched in her head. After a short walk around the building, they came to a locked door. Tsunade bit her thumb and wiped it onto the door causing a glow to appear before a *click* was heard.

She simply pushed open the door and continued walking, the four trailing behind her. Naruto looked around in amazement, "Wow, I've never been in this part of the tower before, and I snuck into it all the time."

Tsunade let a loose chuckle escape her lips, "That's because I had it put in recently, for when I get caught in a long night. That way I won't have to worry about sleeping on my desk anymore."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he continued to look around, Sakura and Tomoyo mimicking him. Naruto then bumped into Tsunade when she stopped, holding a door open, "Alright, I'll let you choose roommates."

Before anyone could say anything, Tomoyo grabbed Li and dragged him into the room, slamming and locking the door after them. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at what happened, turning to Sakura as they started walking again, "Sakura-chan… You don't think Tomoyo likes the gaki do you?"

Sakura, who was sweat dropping as well, didn't answer. Naruto took that as an "I think so" before Tsunade called to Sakura, "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask, but why do you have a Konoha hitai-ate around your forehead? They're for regulated shinobi only."

Sakura gave a quick bow, "I'm sorry. Tomoyo-chan made it for me and I didn't want to upset her." Tsunade thought for a second before nodding in understanding as Sakura began to untie the hitai-ate.

Tsunade heard the sliding of thread, forcing her to ask, "Why are you taking it off? I only asked why you had one and explained that Konoha shinobi have them. I never said you couldn't." Sakura's response was a "Hoe?" as Tsunade looked over her shoulder smiling, "You can keep it on if you want to become an official Konoha shinobi. Well official on paper anyway."

Sakura gave a bright smile, holding her arms to her chest, "Really!?"

Tsunade nodded, smiling over her shoulder. Sakura cheered, jumping into the air before smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back as Tsunade said, "Naruto, you'll be responsible for her training since you'll be leaving with her. I'll be expecting progress reports."

Naruto nodded, giving a reluctant, "Y-Yeah…" But he couldn't help but wonder, _"What are you planning Obaa-chan…"_ Something in the back of Naruto's mind was telling him something was up, and he had a feeling Jiraiya and Tomoyo were involved.

As he continued to think, he bumped into Tsunade again, quickly irritating her, "Pay attention gaki!" Naruto backed up as Tsunade opened another door, "Here's your room." They both shrugged, walking into the room, completely missing Tsunade's smirk, _"Now let's see if I'm right."_

She quickly shut the door behind them, surprising them both. Sakura sweat dropped again a she asked, "W-What just…?"

"Don't bother Sakura-chan. I don't even understand them sometimes." Was all Naruto said, turning to the beds, only to see one bed. Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch as he thought, _"I swear she set me up… and for some reason I think Tomoyo helped!"_

Sakura nodded her head to Naruto's earlier statement of understanding, turning to the bed as well. She stepped next to Naruto, absently asking, "There's only one bed?"

Naruto nodded, thinking to himself, _"And here I hoped to be able to sleep normally again."_

Naruto let out a sigh as Sakura was thinking along different lines, _"There's one bed… but it's big enough for us both."_ She turned to Naruto to see him walk over and plop onto the bed, not caring if he made a mess, _"Yeah, there's defiantly enough room."_ Sakura smiled to herself, walking over to grab her bag then headed into the bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later in her pajamas after a refreshing bath, walking over and jumping onto her side of the bed.

Naruto sat up, looking over at her as she bounced into place, "So how's Kero, he's been quiet the whole time."

Sakura gave a quick "Hoe?" before sitting up as well, "Oh, he's still asleep, so I left him alone." Naruto nodded, getting ready to change forms when Sakura sudden grabbed his wrist, "You don't need to change forms Naruto-kun. There's plenty of room!"

Naruto was surprised as Sakura faced him smiling, "You sure?"

Sakura nodded again before scratching behind Naruto's ears, quickly removing any argument from Naruto, "Of course! You deserve to sleep normally again." She pulled away and crawled under the covers, leaving a shocked Naruto.

He snapped out of it shortly after, going to the dresser in hope of finding some pajamas. Lady luck was with him, seeing a pair of orange pajamas in the top of the dresser. Seeing Sakura wasn't looking, he quickly changed, piling his clothes onto the dresser before walking back over to the bed. He crawled under the covers in his side, facing Sakura and falling asleep.

The two then snuggled together in their sleep. A smiled formed on both the lips as Sakura subconsciously wrapped her arms around Naruto with him doing the same.

_The next day:_

Sakura was the first one to awaken from her slumber, trying to sit up only to feel something around her, holding her in place. She looked to her left to see she was in Naruto's arms, her being able to feel his gentle breathing on her face. Sakura blushed a deep red, seeing how close their faces were. She careful escaped tried to escape Naruto's hold, only to have the door suddenly kicked in by Tsunade.

The crashed shocked Naruto awake, causing him to look around the room quickly, "What the!?" He turned to the door to see an angry Tsunade, who clearly didn't like what she was seeing. Naruto looked to his right to see Sakura halfway under his arm, frozen in fear. Naruto quickly realized what Tsunade was thinking, "What! It's not what it looks like! It just happened when we were asleep! Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto quickly asked, hoping to have some help.

Sakura snapped out of her fear, nodding as she shouted, "Y-Yeah! That's what happen, we just woke up like this!"

The two gulped as Tsunade's killer intent increased, making shiver and hug each other as she approached. She stopped right in front of the bed, her KI disappearing as she began to laugh, "You should have seen you face gaki!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly realized Tsunade's cruel joke, both frowning. Sakura walked by her to the bathroom as Naruto waited, glaring at Tsunade. After Sakura came out, Naruto went in and changed, walking out of the room leaving a still laughing Tsunade on the floor.

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, grumbling along the way, "That Obaa-chan! What's the big idea scaring us like that?!"

Sakura let out a breath as her nerves calmed, "I thought we were going to die!"

"Nah." Naruto said as he looked of his shoulder to Sakura, "Obaa-chan wouldn't touch you, but she would probably punch me to the Konoha gate. A muffle then came from Sakura's vest pocket, getting their attention. Sakura opened the strap to see Kero pop out dizzy. Both Naruto and Sakura sighed, looking at Kero as he regained full consciousness.

Once he did, Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket to get a look around, "Where are we?"

"Konoha, you missed the entire trip Kero." Naruto said as he turned back around, only to be smacked with a door. Both Tomoyo and Li came out, looking to see what had stopped the door to see Naruto rubbing his nose.

Kero then flew between him and Sakura, clearly upset, "What do you mean I missed the entire trip! We're not leaving already are we?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I mean you missed the trip here and the argument last…" Naruto was silenced by Sakura as she covered his mouth

The other turned to Sakura to see her hanging her head in embarrassment, remembering her outburst from yesterday. Kero looked at everyone confused, cocking his head sideways, "Is anyone going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

"Not if Sakura-chan doesn't want us too," Naruto said when Sakura let go. They all resumed walking, Naruto stopping to look at everyone, "Come on! We're going to go meet with my friends at Ichiraku's Ramen stand!"

Everyone looked at each other as they walked, thinking the same thing, _"Ramen for breakfast?"_ No one noticed Naruto's happy grin as the walked out of the Hokage tower into town. As the passed through town, everyone noticed the clod glares directed at Naruto. Sakura moved closer to Naruto's back, feeling nervous as the glares only became worse.

Naruto simply looked at the villagers and smiled, sometimes giving a wave just to piss them off as his tail wagged for all of them to see. As they walk, Tomoyo and Li following Sakura's example and sticking close, Naruto heard a whistling sound coming from behind them. He quickly turned around, catching a rock that was aimed for his head. Naruto spotted the villager who through it, holding out the rock between his fingers before crushing it in his palm.

The caused the villager to panic, running back inside his house and shutting every door and window it had. Naruto then resumed walking to the ramen stand, his smile returning as the villagers started looking away out of fear. Li noticed the looks, leaving him curious, _"Why are they looking at him that way. This seems excessive for one person… Something happened here, and it involves Uzumaki."_

Naruto simply ignored the villagers, opening his eyes to where the ramen stand usually was, only to see it had expanded since the last time he saw it. Naruto quickly ran to the stand, hopping into his seat shouting "Hey old man! You have my special ready!?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li entered shortly after to see the old man turn around smiling, "Naruto! It's about time you showed up! I have your special waiting on you!" Naruto was surprised, excepting a scolding or bone crushing hug again. Teuchi noticed Naruto's nervousness, bursting into a full hearted laughter, "Don't worry. Sakura stopped by on her way home and explained everything that happened yesterday."

Naruto sighed in relief before looking back up asking, "Old man, when did you expand this place?" Teuchi only laughed, pulling up an extremely large bowl shocking everyone but Naruto at the size as he placed it on the bar. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said happily before he started to devour his meal.

"Well, when everyone decided to make this a meeting place every few days, I had to expand to accommodate for them all." Teuchi said as he began to turn back to the kitchen, only to notice the group sitting down, "Welcome, you must be Naruto's friends that Sakura told me about last night. What can I get you?"

"Pork Ramen" Li said, looking at the menu with interest.

"Small sea food special please" Tomoyo said with a polite smile.

Teuchi nodded, turning around to fix their orders as he addressed Sakura, "What about you little lady?"

"Um… uh… I don't know what to get. It all sounds good." Sakura said, looking back at the menu with a sweat drop, _"I really don't know what to get!"_

Teuchi laughed again at Sakura's dilemma, "I'll tell you what! You can have a small of what Naruto's having, sound good?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah!"

She looked to Naruto to see him set down his bowl, "Old man I need another!"

Teuchi nodded as Tomoyo and Li looked at Naruto with shock. Sakura sweat dropped, having seen the full force of Naruto's appetite before as the chef took Naruto's bowl. Naruto then leaned over the ramen stand, looking around before sitting back down asking, "Hey old man, where Ayame-nee-chan?"

Teuchi set out the four bowls before he answered, "She's out on a delivery right now. She should be back…"

"I'm back Otou-san!" Ayame shouted, coming through the back door.

"Ah, here she is! Ayame! Come here and great or best customer!" Teuchi shouted, smiling as he heard the delivery case drop as Ayame burst through the back. She stopped, frozen as she eyed Naruto. Naruto, feeling the bear hug coming, quickly pushed his bowl over only to be grabbed, pulled over the counter, and squeezed again.

As Naruto struggled to breath, he managed, "Its… good to… see you two… Ayame-nee-chan…but… I… can't… breathe!"

Ayame quickly let go of the now blue looking Naruto, blushing from embarrassment. Naruto stood up gasping, hopping back over the counter to his bowl of ramen, "Why does everyone want to squeeze the life out of me?" He then resumed inhaling his breakfast, he noticed that he was the only one eating. Swallowing the stream of noodles, he turned and asked, "What are you waiting for? Go on and try it."

Sakura reached out and grabbed a pair of chop sticks, placing them over the bowl, "Itadakimasu!" She then broke the sticks apart, grabbing some noodles and blowing on them before swallowing them. When she finished the stream of noodles, Sakura's face lit up with happiness, "Delicious!" She then followed Naruto's example, except with a lot more manners.

Tomoyo and Li looked at the two as the enjoyed their meal. They both grabbed a pair of chop sticks, following Sakura's example "Itadakimasu!" before trying the ramen. They mimicked Sakura's face after they tasted the food, digging in at a well mannered pace.

--

As Naruto finished his second bowl, having Teuchi take it for a refill, he heard someone behind him, "Sheesh Naruto, you couldn't wait for you team to get here?" Naruto turned around to see Sakura (Hanuro), Sasuke, and Kakashi all standing behind him. Sakura had her hands on her hips in a scolding manner, "I went to the Hokage tower to get everyone and I find Tsunade laughing and saying you already left with the others!"

Naruto started scratching his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I was hungry."

Sakura (Hanuro) gave a sigh, cocking her head sideways, "Whatever, let's just eat. By the way, what was Tsunade laughing about?"

Sakura (Kinomoto) shout up when she heard this as Naruto waved his hands in front of him, "N-Nothing. I was just… telling Obaa-chan about my revenge against the council. By the way, stay off the council floor in the afternoon."

Sakura (Hanuro) and Sasuke nodded, taking a seat. Neither one noticed Sakura (Kinomoto) tense up before relaxing again. Kakashi noticed, but shrugged it off as none of his business. He turned to Naruto, his face becoming wracked with guilt, "Naruto."

Naruto turned back around, a swallowing the stream of noodles he was eating. Kakashi looked to the ground, "Naruto, I'm sorry. Maybe if I paid more attention to you and Sakura, none of this…"

"Stop right there!" Naruto said in a stern voice, surprising Kakashi, "Yeah, I was frustrated you paid more attention to Sasuke then me and Sakura, but you were doing it to try and stop Sasuke. Besides, like you said, if you had paid more attention to us and made us stronger, I might have stopped Sasuke sooner and never meet Sakura-chan." Naruto finished, looking straight at Sakura (Kinomoto) for a few seconds before looking back, "So I say that makes up for it!"

Kakashi stood there, silent for a second before chuckling, "Fine, but I still want to make it up to you. So what do you say to a little one on one training later?"

"That'll be great! I have a question for you later anyway!" Naruto shouted before going back to his ramen, leaving Kakashi to pull up a seat as well.

When Kakashi sat down, he heard Sasuke grunt, "Like you could beat me dobe."

Naruto quickly hopped to his feet, pointing straight at Sasuke, "Oh yeah! I'll take you on for a rematch anytime teme!"

"I'd like to see that!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai enter the stand. The second Kiba walked in, he put Naruto into a surprise headlock, "It took you long enough to show up! We thought you were serious about never coming back after that letter!"

Naruto struggled against the headlock for a minute until Kurenai simply pulled him by the ear, forcing him to let go. Shino step forward, giving a nod, "It is good to see you again Uzumaki Naruto."

"You to Shino! So how you been?" Shino didn't answer, simply walking up to a stool. Naruto shook his head, "I figured as much…"

Naruto then nodded to Kurenai, who nodded back as she scolded Kiba with a smile. Naruto looked towards the last person of the group, who was standing stiff as a board, _"Naruto-kun's standing right in front of me. Must not faint! Must not…"_

Naruto jumped out of his chair, catching Hinata as she fainted. Naruto simply gave a sigh, setting her against the wall of the stand the said "Hinata's corner" on the wall. Naruto sighed, going back to his seat, "Why does she always faint around me?"

Sakura (Hanuro) stiffened a chuckle when she heard, "You still haven't figured it out yet Naruto?"

"I have an idea, but I really hope I'm wrong." Naruto said in a low voice, surprising everyone.

"Hey! What do you mean!?" Kiba shouted over Kurenai's scolding, completely ignoring her now.

Naruto looked up as he heard Kurenai give off a loud sigh, having given up on Kiba and taking a seat. Kiba followed, awaiting Naruto answer. Naruto took a deep breath before saying, "Because then I'll have to break her heart if I'm right…"

Sakura (Hanuro) gave a sad frown as she looked away, "So you do know then. When did you…?"

"Not until recently actually. I just started to really think about it and that clicked in my head. It was the only thing that made sense besides a chronic illness or something." Naruto said before going back to his ramen.

Everyone except Sakura (Kinomoto) and Li sweat dropped at the end of Naruto's sentence, but nodded none the less. Kurenai saw the sorrow in Naruto's eyes as resumed eating, "Naruto." Naruto looked away from the noodles on his chopsticks to Kurenai as she said, "If you wish, I can tell her for you."

Naruto smiled before frowning, "No, I have to do it. Its better she hears it from me. The sooner she knows, the sooner she can move on."

Almost everyone smiled, seeing Naruto had matured greatly from his time away when Sakura (Hanuro) playfully whacked his head, "Baka! Why couldn't you take your own advice back in the academy?!"

This earned a loud round of laughter from everyone who knew about Naruto's old crush. Sakura (Kinomoto) looked up from her ramen, tilting her head slight, "Hoe?"

Sakura (Hanuro) simply waved her hand in a "forget it" manner, "So…"

But before she could continue, someone shouted, "Naruto!"

Everyone turned back around to see Ino running up to them waving happily as she dragged Shikamaru and Chouji be there shirts with Asuma walking behind them. Ino stopped right in front of Naruto, who was now holding his fifth bowl in his lap as Ino shouted, "Naruto, how have you been? So which one is you girlfriend?"

Ino's sudden question surprised everyone, including Sakura (Kinomoto), who shot straight up at the question. Ino smirked, having seen the girl's reaction, _"So she is. Huh, I never knew Naruto liked younger women."_

Unknown to group, Hinata came around the moment Ino entered, having heard her question. Hinata also noticed Sakura's (Kinomoto) reaction, frowning when she noticed, _"S-She likes Naruto-kun! I have to tell him before she does!"_ That fact however didn't stop Hinata from standing up and taking a seat with her squad. She smiled when Sakura (Kinomoto) looked over and waved.

Naruto finished his fifth bowl, sliding it back for another. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as everyone chatted with each other, even Sasuke, although it usually a yes, no, or a grunt. He looked around before asking, "Where's fuzzy brow's team?"

Sakura (Hanuro) opened her mouth to answer, only to here someone shout, "NARUTO-KUN! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!" Everyone winced as Naruto was tackled to the ground by a green blur who was crying anime tears, "MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!! HOW HAS YOUR TRAINING BEEN COMING! I CAN NOT WAIT TO TEST YOUR NEW SKILLS!"

It was at the moment Rock Lee decided to try and start a spar with Naruto before Tenten and Neji restrained him. Naruto sweat dropped at Lee as he shouted declarations of youth, _"How do I solve this one…?"_ Naruto then watched an idea, "Lee, isn't unyouthful to not only attack a friend unexpectedly, but before breakfast in finished?"

Lee stopped at that moment, processing what Naruto said before shouting, "YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT NARUTO-KUN! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE NOT LOST YOUR YOUTH!" Tenten and Neji let go of Lee, who ran up to the ramen stand, "ATOMIC SPECIAL PLEASE!"

Naruto walked up to Tenten and Neji, "Atomic special?"

"Yeah." Tenten said with half heartedly, "After you vanished, Lee found another way of youth. Eating the world's spiciest ramen. Teuchi was more then happy to help in the matter."

Neji nodded to Tenten's explanation before looking at Naruto, "It's good to see you again my friend."

Everyone froze, looking at Neji like he had grown a second head. Neji noticed all the stares, quickly glaring, "What?"

Tenten waved her hands quickly, "N-Nothing, it's just we never heard you say friend before."

Neji simply scoffed, walking up to the counter. Naruto laughed at Neji's reaction to the joke before walking back to the stand with Tenten behind him. Before he took a seat he realized something, turning to Lee's group, "Hey, where's super fuzzy brows?"

"RIGHT HERE!" A shout suddenly came from behind Naruto, causing him to jump. He whipped around to see Gai laughing as he started patting Naruto's shoulders, "NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN! NO DOUBT TRAINING IN THE FLAME OF YOUTH!"

Before Naruto could answer, Lee suddenly shouted, "GAI-SENSEI! YOUR WORDS OF YOUTH ARE MOST WISE!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Just as the beach background appeared, the two hugged as the waves crashed. Sakura (Kinomoto), Li, Kero, and Tomoyo all sweat dropped at this. Kero, of course, was playing plush toy. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he watched the scene, managing to keep his breakfast, "Something's never change."

Sakura's (Kinomoto) sweat drop doubled when she heard this muttering, "T-They're always like this?"

The two heard a loud sigh come from Tenten down the stall, "Yeah, it's always like that with them. And they're constantly trying to get Neji and me to do it too."

Everyone either sighed or sweat dropped at this. Naruto looked up from his ramen after his sigh, looking down the stall at the three empty seats. He then jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, wiping around to see Iruka standing behind him smiling, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of his seat to greet his favorite teacher. Iruka wrapped Naruto into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Naruto only managed a chuckle along with, "Again… can't… breathe!"

Iruka let go, having a sheepish grin with holding the back of his head, "Sorry, it's just that I thought I wouldn't see you again after that letter…" Iruka finished, looking at the ground.

Naruto frowned slightly before quickly smiling, "Sorry about that. I really didn't have a way back until recently. But now I can come and visit anytime I want!"

Iruka cheered up before raising an eye brow, "Visit?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head lightly as he said, "Yeah, I'm not staying… It's not you Iruka-sensei, but Konoha is better off without me for a while. At least until everything settles down around me."

Iruka nodded, smiling when he saw Naruto's true smile, not the one from his old mask. He walked up, taking a seat at the end of the bar seeing as the rest were full. Naruto returned to his seat, if only to finish his ramen. As he started drink the broth from the ramen, Sakura (Hanuro) leaned over, "So Naruto, what are you doing over in the other world?"

This got everyone's attention, causing them to lean in and listen. Naruto looked at them all before turning to Sakura (Kinomoto) as she finished her ramen. She gave him a nod as she swallowed, making Naruto grin, "Okay, Sakura-chan here opened the book of Clow, a book made by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed hundred of years ago. The book held magic cards called Clow cards. From what Kero said… hang on, Kero! You can stop playing plush toy now."

Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled look as to why Naruto started talking to a plush toy, only to look back and see the plush toy start to float and talk, "Finally! I thought I was going to become stuck like that! Do you know how hard Sakura's shoulders are?"

This was answer by a "What was that!?" followed by a firm smack, sending Kero to the counter.

Naruto shook his head at Kero's stupid comment, "Kero is the guardian of the Clow cards. Although not much of a guardian if you ask me."

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Kero shouted, hopping to his feet and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto simply gave him a stare, "You fell asleep for thirty years when you were suppose to guard the book."

Everyone looked at Kero, a few shouting, "Thirty years!?"

Naruto chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, his snoring got Sakura-chan's attention. She went to the basement of her house which is almost like a library. She found the book and managed to open it, which only people with magic can open. After she did, Sakura-chan picked up and read the WINDY card." Naruto said as Sakura reached into her pocket and showed, "When Sakura-chan read the card, she accidently activated it, causing a huge gust of wind and blowing the rest of the cards away. That's when Kero woke up and told Sakura about the meaning of the cards. He then made her a Cardcaptor later that day, mainly against her will from what I was told…" Naruto said with a slightly annoyed tone, looking at Kero.

Naruto leaned back slightly, crossing his arms behind his head, "That night, Sakura-chan caught the FLY card, which let's her and anyone else she wants fly on her staff with her. That's when she found me falling from the sky, bleeding and unconscious. Since then I've been helping her collect the cards."

"Doesn't sound all that important to me!" Kiba said with a snort.

"Did I mention that if we don't collect them all a terrible catastrophe will befall the world?" Naruto said, smiling as Kiba's ego was deflated.

"Sounds troublesome if you ask me. But go figure Naruto…" Everyone looked to Shikamaru as he folded his hands, "Only you would willingly go from becoming leader of the village to saving the world."

Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's action, getting ready to dig into another bowl, "You know me Shikamaru. I never do anything small!"

That earned a round of chuckles from everyone, knowing it was true. Sakura (Kinomoto) calmed down quickly, hearing the slurping of noodles again. She looked at Naruto to see him polishing off his latest bowl, setting it down with a satisfied sigh. Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop as she asked, "Naruto-kun… How many bowls have you had?"

Naruto set the bowl down, looking up as he thought. After a few seconds he scratched the back of his head, "I forgot."

Sakura (Kinomoto) face faulted as Naruto along with everyone else laughed. Teuchi smiled, placing the bill on the counter, "Here, count them up."

Sakura (Kinomoto) moved back to her seat, looking at the bill and counting all of Naruto's ramen, "1, 2, 3… 18 bowls!" Sakura quickly set the check down pointing at Naruto, "But I saw you only eat seven!"

Naruto sweat dropped at Sakura's behavior, but expected it also since he always had to hold back his insane appetite, "Sorry Sakura-chan, but Ichiraku's ramen is the best! I can't help myself around here."

This earned a heart felt laugh from Iruka, causing both of them to turn to him as he said, "If you think this is bad, you should see Naruto after a workout when he's really hungry. There's no stopping that bottomless pit!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted embarrassed as everyone started to laugh.

Before they could carry on any further however, Ino hopped out of her seat, "Ok, now that we know the story and are all finished, let's give those two on a girl's day out!" Ino grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo by the back of their shirts, dragging them away in a dust cloud leaving no room for argument.

"Ino!" Sakura (Hanuro) shouted as Tenten and Hinata ran after her. Sakura jumped out of her seat, quickly turning to Naruto, "We'll meet back at the tower later ok?"

Sakura didn't give Naruto time to answer as she ran after the others. Naruto simply sat their, dumbstruck, "What just happened?"

Shikamaru simply propped his head on his hand, "Your friends were just kidnapped by Ino."

"I know that! I'm not stupid Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, quickly facing said boy.

"Could have fouled me." Kiba said from the other side of the counter, snickering to himself

"That's it!" Was all Kiba heard before Naruto tackled him to the ground, starting a street fight. As the two punched each other in the dust cloud, Sasuke and Neji stood up, walking over to the two. They stood there for a second before grabbing both of them and pulling them away.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto struggled to get back to Kiba before delivering a blow to the back of his head, "Enough dobe, if you want to beat dog breath, do it during a training spar."

Naruto smirked as Kiba shouted, "Like he could beat me! I've been training my ass off!"

This time Sasuke smirked, looking towards Kiba, "Oh yeah, last I heard, you were beaten by Naruto and his gas."

That made everyone smirk, laugh, or sigh. In any case, it made Kiba's blood boil, "That was a freak accident and I'll prove it! Come on Naruto! No holding back, right here right now!"

"I got a better idea, how about at training ground forty-four." Naruto said as he stood up, taking a few steps away from Sasuke.

Sasuke thought for a minute, "That's an interesting idea…" He said to himself, getting everyone else attention. He looked to them smirking again, knowing none would refuse, "How about the dobe and other kid against the rest of us. No senseis and no holding back."

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted at the many evil smiles being shed, "I know I'm strong, but six against two?"

"What do you mean Naruto? You have your own personal army." Naruto stopped and sweat dropped at Shikamaru's logic, "Besides, I'm not going to fight. It's too troublesome."

Shino remained silent, only nodding with Shikamaru's remark. Lee turned around on the stool, "How unyouthful! I would have never thought that an Uchiha and Hyuuga would fight with such dishonor!"

"Lee my youthful student! Such wisdom in your words! You truly shine with the flame of youth!" Gai said, quickly summoning the background again.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Enough." Kurenai said, pulling Gai away, "I do believe we have an appointment with the Hokage gentlemen." Kakashi, Asuma, and Iruka nodded, leaving a small amount of money on the counter.

Iruka stopped, turning to his former students, "Please try to not whine up in the hospital."

Naruto sweat dropped, knowing that would most likely be the case as he thought, _"Well at least it's three on two…"_

Kiba, as if reading Naruto's thoughts, quickly turned to Lee, "Hey Lee, isn't it youthful to always give it your all?" Lee gave a nod, starting a rant on being youth when Kiba interrupted, "So the four of us against them is bound to make them go all out. I mean Naruto's a hanyou and the kid was attacks we've probably never seen before."

Lee stopped his rant, processing the information before pumping his fist, "Yosh! Your right Kiba-kun! Thank you for opening my eyes to this new way of youth!"

Neji glared at Kiba silently whispering, "Thank you Kiba. Now I have a reason to kill you."

Naruto laughed, having heard this as Kiba back away laughing nervously. Then everyone stopped when the other Li scoffed, "Do what you want, but I'm not getting involved."

"Like hell you're not!" Naruto shouted, quickly running up and grabbing the back of Li's shirt, "If I'm going down, I'm at least taking you with me!" Before any one could say anything, Naruto shushined him and Li to the training grounds in a spiral of flames.

Sasuke looked at the scorch mark on the ground before walking, "Let's go."

_Meanwhile with Tsunade:_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, doing paper work against her will. She gave a sigh, leaning back in her chair, "I wish something would happen so I didn't have to just sit here…" Tsunade's wish was answered by a loud explosion from the lower floor. She rushed out the door of her office heading to the location of the blast, silently cheering, _"Yes!"_

Tsunade arrived at the scene, noticing it was on the council chamber floor. It didn't take long for her to realize Naruto's handy work. She walked up to one of the two Anbu currently talking to Shizune, "Report!"

"Hai!" The Anbu said, turning to her, "It seems Naruto's already started his 'revenge' against the council. You may wish to where this if you're going to see." The Anbu then pulled out a gas mask for Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked, grabbing the mask, _"I'm not passing this up."_ Tsunade thought as she walked pass the Anbu. As she went down the hallway, she noticed a green gas starting to come into view. She silently questioned the gas as she walked, not noticing she was near the council room until something grabbed her ankle.

Tsunade quickly looked down to see one of the council members gasping for air saying, "The horror… The horror!" The council member then passed out from whatever the gas was. Tsunade turned to Shizune, who was walking up behind Tsunade, "What is this gas?"

"It's just a harmless stick gas. An extremely potent, harmless stick gas." Shizune warned, still eyeing the clipboard. Tsunade smirked, walking into the room to see the remaining council room.

_With Sakura:_

Sakura (Kinomoto) was standing still nervously between a arguing Sakura (Hanuro) and Ino. Sakura (Kinomoto) looked between the two as they argued, "No forehead! Let's go to the hot springs!"

"Ino-pig! Think about what our guests want! How do you know they don't want to see Konoha?" Sakura shouted back to Ino.

"U-um… Why don't we show them around today and go to the springs tomorrow. Especially since we can't locate Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said nervously, watching the two's reaction.

Ino seem to deflate as Sakura stood victorious, leading the way through the streets. Sakura (Kinomoto) looked down cast as they walked, looking up when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. There stood Tenten with a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, they fight like that all the time."

Sakura only looked confused, "How did you?"

"We're Shinobi. We're train to notice everything. But besides that..." Tenten trailed off, turning to Ino and Sakura (Hanuro), "Everyone has that look when they see those to together for the first time."

Sakura sighed in relief, glad to know it wasn't her fault they had fought earlier. She also mumbled, "That explains it…"

"Explains what?" Tenten asked as Hinata joined them, seeing as Sakura and Ino had started another argument.

"Naruto-kun always knows how I feel no matter how hard I tried to hide it from him. He understands me more than anyone else, even my family sometimes." Sakura told them, smiling at the memories.

"W-well…" Hinata said, getting there attention, "N-Naruto-kun has always be special when it came to that. H-He could always figure out what you were upset about, and would try to make it better."

"Yeah…" Tenten said, holding her arms behind her head as they walked, "But that's only because of how he grew up… He earned everything he has, unlike most of us who had family to help…" Tenten said, causing Ino and Sakura (Hanuro) to stop arguing and look down at the ground along with the group.

Sakura (Kinomoto) quickly looked up, running in front of the group and waving her arms, "H-Hey! Naruto-kun wouldn't want us to talk about this! He would want us to be having fun!"

Tomoyo, who had remained silent during most of the walk, smiled at Sakura's optimism as she looked at the group, "Sakura-chan is right. Naruto-san wouldn't like us to be upset about something from the past."

Everyone cheered up, resuming their walk through out Konoha. The group pointed out many different places to Sakura and Tomoyo, also saying that they were some of the few shops nice to Naruto. Both Sakura and Tomoyo noticed on how none of the shops sold any kind of food, being weapons, clothing, and furniture shops of different varieties. The next shop they stopped by was the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino proudly opened the door and ushered the group in, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop!"

Sakura (Kinomoto) gasped happily at the many flowers, rushing in to look at them all. Tomoyo calmly followed, pulling out her camcorder to record as Sakura went around the shop. Ino smiled brightly, following Sakura to explain the many flowers and what they mean.

Sakura (Hanuro), Hinata, and Tenten all stood outside, talking amungst themselves as they watched the three in the store. Sakura gave a peaceful sigh, "Naruto sure knows how to pick friends."

"Yeah, she's so innocent despite what her and Naruto do. Makes me wonder if he's had any infueness on her." Tenten respoded, folding her arms as she thought of ways Naruto might spoil the girl.

"Knowing Naruto, yeah. He has a way of changing people even if he doesn't mean too… I wonder how he does it." Sakura asked looking up at the sky.

"N-Naruto-kun is just special that way. H-He can understand people bettet than anyone else and knows how to cheer them up." Hinata told them smiling while blushing at the memories of Naruto cheering her on.

Sakura (Kinomoto) came out of the shop at that moment, holding a small bouquet of Sakura blossoms in her hands with Tomoyo and Ino following her. Sakura (Hanuro) looked at the bouquet before giving Ino a questioning look. Ino noticed the look, placing her hands on her hips, "What? Can't I give someone a gift?"

Sakura simply nodded, still wondering about the bouquet, _"It's not like Ino to give something for free anymore… She's planning something…"_

Ino noticed Sakura's suspicious look, quickly asking, "What?"

Sakura leaned in towards Ino whispering, "What are you planning Ino?

Ino seemed reluctant to answer before giving in and whispering, "Ok, ok! I was gaining a little trust so she would tell me on how far she's gotten with Naruto!"

"Ino!" Sakura whispered harshly, causing Ino to flinch as Sakura suddenly gave a sly smile, "I can't believe you didn't let me in on it first!" Ino then gave the same smile, both Sakura and Ino nodding as the idea hatched in their minds.

But their scheming was cut short as Sakura (Kinomoto) looked up, "I wonder what Naruto-kun and Li are doing?"

Sakura (Hanuro) smiled lightly, "If I know Naruto, he and the others--" Sakura was cut off as a large explosion shook the ground. The group all turned to see a large explosion coming from the training grounds near by. Sakura shook her head with her hands at her sides, "Their behind that…"

Sakura (Kinomoto) gasped, quickly running towards the explosion with Tomoyo right behind her. The rest of the group could only sigh, knowing what they were going to see as they followed Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

"Gatsuuga!"

"Thunder Gods, answer my call!" Li shouted, trying to counter Kiba's and Akamaru's attack. They attacks collided, chakra and magic mixing before exploding outward in a storm of electricity. The three fell over, paralyzed from the storm. Kiba managed to sit up slightly with a large grin, "Heh, you did better than I thought… Gaki."

Li was to busy panting covered in cuts and bruises with Kiba being in the same condition, only fairing better. Akamaru's bunshin form was dispelled, being to tired along with Kiba to keep it going. Li gave a smirk from where he was laying, holding onto his sword with a dest grip, _"At least I earned a little respect…"_

The three turned to a shout, seeing both Rock Lee and Neji having their hands full with the army of Kage Bunshin Naruto had made. They found out the hard way that it would take more than the simple hit they were use too and hit a lot harder. This only fired Rock Lee up however, "YOSH! I WILL NOT LOSE AND IF I DO I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED~~" Lee was cut off as a clone decked his jaw.

Neji only scowled as he managed the dispell the clones he had been fighting for a couple minutes, only to see more take their place.

Meanwhile Naruto were going at it in an all out brawl.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Everyone stopped as the two collided, shielding their eyes as the explosion blew the two back. They landed on their feet, quickly charging each other with kunai drawn. They clashed, trying to push each other back in the middle of the crater they made.

Naruto smirked, seeing Sasuke start to give as Naruto pushed, "What's wrong teme? Giving up?"

Sasuke gritted, sharingan activating as he pushed harder, "No way dobe! I will win!"

The two pushed off, jumping to the edge of the crater. Sasuke ran through handsigns, powering up another Chidori. He didn't notice the curse mark that was still on his neck began to glow and spread. Naruto saw this however, relaxing his stance as he stared down Sasuke, "Teme! That's enough!"

Sasuke didn't listen however as the curse mark covered his body, wings sprouting out of his back.

The group looked in horror, each one having different thoughts that were vaguely the same.

Kiba and Akamaru were staring wide eyed at Sasuke, _"N-Naruto fought him like that!? Sharingan and all!?"_

Neji scowled as the army of clones dispelled themselves, _"To over come such an opponent… Fate holds no hands on you Uzumaki Naruto."_

Rock Lee pumped his arms dispite the ominious feeling looming over the air, _"Yosh! Save Sasuke with the power of youth Naruto!"_

Li was shocked beon belief, _"H-He fought that monster!?"_

Naruto stared Sasuke in the eyes, seeing no sign of his friend, _"The curse mark must be~~"_ Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke lunged, disappearing from sight.

Naruto scowled, side stepping just in time to avoid a direct hit with the Chidori, but still grazed deeply on his side. Naruto was then smacked away by Sasuke's wing. Naruto skid to a stop a few feet away, jumping to his feet. Naruto was now holding his bleeding side as he wiped the blood from his lip_ "Dammit… He's faster then before!"_

"_**Kit! Use my chakra!"**_Naruto heard Kyuubi shout.

"_I can't! We already know what happened last time! We don't need to repeat that!"_ Naruto told him back as he avoided the many claw swipes Sasuke made. Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't predicting his movements like he would of, _"Is the curse mark causing this too?"_

"_**No. I'm sending out small, thin bursts of chakra to temporary blind him. It only works for a second or two, but it's working!"**_

Naruto swore as Sasuke maybe another swipe, only to see Rock Lee's foot block the attack. Neji was quickly approaching behind Sasuke with his Byakugan. He prepared to strike, only to have Sasuke vanish from the three.

Naruto quickly turned around, the crackling of lightning reaching his ears. There stood Sasuke behind them, charging a Chidori. Naruto scowled, running out of ideas to stop Sasuke with hurting him due to Sasuke's improved skills, _"Damn it! What can I do!?"_

'The cards!" Naruto looked up in surprise, turning to see Li struggling to prop himself up with his sword, "Use the cards!"

A memory flashed in Naruto's mind at Li's suggestion, _"Cards… STORM… That's it!"_ Naruto dug into his pocket, pulling out the only card he carried, _"Don't have time to recite a spell! I hope this works!"_ Naruto thought as he formed a Rasengan. Sasuke charged as Naruto channeled chakra into the card, "STORM!"

A twister erupted around Naruto before it condensed and compressed, moving to the Rasengan. A loud screech filled the air as a shuriken formed inside the Rasengan. Naruto then thrusted his Rasengan straight into the on coming Chidori, seeing Sasuke's look of sorrow as he attacked. The two attacks clashed, having a similar result as the first time, only to have the attacks flash white and explode, rattling all of Konoha.

When the flash subsided, it showed everyone unconscious, lying in a large crater. Anbu showed up seconds later, each one checking on the group as the leader went to the Hokage.

An Anbu in a hawk mask picked up Naruto, seeing the gash on his side, "What is the condition of the others!?"

"Battered and bruised, but fine. Let's get them to the hospital!" The Anbu said, shushining away with his squad.

* * *

Tsunade stood over another council member, checking on his condition before smiling at the suffering Naruto made him endure, _"These guys will be lucky to smell again."_

Tsunade's gloating was cut short as the Anbu appeared in front of her, "Hokage-sama! Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and the boy from the other world are here. It seems that Uchiha's curse mark still held some power, which activated during the sparring match."

Tsunade wasn't happy, rushing out of the room and towards the room they were in. Tsunade was greeted by many nurses and doctors leaving the room, all muttering about running low on bandages now that Naruto had returned. Tsunade smirked, at both the impressive response time of her employees and the seen in the large room. Everyone was wrapped head to toe in bandages. Tsunade smiled, shaking her head as she checked over each ones condition only to see that it was minor cuts and bruises.

Tsunade made her way to Naruto's clipboard, frowning as she read, _"Large gash on right abdominal. Electric burn marks."_ Tsunade turned to Sasuke with a glare, _"That bastard used Chidori on Naruto again! Even under the curse mark, it's still eats at me!"_

Tsunade's thoughts were cut short as an Anbu shushined in the room, "My apologizes Hokage-sama, but she insisted on seeing Naruto-san…" The Anbu, releasing his grip off Sakura's (Kinomoto) shoulder. (Yes, the Anbu know about Sakura and Naruto… to a point)

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted, running over to the side of his bed. Worry covered her face as she looked at Tsunade, "Please… Please tell me he's going to be okay!"

Tsunade smiled at the genuine concerned Sakura showed, calmly placing her hands on Sakura's shoulder, "Relax Sakura, Naruto is going to be just fine. He's just cut here and there. He'll be out by tomorrow morning."

At that moment, all the girls burst into the room, each one checking on their friends. After making sure nothing was serious, each one gave a sigh before turning to Tsunade for an explanation. Tsunade simply gave a sly smile, "Don't worry, they simply over did it during a sparing match. They'll regain consciousness in a little while. You're all free to stay until tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend too."

Tsunade then left the hospital, heading straight to her office. When she entered, she locked the door, "Come out Jiraiya."

Jiraiya came through the window as soon as she said that, leaning against the wall, "Let me guess, the curse seal?"

"Yes, it reacted to Naruto when they spared. At this rate, the seal will become active again." Tsunade said with a grim face.

"Are you sure you're not over reacting? Kakashi said he had the same react, to a lesser degree, when he resumed team seven's training." Jiraiya told her. He wasn't all that concerned mainly do to him coming close to a way to remove the seal.

Tsunade only shook her head, walking over and pulling out a file, "No, if you read the file, you would have noticed that it became less and less active as time passed. I think the emotions Sasuke felt when he fought Naruto at the valley became the trigger when Orochimaru killed himself." Tsunade finished, causing both her and Jiraiya to smile at the fact that Orochimaru was gone.

Jiraiya's face quickly grimaced as he realized what Tsunade was implying, "Naruto in the trigger for Sasuke's curse seal…"

Tsunade nodded, sitting at her desk and she folded her hands, "If the council get's wind of this, especially after Naruto's first act of revenge, things are going to get ugly fast. We have to do something, quick!"

Jiraiya held his chin in a thinking manner, "Well, tomorrow Kakashi and I are going to give Naruto some personal training. That should take up the day for him… Maybe you can give that Sakura girl some medical training since we both know Naruto hurts himself…"

Tsunade chuckled, opening one eye at Jiraiya, "This wouldn't have to do with that look she gave him in the hospital would it?"

"Maybe, but I followed them around for a bit. I noticed that there was a similar look to that of feeling useless. My guess is she doesn't like Naruto getting hurt while trying to help her. Just a thought though." Jiraiya finished, looking away.

"Hmm… Not a bad idea. Besides, I want to know exactly what Naruto's been doing with her, and this may be the best way too." Tsunade said standing up, turning to the village from her desk. "So it's decided, you'll take Naruto and the kid while I take Sakura and Tomoyo tomorrow."

* * *

**Hey, I know I seemed to cut it short, but I need some time to think. And it's better than nothing**

**Note: I know a lot of people want to see the FIGHT card, but I have two problems with that. ROCK LEE and GAI! They would show up and Naruto would simply ask them to fight it for a kick.**

**Don't worry Itachi and Kisame fans, they'll appear next chapter.**

**I have found the source of my writers block! It's not writers block but writers overflow! I have TOO MANY IDEAS!!! I have to more stories in the making because of this! So... I'm going to try and finish Digital Naruto and Kitsune Vampire, to clear up some space in my noodle.  
**

**Also, My greatest achievement! OVER 100,000 WORDS!!!  
**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS FOR THEIR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS! **


	14. Konoha Special part 2 Conclusion

Sakura sat up, having just woken up after a long night. She stretched before looking around the room as she wondered about the night before, _"I had such a hard time going to sleep because Naruto-kun wasn't here. But then it felt right and I fell asleep. I wonder why?"_ Sakura asked herself as she lifted the covers off. That's when she felt something furry at her side. She looked down to see Naruto in his fox form asleep. That didn't last long as Sakura suddenly let out a surprised scream, "HHHOOOEE!!!"

This caused Naruto to jump as Sakura suddenly picked up Naruto looking at him, "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!"

Naruto simply let out a yawn, _"Sakura-chan… I sneak out of the hospital all the time here. I was there so often that I grew to hate the room." _Naruto told her as he started to fall asleep again. This was prevented by Sakura however, as she gave a slight shake to jolt Naruto awake, _"I'm up! I'm up!"_

Sakura could only sigh, knowing of Naruto's healing abilities. She set him back onto the bed, walking into the bathroom to get ready. She came back out a few minutes later in the clothes Tomoyo had made, fresh and clean thanks to Tsunade.

She looked at Naruto to see him in his regular clothes, seeing as the others were probably destroyed. She walked back to him smiling as he stretched, only to suddenly be hit by an intolerable odor.

Naruto noticed Sakura's look, seeing her cover her nose, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun… You smell really bad!" Sakura said as she backed away from him.

Naruto sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah… I didn't get a chance to take a bath yet… I'll go do that right now…" Naruto said chuckling as he walked to the bathroom.

Sakura could only glare at Naruto he walked to the bathroom, but glad she had taken a quick bath before Naruto. She sat down on the folded up covers, waiting for Naruto to finish. He came out a few minutes later, drying the back of his head with a towel, "Ok Sakura-chan, all nice and clean!"

Sakura smiled, standing back up before a question entered her mind. She turned to Naruto, who tossed the towel back into the bathroom, "Naruto-kun." Naruto turned back to her as she grabbed her arm nervously, "What happened yesterday?"

Naruto's faced suddenly became grim as he scowled. Sakura was scared she had upset Naruto when he walked to the door, "We're going to go see Tsunade."

This set off an alarm in Sakura's head, since she knew Naruto always called her Obaa-chan unless he was really upset. She then noticed Naruto was already out the door, quickly following to stop any rash behavior.

--

Tsunade groaned, looking at the stack of paper work on her desk, "I wish something would happen again." She said, hoping for an explosion, only to hear nothing, _"That's right… Naruto's still in the hospital… or should be…"_

"Tsunade!" A shout came as the doors to her office were blown of their hinges. There stood Naruto with his foot still in the air with Sakura standing nervously behind him.

Tsunade didn't flinch at all as her doors flew through her windows. She had expected since the fight, knowing Naruto would be furious about being left in the dark about Sasuke. Tsunade waved off Naruto's anger, "No need to destroy anything Naruto. Take a seat and I'll tell you what happened." Naruto and Sakura took a seat in front of Tsunade as she folded her hands, "Sasuke's curse wasn't an issue until now. While we couldn't find a way to safely remove it from Sasuke body, we did find out that it was gradually losing power. We thought that given enough time it would fade away. While it did occasionally show signs of activating, it never spread like before."

Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing, "Naruto, we have a theory of to why the seal activated." Naruto sat and waited as Tsunade seemed to think about how to phrase her next statement, "We believe that the last feeling Sasuke felt when he used the second level of the curse seal is the trigger. As we all know, the feeling he felt when he used it…"

"Was to kill me…" Naruto said quietly as he hung his head but loud enough for the others to hear.

"That, but I was thinking of another feeling." Naruto looked back up at Tsunade as she started to rub the bridge of her nose, "The thrill of the fight with you. The fact that you and only you pushed him to his limits. The feeling of you being his rival."

Naruto looked surprised at Tsunade as he started to shake, "So… I can't see Sasuke ever again?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I never said that. Yes, to prevent another incident, we are prohibiting you and Sasuke from any sparring or training together. But other than that, you are free to do as you wish." Tsunade folded her hands again, setting her elbows on the table as she leaned forward, "But, I will have Kakashi watching you two to make sure nothing… gets out of hand."

Naruto nodded, standing up from his chair, "I understand."

Sakura, who had remained silent the entire time, also stood, giving a polite bow. The two turned to leave when Tsunade called out, "Hold on you two. We're not done." The two turned around to see Tsunade smirking, "I know you came to visit friends and help out Naruto. But Kakashi and Jiraiya are expecting you at your old training grounds. Mean while, I will entertain Sakura and your other guests."

"But…" Naruto started, only to be silenced by Tsunade's glare.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto closed his mouth, leaning back, "Don't worry. The sooner you finish your training, the sooner you can come back."

"Fine…" Naruto said with a huff, turning away clearly not liking the idea of being separated from Sakura.

"Good. They're waiting for you at the training grounds now." Tsunade said, waving Naruto off.

Naruto scowled, turning to Sakura only to see her smile softly, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll be fine!" Sakura said, patting her chest.

Naruto smiled at that, nodding before jumping through Tsunade's broken windows. When he left, Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, Naruto has told me a lot about you." Tsunade said as Sakura retook her seat, "I also know you care deeply for Naruto." At this Sakura blushed deeply while folding her hands together, but didn't deny it. Tsunade then stood up and walked over to her, "I'm willing to bet that despite Naruto's new found healing level, he still manages to injury himself while training and helping you catch the cards from what my apprentice told me yesterday night."

Sakura looked down sadly, nodding to everything Tsunade said, "He tells me not to worry. But every time he gets hurt, I feel like it's my fault."

Tsunade smiled, hearing exactly what see wanted to hear, "Well then, how would you like to learn some medical jutsu, so that you could heal Naruto whenever he gets injured?"

"I'm not sure I can do it…" Sakura said dejectively as she hung her head down.

Tsunade only placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well we won't know until we try. Now come with me."

Sakura nodded, standing out of the chair and following Tsunade out of the office.

--

(Ok, this is going to broken down into parts. Naruto's part, Sakura's part, then Tomoyo and Li's part. For those wondering about Kero, I'm getting to that too. By the way there won't be much Tomoyo and Li in this chapter, mainly revolves around Naruto and Sakura.)

_With Naruto:_

Naruto trekked down to the training grounds at his own pace, since he knew Kakashi was always late. To his surprise, both Kakashi and Jiraiya were there before he was. As he approached, the two smiled at him giving a wave. Kakashi put his book away as Jiraiya did the same with a notebook he had been showing Kakashi before Naruto arrived. Naruto could only sigh, shaking his head as he stopped in front of them, "Hey Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei."

Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded to Naruto's greeting with Kakashi reaching into his back pocket as Jiraiya smiled, "Ok Naruto, we heard from the others that you used a stronger Rasengan when you fought Sasuke yesterday. Care to show us?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "I would… but I only know a little bit of how it happens." Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the STORM card, "This card does it. All I do is tell it to combine with my Rasengan. The card does the rest."

Jiraiya started to rub his chin as he looked at the card, "Hmm… Interesting. Why don't you show us on that tree?" Jiraiya then pointed to the tree behind them.

Naruto nodded, allowing Jiraiya and Kakashi to move as he formed the Rasengan in his hand. Jiraiya and Kakashi were surprised, not having heard Naruto could make it one-handed now as Naruto held up the card, "STORM!" The card came to life, making a large twister before it shrunk and wrapped around the Rasengan. The Rasengan started to make a screeching sound as a small spinning shuriken formed inside the sphere. Naruto, sensing it was ready, charged the tree, slamming the Rasengan into its trunk. The Rasengan began to grind away at the before giving off a flash, exploding in Naruto's hand. The force sent Naruto flying back, although he landed on his feet. He held his now chakra burnt palm as he, Jiraiya, and Kakashi looked at the tree, or rather, where the tree once stood.

Jiraiya gave off an impressed whistle at the damage Naruto did, "I'm impressed Gaki, you not only mastered the Rasengan one handed, but you found an entirely different level it could be taken too." Jiraiya then nodded to Kakashi, "Now if we're right, then we know why this happened."

Kakashi held out a piece of paper to Naruto, "This is chakra paper. With this, we can find out what element your chakra affinity is. Simply channel a small amount chakra into this paper and we'll see what happens."

Naruto took the piece of paper, channeling his chakra into the paper. It didn't take long for the paper to split into two pieces. Jiraiya smiled, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner, "So we were right. You do have wind affinity chakra. That would explain why the card that makes a tornado can mix with your chakra so easily."

Kakashi sighed when he saw Naruto's slightly confused look, "Your chakra affinity determines what difficultly you will have with certain jutsus. A Jounin can usually master two elements, some even master three. As a wind affinity, you would have an easy time mastering wind type jutsu. As for the other elements, I would say earth would be the hardest for you."

"Ok… but I only need to worry about wind right now." Naruto said before he turned to Jiraiya, "So what's this special training Obaa-chan told me about?"

"Simple." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a leaf, "Focus your chakra into this leaf until you cut it in half."

Naruto stared at the leaf for a second, then to Jiraiya and Kakashi, "And how do I do that?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, seeing Naruto really hadn't changed, "Simply picture the leaf slicing in two as you focus your chakra into your hands, covering the leaf as you do so." Naruto nodded, folding his hands over the leaf when Kakashi quickly asked, "And Naruto, I have a question to ask you." Naruto turned to Kakashi as he asked his question, "When you dispel a Kage Bunshin, have you noticed anything happen?"

Naruto crossed his arms thinking before shaking his head no. Kakashi sighed, thinking on how to explain, "So whenever you dispelled a Kage Bunshin, you never noticed something different?"

Again Naruto shook his head no. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched, losing his patients, "Gaki! You learn everything your Kage Bunshin does when it dispels itself!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized all the times he suddenly knew things when his clones dispelled, "You got to be kidding! All this time and no one told me about this?! I didn't even realize it!!!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as Naruto glared at him, "Well I didn't think you were responsible to know it. After all you are the prank master of Konoha."

Naruto turned away with a grumble, causing Jiraiya and Kakashi to laugh to themselves. Jiraiya calmed down first, ruffling Naruto's hair, "Don't worry about it Gaki. Just get to training so we can get to the next step."

Naruto grumbled again as he made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of Narutos then filled the clearing, each one holding a leaf. Naruto gave a quick glare to Jiraiya and Kakashi before turning to his clones with a smirk, "All right! Let's get to work!"

The clones cheered as they went to work with their training.

_With Sakura:_

Sakura was standing nervously as Tsunade stood over her, reading the results of a basic academy chakra control test. Tsunade smiled as she scanned, letting Sakura let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived however as Tsunade suddenly boomed, "Sakura! Just because you've had limited experience with chakra doesn't mean I'm going to cut you any slack! We begin now!"

Tsunade then dragged a very nervous Sakura into the training room. Tsunade planted Sakura in a chair, who hadn't moved an inch of free will as Tsunade suddenly put a large book and scroll in front of Sakura, "Study the medical terms and memorize the hand signs in the scroll!"

Sakura nodded, flipping the book open as Tsunade left the room. Once Sakura heard the footsteps fade away, she let out a loud sigh, "HHHOOOEEE!!! How am I going to memorize all this in one day?! It takes me days to get my school lessons." Sakura shouted to herself as she cried anime tears.

"Excuse me." A voice said as the door opened. Sakura looked up to see a woman with black hair and a coat like Tsunade's only black and closed, "You are Sakura Kinomoto?" Sakura nodded to the woman, who smiled, "Nice to officially meet you. I'm Shizune, one of Tsunade-sama's students." Shizune then noticed the large book and scroll on the table in front of Sakura, "Tsunade-sama has you doing a crash course study session?" Sakura frowned and nodded, looking back at the large book. Shizune chuckled, walking over to the book, "Well let me see if I can help you. Tsunade-sama is head of the hospital as well as Hokage, so it's no surprise she suddenly left. I had to study like this when I was on the road with Tsunade-sama as well, so I know what it's like." Shizune then flipped a few pages of the book, "Why don't I help you study. This way you can get back to your friends." Sakura smiled and nodded again, letting Shizune start teaching.

_With Tomoyo and Li:_

Tomoyo and Li were wandering around Konoha aimlessly after Sakura had informed them that Naruto and Sakura would be business most of the day.

Tomoyo looked around at the many shops, noticing the demeanor of the general population had changed. They had gone from scowling to smiling. Tomoyo figured it was because Naruto was around them. Li was scowling at everyone that passed him however, _"These people… one look at us and the smile. But when Naruto's around… they all act different…" _Despite the ongoing resentment between Naruto and Li, they both had a small amount of respect for each other, the respect of fighters.

Despite the smiles and waves, Li couldn't look them in the eye kindly. So he kept his eyes forward, never glancing to any passerby. Tomoyo noticed Li's tension, quickly looking for something to get away from the outside. She then spotted a familiar name on a store. She quickly grabbed Li and dragged him in, much to his surprise. He quickly recovered from his stumble, turning to Tomoyo when a familiar voice said, "Tomoyo? Li?"

Tomoyo and Li turned to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Tenten being behind a store counter looking bored with Hinata and Ino. Tenten was the one that addressed them as Ino was holding in outfit in front of Hinata, trying to get her to wear it only to have Hinata blush and shake her head no. Tenten looked back to the two, shaking her head before asking, "What are you two doing here?"

"Sakura-chan and Naruto-san both are preoccupied for most of the day. So we decided to explore." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Didn't decide…. Dragged me…." Li grumbled from behind Tomoyo.

"Oh, well why don't you hang out here? I can use some…." Tenten once again looked back to Ino and Hinata, seeing Ino trying to wrestle Hinata into the changing room, "Normal company…"

Li sudden pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head, _"She is anything but normal…"_

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, then looked over to Ino and Hinata, "What are they doing?"

"Oh…" Tenten said as she turned back to the two in the changing room, "Ino is trying to stop Hinata's nervous habit by changing here image."

Tomoyo's eyes seemed to light up as she walked over. Li sighed as he sat in a nearby chair, "Great, now we'll never leave."

"Hmm?" Tenten said as she looked to Li. Li simply pointed to the three girls. Tomoyo already had a large amount of clothes, and Hinata was nodding to them. She then took them into the changing room to change. Tenten looked in shock at Tomoyo as Ino praised her, "H-  
How did she….?"

"She makes clothes for Kinomoto for a living." Li said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He then remembered something, "Hey." Tenten looked to Li as he asked, "Why are you working in a clothing store? I heard you love weapons."

"It's my Aunt's store. My folks own the weapon store." Tenten said as she looked back to the other three girls, "Tomoyo is a fashion genius to get Hinata to change so easily…"

Li only grunted in response, not wanting any part of it.

_Hours later:_

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was smiling, panting as he dispelled all of his clones. Kakashi and Jiraiya watched impressed as Naruto lost his balance from the wave of exhaustion all his clones caused. Naruto managed to make it to his feet, getting up and walking over to Kakashi and Jiraiya wobbly, "Ok…. What's the… next step?"

"Hmm… maybe we should continue this another time Naruto. Look." Kakashi said as he pointed to the sky.

Naruto sighed, he had spent the whole day, even with his clones, on one training exercise. He turned to Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, mind if I try my technique?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Why not? Go for it!"

Naruto nodded, making a quick Kage Bunshin. He then formed a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto nodded to his clone. His clone nodded back, putting his hands next to each other as well as next to the Rasengan as he channeled his chakra much like he did with the leaf. A small chakra shuriken formed in the Rasengan, causing the screech much like before. Kakashi and Jiraiya noticed the Rasengan occasionally bump out. This made them nervous. Kakashi simply backed away as Jiraiya tried to get his attention, "Naruto…"

But it came too late as the Rasengan suddenly went unstable and exploded, again. The explosion dispelled Naruto's clone while sending Naruto flying back. Jiraiya and Kakashi were already waiting safely in a tree. Jiraiya was laughing and Kakashi was reading his book.

Naruto sat back up, rubbing his chakra burnt palm again, "Well that didn't work out too well…."

Naruto stood up, walking over to Jiraiya and Kakashi, who both we're both still in their own world. Naruto looked up at his two teachers, only glaring before leaving them and going back to the Hokage Tower. He trekked slowly through town, grumbling to himself about his teachers being insensitive asses. As he continued to walk, he noticed someone was starting to follow him. Naruto simple stopped, taking a whiff of the air before sighing, knowing the sent after only smelling it once, "Hinata."

Hinata jumped when Naruto suddenly called her name, but came out from her finding spot, "N-N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned around, facing Hinata with his hands in his pockets. The look in her eyes told him what he hoped was wrong. He could only sigh, about to say something when Hinata suddenly asked, "Naruto-kun… can I ask you something?"

_Few minutes earlier:_

Hinata was walking down the road, having left Tomoyo and Li after Tomoyo started wanting to dress Li. Hinata didn't want any part of it, especially after Ino decided to have fun and henge Li into a girl form of himself when Tomoyo said she didn't know how to design to many outfits for boys. That's when hell broke loose in the shop.

As she walked, Hinata remembered the day before, seeing how Sakura Kinomoto and Naruto acted around each other. This made her start to wonder, _"Naruto-kun seems to really like Sakura-san… I've never seen him look at anyone like that before, not even the other Sakura-san. Maybe… Naruto-kun really loves her… If that's true, then I can't tell him how I feel about him. But if it isn't, then…" _Hinata then started to blush at the thought of her and Naruto.

As if Kami were telling Hinata to end it now, Naruto walked by to the Hokage tower. Hinata started to follow, using her usual methods. (coughstalkingcough).

_Fast Forward back to present:_

"Sure Hinata." Naruto answered, a little surprised by her forwardness.

"Sakura-san. You… love her don't you?" Hinata asked with a surprising amount of boldness.

If Naruto was surprised before, he was shocked now. He could only stare into her eyes. He then saw it, the desperation for an answer. It wasn't fully resolved, but it was there. Naruto sighed as he saw this. He could avoid it completely, but it might give Hinata a false hope that he may like here, but if he told her, it might break her. Naruto stayed silent as he watched Hinata's face. She was starting to form tears.

Naruto knew he had to tell her, "Yes." Hinata gasped, looking in shock, yet also expected this as Naruto continued, "I do love Sakura-chan. She accepted me right away after learning almost everything of my life. It was hard not to." Naruto said as he smiled softly as he reminisced, "Before I knew it, I loved her." Naruto looked up to see Hinata was crying, but hadn't moved, "Hinata, I don't want to upset you, but I know how you feel." Hinata's eyes shot open as she was now surprised, "I realized it a few weeks ago… But I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. But now I know that I have to do this."

"I-I-I u-u-und-d-dstand N-N-Naruto-k… Naruto. P-P-Please give S-Sakura my blessings w-w-when you tell h-her." Hinata said as she turned around, wiping her tears.

Naruto wanted to hug her, to tell her it would be alright, but he knew he couldn't. She had to move on herself. Naruto looked to the ground, turning to the Hokage Tower, "For what it's worth Hinata, you're a great friend. And maybe you should ask out Kiba."

Hinata wiped around in shock as Naruto started walking back to the tower as he said, "He's always trying to get your attention, so maybe you should give him a chance."

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, even thought Naruto didn't see it, _"Even now he watches over me. No… He watches over all of us."_ Hinata then looked at the setting sun and decided to head home. She then realized something, quickly turning around shouting, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped and turned around, his ears twitching showing he was listening. Hinata smiled as she shouted, "You should tell her soon! Better yet, tell her before you go back!"

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock, seeing that she had not only not stuttered, but showed a boldness he had never seen her have before. He then smiled as Hinata waved and turned back around and headed home, resuming his walk back to the Tower.

_With Sakura:_

Sakura was looking at the fish intently as the green chakra on channeling through her hands tried to heal the fish in front of her. Shizune stood behind her, watching her progress and giving tips whenever Sakura needed them. Sakura had made astounding progress through the studying with Shizune's help. Now she was working on the final exercise for the day, trying to heal the fish on the table. After another few minutes, Sakura's chakra died out as she took a seat panting, "I… can't get it!"

Shizune watched the girl desperately try to finish the exercise, _"She's trying so hard so she won't disappoint Tsunade-sama. Maybe…"_ "Sakura-chan." Shizune said as she stepped next to Sakura, "What do think about when you try to heal the fish?"

Sakura looked up at Shizune with a pout, "I think about what the book said, mending the muscles and everything!"

Shizune chuckled, suddenly knowing why Sakura wasn't succeeding, _"That method only really works for people like Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama."_ "Why don't you try thinking of something else when you try healing the fish?"

Sakura nodded, taking a soldier pill from the bowl Shizune had made. After swallowing the pill, much to Sakura's distaste of the pill, she started to try again. As her hands started to glow, she began to think, _"Don't think about the book…" _Sakura then noticed the blank look on the fish. This started to make her worry, _"If I don't hurry, the Fish will die! I need to heal the Fish!"_ Sakura then started to focus solely on healing the fish. She took a calming breath as she closed her eyes and pictured the fish at full health.

Shizune watched Sakura intently and before long, the fish was flopping around again. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the flopping fish. After quickly putting it back into the water, she cheered at her success, "Yatta!"

"Congratulations Sakura-chan! You did it!" Shizune cheered with Sakura before noticing someone coming up to the tower, "And not a moment too soon! Naruto-kun's back!"

Sakura quickly ran to the window, seeing Naruto just disappear to the front door. She quickly ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Shizune as she went to greet Naruto.

Naruto pulled his hands out of his pockets as he walked up to the Hokage Tower's doors, nursing his still burnt hand, _"Damn… Too bad chakra wounds don't heal as fast as normal ones. This still stings."_ Naruto sighed as he grabbed the handle to the door.

Naruto was surprised when he grabbed the handle however, as Sakura suddenly came bursting through the door tackling Naruto, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto couldn't help a chuckle as he hit the ground as Sakura quickly stood up giddily, "Naruto-kun! Look what I learned!" Naruto sat up, watching with interest as Sakura did a few hand signs, causing her hands to glow green with chakra.

Naruto looked in shock as Sakura smiled brightly as the chakra faded away, "Sakura-chan… did you learn…?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said as she walked next to Naruto, "Tsunade-san taught it to me while you were out training." Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I had a lot of trouble at first, but Shizune-san helped me!"

"Shizune-nee-chan helped you?" Naruto said as he started to rub his palm.

Sakura nodded, smiling as they started up the stairs of the Tower, "Yeah. She saw me struggling with the crash course studying, so she helped me. After that she helped me practice the technique."

"Really?" Naruto asked as they rounded the corner, still rubbing his hand, "So how much can you heal?"

"I don't know really." Sakura said embarrassed, "I just healed a fish, but I don't really know how I did it." Sakura then noticed Naruto rubbing his hand, "Naruto-kun, what happened to your hand?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question, but quickly tucked his hand into his pocket, "Nothing, just a little accident from training."

Sakura didn't accept this, grabbing Naruto's wrist pulling his hand out of his pocket. She turned his palm up to see burn marks on his palm. Naruto flinched, expecting a scolding or worried look. What didn't expect to feel a warm feeling on his hand all of the sudden. Naruto looked back to see Sakura's hand with a green glow enveloping his own. He looked to see Sakura with her eyes closed, a calm yet determined look on her face.

Soon Sakura opened her eyes, the glow on her hands vanishing. She smiled at Naruto as Naruto inspected his hand, seeing no sigh of injury, "Sakura-chan… That was amazing!"

Sakura smiled brighter before suddenly hugging Naruto laughing. As this happened, Hinata's words played in his head, _"Tell her before you go back!"_ Naruto looked down to Sakura, who had suddenly relaxed when she hugged him. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, _"Why would Hinata want me to tell Sakura before I leave?"_ Naruto watched Sakura as the two resumed to walk down the hall. As they walked, Hinata's words plagued Naruto's mind, _"Why would she want me to tell so soon? I know I care about Sakura-chan. unless… Shit!" _Naruto thought as the realization dawned on him, _"Hinata hangs out with Ino, and when she tells Ino… Oh boy…"_

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she noticed Naruto tense.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I was just thinking about something." Naruto as the two stopped in a hallway with a window. Naruto turned to see the sunset was still there, in fact it was at the one place Naruto would usually sit to just watch it set.

"Really? What about?" Sakura asked, slightly curious to what could distract Naruto so much.

"Nothing important. Hey Sakura-chan, want to go see something amazing?" Naruto asked turning back to her with a smile.

Sakura nodded, and no sooner did the two disappear in a spiral of flames. Sakura looked around when the flames died, she saw they were once again on the Hokage monument. Sakura seemed confused as Naruto walked over to the Fourth Hokage, taking a seat on the edge of the mountain. Sakura followed, sitting next to too see Naruto staring off into the distance. She followed Naruto's stare, then saw what Naruto wanted her to see.

The scenery was breath taking. The sun was half way down the wall of Konoha, leaving a slight shadow over the buildings. But you also saw the remaining light bounce of the buildings, lining their shadows with rays of light. The sight made Sakura understand more why Naruto loved his home, _"It's a beautiful place, no matter how people act towards Naruto. And not everyone is mean to Naruto. A lot of them are nice, and the others aren't. I think… I think I understand why Naruto cares for everyone and everything here so much. They're all he had when he was growing up. This place is beautiful in its own right to him." _Without realizing it, Sakura leaned into Naruto's chest, snuggling close to him as she suddenly found herself relaxing.

Naruto was surprised when Sakura leaned into him, but didn't move or say anything to stop her. Instead, he only wrapped one arm around her as he turned and smiled at her. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's arm around her, blushing a deep red. But she didn't pull away, instead only snuggled closer, _"He's so warm."_

Naruto turned back to the sunset as he heard Sakura sigh in contempt. He then remembered why he took her up there in the first place, _"I gotta tell her now. I'll probably never get another chance like this."_

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a calm voice. Sakura looked up from her position on her chest as Naruto took a deep breath, "Sakura-chan I got something to tell you." Sakura sat back up as Naruto was trying to keep calm, looking curious, "Sakura-chan… I love you!"

Sakura froze, staring at Naruto in shock, _"D-Did N-N-Naruto-kun just say…?"_

Naruto chuckled as he turned back to the sunset, the sun now barely visible, "I can't really explain it that well, but since I met you I've felt something I never felt before. It's a warm feeling inside and when you're close to me, I feel like nothing can go wrong. I know it's weird but…"

Naruto was stopped as Sakura tackled him shouting, "I love you too Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked from where he landed, looking Sakura in the eye, "Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered back as she stared back into his eyes before she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. Naruto sat up moving to Sakura, closing his eyes as well.

The two were inches apart when someone suddenly shouted, "Naruto! There you are!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped at voice, quickly moving to a sitting position as they turned to see Sakura (Hanuro) running up to them. When she stopped in front of the two, they were looking away blushing, "Tsunade-sama is looking for you." Sakura then looked between the two, winking as she smiled catching on, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Nothing. Not at all!" Naruto and Sakura (Kinomoto) shouted as they shook their heads.

Sakura (Hanuro) didn't by it, but left it alone none the less for the two's dignity, "Come on, we need to go back to the tower."

Sakura (Kinomoto) and Naruto nodded, both standing up before Naruto made them shushin back to the building. When the flames died down, Sakura (Hanuro) looked around in surprise before chuckling, "You got to teach me that Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as the three entered Tsunade's office again. As they entered, they heard Tsunade grumbling. When they entered, they could hear her clearly, "Another candy theft? That makes the ninety-six in two day!"

"Hey Obaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as they walked in when Tsunade's previous words registered in his mind, "Wait, did you say candy thefts?"

Tsunade returned the greeting before raising an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

Naruto and Sakura (Kinomoto) both sweat dropped as they looked at each other, "It's probably…"

"Yeah, that would explain where Kero-chan's been all day." Sakura finished, letting out a sigh.

Tsunade looked between the two, giving a cough, "Mind filling me in?"

Naruto turned back to Sakura with a dead-pan expression, "You want to tell her?" Sakura shook her head no, leaving Naruto to sigh, "You remember the little stuff toy creature we came with?" Tsunade and Sakura nodded as Naruto punched the bridge of his nose, "He's probably the one stealing all the sweets in Konoha, since he eats just about anything sweet."

"Great, at least now I know what's causing it. Now to…" Tsunade said grabbing a piece of paper.

"I got it Obaa-chan. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made a clone, "You know what to do." The clone nodded, taking off through the window. Naruto sighed as he took a seat, "He'll be back in a few. And if you're wondering about Ero-sennin, he's probably still laughing his ass off in that tree after I blew myself up."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as to ask, but simply shook her head, "Whatever. I believe I called you here for a reason. Now we just have to wait for…" Tsunade was stopped as her door opened, showing Tomoyo walking in. What Naruto saw next made him fall over laughing. Li walked in behind Tomoyo, henged into a girl, clothes and all, looking like he would blow any second. Sakura (Hanuro) and Tsunade were also laughing. Sakura (Kinomoto) was holding her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to not laugh out loud.

Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing as he asked, "What… happened to… you gaki?!"

"It was my fault…" Ino said with a nervous smile as she entered, "I used my chakra to put Li under a henge, but when I tried to dispel it… nothing happened!" Ino said, trying to plead her case to Tsunade.

Tsunade simply found it even funnier as she said, "It's a simple chakra mix up. It'll wear off in… how long has Li been stuck?"

"A few hours." Tomoyo said she smiled at the slightly good news, "Li got fed up with the waiting in the clothing store and shouting something… inappropriate. It made Ino-san and Tenten-san rather unhappy. Then Ino knocked out Li and put the henge up. We decided to come back after Li apologized but neither Ino-san nor Tenten-san could reverse it."

Naruto's laughter erupted along with everyone else's, even Sakura (Kinomoto). No sooner did the henge suddenly dispel, letting Li sigh in happiness as everyone laughed. As soon as everyone calmed down, Naruto's clone return with an unconscious Kero, "Hey, I found him."

The clone tossed Kero, who seemed to be snoring, to Sakura (Kinomoto) before dispelling. Sakura careful caught Kero before looking to the real Naruto for an answer. Naruto started laughing again as he answered, "Kero was in snack storage warehouse the entire time! He already ate half the inventory when my clone got there haha!"

Sakura laughed nervously as everyone else sweat dropped looking at the napping Kero. Tsunade gave a sigh at the craziness Naruto always seemed to bring with him. Tsunade then looked at the note on her desk, her face growing serious as she got everyone's attention by slamming her fist on the table. This quickly got everyone's attention as Tsunade took a breath, "I'm sorry I had to startle you, but I needed your attention. Ino, please go check on the others at the hospital."

Ino nodded, knowing exactly who Tsunade was talking about, leaving without a question. After she did, a knock came from the door. Tsunade only grumbled, _"Someone has to show up now of all time!"_ "Come in!"

Naruto turned as the door opened to see two people he thought he would never have to see again, "Itachi. Kisame."

Itachi simply looked down, "Naruto."

"Hey brat." Kisame said he smiled, "Come back to have your legs shredded?"

"Kisame." Itachi said with a glare before looking back to Naruto, "Naruto, there are a few things I have to say to you." Naruto took a step back, hand moving to his sword hilt. Itachi only chuckled as he raised a hand passively, "Relax Naruto, I no longer have a reason to chase or hurt you. In fact, I never had any intention to hand you over to Akatsuki. If I had truly wanted to, I would have had you as soon as you opened the door." Itachi said as he started to walk past Naruto, "I was on a mission from third Hokage. Now that your actions have taken care of my mission alone, I am free to be a Konoha shinobi again." Itachi then stopped in front of Tsunade, "S-rank mission completed Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, dismissing the two as she took the scroll. Kisame scoffed and left, not wanting to deal with the many kids. Itachi turned to leave as well, stopping next to Naruto again, "By the way Naruto, I heard you were responsible for Sasuke's full body cast." Naruto started to sweat as Itachi looked at him with the Sharingan, "I have something to say about that too." Naruto was now sweating bullets before face vaulting along with everyone else as Itachi sudden smiled asking, "Do you have pictures?"

Naruto couldn't say anything, only holding out a picture that he kept on him for a laugh occasionally. Itachi smiled, taking the picture and walking away laughing. No one could make sense of what had happened

Tsunade snapped out of it first, getting everyone's attention when she took a deep breath as she grabbed the paper from her desk, "I hate to do this, but I have to ask you to leave, Naruto." Everyone except Naruto went wide eyed as Tsunade continued, "I hate this, but Konoha is threatened by civil war at this rate. The only way to calm the idiots is too…"

"Don't worry about it Obaa-chan." Naruto said in a calm voice, shocking everyone, "I figured this would happen, since almost every civilian still hates me. So I planned ahead. We got to leave anyway, since we don't quite know how that weird dimensional door Kyuubi told me how to make effects time yet." Sakura (Kinomoto) and the others nodded as they remembered on how it went from day to night in what felt like ten minutes.

Tsunade nodded, glad everything was running smoothly, "Well then, why don't you get your things while I gather everyone to say good-bye." Tsunade said as she stood up, "Come Sakura."

Sakura (Hanuro) nodded, following Tsunade to the door looking downcast. "It's not good-bye." Both turned around to see a smiling Naruto, "It's not good-bye, just see you later right?" Both smiled and chuckled, nodding to Naruto. Naruto nodded back, "We're going to gather our stuff and meet on top of the Hokage Mountain."

Unknown to everyone, a certain mummies Root ANBU was listening in on the conversation. He turned and nodded to his team, who disappeared into the darkness of the shadows around them.

Tsunade and Sakura nodded, going to gather everyone else as Naruto shushined everyone else to the top of the mountain. Soon everyone was on top the mountain, everyone looking away in sadness except Naruto. Naruto sighed again as he simply shook his head, "Why the long faces? You guys act like I'm not coming back!" Everyone smiled or smirked at Naruto's antics, agreeing with him.

The door rose back out of the earth. Naruto looked over his shoulder as it rose before turning back to the others, "Well that's our way home."

Tomoyo smiled and took Li's arm as the door opened, "We'll meet you on the other side of the door Sakura-chan, Naruto." Tomoyo said before dragging Li through the tunnel back to their world.

The two smiled before turning back to everyone, saying good-bye in their own way. No one noticed the three root ANBU watching from the shadows a bit away from the group. The one with the bull mask turned to the squad leader, "We should move now captain."

"No. We wait until they are in the gate. That's when their guard will be at its lowest." The Captain in the boar mask said unsheathes his sword, "Stand ready." The squad followed orders, all drawing their weapons.

Naruto gave a wave, stepping towards the gate, "See you later everybody and Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the gate started to shut, "I still blame that damn snake-teme for what happened!" Sasuke looked shocked as he watched the gate shut.

"Now!" The captain whispered before he turned to his underling with bird mask.

Bird nodded then quickly shuffled through hand signs before stopped with the boar sign, "Ninpo: Kage kamofura-ji" (Ninja art: Shadow camouflage. The website I used said that's what camouflage was in Japanese. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.)

The three sank into their shadows on the ground. The shadows then darted towards everyone, following the shadows from the clouds so as not to be noticed.

Jiraiya glanced over his shoulder when he felt the small chakra spike. He looked over to Kakashi, who had also turned to the same direction, "Get ready. We have guests."

"I know." Kakashi said before he looked back to the gate while he rested a hand on his kunai holster, _"Hurry and go Naruto."_

The door was halfway closed before Naruto and Sakura began to walk down the tunnel. However the second they turned their back to everyone was the second the Root attacked. They leaped out of the shadows aiming straight for Naruto and Sakura. They didn't make it far as Jiraiya appeared behind one, Kakashi behind another, and Tsunade behind the last the second they came out of the ground. The leader scowled as he knew they would be caught. His hand went to the holster on his side. He clicked it open and whipped out a kunai before throwing it straight at the back of Naruto's head. Kakashi quickly turned to the door, "Naruto look out!"

Naruto's hand shot to the hilt of his sword as Sakura turned around to see what the commotion was about. He whipped around as the blade of his katana appeared in the hilt, blocking the kunai with ease. His eyes widened however as he got a look at the handle of the kunai. Wrapped around the handle was an explosive tag, _"Shit!" _Naruto thought as he turned and leaped at Sakura as he put his katana away to stop it from cutting Sakura, "Sakura-chan get down!"

The captain smiled as he used his free hand to make a hand sign, "See you in hell demon." The sound of something cracking under the mask of all three Root. The three then began to have what seemed like a seizure before going limp as their bodies burst into flames. Tsunade swore before the words the captain said registered in her ears. She looked up just in time to see the gate way be consumed in an explosion, "Naruto! Sakura!" However Tsunade's cry fell short to the thunderous sound of the gate slamming shut.

Tomoyo and Li gasped in shock at the sight of the explosion and tried to rush into the gate. However a barrier repelled the two, throwing them back onto their butts and preventing them from entering. Li hurried back to his feet and began pounding on the barrier, "Let us in!" Tomoyo only raised her hands to cover her mouth in worry.

The second the explosive tag went off Kyuubi began screaming in Naruto's mind, _**"KIT!!! GET UP AND RUN!!! GET OUT OF THE TUNNEL NOW!!!"**_

Naruto scrambled to his feet bringing Sakura up with him as he asked, _"Why?"_

Naruto was answered by the sound of glass cracking and shattering. He turned around to see the end of the tunnel leading to Konoha falling apart, _**"That's why! If you don't get Sakura and yourself out of here you're going to get caught in the dimension border!! NOW MOVE!!!"**_

Naruto didn't need another word. He scooped Sakura up and bolted for the other side of the gate. Sakura didn't have time to question the tunnel falling apart before Naruto picked her up and ran. Being carried gave Sakura the time she needed to ask, "Naruto-kun what's happening?!"

"I don't know! But if I had to guess I would say that explosion made the tunnel unstable and now it's falling apart! Now hold on and don't let go under any circumstance!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to the left to avoid the falling shard of the tunnel before looking over his shoulder. Sakura nodded when she saw the shard shatter on the floor of the tunnel, tightening her on Naruto. The tunnel was collapsing faster than he was running. He swore as he pumped more chakra into his legs trying to out run collapsing tunnel.

However Naruto didn't notice the dimensional energy gathering at the point of the explosion. The orb of energy then exploded in a violent wave of energy. The shockwave flew by Naruto and Sakura with such force that it blew Naruto off his feet sending the two flying through the air. The hit the ground hard, the force making Sakura let go of Naruto. The two slid apart before stopping. Naruto managed to get to his feet before Sakura as she got to her knees. The sound of the tunnel's cracking could still be heard. Naruto turned to see a large crack heading straight for Sakura. He rushed over to her with his hand extended all the way out to her, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura reached up for Naruto's hand as he rushed over only…

"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as the floor she was on collapsed letting her fall into the chaotic energy.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw her begin to fall. He dived for her hand, barely being able to grab it as he slid to a stop at the edge of floor. He looked down at Sakura as she dangled from his grip, seeing tears and the fear of death in her eyes, "Don't let go!"

Sakura nodded and reached up with her other hand. She grabbed onto Naruto's hand with both of hers as he pulled her up. She smiled in relief, feeling everything would alright now. That was short lived when her eyes widened and she gasped in pain.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he had seen. A pure bolt of energy flew straight through Sakura's chest. Naruto watched as Sakura passed out from the sheer amount of pain before his friend's voice in the back of his mind finally made it through, _**"KIT SNAP OUT OF IT!!! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"**_

Naruto snapped to attention, pulling Sakura up and holding her close. He put a hand on her back and a chill ran up his spine. It was warm, liquid warm. _"Blood!"_ Naruto thought as he began to run to the gate. Then a loud groaning sound reached his ears. One that should have caught his attention a while ago. He looked up from Sakura to the gate only to see it closing. _"NO!!!"_ Naruto knew the gate would close before he got there. He grabbed the hilt of the sword summoning the blade before throwing it at the gate. The sword caught between the gate doors holding it open. It wouldn't for long however as the blade began to crack under the pressure the gate was putting it under trying to close.

Naruto ran far beyond his limit as his eyes turned red from Kyuubi's chakra rushing through his chakra network. He made one last leap before sliding through the gate under his cracked katana. The minute he was out of the gate, Naruto's katana gave way, shattering into pieces. The barrier around the gate fell as the gate itself collapsed into a pile of rubble. Li and Tomoyo rushed over, only to have Naruto ignore them and rush by.

Li and Tomoyo looked on in concern before Li turned to Tomoyo, "What do you think happened."

Tomoyo didn't answer, looking down at the ground. Her eyes where wide in worry. Li turned to her then down to the ground only to share her expression. A trail of blood drops were leading away from a small puddle of blood. No doubt in their mind on whose blood it was. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as she pulled out a cell phone to call her escort with Li right behind her.

Naruto rushed down the street as a blur, not caring who saw him as he ran towards the hospital. It came into sight as he turned down a street, literally sliding around the corner on his feet. He bolted towards the hospital door, nearly crashing through the glass door as it was shut before someone who was walking in pulled it open. The person only blinked as he felt a sudden breeze through the door.

Naruto slid to a stop in the main lobby of the hospital panting heavily before shouting at the top of his lungs, "Someone help! She needs help!!"

The doctor walking by only shook his head as he walked over, _"Probably some kid over reacting over a cut."_ He thought to himself, that is until he got close and saw the blood on Sakura's chest. He rushed over at the sight of the blood, "We need a stretcher now!"

At the sound of the doctor's voice many other doctors and nurses arrive with medical equipment. Naruto laid Sakura on the stretcher when the nurse rolled it up to him. The nurse rushed off with the doctors as one of the last doctors walked up next to Naruto, "Come on son. You need to be look at too."

"It's not my blood… It's Sakura-chan's…" Naruto said in a hollow tone. His eyes quickly lost their shine of life as he watched the doctors roll Sakura into the emergency room.

"Sakura… you know her last name?" The doctor asked as he put his hand on Naruto's back and led him to a room.

"Kinomoto." Naruto said in the same hollow voice as he was led to the room. He felt no reason to struggle with the doctor or even lie. He only worried about Sakura. The second the doctor turned his head, Naruto planed on disappearing next to Sakura.

"I see…" The doctor said, stopping a nurse, "Look up Kinomoto and contact the girl's parents." The nurse nodded and headed to the front desk. The doctor then turned back to Naruto, "Now then…" The doctor stopped and looked around in shock. Naruto was no where in sight.

Naruto waited outside the emergency room under a henge for hours waiting on Sakura to be rolled out and into another room. The second they did, Naruto follow them. He didn't care who saw him as he followed the doctors that were rolling Sakura's stretcher. When they rolled Sakura into a room and shut the door behind them, Naruto went into another empty room near by and went out the window. He walked on the outside wall of the hospital and closed the window he came out of. He walked over to Sakura's window and waiting on the outside the window. There he could hear the doctors talking.

"The poor girl… What could have done this?"

"I don't know… That kid that brought her in disappeared. You think he had was she has only worse?"

"Maybe… it's a miracle she's still alive. We'd better go and get ready to explain to her family… that she only has til morning…"

Naruto heart stopped at those words, _"S-Sakura-chan will… die by morning?!"_ Naruto couldn't help but hear those words play over and over in his mind. He took out a lock pick and opened Sakura's window. He silently walked in, silently closing the window. He then moved to the chair next to Sakura's bed, "Sakura-chan…" Those were the only words that could escape his lips. The sound of the heartbeat monitor and Sakura's breathing were the only things that filled the room.

Naruto began to gently stroke Sakura's hair as tears began rolling down his cheeks, "Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry this happen!" He whispered as he tears fell onto the bed sheets. _"What can I do?! Kyuubi, there has to be something!"_

Kyuubi didn't answer leaving for a minute before he said, _**"There is one thing kit…"**_

Naruto's head shot up as he asked, _"What is it?!"_

"_**Mark her as your mate." **_Kyuubi told him before adding, _**"Marking her will make her a hanyou like yourself. The conversion will stop the same process as it did with you."**_

"_Process? What process?!"_ Naruto shouted frantically in his mind.

"… _**Her body is tearing itself apart… The energy from the bolt that hit her is burning through every cell of her body at a extremely high rate with no resistance. That's why there wasn't a hole where the bolt hit her. It had no resistance entering her body. Now it's coursing through her veins and has no direction. The process of changing her into a hanyou would burn it off."**_ Kyuubi said before falling silent to hear Naruto's response.

"… _Is there no other way to save her?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi, but already knew the answer in his gut.

"_**No. My chakra would only make things worse. The gateway to Konoha was destroyed for now and we won't be able to rebuild it in time. You don't know any medical jutsu and can't hope to learn one to save her by morning… There is no other choice kit."**_ Kyuubi said in a soft tone. He knew Naruto was a mere push from breaking down.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while after that, stroking Sakura's hair a few more times before asking,_ "How do I do it…?"_

"_**Simply bite her at the base of her neck and shoulder. Your demon chakra should act on its own and take care of the transformation. "**_ Kyuubi said before letting Naruto gather his thoughts.

Naruto took a deep breath before lifting the blanket of the bed. He could see the bandages used to try and stop the bleeding. He could also see the blood soaking through the bandages. He knew he didn't have a choice. But he decided to wait. On two specific people, _"I'll have to tell them everything…"_ Naruto thought, resigning himself to the fate that awaited him.

Naruto didn't have to wait wrong as he heard the voice of those two people outside the door, "Is this the room?"

"Yes it is. I have to warn you, she's still unconscious and the chance of her waking up is small. She may not see tomorrow morning…" The voice of the doctor said as the door clicked. Naruto quickly did a henge making himself invisible as the door opened. The doctor allowed the two in before saying, "We'll leave you be with her…" The doctor said as Fujitaka and Toya walked in quickly and quietly. The two were looking at Sakura in shock and fear as the doctor shut the door.

The second the door was shut, Naruto revealed himself. He dropped the henge in front of the two, "I was wondering how long until you showed up."

"You!" Toya shouted, rushing around the bed and grabbing Naruto's shirt. He pulled him out of the chair and slammed him against the wall, "What the hell did you do to Sakura?!" Naruto tried, but he just couldn't look Toya in the eyes or answer. This only angered Toya more as he reeled his fist back and slammed it into Naruto's jaw.

"Toya!" Fujitaka shouted as he ran over and grabbed Toya's fist, "Put him down!"

Toya growled and started to lower Naruto to the ground. However Naruto had other thoughts flowing through his head as he said, "Is that all?" Toya turned back to Naruto with a death glare as Naruto turned back to Toya, showing he didn't have a mark on him, "I've been through worse than that. If you want to hurt me then hurt me. But don't waste our time if you can't even make me flinch." Toya growled before kneeing Naruto in his stomach then a throwing him to the floor. Fujitaka tried to stop Toya only to gasp in shock when Naruto stood up without a mark. Naruto only sneered at Toya, "I told you… You can't even make me flinch."

Toya growled more, preparing to try and hurt Naruto again only to stop when he got a look at Naruto's eyes. They were hollow. Toya lowered his fist as he realized just what was going on, _"He's about to break down…"_ Toya thought lowering his fist.

Fujitaka sighed in relief when Toya began to relax. He was too worried about Sakura to want anything else to happen. He then got a good look at Naruto, namely two specific features of Naruto's, "Naruto-san… why do you have fox ears and a tail?"

Toya looked surprised when his father mentioned this. Naruto took a deep breath as he began to explain, "That's simple. I'm a kitsune hanyou Kinomoto-san. And… it's my fault this happened to Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a low tone as he clenched his fists tightly.

Neither one looked surprised at what Naruto said. Instead Toya shook Naruto as he said, "I thought you were going to protect Sakura?!"

"I know…" Naruto mumbled quietly.

"You said there was nothing to worry about!" Toya said, nearly yelling.

Naruto only scowled as he clenched his fist tighter, "I know."

"They why did this happen?!" Toya yelled, dropping Naruto with a hard thug.

Naruto's conscious couldn't take anymore as tears formed again, falling freely from his eyes, "Because I screwed up!" Naruto shouted as he started pounding the floor, "I shouldn't have taken Sakura-chan with me but I did because she wanted to go! I shouldn't have let my guard down! I shouldn't have even shown up!" Naruto screamed as the floor began to crack.

Toya realized just how bad this was eating at Naruto when he saw Naruto break, _"This is the kid who can look at his life without so much as a flinch… And this is tearing him apart…"_

Naruto stopped pounding the floor as he began regain his composer, "I… brought Sakura-chan with me to Konoha…"

Toya and his father both widened their eyes in shock. Naruto then told them what happened. He also told them about his true nature. Needless to say, they were both shocked. Toya was the first one to speak, "So you're telling us that you're basically a super human that was turned into a hanyou by a demon sealed inside you by your father after a battle sent you to our world?"

"That's the basic version." Naruto said in a quiet tone. He could feel the next question coming, _"Here comes the part I fear most…"_

Fujitaka held an almost desperate look as he asked, "Then can't you do something to save my daughter?!"

Naruto took a deep breath when he heard the question. Fujitaka hung his head down, expecting something along the lines of a no. However what he heard was, "There is one thing…" Toya and Fujitaka both looked up as Naruto folded his hands together, "The only method I can use… is to make Sakura-chan a hanyou… like me."

Toya looked shocked as Fujitaka held a more complicated look. It was as if he was debating on what to ask. He closed his eyes before finally saying, "Will this… change Sakura?"

"Personality wise… Not much. Other than demonic instincts which can be repressed and controlled, nothing should change." Naruto said in a monotone voice as he thought, _"Besides her hating me…"_

Fujitaka went back to looking like he was debating again. He then asked one last question, "Is there any way to ask Sakura-san about is she will be willing to become a hanyou?"

That question took Toya and Naruto by surprise. Toya looked at his father with confusion, "What are you talking about?! We should just let him do it!"

Naruto sighed, knowing exactly what Sakura's Otou was asking, "I see… you don't to me to force Sakura into something she would hate…" Naruto said, receiving a nod from Fujitaka. Naruto took a second to think before saying, "I can go and visit her mindscape. I should be able to get an answer from her in there… However I'll need you two to make sure no one comes in. It'll look like I'm sleeping and I can be easily interrupted." Toya looked skeptical but nodded all the same along with Fujitaka. Naruto nodded back before looking over to Sakura, "I just hope I can face her…" Naruto said in a low tone where no one could hear him before taking Sakura's hand.

Toya and Fujitaka both nodded and walked to the door. They quietly walked out of the room. When they did Toya turned to his father, "Do you really think Naruto can save Sakura?"

"He's the only hope she has right now…" Fujitaka said quietly as he sat in a chair outside the door. He folded his hands, and began to pray, "Please Naruto… save my daughter…"

Naruto waited until the two left before folding his hands together for a second. He took a deep breath before grasping Sakura's hand and closing his eyes. He felt his conscious slide into Sakura's mind.

_Inside Sakura's Mindscape:_

"AHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the floor of the mindscape. "Ow…" Naruto said as he stood up and rubbed his head. He looked around Sakura's mindscape with a look of horror. It was an orchard of dying sakura trees and flowers with a storm filling the sky. No doubt do to Sakura's condition. Naruto looked around frantically before spotting Sakura lying against the tree in the middle of the orchard. He rushed over to her through the withering flowers as thunder cracked through the sky. He slid to a stop on his knees next to her, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a voice filled with nothing but concern as he gently lifted her up into his arms.

Sakura groaned at Naruto's voice as she slowly opened her eyes at the voice, "Naruto-kun…?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she looked up at him. She scanned Naruto's face carefully before asking, "What's wrong?"

"…" Naruto couldn't answer, only look away from Sakura's caring eyes. Even on the verge of dying she worried more about him than herself.

Sakura watched Naruto look away before trying to sit up only to fail. She rested back into Naruto's arms before rubbing her eyes, "I feel so sleepy…"

Naruto grimaced as he continued to look away. Tears formed as Naruto said, "Sakura-chan… you're dying… The bolt from the gateway…" Naruto told her before stopping, unable to say it to her face.

"The gateway…" Sakura said sleepily before looking up to the stormy sky, "Oh yeah… When the tunnel collapsed…" Sakura muttered as the memory of the energy bolt passing through her flashed in her mind up until she passed out. She looked back to Naruto when the memory faded, "What happened after the bolt hit me?"

"I took you to the hospital… I didn't wait on Li or Tomoyo, so I don't know if they know what happened." Naruto said in a soft tone as tears began to form, _"She's so tired she doesn't realize how bad the situation is…"_

"Oh…" Sakura said before looking back to the sky, "It hurt… my body felt like it was on fire… But I don't feel it here."

"We're in your mindscape Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he gently held her, "I came here to ask you an important question. When I came here you were brought here as well." Naruto said in a soft tone.

"Important… question?" Sakura asked looking back to Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath before finally looking Sakura in the eye, "Would you… want to become a hanyou like me?"

"A hanyou..." Sakura said quietly before tilting her head slightly asking, "Why?"

Naruto bit his lip, _"Damn… why couldn't she just give a straight answer…?"_ Naruto thought to himself before answer, "Sakura-chan… you're going to die if you don't. The energy from the bolt is tearing your body…"

"I understand…" Sakura said before looking away, "If I don't become a hanyou, I get to see my Okaa-san again… But then I don't get to see Otou-san, Onii-chan, or you anymore… or anyone else I care for…" Sakura said before closing her eyes.

Naruto gasped when she closed her eyes before he held her closer, "Sakura-chan!" He soon sighed in relief when she opened her eyes again.

Sakura let out a light laugh when she saw Naruto's relieved expression, "Gomen…" She said before smiled, "Naruto-kun, I'll become a hanyou… But not to save my life." Naruto looked at Sakura surprised as she continued, "I'll do it for Otou-san, Onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura then raised her hand and stroked Naruto's cheek, "And for you Naruto-kun… I'll do it for the same reason I told you on the Hokage Mountain. I love you!" Sakura said with more life then she had been using.

Naruto stared at her in shock as he moved one hand to Sakura's, "Sakura-chan you… Do you know what it will mean when I mark you?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. It means we'll be engaged by demon terms right?"

Naruto looked surprised that Sakura knew what it meant, "How did you know?"

Sakura giggled lightly before saying, "On nights that I couldn't dream, I would visit Kyuubi-san since you were dreaming. I often wound up asking about the ways of demons. Marking came up in one of those conversations." Sakura said before she smiled softly, "Naruto-kun, I meant every word I said on the mountain. I was so happy when you said those words to me. I thought it was all a dream at first. I was afraid I would wake up and you would be next to me in my bed as a fox. Or worse… not be there at all." Sakura said as she lowered her hand.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he lowered his hand with hers, "Sakura-chan… I love you too!" Naruto said as he began to softly stroke her hair, "I'll take care of you. I promise."

"I know you will Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a smile before she closed her eyes, "I'm ready."

Naruto nodded lowered back down to the tree, "It will hurt Sakura-chan. But you shouldn't feel a thing here." Sakura nodded as she began to rest. Naruto stood up and faded away, leaving her mindscape.

_Real world:_

Naruto sat up rubbing his face, seeing as he had been laying on the edge of the bed. The sound of the heartbeat monitor and Sakura's breathing filled his ears again as he looked at the clock. He saw he had only been in Sakura's mind for a few minutes. Naruto took a deep breath before standing up, letting go of Sakura's hand and walking to the door. He quietly slipped out to where Toya and Fujitaka were waiting, "Well I have good news. Sakura is willing to become a hanyou."

Both Toya and Fujitaka held a look of complete happiness when they heard this. Sakura would live. Fujitaka smiled as he stood up, "How long will it take to change Sakura-san?"

"Over night at the most." Naruto said as he crossed his arms, "However, the process is extremely painful. It was enough to knock me unconscious. If we're lucky Sakura-chan won't wake up during the process which she most likely won't. Can you make sure no one walks in?" Naruto asked in a calm tone.

The two nodded, allowing Naruto to turn back to Sakura's room. Before he could enter though, Toya spoke, "Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Toya with the same guilty look he had held since they had seen him. Toya took a deep breath before saying, "It wasn't your fault." Naruto turned all the way to Toya with a shocked face as Toya continued, "I was just angry that something had happened to Sakura and I wasn't there to stop it. When I left the room I began to think. That's when I realized it. I couldn't image what was going through your head, being there and unable to stop it from happening." Naruto looked down casted at the ground as Toya continued, "For someone who prides himself on being able to protect others, this would be eating you alive." Toya said before crossing his arms, "There is a saying I once heard. That nothing in this world is coincidence or by chance. It all happens for a reason." Toya said before taking a deep breath, "Those words kept playing over in my mind as I thought about this. Then it hit me. If this hadn't happened, something worse would have. Something Sakura may not have survived."

Naruto slowly looked up at Toya as he walked over and patting Naruto's shoulders, "We also wouldn't have learned about you. I think this all happened for both you and Sakura. I believe Otou-san and I know why it was for Sakura."

"Why then?" Naruto asked with a slight shiver in his tone.

Fujitaka smiled as he sat down again, "Isn't it obvious? So that you and Sakura-san can be together." Naruto snapped his head over to Fujitaka as he smiled more, "If I know my mythology right, then a hanyou will outlive a human by a large margin of years. Hundred to thousands of years if I remember right." Fujitaka said as he folded his hands together, "Maybe this is the way of the world pushing your relationship with my daughter along." Fujitaka then laughed at Naruto's surprised expression, "Yes Toya and myself had a feeling you two like each other. Just haven't told each other yet."

"That was true up til today…" Naruto said with a slight smile.

Fujitaka only nodded as Toya took his hand of Naruto's shoulder, "Go. Do what only you can do and save my sister. Well keep the doctors and nurses out."

Naruto nodded and disappeared back into the room where Sakura was waiting unconsciously. As he walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He smiled and took Sakura's hand gently, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Everything will be alright." He whispered to her quietly before taking a deep breath. He then sat her up and pulled her close to her carefully. He let out the breath he was holding before sinking his canines between her neck and shoulder.

Inside Sakura's mindscape, Sakura looked up at the sound of a loud rumbling. What she was made her smile. The clouds were parting as a column of red chakra came rushing in from the sky onto her. The second it made contact, Sakura's mindscape sprang back to life as the tree's flowers bloomed and the field filled with a variation of colored blooming flowers.

Naruto felt Sakura's body tense up in natural reaction to being in pain. He heard her gasp in pain in her unconscious state, but didn't feel her awaken. His demon chakra then spiked, wrapping around the two in an instant as it flowed from Naruto's body to Sakura's. The room filled with the red glow from the chakra.

Toya and Fujitaka watched the crack at the bottom of the door began to glow. They both moved the door dropping their jackets at the door to block the glow.

Naruto held Sakura in place for a minute before removing his fangs from her. The second he did, the wound was closed by the demon chakra. Naruto watched as the chakra absorbed into Sakura's body, a mark in the shape of a fox appearing right above where he bit, before lying back down as his own chakra subsided. Inside his head he heard Kyuubi begin to laugh, _**"It appears to already be working."**_

"_Already?"_ Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura's face wondering what Kyuubi meant.

Kyuubi laughed loudly in Naruto's head before pointing out what he had seen, _**"Check her wound."**_

Naruto gasped realizing what Kyuubi meant. He whipped out a kunai as he lifted Sakura's blankets revealing the bandages. He carefully cut the bandages open to reveal the wound where the bolt went through her. Only to smile when he didn't see so much as a mark on her chest. Naruto dropped the blanket as he put the kunai away, getting up and rushing to the door.

Fujitaka and Toya before turned to the door when they heard a knock. They picked up their jackets before walking into the room where Naruto greeted them, already back in his chair next to Sakura. They walked over with a slight smile at the peaceful expression on Sakura's face as she slept. Fujitaka walked over to Sakura and began stroking her head as Toya asked, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Naruto said as he smiled, "The wound is gone and the most painful part of the transformation is over. Now it's the slight annoying pain that you can't get rid of she has to deal with."

As if on que, Sakura woke up. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to wince at the bright hospital lights, "Someone please turn the lights off…" She said as she tried to cover her eyes.

Everyone laughed at the first words out of Sakura's mouth when she woke up. Fujitaka placed his hand on Sakura's forehead asking, "How are you feeling Sakura-san?"

"My ears sting…" Sakura said as she moved the rub her ears.

Naruto only chuckled as he stopped her, "That would be your ears changing into fox ears."

Sakura blinked with her sleepy gaze before laying her arm back down, "There's a pain in my lower back…"

"That would be your tail starting to grow." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Toya smirked as he looked at Sakura, "My kaiju little sister is becoming a real kaiju." He said in his usual teasing tone.

Sakura laughed as she sat up, "If I wasn't so tired right now you would be in a lot of pain Onii-chan."

Toya chuckled as he patted Sakura's head, "The kaiju is getting ready to attack."

Sakura decided to play along with Toya's teasing raising her fist, "What did you say?!" She said in her half sleep tone.

Toya smiled softly at his sister, ruffling her hair, "I'm glad you're ok."

"That makes two of us." Fujitaka said before hugging Sakura, "I was worried we were going to lose you…"

Sakura's eyes softened with worry before she hugged her Otou back, "I'm sorry Otou-san…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Sakura-chan…" Naruto said from his chair, "I'm… no." Naruto said shaking his head for a second, "That damn mummy from Konoha caused this! The second I can go back is the second I show him just what mess he got himself into!"

"Naruto-kun…" That was all Sakura said before turning to Naruto with a soft smile, _"It's good he isn't blaming himself."_

Naruto smiled back before letting out a loud yawn as he stretched, "It's been a long day… Let's get some sleep."

"That's a good idea." Fujitaka said walking over the windows and closing the curtains to the night sky. He then walked to one of the chairs in the room, "The doctors are allowing us to stay over night due to Sakura-san's condition. If we leave now questions might be raised."

Toya nodded before taking a different chair. Naruto simply smiled and disappeared in a flash of light. In his place was a certain blonde fox. Naruto yipped happily as he leaped into Sakura's open arms. Sakura smiled as she caught Naruto, stroking his head as she laid back down. As she closed her eyes with Naruto lying in her arms, _"I can't wait to see myself in the morning."_ Sakura thought to herself as drifted off to a much needed peaceful sleep.

_Time skip: Next morning_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the sun flowed through the open curtains. Sounds filled her ears as smells entered her nose. All her senses were telling her one thing. It was morning. She moaned as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. That's when she noticed a certain person missing from her bed. She looked around the room curiously, seeing no one, "Naruto-kun? Otou-san? Onii-chan?" Sakura asked wondering if someone was in the bathroom. When she didn't receive an answer Sakura reached up to scratch her head. That's when she gasped at what she felt. Two brown fuzzy triangles that twitched under her touch. Sakura grasped her ears with both her ears to confirm they were real. When they twitched again, she smiled brightly, _"It worked! I'm a hanyou!"_

"It's a complete miracle! To not only have recovered, but in such a short time! Please I would like to look over this!" A voice shouted from outside the room.

Sakura turned to the door slightly confused, hearing the voices on the other side clear as day, "Hoe?"

"I understand that… But I would just like to take her home. This event has been taxing on my family…" Fujitaka's voice followed through the door.

The doctor sighed before saying, "I understand. I can't force you. We'll give her a quick examination and release her if she is well enough." The doctor said before the sound of him walking away was heard. Sakura then heard the doctor stop and ask, "By the way. A blonde hair boy with three marks on each cheek brought your daughter in. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a close friend of the family. Let me guess, he disappeared the second you looked away?" A silence followed before Fujitaka could be heard laughing, "No need to worry. He tends to do that when he is upset or nervous. I have no doubt he's at home." That seemed to satisfy the doctor as the sound of footsteps could be heard again. The door then opened and Fujitaka walked in. Fujitaka smiled at Sakura as he shut the door, "Ohayou Sakura-san. How are you feeling?"

Sakura smiled when her Otou walked in, "Wonderful! I slept great!" Sakura said before she stretched for a minute. She then asked her Otou, "Where are Onii-chan and Naruto-kun?"

"Toya is taking care of the paper work for me and Naruto thought you would be hungry when you woke up so he went to get everyone something to eat." Fujitaka said as he walked over to her and took a seat in a chair next to Sakura's bed, "Those ears look really cute on you."

Sakura blushed little as she scratched her head. She then remembered another appendage that came with her transformation. She quickly lifted her blanket to reveal her tail as it rolled out from bed. She watched it for a second as it slowly wagged back and forth of its own accord, "My tail is wagging…"

"You must be happy then." Toya said as he walked in with his own smile, "Paper work is done. All we need to do is wait on the doctor to give the okay."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura said happily as Toya walked over, "Look! Look!" Sakura said as she made her tail lift up in the air.

Toya smirked as he patted Sakura's head, "My kaiju little sister."

Sakura pouted with a low growl before kicking her leg out from the bed and right above Toya's knee. Toya grimaced in pain as he dropped to the floor holding his leg. Sakura quickly hopped to her knees and leaned over Toya, "Onii-chan are you okay?!"

Fujitaka only laughed at the sight, "Sakura-san, you have to be careful now. You're a lot stronger than a normal person."

Sakura sweat dropped with a nervous look before turning back to Toya, "Gomen Onii-chan…"

Toya only began to chuckle as he said, "I'll have to start wearing padding for the kaiju."

Sakura's concern flew right out the middle as she turned away from Toya with her arms crossed and a pout, "I take it back." This made Fujitaka laughed more as Toya chuckled. Sakura pouted more before she began to smell something. She lift her nose to sniff the air before saying, "That smells delicious!"

"What does?" Toya asked as he stood up and moved to a chair.

Sakura took another whiff of the air before saying, "Smells like… Hotcakes with eggs and bacon, rice, hmm… A mixed plate of vegetables and…"

Sakura didn't get to finish as the door opened and Naruto came in rolling a cart filled with food, "I'm back!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as she jumped out of the bed and straight at Naruto. Naruto let go of the cart just in time to be tackled to the ground by Sakura.

Sakura sat on Naruto smiling as her tail wagged happily, "Naruto-kun look! It worked!"

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's enthusiasm to her new condition before saying, "I know Sakura-chan. I saw this morning when I woke up. That's why I went and got everyone some food. Because if it's anything like mine then…" Naruto was cut off by a loud growling noise. He laughed as Sakura covered her stomach embarrassed, "Then you'll be starving."

Sakura chuckled nervously as she got off of Naruto and adjusted her hospital gown. Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes off before taking a plate of food and handing it to Sakura, "Better start eating before the hunger pains set in."

Sakura didn't hesitate to take the plate and a pair of chop sticks. She stood in place happily eating from the plate of food with her tail wagging from side to side. Fujitaka and Toya both joined them with a laugh at the sight of Sakura, who had decided to just sit next to the cart seeing as she was polishing off the food at a rapid pace. Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura eat before looking to the door curiously. He then bolted behind the bed. Everyone looked at Naruto curiously until the door opened. The doctor from earlier walked in and smiled at the sight, "Well it's good to see you are alright. I'll just give you your check up and we'll see if you are well enough to leave… Why are you holding your head?" The doctor asked when he noticed Sakura had her hands over her fox ears, although he didn't know about them.

Sakura chuckled nervously before she heard Naruto's voice in her mind, _"Don't worry. He can't see them."_

Sakura smiled before letting go of her head and putting her plate on the cart and standing up, "No reason."

The doctor shrugged before lifting his clip board, "Alright then let's get to it." Sakura nodded and walked back over to the bed. She sat down as the doctor put on his stethoscope and placed it on Sakura's chest, "Breath deeply please." Sakura nodded before following all of the doctor's instructions. The doctor smiled as he finished his examination, "Okay. You are perfectly healthy. Whatever caused your condition yesterday is no longer in your system." The doctor said as he began to write down on his clip board, "Kinomoto-san, I need you to come and look over the paper work your son filled out. It shouldn't take long." Fujitaka nodded as he stood up.

"_Sakura-chan, mind asking your Otou something for me?"_ Naruto asked Sakura through their mental link.

Sakura agreed and waited until Naruto told her the question. She then turned to her Otou, "Otou-san, may we go to the rooftop?" Fujitaka turned to Sakura, who glanced to Naruto's hiding spot. He smiled and nodded before he followed the doctor out of the room.

Toya knew Sakura wasn't talking about him. So he reached over behind the curtain between the two beds in the room and pulled out a bag, "Here Sakura. I left early and grabbed this from the house for you." Toya said before walking out of the room.

Sakura looked confused before opening the bag to find a change of clothes for her. She smiled and turned to Naruto, "I'll be out in a minute Naruto-kun!" Sakura then rushed into the bathroom. Naruto shrugged and sat down in a chair as he waited. Sakura came out in a pink long sleeve shirt with a wing at her collar bone and cargo shorts with a belt around her waist, "Okay! Let's go!"

Naruto nodded and walked over to the door, "Ladies first."

Sakura smiled and walked out the door with Naruto right behind her. The two made their way through the hospital up to the roof. The second they were outside, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and jumped up top of the doorway back downstairs. Sakura screamed in surprise before she was set back on her feet, "Naruto-kun, warn me before you do that!"

Naruto laughed before taking a seat, letting his legs hang off the edge of the doorway, "Sorry Sakura-chan. Force of habit." Naruto said before looking at the rising sun, "Man look at that sunrise."

Sakura looked to the sunrise and smiled as she sat down, "It's beautiful…" Sakura said before the scene in front of her reminded her of something. She remembered the sight before her at the Hokage Mountain. Also a certain act she and Naruto were about to do before being interrupted. She looked over to Naruto and began to blush as she remembered how close they were.

Naruto turned to Sakura when he noticed the blush, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked a couple times before shaking her head with a nervous laugh, "I'm fine! I was just…" Sakura looked back to the sun as a gentle breeze blew by, "I was remembering us on the Hokage Mountain… and what we almost did." Sakura said before blushing some more.

"What we… oh…" Naruto said before blushing a little as he remembered how they almost kissed only to be interrupted, "Yeah… so close."

"Well…" Sakura said before scooting closer to Naruto, "We're alone now. We can…" Sakura stopped as she blushed deeper. Naruto looked a little surprised before turning to Sakura. Sakura turned to Naruto at the exact same time. The two froze as they looked into each others eyes. They slowly leaned into each other, closing their eyes. Then their lips met. Electricity flowed through their bodies at the feeling of the kiss. The two stayed like that, frozen in time before…

"Ehem!" A voice coughed causing the two to break apart in a heart beat. They looked down to see Fujitaka smiling up at the two, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but its time to go!"

Sakura blushed embarrassed as Naruto scratched his head. The two hopped of the stairway with ease. Fujitaka smiled slyly as he raised a finger to his mouth, "I won't tell what I saw." The two nodded as they followed Sakura's Otou down the stairs. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she took Naruto's hand during the walk down. Naruto tensed for a split second before relaxing to the grasp. Fujitaka smiled when he glanced over at the two, _"Life is going to be much more interesting."_

Toya was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't help but glare at Naruto and Sakura holding hands but remained quiet. Sakura seemed to be thinking about something on the way down as she looked between Naruto and her Otou. She took a deep breath before asking, "Otou-san, Naruto-kun can stay with us right?"

"Of course Sakura-san." Fujitaka said before turning around with a smile, "After all that's the address I put on his transcript for school."

"Okay. That's a relief." Sakura said before what her Otou said registered in her and Naruto's mind, "SCHOOL?!!!" The two shouted as they walked out of the hospital.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-san!" A voice came out the parking lot. Everyone turned to see Tomoyo running up to them, "Are you two okay?! I tried to visit last night but when i did..." Tomoyo bit her lip the words she wanted to say being to painful for her.

"It's alright Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said quickly hugging her friend in order to comfort her, "I'll explain everything that happened. To Li too." Sakura said before letting go.

When she did, Tomoyo noticed something was different about Sakura, "Sakura-chan... are you taller than you were yesterday?"

Sakura chuckled nervously as a sweat drop rolled down her head, "It's a lot to explain... Let's wait until we get to my house."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, glad her friend was okay. "HEY!" Everyone turned to see the Li running up the hospital walkway, "Are you alright Kinomoto?!"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "I'm alright. I am going to explain what happened at my house."

Li nodded to Sakura, surprise on how calm she was acting. Tomoyo smiled before taking Li's arm, "Li-kun, you can ride with me to Sakura-chan's house." Li only nodded dumbly before being led away.

Sakura sighed as the two walked away, "Today is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"Day nothing. This week will seem like it won't end already..." Naruto said before sighing with Sakura again.

"Sakura-san! Naruto!" Fujitaka called from his car, waving them over.

Sakura smiled before taking Naruto's hand, "Let's go home Naruto-kun."

"Yeah." Naruto said as Sakura led him to the car happily.

Despite the near death experience, Sakura still held her innocence. Naruto now had a place to truly call home.

--

**Alright! This is either one of my best or worse chapters. To be honest, I was sick during half of this, so please cut me some slack on it.**

_**Notes:**_

**Kero. He got left, found a candy storage facility, and passed out from a sugar coma.**

**Reason I did no cards here is honestly because, I couldn't think of anything.**

_**Reviewers Response: **_

**The Wandering Soul of 1014:**** Really? My IQ barely pushes average I think *joke* But thanks ^^ I'm glad to have positive reassurance.**

**Bifrosty:**** I honestly planned on that. But inspiration hits like a brick and makes you move if you get what I mean.**

**Mr. TCB:**** I cannot honestly say that Gai and Lee won't beat FIGHT. Those two are insane anyways.**

**Shinigami-Sensei:**** I'm back ^^ I decided to beat the shit out of fate.**

**Icemanjr1789:**** Sorry, but I said no changes under no circumstances. Don't care if you're a Naru/Hina fan or not.**

**LET ME EAT CAKE!!!!!:**** I considered that, and I figured that the second someone mentions that it's a card, they'll jump into the fight.**

**Dragonking:**** I'll consider it, thanks for it ^^**

**To everyone else, Thank you for the review ^^**

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!!**_


	15. ERASE boundries

**Ok votes are in and Ep 17 won by two votes. So no Ep 16. I liked it, but I personally found it useless to take up a whole episode and not have a card.**

**So let's see what magic I can work.**

**By the way sorry if I over used the flashback feature.**

**Beta Reader Credit: Scott Pike**

**--**

Sakura smiled as she sat on the rocks next to Naruto at the beach for their school trip. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was staring in awe at the view of the ocean. She remembered how it all was started.

_Flashback:_

"_I'M GOING TO SCHOOL?! ALREADY?!!!" Naruto shouted before both he and Sakura winced at Naruto's voice level. The two looked back to Sakura's Otou who was smiling._

_He set down the tray of food he had made, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. You have a few days before the paper work is all taken care of. You can use that time to get your uniform fitted and catch up to Sakura-chan's class."_

"_Wait." Naruto said, catching the last part through his ears ringing, "Sakura-chan's class? But I'm a couple years older than her."Naruto said, confused since he knew the education system was based on both age and academics._

_Sakura's Otou smiled, "Yes, but since you're familiar with Sakura's class the most, I asked that you be placed there. And I do believe that you can make yourself look a couple years younger. Besides, no one can really tell at your age." He said in a sly tone._

_Naruto nodded as Sakura started to smile. She was looking forward to helping Naruto start school._

_End of flashback:_

Sakura smiled at the memory, chuckling at the rest. Chaos had followed Naruto like a magnet that day. She wasn't too happy about it at first, and still wasn't about a few things. One being Naruto beating up the school's first bully. He apparently thought that all the girls belonged to him. Another thing was that almost everybody in class was curious about Naruto, so they wound up chasing Naruto and Sakura all around school. Naruto had to henge into someone else on occasion when no one was around, to avoid the crowd while Sakura managed to seek refuge with Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled at the funnier moments of school also. For example, his first proper introduction to all of Sakura's friends, in which he used Kakashi's intro. This left them curious, but they kept it to themselves. Sakura then found out that Naruto was also a little gullible, falling for only certain lies that the famous Yamazaki made.

This made her laugh, which caught Naruto's attention, "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he rewrapped the bandage on his arm. It was the same color as his skin, making his scars disappear. He had Tomoyo to thank that for, pointing out that the many scars he had might make other students uncomfortable.

Sakura only shook her head, "Just remembering your first day." Naruto scowled slightly, not liking most of the week. Sakura smiled, standing up and stretching, "Let's go for a swim Naruto-kun!"

Sakura then ran to the water, only to have Naruto quickly grab her wrist. She looked at him confused when all he did was smile and say, "Remember to fold your ears back." Naruto said, folding his back before shouting, "Race ya!" And then ran past Sakura.

Sakura stood there for a second before shouting, "No fair!" She quickly chased after Naruto laughing, smirking as she hatched an idea. As Naruto leap into the air to dive, she leaped into the air to tackle him. Naruto looked surprised Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around him, bringing Naruto down with her, "Gotcha!" When Sakura realized what she had done, the two of them screamed as they fell into the water. Then they came up for air, coughing and laughing at the same time.

Sakura then looked into the water to see a small school of fish swim by. Smiling in amazement, she dove under the water and followed the school of fish with ease. Sakura was amazed on how much of her had changed, yet how little had too. Over all she was the same, except for the fox appendages. But she quickly found out the other changes that came with being hanyou.

_Flashback: _

_Sakura and Naruto left the house on time, deciding to talk on the way to school. Sakura was talking happily on what she was going to tell her friends about Naruto. Naruto simply nodded and listened before coming up with an idea, "Hey Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura stopped talking, looking at Naruto as he asked, "Want to see how fast you are now? Race you to school!" Naruto shouted before bolting down the street. He laughed as Sakura's frustrated cry and the sound of her skating up to him. Naruto smiled, turning around only to panic. Sakura was going too fast since she had little control of her hanyou strength. When she started to skate, she kicked too hard and sped down the side walk right behind Naruto._

_Naruto stopped, quickly catching Sakura, effectively stopping her. Both sighed in relief as Naruto chuckled, "Ok, maybe I should train you first…"_

_A winded Sakura only muttered, "Naruto no baka…"_

_Naruto, surprised by Sakura's words, only laughed at her glare, "Come on, it wasn't that bad."_

_Sakura only glared more before straightening out her uniform, adjusting her tail back into its proper place around her waist. She wound up having to cut hole at the top of the skirt since her tail had a habit of moving, often taking the skirt with it. She blushed at the memory of having to cut the hole, being embarrassed from the whole ordeal. She started to walk with a huff, Naruto laughing right behind her._

_Then something caught Sakura's nose. She lifted her nose into the air, standing on the tip of her toes as she sniffed the air, "Something smells good!"_

_Naruto had managed to calm down enough to say, "That's the bakery three blocks from here. The wind carries the scent every morning." Naruto told her, still chuckling holding his sides._

"_Really?" Sakura asked before taking a couple more sniffs, "How do you resist running over there every morning?" Sakura asked, knowing Naruto's stomach held dominance over his brain on occasion._

_Naruto simply smiled, "Being with you is much more important Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura smiled softly when she heard this, hugging Naruto before wrapping around his arm, "Thank you Naruto-kun."_

_And with that, Naruto continued to escort Sakura to school, both smiling and holding the other close the entire way._

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura smiled at the memory before realizing she had been under too long. Not wanting to make anyone worry she quickly swam to the surface.

Naruto was floating on his back, watching the clouds roll by. Sakura then sufficed right next to Naruto, shaking her head of excessive water. Naruto simply looked over at her, very relaxed, "Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked around before turning around to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, how long was I under?"

"About two minutes." Naruto said with a deep breath, "We should come to places like this more often."

Sakura gasped at the time, turning to the beach to see no one had noticed them out for so long. Sakura then laughed at Naruto's remark, Naruto having succumbed to beach laziness. Sakura turned back around, only to stop on the way. She spotted Li standing on the rocks. She cocked her to the side, "What is Li doing there?"

Hearing Li's name, Naruto turned to the rocks with a slight glare. The second he did, Li turned around. Sakura quickly became nervous, seeing the lightning between shoot between their eyes. Li scoffed a second later, diving into the water away from the two. Sakura's tension disappeared as she remembered Li's reaction to Naruto entering school.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sitting in her desk fidgeting happily. She knew something that no one else did. Tomoyo noticed Sakura's fidgeting as well as her smile. Tomoyo smiled, asking Sakura, "Did something happen Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura nodded, "I know who the new student is!" Tomoyo looked curious when Sakura said, "You know him too Tomoyo-chan!" _

_Tomoyo started to think for a minute before she seemed to realize who Sakura was talking about, "He's transferred into the school?!" Sakura nodded again, giggling happily as Tomoyo asked, "So you're Otou-sama knows about Naruto?"_

_Sakura smiled brightly as she explained, "Naruto-kun told my Otou-san about himself two nights ago and Otou-san accepted him!" Sakura managed to hold in a sequel of excitement and she held her fist to her chest, "After that, my Otou-san asked the principle for a favor and got Naruto-kun into the school! He spent the last two days getting ready!"_

"_My, how exciting. Now Naruto won't have to hide all day as well." Tomoyo said in a calm manner._

_The rest of the students, including Li piled in moments later. The teacher came in right after right after, "Settle down everyone. We have a new student joining us today." The class broke into whispers and murmurs. These were silenced as the teacher started again, "He comes from a town in the mountains and has never experienced this type of school before, so treat him nicely. You can come in now." _

_The door opened and walked in a grinning Naruto. A few gasps came from Sakura's friends as they recognized Naruto. Naruto only smiled at everyone, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" A loud crash came from behind Sakura's desk. Everyone turned to see Li on the floor staring at Naruto in shock. Naruto grinned again, "Good to see you to Gaki!"_

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura sighed at the end of the memory. It had been the start of the chaos for the rest of the day. Sakura then quickly shook those thoughts from her head. She smiled remembering where the two of them were. At the beach for a school field trip. This made Sakura extremely happy, seeing as she hardly ever got to see the beach. Sakura smiled as she left her ears unfold, twitching at the sound of the ocean. Then she heard someone shouting her name from shore. She looked to see Chiharu standing next to Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko, holding a beach ball, "Let's play beach volleyball!"

Sakura waved at them, showing she heard them as she started to the shore. Halfway she realized Naruto was still floating out in the ocean, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto flipped over, letting his body sink to where his head was above water as he turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him, "Let's go play on the shore!" Sakura then smiled slyly, "Race you!" Sakura then raced off to shore.

Naruto looked surprised before smiling, quickly swimming after Sakura at amazing speed. Sakura saw this, quickly going as fast as she could with Naruto right behind her. Everyone except Tomoyo looked on in amazement, "Th-They're so fast!" Naoko stated.

"They're both really good swimmers." Rika said next, mimicking Naoko's face.

Tomoyo only smiled softly, "They were both looking forward to these outdoor classes too."

"Yeah." Chiharu said, "Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! She cheered. And Naruto could barely sit still during class that day." Chiharu said, mimicking Sakura when she had heard about the class at the beach.

Sakura was already running on to the edge of the shore, chanting, "Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi!" Sakura stopped right in front of her friends, "Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, let's play, let's play!" This only made everyone laugh, confusing Sakura. She then remembered Naruto was behind her. She turned around to playfully brag when something crashed into the sand next to them, kicking up a lot of sand.

Everyone looked in worry to see Naruto lying in an awkward position with swirly eyes. He only said, "T-Too fast…" That made everyone laugh again as Sakura helped Naruto to his feet. Naruto accepted her help, rubbing his head, "Sorry… I thought I had more time to stop…"

Sakura simply dusted off Naruto's back, "It's ok Naruto-kun. Now let's play!" Everyone nodded, starting the game beach volleyball. It went through a few cycles before Sakura missed the ball, the wind catching it and blowing it to the right, "Ah, I'll get it!" Sakura said as she rushed over to the ball.

As soon as Sakura made it over to the ball, water erupted around the ball. Sakura backed away shielding her face from the sea water before looking back to see Yamazaki standing there, holding the beach ball. Naruto sweat dropped at Yamazaki's appearance, _"He could be a shinobi the way he pops up out of nowhere…"_

Sakura was sweat dropping at both hearing Naruto's thoughts and Yamazaki's sudden appearance. Yamazaki didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he started, "Beach volleyball goes back a long time. It started when people played on the beach in Hawaii using coconuts."

Sakura, with her innocent nature, hooked right onto the lie, "With coconuts…?" Naruto walked next to Sakura, also seeming to believe the lie.

"So…" Yamazaki said, raising a finger, "You know that coconuts are hard and heavy, right?" Both of them nodded, leading Yamazaki to lean in and start whispering, "So, it's said that many people were injured playing beach volleyball."

Sakura gasped as Naruto looked surprised when Chiharu shook her head behind the two, "It's a lie!"

Sakura looked back to Chiharu as Naruto started to glare at Yamazaki. Sakura simply asked, "It's a lie?"

Chiharu simply put her hands on her hips as she closed her eyes, "Most of Yamazaki's stories that seem plausible are lies."

She looked back to Yamazaki, who was starting to look nervous before performing like a circus seal, pulling more beach balls out of thin air to dance with and lighten the tension. That didn't last long as in an instant, Yamazaki was buried up to his neck. Chiharu was spiking the beach ball at his head, each time it bouncing right back to her for another spike.

Tomoyo was the only person who stopped watching Yamazaki's punishment, "It seems Li is a good swimmer as well."

Sakura turned to see Li swimming out the edge of the bay they were near, "You're right!"

Naruto only glanced for a second before going back to watching Yamazaki's punishment. Tomoyo then folded her hands together, "He's been steadily swimming for all this time without saying a word." Tomoyo then placed one of her hands on her cheek in a thoughtful pose, "I wonder if he's practice long distance swimming."

Yamazaki, who by some miracle had managed to escape his burial, popped up in front of the three, "Speaking of swimming long distances…" He was cut off by Chiharu, who had shoved him down before dragging him away.

Naruto smirked, having heard this, "Why are you so curious about the gaki Tomoyo?" Naruto then crossed his arms and gave her a sly look, "Does someone have a crush?"

Naruto's answer was Tomoyo blushing slightly while looking away. Naruto started to chuckle which was quickly silenced by a, "Stop embarrassing Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura the stomped on Naruto's foot with no restraint, knowing he could take it. Naruto fell over from the pain as Sakura glared at him before asking, "Is it true Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo only shook her head with a dreamy look face. Sakura only smiled softly, "Congratulations Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo nodded, accepting her thanks.

Then a loud whistle filled the air, causing Naruto and Sakura to grab their ears in pain. The then managed to hear their teacher calling all the students to him. Naruto and Sakura let go of their ears, glad no one had noticed except Tomoyo. Tomoyo, who knows their secret, only gave a sympathetic sigh, "It must be hard to hear that whistle everyday with such sensitive hearing."

Naruto nodded as Sakura sweat dropped, remembering when she had told Tomoyo about not only her and Naruto, but the fact she had become a hanyou.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura had told Tomoyo to meet her and Naruto behind during free period when Naruto had been introduced that day. She had managed to keep it a secret, wanting to tell with Naruto next to her. She was waiting behind the building, snuggling into Naruto's chest as she waited. She didn't have to wait long as she and Naruto both heard a gasp. They turned to see Tomoyo standing at the corner in shock. She had her camera out, obviously expecting to film something._

_Sakura smiled, standing up and brushing herself off before walking over to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan!"_

_Tomoyo managed to snap out of her shock before Sakura had made her way over, Naruto following right behind her. Tomoyo's brain had put two and two together rather quickly, "Sakura-chan… you and Naruto are…" Tomoyo had simply folded her hands together. _

_Sakura nodded, slightly nervous by the way Tomoyo was acting, "Yeah. We're together Tomoyo-chan."_

_Tomoyo instantly went from any form of surprise to instant happiness, quickly turning on her camera, "This is wonderful! When did you two confess your love for each other!?"_

_Naruto face vaulted, having staying quiet for he expected this kind of reaction, but think it would go quite that far. Sakura sweat dropped, then told her about the moment that night on the Hokage Mountain. Sakura then revealed her fox traits, telling Tomoyo in lack of detail what happened that night. Sakura then waited until Tomoyo had a reaction. What she did wasn't surprising at all, "Eh?! I missed not only Sakura-chan's confession, but her first kiss and her becoming a hanyou out of love for her beloved?!!!" Tomoyo then turned on her camera, videotaping Sakura and Naruto, "I must never stop videotaping Sakura-chan's life again so I don't miss another crucial moment again!!!"_

_Naruto had finally managed to speak, "I think we have made a grave mistake telling her Sakura-chan…" Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop nervously, thinking on how this would add to the chaos that had already taken place that day._

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura was brought out of her memories by the sound of Yamazaki as he was dragged away. Sakura looked up to see Chiharu absent mindedly agreeing with Yamazaki as she dragged him away, "Chiharu-chan is used to this."

Tomoyo only smiled, "Apparently she's been acquainted with Yamazaki-san since kindergarten."

Naoko had grabbed the beach ball as she said, "They've been together for a LONG time!"

"If she's known him that long, why does he still lie?" Naruto asked before realizing something, "How did he get out of the hole?" Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto moved to the empty hole scratching his head.

Tomoyo smiled at Naruto's action, seeing Sakura looking curious, "I think it's wonderful that people can be together for such a long time."

Sakura smiled softly, looking from Tomoyo to Naruto, "Yeah, it is." Sakura then smiled, running over and grabbing Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto-kun!" Sakura laughed as she dragged Naruto with her, remembering when she had told Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko about Naruto and herself.

_Flashbacks:_

_Shortly after Sakura had managed to calm down Tomoyo, the three started to have lunch. Sakura was sitting in Naruto's lap while Tomoyo sat on the other side of the blanket. She was smiling since she had secretly turned on her camera, taping the lunch moment. Unfortunately, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika had been seeking out Sakura, hoping for an explanation on Naruto's sudden appearance. They rounded the building, only to gasp in shock._

_Of course, Sakura and Naruto heard them, looking up as Sakura had decided to feed Naruto a piece of her lunch. Naruto had bitten onto Sakura's chopsticks while Sakura only smiled before the two heard the gasp. They froze, slowly looking over to the three as Tomoyo only smiled, lifting her camera and filming the entire event._

_Sakura was still in Naruto's lap, staring at the three with a sweat drop while still holding the chop sticks, "C-Chiharu-chan… Naoko-chan… Rika-chan… What are you doing here…?" _

_Rika was the only one who could speak, "We came to talk to you and Naruto… But…"_

_Sakura sweat dropped more, "I'd better tell them about us." She had whispered to Naruto before getting off of Naruto and walking over to the three. She then gave an improvised version of her and Naruto's confession. Afterward, Sakura had gone back into her position on Naruto's lap, mainly because he had pulled her there. Despite the awkward tension in the air, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika each managed to ask questions. Sakura only sweat dropped, "This… is going to be a very long day…"_

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura only smiled as the teacher spilt them into two groups, boys and girls. Each group took a rope that lead into the ocean. Sakura only smiled, bending down and lacing her hands with sand for a better grip. Tomoyo, who had followed behind Sakura and Naruto, smiled, "You're really ready to do this aren't you Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, looking over to Naruto. Naruto cracked his knuckles before grabbing the rope. Sakura sweat dropped, _"Naruto-kun… Let's be careful. We don't want to send the net into the parking lot…"_

"_Good idea…"_ Naruto thought, loosening his grip a little.

Sakura smiled, turning back to the ocean only to sweat drop when she heard Tomoyo say, "I'm disappointed I couldn't bring my camcorder."

"Ready?!" A shout came from the teacher, getting everyone's attention. A large shout from the class answered his call, as he shouted back, "Go!" The entire class started pulling the rope, slowly dragging the net to shore. Soon a large next fill with lively fish was on the shore, making the entire class cheer. That was there dinner after all.

No sooner was it time to start grilling the fish. Everyone hauled the fish to the nearby camp site, where other food was already waiting. After the tasks were assigned, Sakura was peeling potatoes. She smiled, her task being relatively easy. Just then Chiharu came by, "Sakura-chan, you're really good at that!"

Sakura stopped peeling the potato in her hand as she turned to Chiharu, "I'm always doing this at home." Sakura then looked around as Tomoyo and the others gathered around, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Tomoyo turned and pointed across the camp, "He was put in charge of cutting the onions."

Everyone looked to see Naruto crying over a large pile of cut onions, "Why did I have to get the onions…" Naruto said as he continued to cry and cut. He then stopped as his ears picked up the sound of sharp chopping. He turned, along with everyone else who heard it, to see Li neatly slaughtering a head of lettuce into a pile on a tray. Naruto only looked away a grumbled about Li having the easy job. Sakura sweat dropped, hearing Naruto's every word clearly.

Night came quickly after the feast. As Sakura lay in her bunk, the boys and girls having separate, she asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Tomoyo was quick to answer, "I believe it's the test of courage."

Sakura quickly became nervous, _"Oh… That's right…"_

Tomoyo, who couldn't see Sakura's face, continued, "Yes, over by those rocks…"

Sakura remembered the rocks, her fear starting to rise as Rika asked, "The rocks? You mean the ones we can see from the beach?" Tomoyo confirmed this for Rika.

Naoko, knowing the story of the rocks, leaned over the railing of her bunk, being on top, "Speaking of the rocks…" Sakura was close to biting her nails, already able to sense a ghost story as Naoko started "Does everyone know this story?" Sakura sat up, holding her ears shut before she realized that they were on top of her head. That led her to lie down and cover her head with her pillow.

But it didn't help as she could still hear Naoko start her story, "Long ago, there were grade school kids about our age who had outdoor classes here." Sakura held the pillow tighter to her head but in vain as she could still hear Naoko, "The first day, they had fun swimming in the ocean and pulling on the fishing net. But the next evening…" Sakura was starting to shake, knowing what direction the story was heading, "They had the test of courage."

Tomoyo leaned over, noticing a pattern, "Oh, my… Their schedule resembles ours."

Naoko's glasses shined for a second as she continued her story, "Apparently they did it at the cave in the rocks over there. Deep inside that cave is a small spring. There's a bridge, and that bridge leads to a small shrine at the middle of the spring. In the test of courage, two students make one team enter the cave, and leave a candle at the little shrine. But as they went on, one group left. But no matter how long they waited, they never came back. So, the teacher and other students, who were worried, went inside to look for them, and there~~"

Naoko was cut off as the door suddenly opened, making all the girls scream in surprise. Sakura screamed at their screaming, now trying to hide under her pillow. Then the person who opened the door asked, "What's wrong, Kinomoto? Did something happen?"

Sakura slowly turned around, seeing one of her teachers at the door. She saw another shadow next to him, so Sakura slowly raised a finger, "W-Who is that?"

The teacher smiled, shining his flashlight on the shadow to reveal Naruto standing there with a blanket and pillow, scratching the back of his head with a grin, "Hey."

The teacher turned back to the now confused girls, "We had s situtation on the boy's side of the camp. There was a large bee hive and they somehow made it into a few of the cabins. So we had to evacuate that side of the camp. But we wound up running out of cabins to put the boys in. When Naruto said he knew you all, I thought I should ask. Do you mind if Naruto stays her for the night?"

"It's alright if Naruto stays. We have no objections. Right everyone?" All the girls nodded their heads to Tomoyo. Sakura simply relaxed, extremely glad Naruto would be staying with her for the night.

"Thank you girls. Alright Naruto, you better behave." The teacher said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head again, "Thanks guys, I really owe you one." Naruto said, dropping his pillow on the floor, "Those bakas knocked a beehive near the cabin and got them all mad." Naruto groaned as he fell back hard onto his pillow, not really feeling anything from hitting the floor with a thud.

All the girls except Sakura winced at the thud, Rika asking, "Naruto… didn't that hurt?"

Naruto, now half asleep, said, "Not really… Getting stabbed makes this painless…" Naruto mumbled in his half asleep daze.

Of course, what he said didn't sit well with the others as Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko shouted, "WHAT?!!!"

That made Naruto jolt back awake, "What?! What happened?!" Naruto looked around in a panic, only to stop when he noticed the three girls staring at him, "Uhhh… Some wrong?"

Sakura quickly leaned over and whispered, "You told them you been stabbed in your sleep!"

Naruto jumped in surprise before scratching his head laughing nervously, "Man that was one scary dream! I didn't think I would ever have a dream like that…"

The girls seem to buy it, seeing as the all relaxed with a sigh of relief. They soon all fell asleep, as soft breathing filled the room. But as everyone was asleep, Sakura was rolling around as Naoko's story wouldn't leave her head. She sat up, giving off a sigh, "I can't… I'm too scared to sleep…" Sakura crawled out of her bed, carefully stepping over Naruto on the way to the door. However, when she opened the door, the hinges of the door squeaked open.

Naruto awoke due to the loud squeak, sitting up to see Sakura trying to sneak out, "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped at Naruto's voice, turning around sweat dropping, "Gomen Naruto-kun. I didn't want to wake you…"

"Scared?" Naruto asked, smiling when he noticed Sakura shaken slightly.

Sakura saw his smile in the dark, quickly becoming annoyed as she thrusted her arms to her side, "It's not funny!" She whispered angrily, stopping one foot quietly.

Naruto only chuckled, standing up and walking to the door, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded, walking out the door with Naruto. The two walked down the stairs to the beach, enjoying each other company during the walk. Sakura was leaning onto Naruto's arm, completely obvious to her surroundings. Naruto was relaxed as well, enjoying the night sky. Sakura sighed in content when she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder. Sakura stopped, suddenly screaming, "HHHOOOEEE!!!" Sakura then leap for the closing thing to her, Naruto. She knocked him to the ground, clinging onto him like her life depended on it. Naruto, caught off guard by her sudden tackle, hit the ground hard.

Naruto was on the ground dizzy, his head having hit a hard rock just outside the case of stairs. Sakura slowly looked at what had scared her, seeing Li standing there with a confused expression. Li simply looked at her, slightly startled by her scream, "What are you two doing in a place like this?"

Sakura breathed easily, letting go of Naruto and holding her hands over her heart, "You surprised me…"

"And you surprised me!" Li said in his usual tone before looking at Naruto, "Is he ok?"

"Hoe?" Sakura said as she looked back to Naruto, only to see him out cold. Li only shook his head, "This is the guy that can take on just about anything… and he gets knocked out by a rock…"

Li was stopped when a much smaller rocked pegged his forehead. After rubbing the spot where the rock, he looked down to see a very annoyed Naruto, "I'm a complicated person gaki."

After helping Naruto up, the three made their way to the beach. The three took a seat on the sand of the beach. As they sat, Sakura looked at the rocks before remembering Li was there earlier, "Li, you were over by those rocks earlier today."

Li nodded, staring at the sand, "I felt a strange presence from within the cave…"

"Oh that…" Naruto said, now knowing the reason, "I felt it too. But it felt too weak to be a clow card so I didn't bother. I sent a clone when no one was around to see me. Nothing was there so I left it alone." Naruto said nonchalantly.

That didn't ease Sakura's nerves how he hoped it would. Instead she started to worry again, shaking as she stuttered out, "Then… C-could it be… a gh-gh-gh…" Sakura was able to finish, to afraid to say the word.

Li only looked at her curiously, "You want to say "ghost"?"

Sakura only nodded rapidly, clinging onto Naruto again. Naruto only sighed with a loose chuckle, "Sakura-chan has ghost problems."

"It's not funny!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, causing him to wince.

Li only shook his head at the two before continuing, "Like Uzumaki, I don't know what it is either. But I felt something strange again from those rocks just a few minutes ago." Li finished, pointing to the rocks.

Naruto nodded, making a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared, nodding and running off to the cave. Naruto watched his clone enter the cave before saying, "My clone is going to look around the cave one more time, just in case."

Li nodded, turning to the cave. He then saw something flash at the mouth of the cave. It surprised him, as he leaned over slightly, "I thought I saw something just now!"

Naruto looked over when he realized something, "My clone…" Both Sakura and Li looked at Naruto as he said, "My clone disappeared…"

"Did it just dispel itself?" Sakura asked, still shaking slightly.

"No…" Naruto said as he stared at the cave, "It just disappeared… I didn't get my chakra back or any memories of what was in the cave, but I felt it disappear… It's almost like something…"

Naruto didn't realize that as he said this, Sakura started to shake more and more until, "STOP IT!!!" Li covered his ears at the shout while Naruto fell over in pain as Sakura looked between the two, "Let's talk about something else! Okay? Okay??"

Li uncovered his ears from the surprise shout when Sakura stopped, "You were the one who asked…" He then noticed Naruto lying on his side. Li, while he didn't really like Naruto, wasn't about to ignore someone in pain, "Hey, you okay?"

Sakura turned back to Naruto and gasped, realizing what she had done, "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?!"

Naruto sat up, rubbing his ears, "What?!"

Sakura sighed, crying anime tears, "I made Naruto-kun deaf again…" Sakura's ears drooped from her depression as her tail lay on the ground. After a few minutes, Naruto managed to get his hearing back. Sakura currently had his head in her lap, scratching his ears. She smiled at his light purring before asking Li, "Li, you came from Hong Kong, right?" Li nodded, letting Sakura continue, "Your entire family came?"

"No…" Li said, sounding slightly depressed.

"By yourself?" Sakura asked, now curious about Li's living condition.

"With Wei..." Li said, only to have Sakura ask who Wei was. Li took a deep breath before saying, "He's been taking care of me since I was little…"

Sakura smiled, looking back out to the ocean, "I'm sure he's a good person."

Li was now curious, "How do you know that?

Sakura smiled sweetly as she looked down at Naruto, "You seem a little happy now, Li."

Li looked surprised by the comment before standing up, "I'm going to bed."

"Ah? Wait! Li!" Sakura shouted, but unable to follow do to Naruto in her lap.

Li stopped, looking back at the two before sitting down, "Fine, but you have to answer my question." Sakura nodded, Naruto nodding with her hear.

Li turned back to the ocean and asked, "Why do the people in Konoha look at you the way they do? Why do they treat you like a monster?"

Naruto looked at Li with a suspicious expression to see Li was serious with his question. Naruto then sighed, "I'm going to warn you now Li. My life wasn't a pleasant one. I've had things done to me that might make you wake up screaming at night. You still wanna know?" Li nodded, his expression unchanging. Naruto sighed, "It all started when I was born…" Naruto then retold the story of his life, leaving out certain details no one needed to know. When he was finished, Li looked like he was about to pass out. Instead all he did was get up, and walk back to his cabin.

Naruto shrugged, having warned him before hand, "He's not to open is he?"

Sakura sighed, "No he isn't… But you weren't to open about everything when I first met you too Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a playful laugh as she stood up, "I'm feeling better, let's go back to the cabin."

Naruto nodded, standing up and following Sakura back to the cabin. After the two quietly snuck back in, Naruto stayed awake throughout the night for Sakura, until she was fast asleep herself.

Naruto was now sitting under a couple of trees near the water, yawning as he waited for Sakura and Tomoyo to finish washing up. The two soon came back and sat down, Naruto made himself comfortable on the grass, snoozing away. Sakura smiled, lying next to him before using his chest as a pillow. Tomoyo only smiled as the two decided to take a nap, knowing the situation of what had happened last night.

Soon Sakura felt something strange, sitting up and looking at the cave. There she saw something blue and white glow at the mouth of the cave. She looked surprised before rubbing her eyes, making sure she saw right only to see nothing. Naruto noticed Sakura wasn't laying on him anymore, cracking one eye open, "Something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at the cave for a minute before smiling and laying back down, "No, nothing…"

The night came faster than they expected, or in Sakura's case, wanted too. It was now time for her greatest fear at the moment, the Test of Courage. Sakura was standing between Tomoyo and Naruto, paling as the teacher started the Test, "It's just like Naoko-chan's story…"

Tomoyo only turned to Sakura and smiled, trying to comfort her friend, "It's a common story."

Sakura nodded, looking to Naoko only to look slightly surprised but also expecting, "Naoko-chan looks so excited…" Naoko was staring at the cave with a twinkle in her eyes.

Naruto looked slightly bored as he said, "You know… I use to be afraid of ghosts…" Sakura and Tomoyo both looked at Naruto surprised. Naruto only shrugged to himself, "I wonder when I got over that… I guess nearly dying makes you lose a few fears…"

Unfortunately, a few people heard Naruto. Yamazaki, who shrugged it off as a lie, "He really shouldn't lie to Kinomoto-san like that…"

Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika also heard this, but they had another train of thoughts. The three grouped together and started whispering, Rika starting, "D-did you hear that?!"

Chiharu nodded, "Yeah. Naruto-san said he nearly died once… Is that what Sakura meant when she said he didn't have an easy life?"

Naoko shrugged slightly, but said, "You know, we should look into this." Both Rika and Chiharu looked surprise as Naoko continued, "We should do this for Sakura-chan. I know she likes Naruto-san, but we don't want her to get hurt." The other two nodded, all agreeing to hear by investigate Naruto.

The teacher gave a blow of her whistle, handing a candle to the first group. She called group after group until Naoko's group was next. Sakura nervously moved her hand to her mouth, almost biting her nails, "It's almost our turn!"

Naruto simply held Sakura close, "Don't worry, we're here."

Tomoyo nodded, patting Sakura's shoulder as she said, "I'm sure it's all right. I'm sure there are only teachers in there that will try to surprise us."

Sakura paled as Naoko suddenly appeared in Sakura's face, "I hope they're scary!" Sakura turned a ghostly white from her fear rising. Before she could calm herself, it was her groups turn.

Sakura looked like she was about to die when the teacher said, "Next group!"

Naruto and Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura in, as she stayed behind them the entire time of the trip. With the only light coming from the candle, the visibility was limited. Naruto seemed to tense up more and more as they continued to walk through the cave. As they walked, someone under a sheet with a poorly drawn ghost came out from behind a rock. Sakura nearly had a heart attack as Tomoyo only smiled, instantly knowing who it was, "It's Terada-sensei." Tomoyo then pulled the sheet off their sensei, revealing the laughing teacher, "See?"

"You sure are worth surprising Kinomoto." Terada said with a smile. Sakura was now using Naruto and Tomoyo as human shields, peeking out from behind to the see Terada.

Naruto only sighed, "Sakura-chan… We really need to work on your fear of ghosts…" Naruto said in a quiet but gentle tone. He was really glad he had put tissue in her ears before starting the test.

Terada only laughed, sending the three on their way, "Well, be careful."

"Okay." Tomoyo said as the three started to walk again. Tomoyo lead the way as Sakura tried to calm down.

Naruto continued to glance around the cave before suddenly saying, "Something's wrong…"

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped as Tomoyo asked, "No one's passed us yet…"

"Yeah…" Naruto said looking around, "And we're at the bridge." Naruto said, taking a few steps forward. The two followed him until the bridge was visible in the light. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "This is a one way path… So we should have passed someone by now. It's almost like…" Naruto said trailing off.

"Like Naoko-chan's story!" Sakura said, sweating in fear on the verge of crying.

Then the three heard what sounded like Chiharu start shouting, "Naoko-chan! Naoko-chan!!!"

Naruto bolted down the bridge when he heard the screaming with Sakura and Tomoyo right behind him. The three stopped to see a very scared Chiharu and crying Rika. Naruto stopped in front of the two, looking around as Tomoyo asked, "What happened?!"

"Naoko-chan disappeared!" Chiharu shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. Rika was still crying, hiccupping every few seconds.

Sakura, forgetting her fear for a minute asked, "What do you mean, disappeared?"

"I don't know what's going on but she disappeared right in front of our eyes!" Chiharu turned to Rika to confirm her story, "Right Rika-chan?!" Only to have Rika disappeared in front of their eyes. Naruto and Sakura gasped as Tomoyo looked on in shock. Chiharu looked on in shock before turning to the others in tears, "Just like that! Naoko-chan disappeared like that too!"

Chiharu then disappeared right as she ended her sentence. Three gasped seeing their other friend disappear in front of them. Naruto swore, looking around the cave, _"Where… where is it coming from? This feeling… It has to be…"_

Naruto turned when he heard Tomoyo say, "We should go back and inform our teachers about what happened!

Naruto turned as Sakura and Tomoyo started running back across the bridge. He followed before stopped, feeling a sudden spike in the presence. He turned back around throwing a kunai straight at the shrine, "Found you!" The kunai forced the shrine doors open, revealing a blue like fog inside the shrine. It, however, seemed to be focusing on something else as it stayed in the shrine, closing the doors again. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted, opening the door, turning into a fox and leaping into the shrine before the fog could close it again.

_With Sakura:_

Sakura made it all the way across the bridge before realizing something was wrong. She turned around to see both Naruto and Tomoyo, only the candle Tomoyo was holding floating in the air. Sakura could only stare in fear as the candle dropped onto the bridge, lighting the bridge on fire. Sakura only stared as the bridge burned a blaze with no sign of dying out. "What's wrong?!" A voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around in tears to see Li, "Li! Tomoyo-chan… Everyone… They all disappeared!"

"Even Uzumaki?!" Li asked surprised not to see him. Sakura only nodded, on the verge of crying. Li only looked thoughtful for a moment, "I doubt he disappeared like the others. At the most he is fighting the card right now!"

This caught Sakura's attention, "A clow card?!"

Li nodded, turning back to the bridge, "Can't you feel it? Just relax and focus."

Sakura did, whipping her tears before starting to focus on her surroundings. She soon caught the presence, "I feel it! Naruto-kun too!" Sakura said happily before she asked, _"Naruto-kun where are you?!"_

"_Fighting the card! It's in the shrine!"_ Naruto shouted back as he fought the card in the shrine, making it bounce around slightly.

Sakura nodded just as the bridge collapsed from the fire. This caught the twos attention as they looked back to see the bridge collapse into the water. "Now what do we do…" Sakura said to herself, looking at the water. Then a quick memory came to her mind of Shizune training her on how to walk on water. She took some time to focus her chakra, closing her eyes. She then stepped onto the water, her foot on the water. Li only stared in shock as Sakura started to walk on top of the water.

Li only blinked a second before saying, "Uhh… I can't walk on water…"

Sakura only looked back at Li with a, "Hoe?"

"I can't walk on water like you and Uzumaki." Li said, pointing at her feet, "Besides, it's best if we approach it quietly if Uzumaki is fighting with it. Then we can sneak up on the card without it noticing."

Sakura nodded, climbing back onto the floor of the cave before having an idea, "I know." Sakura smiled, taking out her key, "RELEASE!" She whispered, summoning her staff. She then pulled out a card, tossing it into the air, "Surround us, and take us to the location yonder! FLOAT!" Sakura shouted, despite Li's waving, hitting the card and summoning FLOAT around them. She then raised her staff, raising them into the air and across the water without a sound.

The two landed on the ground across the water to see a strange sight. The shrine box… was bouncing around on the ground.

_With Naruto before Sakura and Li cross:_

Naruto was in the shrine box, clawing and biting the fog, only to have no effect. He continued his assault, only to still have no effect, _"How do you fight air?!" _He thought furiously as continued his struggle.

Soon a voice filled his head, _**"Release it"**_

"_Kyuubi?!" _Naruto asked, only to have no answer except the strange voice.

"_**Release the fire within." **_The voice said, confusing Naruto.

"_What fire?!"_ Naruto thought as he stopped struggling. Then he felt it, a burning sensation in his gut. It built up in his gut as he continued to try and fight the fog, _"Wha… What is this?! This feeling in my gut?! I feel the need to… to...!" _Naruto then let out a howl, releasing a jet of fire.

_Outside the box:_

Sakura and Li watched the box bounce around before it stopped. The two approached cautiously, Sakura asking, "Naruto-kun…?" A glow then came from the box before it exploded in flames. Naruto stood on the ground, firing a jet of flame against a blue cloud. He then pushed cloud into the ceiling before closing his mouth, stopping the flame. Sakura and Li looked on in shock as Naruto shook his head, hiccupping small puffs of smoke. Sakura quickly rushed over to Naruto as Li watched the cloud, "Naruto-kun are you ok?!"

Naruto nodded, _"Seal the card!"_ He told her as he shook the last of the smoke out of his system.

Sakura nodded, turning to the card as it fell to the ground, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!!!" The cloud spiraled into the card, floating over to Naruto. Naruto returned to his human shape, coughing as he patted his lungs.

Naruto only took a deep breath as the card floated overt o him. Naruto grabbed the card as Sakura and Li looked over his shoulder, "The ERASE?" Naruto sweat dropped, "Is that why it didn't make me disappear? Because I'm not affected by cards like this?"

Sakura shrugged before remembering what Naruto did, "Naruto-kun, what did you just do?"

Naruto shrugged, suddenly coughing one last puff of smoke, "I don't know. I wasn't able to beat the card then all the sudden this voice told me to release the fire. Next thing I know I'm breathing fire. I'll ask Kyuubi later."

"_**Or I can tell you now." **_Kyuubi said inside Naruto's and Sakura's head, _**"It seems your demon powers have finally awakened. I'll have to teach you how to properly control them when we return. However the power you awakened is the most basic to Kitsunes, the Fox Fire technique. I'll explain in detail later." **_Kyuubi then went silent before Naruto or Sakura could question him any further.

Naruto only took in a deep breath before saying, "Let's get out of here. I've had enough excitement tonight…" Sakura nodded, taking out the FLOAT care again.

_The next morning:_

The group was sitting in a circle on the beach. Everyone except Sakura and Naruto were upset about the Test of Courage, since none of them could remember it. Naruto and Sakura were sweat dropping nervously when Tomoyo leaned in, "Was it a Clow Card after all?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, it was the ERASE card. And Naruto-kun learned a new technique." Sakura said happily.

"Oh, a new technique?" Tomoyo asked, leaning over to see Naruto.

Naruto only shrugged, "Kyuubi didn't explain it yet, so I'm waiting to try and practice it." Naruto then turned around, seeing Li standing alone. Naruto nudged Sakura gently and stood up, walking over to Li. Sakura smiled and followed Naruto over to Li.

When they arrived behind Li, Sakura started with, "No one remembers anything. What does this mean, Li?"

"ERASE erased their memories as well." Li said without turning around.

"That's good… We don't need people asking why the bridge is gone… Or why there are ten more of me trying to build another one." Naruto said with a chuckle. He then relaxed taking a breath, "Hey Li." Li turned around, hearing Naruto address him directly as Naruto said, "Thanks for taking care of Sakura-chan while I was careless…"

Both Sakura and Li looked shocked. Naruto had shown gratitude to Li. Li did the only thing that he truest his mouth to say, "You're welcome…"

Naruto smiled, holding out his hand, "You know… I kinda have been a jerk… Although sometimes you deserved it… So what do you say, start over?"

Li was now in complete shock while Sakura could only smile at Naruto's maturity. Li slowly reached out before shaking Naruto's hand, "Yeah… Why not."

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Li-kun!" The three turned to see Chiharu holding the beach ball, "You want to play beach volley ball!"

"I do!" Sakura shouted before running over.

Naruto smiled and followed her before stopping and facing Li, "You coming or you going to be a snail all day?" Sakura stopped and smiled, waving Li over.

Li didn't know what to say, so he only said, "No thanks."

Naruto looked at Li unimpressed before smiling to Sakura. Sakura smiled back, Naruto's idea playing in her mind. Before Li could react, they both grabbed Li and dragged him with them to the game, despite his protesting as the group laughed at the three.

--

**Ok! Sorry for taking so long. High school has been killing me.**

**Ok I believe that's decent for my work. I don't think I forgot anything… OH WAIT**

**IMPORTANT:**** Ok, I got a lot of heat about me suggesting Hina/Kiba. Just so you know, NOT OFFICAL!!! Just something to go with the moment! It wouldn't matter if I went with no one or someone specific! I'd get the same heat. So that I won't bother with. I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW IT'S NOT OFFICAL!!! I'll leave a poll up for you all to decide.**

_**Reviewers response:**_

**RALE:**** Sorry for being late XD But I do have a personal life to look after as well.**

**InfinityorNone:**** Zombies huh… *pulls out 729 different guns* Bring them on!!! I have zombie issues…**

**Shinigami-Sensei:**** Like I said I was sick when I finished. But I am revising it as I speak. I just have to finish my other work to calm people down… Seriously they need to realize I have a life.**

**Icemanjr1789:**** No… Dude seriously… Why would they need a ninja village in modern sociality? That just screams something to go wrong! And also he's not going to change the entire world into Kitsunes… Seriously it's a bit overdoing it.**

**Jlargent:**** You guess it. ^^ And yes they will… eventually**

**Daniel 29:**** Uhh… Not really… Hinata is too shy. Only two of my pairings have a similarity to Hinata, and that is the kindness.**

**CrimsonTearsSharingan:**** That was the plan, as for who, you'll just have to wait and see ^^.**

**That's all!**

_**Please READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!!!**_


	16. GLOWing moments

**I'm sorry! I can't help it if it takes me so long to update. Mainly because the YouTube managers keep being asses about having anime on their website. Seriously… if it doesn't air anymore why try to stop people from uploading it?**

**Anyway! Here it is! This one is pure moment!**

**--**

"_What… is it?" _Sakura asked as she looked at the small glowing sphere that appeared in front of her. The world came into focus in her mind as the sphere gave of a blinding flash, forcing Sakura to look away shielding her eyes. She slowly lowered her arms to see the sphere had burst into many more glowing spheres, all floating around her. She couldn't help but smile as the lights began to dance around her. She raised her arms as the lights began to float to the sky, combining together before exploding out again in another dance of lights. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the lights as they began to float around her again. _"Pretty…" _She then held out her finger, letting one of the lights come to rest on it, _"These are probably…"_ The light didn't let her finish, as it began to spin wildly before blinding her in another flash of light.

In the real world, Sakura was muttering her sleep, "Probably…"

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see a familiar looking guardian inches from her face wearing a wide grin, "Probably?" Sakura jumped up at Kero's face with a scream of surprise. She took a deep breath after she finished screaming, pulling her covers up as she sat up. Kero only glared at Sakura as he floated next to her head, "What?! You're so rude! What kind of a voice is that after looking at someone's face?"

"But you were staring so close to me!" Sakura argued back before pulling her blanket closer to her face.

Kero only thrust his arms down to his sides as he shouted, "You shouldn't lazily stay in bed forever just because it's summer vacation!" Sakura grabbed her ears at Kero's yelling, her hearing picking up every loud word as he continued, "I was thinking now would be a good time to wake you up! Especially since Naruto comes back from his training trip today!"

Sakura shot straight up after hearing Kero, no longer caring about Kero's shouting. She leaped out of bed, landing in front of her closet with ease, "I can't believe I forgot! I have to hurry and run to the store for the dinner I planned on making for Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as she dug through her closet. Kero only crossed his arms, floating over to Sakura opening his mouth to say something smart to her. This was his mistake however seeing as soon as he opened his mouth, Sakura use her tail to gently throw him right out the open door of her room. She then walked over to the door with her arms full of clothing, kicking the door shut.

Kero stopped himself from smacking into the wall before floating back up shaking his head. He sighed, having been used to being either kicked out by Sakura when she needed to change or threatened by Naruto if even thought about staying in the same room as Sakura when she had to change. He sighed, resting on the window seal, and smiled, "Well at least she's happy now."

Sakura came out a few minutes later in a yellow buttoned shirt, tan skirt that stopped a little above her knees, and a hair clip on her right bangs. She smiled at Kero as he floated over and rested on her tail, which, like Naruto's, liked to stay up in the air. This made Sakura glad she had put tail holes in all her clothes as she hummed happily, walking down the stairs.

Kero then remembered Sakura muttering in her sleep, so he asked, "Hey Sakura, what 'probably' were you talking about?"

Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up as she tried to remember. She then turned to Kero with a smile, "I forgot." Kero some how managed to face vault on Sakura's tail as she said, "Because I was so surprised, I forgot what it was about! Then you reminded me that Naruto-kun was coming home today and…"

"Come on!" Kero said as he floated up near her face, meeting her at eye level, "Dreams are important things. Dreams of especially powerful people have a high probability of being a premonition. You have to make sure to remember them!"

Sakura only nodded with an "Okay..." She then walked over to the living room window, kneeling on the couch as she opened the window and took in the fresh air as a breeze passed into the room, "The wind feels nice, Kero-chan."

Kero smiled, enjoying the breeze as well as he floated next to her, "Summer is almost over." He then turned to Sakura with a smile of his own, "And… Have you finished your summer vacation homework yet?"

Sakura gave Kero a confused looked before looking at the school books on her desk shelf. She chuckled nervously as a sweat drop ran down her face before clapping her hands together, "Oh, I'm in charge of dinner tonight." She said, changing the subject in an attempt to avoid her school work.

Kero only sweat dropped as Sakura rushed off to the kitchen. He crossed his arms with a sigh, "I'm sure she'll be seeing hell the last day of summer vacation… Come to think of it Naruto hasn't touched his work yet either… Those two are way too similar sometimes…"

As if on cue, the front door suddenly opened followed by, "I'm home!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted, running from the kitchen to her lover. She leaped at Naruto just as he rounded the corner from the door.

Naruto only laughed as he caught Sakura with one arm, "So you did miss me."

Sakura answered with a quick peck on the cheek, smiling as the two walked into the living room, "Of course I did! I'll always miss you when you don't take me with you somewhere!" Sakura said before nuzzling Naruto for a second. She then let go with a soft smile, "I have to go see…" Sakura stopped when she saw Naruto's left arm. It was covered in bandages. She lightly ran her finger over the bandages, causing Naruto to wince in pain. She pulled her hand away from Naruto, "Naruto-kun… What happened?"

Naruto only laughed lightly as he sweat dropped, "Well… I was training and decided to see how far my new technique was coming… And I forgot that I learn whatever my clones learn… so I had them use it on me." Naruto said chuckling nervously at the end. He had a feeling more pain was coming his way only to not feel a thing. He opened his eyes to see Sakura simply taking off the bandages around his arm.

As she did this, she asked, "Why isn't Kyuubi-san healing your arm like usual Naruto-kun?"

"He thought I should learn a lesson for not using my head… and refused to fully heal my arm. He left badly burnt and torn from the attack so I wouldn't be so…" Naruto said trailing off, trying to find the right word to use.

Sakura only laughed a little as she finished taking off the bandage, "I see." She carefully did a select few hand signs before her hands began to glow with green chakra. She slowly pressed her hand on Naruto's arm, letting the jutsu Tsunade and Shizune taught her begin its work. Naruto winced in pain before the jutsu took effect, slowly closing the tears in his skin and making the burns vanish. No one said a word, knowing Sakura needed absolute concentration. Soon Naruto's arm was completely healed, not a single mark being left. Sakura let out the breath she was holding before smiling, "Good as new!"

"I'll say." Naruto said as he flexed his arm, "You've really gotten a hang on that jutsu Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave a small giggle as she folded her arms behind her back, "Well with the rate you injure yourself, I have to stay in top shape!" Sakura said, giving Naruto a playful wink before turning to walk to the kitchen, "I have to see what we have for dinner."

Naruto could only laugh at Sakura's words as he relaxed on the couch. Kero floated over to Naruto, "So how did your training go?"

"Pretty good until the part of me attacking myself." Naruto said with a proud smirk at the beginning then a sweat drop at the end. Naruto then heard the laughter of both Kero and Sakura. He couldn't help but sigh as he rubbed his arm, "It's not that funny…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but with you it is kind of funny." Sakura said as she walked back into the room, grabbing her small backpack off the table, "I'm making Okonomiyaki tonight!"

"All right! Okonomiyaki!" Kero and Naruto shouted in joy.

Sakura smiled at the two before saying, "I have to go grocery shopping for a few more ingredients first."

"I'll go with you." Naruto said cheerfully as he followed Sakura to the door.

"If you're making Okonomiyaki, make mine a modern-yaki! Modern-yaki!" Kero shouted as he floated behind them. He came around the corner holding his hands together, "A Modern…"

Sakura simply looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting, putting on her skates, "Ok, the one where you put soba noodles on top, right?"

Kero only went into a dreamy state, making Naruto and Sakura sweat drop. Naruto shook his head as he took his skateboard off the wall, "I'll never understand that guardian…" Naruto said as he set his skateboard down, "Ready to go Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, standing up after her skates were secure, "Yeah, let's go."

The two left the house, heading into town to purchase the groceries Sakura needed. As they rolled down the street, Sakura turned to Naruto asking, "So did you master your new technique Naruto-kun?"

"No…" Naruto said as he stood on his skateboard, his hands in his pockets, "I feel like I'm close but… The more I progress with it the more I worry." Naruto said before sighing, "It just seems too destructive to use…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as skated next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her before looking at the sky, "Well… Before I left the mountain, I took a look around. There were so many holes in the ground and so many trees I destroyed that I almost didn't recognize the area… and since that wasn't like the training grounds in Konoha, no one will stop by to fix it…" Naruto said before taking his hand out of his pocket to stare at it, "I'm worried this technique will be too destructive to use…"

Sakura gave Naruto a sad look before smiling and taking Naruto's hand, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I know you'll figure out something." Sakura said with a sweet smile before looking back down the road. She then noticed a flier tacked on a town notice board, "What's that?" Sakura and Naruto slowed to a stop in front of the flier as Sakura began to read the flier, "A festival. Today is the last day."

"Really? I miss a lot when I go training apparently…" Naruto said with a slight grumble before smiling at Sakura, "Wanna go together?"

Sakura only smiled and nodded with a blush. She then looked away, tapping her fingers nervously, "You know… this would count as our first official date."

Naruto only smiled with a wink as he offered his arm to Sakura, "Well a festival seems like the perfect first date to me."

Sakura only smiled more before taking Naruto's arm, the two resuming their trip home with the groceries. However Naruto soon found himself stopping. Sakura had stopped and turned to look down a street, "Naruto-kun, do you mind if we take a detour?"

"Wanna go visit Yukito?" Naruto asked with an amused smile before nodding, "Sure, I haven't seen him in a while."

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto's arm tighter, resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto only smiled as the two turned down the street, skating by Yukito's house. They slowed to a stop as they looked around. Sakura looked a little down hearted as she said, "He's not here…"

"Maybe you should look up Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a laugh as he pointed to the roof of Yukito's house. Sakura looked to see Yukito sitting on the roof.

She looked up just in time to see Yukito look at the two. He smiled, giving a wave, "Hello Sakura-chan! Naruto-san!" Sakura and Naruto returned the greeting in their own manners as Yukito stood up, "It's good to see you again Naruto-san! How was your trip?"

"Alright. Some time away from the town does you some good." Naruto said with a shrug.

Yukito nodded and turned to Sakura, "You two were shopping?"

"Yeah!" Sakura answered smiling, "But we're done now! We thought we'd stop by and visit!"

"In that case, you two want to have some tea with me?" Yukito asked them.

Sakura turned to Naruto who nodded. She then turned to Yukito smiling, "Okay!"

Yukito smiled and began climbing down the ladder as Sakura and Naruto made their way around to Yukito's front door. The three then made their way into Yukito's living room after he opened the door. Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to each other as Yukito poured them some tea, "Here you go." He said as he placed a cup of tea on both Sakura's and Naruto's tray, "I made it a little weak for you Sakura-chan. I hope you don't mind Naruto-san." Sakura only looked confused at Yukito's words as Naruto simply shrugged. Yukito smiled as he said, "Toya said that you liked weak tea, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled with a slight blush as she said, "Thank you very much! Um, why were you on the rooftop?" Sakura asked as she took her cup of tea. Naruto was already drinking his.

"Because it was nice out today." Yukito said, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

"What about your folks?" Naruto asked as he set his tea cup down.

Yukito simply took a sip of his tea before saying, "They've gone on a trip. Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan are still very good friends and they often travel places alone together."

The three spent the time talking about their week. The time seemed to fly by before Yukito's grandfather clock reminded them of the time, ringing the hour. Naruto looked at the clock as Sakura stood up, "It's this late already…? We have to go home."

"Are you in charge of something today?" Yukito asked as Naruto stood up, handing Sakura her backpack.

Naruto nodded as he stretched, "Sakura-chan is in charge of dinner today."

"I see. Then I'll walk you two home. I have something I have to return to Toya." Yukito said standing up, taking the tray with the dishes to the kitchen before they left. As they moved down the street, Naruto simply watched Sakura and Yukito continue to talk before laughing to himself.

Sakura pumped her fist with slightly annoyed expression, "Wouldn't you? So I ate the Jell-O in the fridge but it was my big brother's…"

This only made Naruto laugh harder, as Sakura had bumped into someone. It was none other but Toya. Toya had over heard the conversation, stopping in front of Sakura giving her a stern stare, "So you were the one who ate it."

Sakura jumped back in a panic waving her arms frantically before calming down with a sweat drop, "O-Onii-chan…" She then sent Naruto a glare, hearing him snicker. _"Naruto-kun why didn't you warn me?!"_

"_Too funny!"_ Was all Sakura received as Naruto continued to laugh, which resulted in a kick to the shin from Sakura. Naruto bit his tongue as he nursed his leg while still on his skateboard. Sakura turned away with a huff as Yukito laughed and Toya smirked.

_Area Jump: Home_

Sakura was standing on her stool, mixing the batter of the Okonomiyaki with Toya standing next to her, chopping the lettuce, "You really surprised me!"

"It's because you weren't watching where you were going." Toya said as he chopped, "Besides, you would think that being the girlfriend to a shinobi would make you more aware of your surroundings."

Naruto only sighed before sniffling, having been stuck on onion duty again. "I don't want to turn Sakura-chan into a shinobi… I'm only teaching her essentials." Naruto said before sniffling again, "And how come I'm cutting the onion?! This thing burns my nose like a furnace!"

Toya turned to Naruto with a blank stare, "It can't be that bad…"

"Actually Onii-chan…" Toya turned to Sakura, who was rubbing a tear from her eye, "I'm over here and its making me cry too…"

Toya only shook his head before switching place Naruto, "Kitsunes and their over sensitive nose…"

Naruto and Sakura only chuckled with a sweat drop as they resumed preparation of the Okonomiyaki. Sakura then turned around to Yukito, who was enjoying a cup of tea at the table, "We're almost ready."

"But is it all right?" Yukito asked from the table.

"Eat with us. You're alone, right?" Toya asked, not even turning to Yukito.

Yukito smiled then held up one of the ingredients Sakura had bought, "Then I'll help out. Can I chop this up?"

"Go ahead." Naruto said before turning to Sakura, "Hey, how much of this am I suppose to cut?"

"Only half, why?" Sakura asked before sweat dropping with a chibi face. Naruto also sweat dropped as well, having diced up the entire head of lettuce.

Toya only shook his head as Yukito walked up next to Sakura, placing the ingredient on the counter and beginning to cut it, "By the way, did you know that there is a festival going on?"

Sakura nodded as she stopped stirring the batter, "Yes. Naruto-kun and I are planning to go together later."

"Just you two?" Toya asked Sakura, again without looking away from knife he was using.

"Yeah." Naruto said before giving Toya a slight glare, "Let me guess, now your coming."

"Yeah." Toya said before leaning down enough for only Naruto to hear, "I know you can take care of yourself and Sakura, but if I'm around, trouble will stay away from you two." Naruto sighed before nodding in agreement. Trouble tended to avoid people in groups.

Sakura heard Toya as well, also letting out a sigh, _"So much for our first date…"_ She thought to herself before asking, "Naruto-kun, since Onii-chan is coming with us, do you mind if I invite Tomoyo-chan too?"

Naruto nodded to Sakura, "Sure. I'll stir the batter while you call her." Naruto said, taking the bowl and whisk from Sakura.

When she ran over to the phone, Yukito chuckled, having not heard Toya's earlier comment to Naruto, "Festivals have lots of people, and it's dangerous late at night, so you're worried. You're so kind, "Onii-chan.""

"Shut up." Toya said, still cutting the onion into thin slices.

Sakura came back in a hurry, taking a breath before saying, "Tomoyo-chan said she could go."

Naruto nodded then turned to Yukito, "You wanna come too?"

Yukito smiled and nodded, "Then the five of us can go together. Do you know where it is?"

Sakura nodded to Yukito, "Yes. I believe it was the Tsukimine Shrine."

A loud thump made everyone jump and turn to Toya to see the large knife he was using wedged in the cutting bored. Toya's stare was impassive as he grabbed the handle again, "My hand slipped."

Yukito bought this while Sakura looked a bit concerned. Naruto on the other hand, didn't by a word of it. He glanced up at Toya, _"Toya isn't the type to just let his hand slip so easily. Plus he dropped it when Sakura-chan said Tsukimine Shrine… I wonder if something happened to him there."_ Naruto thought before shrugging to himself. It really wasn't his business. He continued to stir the batter before realizing something, "I need a kimono…"

Sakura smiled brightly at this, clapping her hands together, "I had completely forgotten! Come with me Naruto-kun!" Sakura said excitedly, grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt collar. Naruto was barely able to set the bowl down before Sakura dragged Naruto away by the back of his shirt up to her room.

"Sakura-chan?! What are you WHA!" Naruto tried to speak, only to be thrown onto the bed.

He sat up to see Sakura digging around in her closet, "Let's see… I know I put it in here." Sakura muttered before finding what she was looking for, "Here it is!" Sakura then pulled out a kimono from the closet, walking over to Naruto, "Otou-san made this for you while you were away. He made it a little bigger than the sizes of the last measurements he had."

Naruto stood up and took the kimono from Sakura, looking over it carefully. It had a night sky color with what looked like different colored spirit foxes of dark colors dancing around in a storm of sakura petals. On the back was a large sakura tree with the petals still dancing in the air. At the base of the tree was a katana with the blade wedged in the ground and a certain blonde fox lying around the sword, as if acting like the blade and tree's guardian. Naruto couldn't help but whistle at the kimono, "Man Sakura-chan, your Otou really knows how to sew."

Sakura giggled cheerfully, her tail wagging from side to side, "I helped on it. The sakura tree, katana, and fox were my ideas." Sakura said proudly before walking over to the door, "Try it on!"

She said before opening the door to walk out. However as soon as she did, she and Naruto heard Toya call, "Dinner is ready!"

Sakura let out a slight whine before hanging her head down, "Awww… I wanted to see you in the kimono Naruto-kun…"

Naruto could help but sweat drop at the way Sakura sounded, "Please don't become like Tomoyo… One of her is bad enough with her fashion obsession…"

Sakura looked at Naruto slightly confused before what he said clicked in her mind, making her laugh for a minute. She shook her head before walking to the door, "Let's go eat Naruto-kun, before Onii-chan begins to wonder what we're doing up here."

"Good idea." Naruto agreed, hanging the kimono back in the closet before following Sakura down to the table. After a rather dull dinner, Sakura and Naruto were really looking forward to the festival.

Naruto had moved to the bathroom to change into his kimono as Sakura went over which one to where, "Should I go with this one?" Sakura asked holding up a dark blue yukata with what looked like rabbits inside a crescent moon. She then held out the pink yukata with flowers that were hanging out on her arm, "Or is this one better?"

Kero looked up from his position on Sakura's desk with a large piece of his modern-yaki, talking with his mouth full, "Are you going out?"

Sakura only smiled cheerfully at Kero, "There's a festival going on. Say Kero-chan… Which yukata do you think would go better with Naruto-kun's?"

Kero floated over, looking over both of Sakura's yukata's, then tapping the pink one, "Naruto's is the one your Otou made this week right? Then this one would be better." Kero said with a proud smile.

Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop and think, _"Naruto-kun was right… I've been letting Kero-chan hang around Tomoyo-chan too long. Kero-chan is starting to take to fashion…"_

"Anyway." Kero said, breaking Sakura's train of thought by getting in her face, "Souvenirs! You better not forget to but me some!"

Sakura hide behind the yukata she was holding from Kero's tone, only the top part of her head visible before she nodded. A knock came from the door before Naruto cracked it open, "Are you ready yet Sakura-chan?"

"Its ok Naruto-kun, I haven't started changing yet." Sakura said with a smile walking over to her closet to hang her blue yukata.

Naruto walked in after receiving the all clear from Sakura, "So how do I look?"

Sakura turned to Naruto only to stop and blush deeply "Naruto-kun… you look…" Sakura couldn't finish before sighing at the feeling she was having seeing Naruto in the kimono, "Hanyaaaan!" Sakura sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Uh Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked a little worried, seeing Sakura's reaction.

Sakura snapped out of her dreamy state, blinking a couple times before realizing what she did, waving her arms for a second, "Ahhhhh! I'm sorry Naruto-kun! You look very handsome!"

Naruto blushed a little, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks. No one's ever called me handsome before…"

Sakura only smiled before walking over to Naruto, gently wrapping her arms around him, "Well I'm glad I get to be the first one to say it to you Naruto-kun. You truly deserve it."

Naruto smiled softly before wrapping his arms around her waist, taking in her scent, _"Sakura-chan always knows how to make me relax."_ Naruto thought before letting go of Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan. I'll wait for you down stairs." Naruto said before kissing Sakura on the forehead before opening the door, "Come on Kero."

Kero only sighed and nodded, flying out of the room with Naruto. Sakura smiled before gently touching her forehead, "Naruto-kun knows I don't want to move too fast in our relationship. He can read me so easily." Sakura said quietly before beginning to change into her yukata.

Naruto leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the sound of footsteps. He couldn't help but smile as Sakura came down. She stopped at the bottom step, holding one arm up while holding a paper fan to her chest. Her hair was tied back except her bangs which were resting in their usual position, "Do I look ok?"

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing." Naruto said, making Sakura blush deeply before he offered his arm to her, "Shall we go?" Sakura nodded and took Naruto's arm, the two walking to the door. Naruto then stopped and remembered, "Oh Sakura-chan, you can let people see your hanyou traits tonight. It is a festival after all. No one should even give us a second glance." Naruto told her.

Sakura smiled and nodded, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again, "Ok Naruto-kun. Let's go!" Naruto nodded, leading Sakura out of the house where Toya was waiting with Yukito.

The four made their way to the bridge just outside the festival where they were meeting Tomoyo. Tomoyo could help but pull out her camcorder as the Sakura and Naruto approached her "You two look so romantic!" Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as Tomoyo filmed them, "I'm so glad I brought my camcorder! You two have to let me film you today!"

The two only nodded before the five made there way to the festival. Toya and Yukito both trailed a bit behind the three, letting them have fun together. Sakura looked around at the many stands with a bright smile. Naruto chuckled lightly before asking, "So what do you want to do first Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stopped and began looking around before pointing to a stand, "That one!" Sakura said cheerfully before pulling Naruto over to a stand with water balloons tied with a rubber band floating around in a tub of water. Tomoyo followed quietly, merely happy to record the two as they had fun. Naruto reached into his pocket to pay for a chance to play, only to have Sakura beat him to it. The stand owner handed her a hook on a thin string. Sakura smiled lowered the hook to the water, getting the hook into one of the balloon's rubber bands. Naruto watched as Sakura focused on pulling the balloon out of the water muttering, "Carefully… Carefully…" Sakura's focus was for not however, as the string broke letting the balloon drop back into the water below. Sakura winced at the splash of water before glaring at the balloons in the water with a sweat drop.

Naruto only chuckled lightly as he pulled out a piece of yen, "The red one right?" Sakura nodded to Naruto, who handed the man the yen and took the hook. He then hooked the rubber band and pulled it out of the water easily. He then smiled and handed it to Sakura, "Here you go Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, taking the balloon from Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

"You're pretty good at that Naruto-san." Yukito said walking up to the two, having seen Naruto retrieve the balloon from the tub.

Naruto shrugged as he stood back up, "I've had practice in a lot of different things." Naruto said before turning to Toya, only to be surprised. Toya was focused on something else. Naruto watched him for a second before saying, "Hey Toya, you okay?"

Toya didn't answer as Yukito and Sakura both looked at him. Sakura became a little concerned seeing her brother be what seemed to be so spaced out, "Onii-chan?" Toya didn't answer, only opening his eyes a little more to whatever he was staring at. This only made Sakura worry more before asking, "What's wrong?"

Toya lowered his head a little before saying, "Nothing."

Naruto stared at Toya for a second before giving Sakura a slight nudge, "Don't worry about him. He's just thinking about something. Anyway, what do you want to do next?"

Sakura put the fan to her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Um… The ring toss!"

Naruto nodded before looking around the festival before pointing to a stand, "Over there."

Sakura nodded before turning to Tomoyo, "You should have tried too, Tomoyo-chan. Aren't you bored just watching?"

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the question as he heard Tomoyo's answer, "No, I'm having a very fun time because I'm able to film you having fun with Naruto-san, Sakura-chan."

Naruto and Sakura both sweat dropped at the answer but also expected it. They said nothing in response before heading towards the ring toss stand. On the way they stopped, Naruto turned to Sakura and Tomoyo as they looked down another shrine walkway to see two familiar friends. Chiharu and Yamazaki were strolling up to Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo by chance. The three smiled and waved as the two approached as Sakura called out, "Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki!"

"Yo!" Yamazaki called back as Chiharu smiled from his side. The three walked up to the two before Yamazaki said, "Good evening."

"Good evening." Sakura responded before asking, "You two just came?"

"Yeah. We heard from Naoko-chan." Chiharu said before turning to her gaze to Naruto then Sakura, "The fox ears and tail are really cute!" Chiharu said before returning her stare to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the stare he was receiving from Chiharu, "Is something wrong Chiharu?" Chiharu blinked in surprise before shaking her head, leaving Naruto to shrug and resume looking around the festival.

"Naoko does like things like shrines and temples." Tomoyo said with a smile, lowering her camcorder

Chiharu smiled with a slight laugh, "And scary stories."

Sakura suddenly sweat dropped nervously, her fear of ghosts quickly rising. She smiled nervously before trying to change the subject, "So Naoko-chan and the others aren't here?"

Chiharu smiled sadly before saying, "Naoko-chan and Rika-chan both have piano lessons today." Sakura nodded sadly to the news of her friends before Chiharu saw the water balloon yo-yo in Sakura's hand, "It's cute!"

Sakura blinked before smiling and holding the yo-yo up, "Naruto-kun won it for me!"

"That reminds me…" Yamazaki said before asking, "Do you know what the origin of the water yo-yo is? It was first seen in the Edo era, and it was more like a regular summer pastime for the peasants."

Everyone was hanging onto Yamazaki's every word before Sakura asked, "Wait, did they have rubber way back then?" Chiharu and Tomoyo turned to Sakura before eyeing the yo-yo as Sakura held it up again, "This is rubber, right?"

"Yeah, so they used to make it out of glass." Yamazaki said, holding up his finger in an informative manner.

Chiharu turned to Yamazaki with a blank stare, "It's getting pretty fishy now…"

"Any fishier and we'd need gills to breath for being underwater…" Naruto said in a bored and monotone voice.

Sakura only stared at the yo-yo in her hand, "Glass? Then they couldn't play with it like this…" Sakura said before bouncing the yo-yo up and down in her hand. (Remember, it's a water yo-yo)

Yamazaki smiled brighter as he said, "No, the classy people created inventive ways to play with it without breaking it."

Sakura believed the lie without a doubt before Chiharu said, "It's a lie, a lie."

Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, "I'm going to grab a drink. Want anything?"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "A can of juice please."

"Please make that two." Tomoyo added with the same smile. Naruto nodded before walking off towards a vendor down the walkway.

Chiharu saw an opportunity and took it, "Sakura-chan…" Sakura turned to Chiharu looking confused, hearing the sense of seriousness in Chiharu's tone. Chiharu eyes held a hardened but serene look as she said, "We… Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, and I… don't think you should be dating Naruto."

Yamazaki and Tomoyo both looked surprise to hear this. Sakura however looked down right shocked to the core. Her eyes were wide and you could see her shaking slightly as she asked, "Why?"

Chiharu could tell just by looking at Sakura that she had deeply upset her friend, but stated her argument anyway, "It's just… We tried to look up information on Naruto and… There's no record on him of any kind. No school records, birth records in any hospitals in the area, there wasn't even a record of anyone with the name of Uzumaki or Namikaze in Japan !"

Sakura wasn't calm in her head. She was fuming. She understood Chiharu was just looking out for her, _"But to try and dig up Naruto's history?! That's over the line!!"_ Sakura closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to keep not only her anger, but her demonic instincts of protecting her mate, under control. She then said in an eerily calm tone, "Chiharu-chan, I appreciate your concern but…" Sakura snapped her eyes up, showing the fiery emotions she was feeling, "You had no right to try and look up Naruto-kun's past!" Chiharu, as well as Yamazaki and Tomoyo, couldn't help but whince at Sakura's tone. Sakura took another deep breath before continuing, "I know all about Naruto-kun's lack of records. I also know where he comes from. I'm not going to reveal his secret unless he says it's ok. I… also love Naruto-kun with all my heart. I know he'll be there for me no matter what happens." Sakura said before her stare softened as memories surfaced.

Chiharu couldn't help but try to argue her point, "But what if he leaves you? Moves on? I am not doubting you Sakura-chan. It's Naruto I doubt. He seems like a nice person but we know nothing about him. He hasn't even told us about his parents. Not one story or anything!"

"Kinda hard to tell you something even I don't know." Naruto's voice said coming out of nowhere. Everyone turned around to see Naruto walking up to them, balancing three cans of juice in one hand. He smiled as he handed Sakura and Tomoyo their juice before turning to Chiharu, "I don't talk about my parents because I never got to know them myself. I've been an orphan since I was born." Naruto said before popping the top of his can of juice.

Guilt flowed down Chiharu's face until she could no longer look anyone in the eye, "I… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." Naruto said with a shrug, "I know you are only looking out for Sakura-chan. I'll admit someone like me showing up out of nowhere and being so close to one of my friends like I did would make me suspicious as well. But I would trust my friend's judgment on the person as well." Naruto said before taking a swallow of his juice. Chiharu and Yamazaki held looks of sadness and disbelief. While Yamazaki hadn't doubted that Naruto had good intentions, he himself didn't know of Naruto's past. Chiharu on the other hand was on the verge of tears. Naruto shook his head at the sight of the tears, "Now, now. No need to cry. This is a festival after all. We should be enjoying ourselves!"

No sooner than when Naruto said that did everyone hear the sound of a pop gun. They all turned down the walkway to see another familiar face at a stand. They all smiled and walked up behind the person crowding around him without him even knowing. They watched in amazement until the person turned around, jumping in surprise at seeing everyone around him. The person was none other than Li. Li couldn't help but blush a little when he notice Tomoyo was standing within the group around him. Sakura couldn't help but lean over to the large pile of items Li had acquired playing the festival games, "You got all of these by yourself, Li?"

"Well, yeah." Li said before aiming back down the stand.

However before he could fire again he heard, "That's amazing!"

Li turned around to see Yukito and Toya standing behind Sakura, Naruto, and the others. He then suddenly reached for a random number of sweets he had piled up before holding them out to Yukito. He refused to look Yukito in the eye, but nodded after Yukito asked, "I can have these?"

"Now, about target shooting… Once upon a time…" Yamazaki started another one of his lies.

Chiharu only smiled sticking her paper fan over his face, "Yeah, yeah." Chiharu then pointed to one of the stands as the festive mood returned to everyone, "Yamazaki-kun I want that! If you get it for me, I'll bring homemade sweets tomorrow."

"Then I have to pray." Yamazaki said putting his hands together.

"Why do you need to pray?" Chiharu asked a little confused as everyone turned to them.

Yamazaki smiled playfully as he pretended to pray, "That I can stay well afterwards…"

Chiharu began annoyed as a tick mark appeared on her head. She then grabbed Yamazaki's neck, shaking him back and forth, "What was that!? You're so mean! I just learned how to bake cookies!!!

Despite their conversation earlier, Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at the two as Tomoyo said, "Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are really good friends."

"Yeah." Sakura said quietly before adding, "I'll have to apologize for our argument later."

Naruto only put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Wait until tomorrow. Like I said it's a festival. Let's enjoy it."

Li couldn't help but look away from the stand again, "Argument?"

Naruto simply smiled and waved his hand in front of his face, signaling to drop the subject. That didn't stop Toya from seeing Li looking at Sakura and Naruto. He leaned over Sakura as he glared at Li, "Do you want something with my little sister?!" He asked in an aggravated tone.

The two were soon having a stare down. Naruto only sighed as Tomoyo looked at the ring toss stand before turning to Sakura, "That's right! Sakura-chan, don't you want that?" Tomoyo asked pointing at the stuffed bunny on the ring toss prize stand. Sakura turned to the prized confused as Tomoyo said, "I know how you like rabbits, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded to Tomoyo as Yukito leaned over to see what they were looking at, then smiled with them, "You're right, they're cute."

Before anyone realized what was going on, Li and Toya rushed over to the stand. They slammed their money onto the counter glaring at each other the entire time. The fiery aura could be seen around the two as they began dueling at the ring toss stand. A barrage of rings flied to the poles on the score board, only to roll down as they either missed or landed on the pole only to have to much force carrying them and fly back off.

"Hoooeeee…." Sakura said, that being the only thing that came to her mind at the scene before her.

Naruto scratched his head with a large sweat drop rolling down, "Isn't this a little… intense for a stuffed rabbit?"

"Looks like it will be a while." Yukito said not at all affected by what he was seeing.

"Looks that way…" Sakura responded still a little embarrassed at what she was seeing.

Naruto only sighed as he continued to rub his head, "Maybe we should move on… Otherwise we may be here all night."

Tomoyo smiled slyly before saying, "I will stay and watch their wonderful ring toss skills."

Yukito seemed to catch onto Tomoyo's plan, although he didn't show it as he said, "I'll stay as well. You two should go enjoy yourselves. I know that you two planned to come here on a date. You deserve some alone time together." Sakura and Naruto both looked a little surprised at Yukito before turning to Tomoyo, who nodded in agreement.

Sakura and Naruto then turned to each other and smiled. They snuck away from everyone together with Yukito and Tomoyo blocking them from view. They soon found themselves away from everyone at the festival. Naruto looked around before letting out a sigh, "I think we're behind the shrine."

"Yeah." Sakura said as she looked around with Naruto. She then smiled and leaned into Naruto slightly, "I don't mind. Let's take a brake from all the people." Sakura said before spotting something floating around near a tree. They were the familiar looking glow from Sakura's dreams, even though she hadn't realized it yet, "Fireflies?"

"Weird." Naruto said as he spotted the glowing orbs, "There isn't any water around here though." As he said this, the orbs began floating away. Naruto and Sakura shared a look before smiling as Naruto added, "Follow them?"

Sakura nodded as she took Naruto's hand. The two then chased the glowing orbs to a large tree. They stopped and watched at the orbs disappeared into the branches. Then hundreds of glowing orbs came out of the branches of the tree. Sakura and Naruto looked in awe as the orbs began to dance around them in a show of light. Sakura held out her finger allowing one of the orbs to rest on it. It spun around before disappearing into the air. Sakura watched as it disappeared before saying, "It's the same as my dream last night."

Naruto didn't need to ask what he already knew, but asked anyway, "It's a Clow card isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, looking a bit apprehensive about sealing the card away, "It's so beautiful… I kinda don't want to seal the card away."

"Well we don't have to seal it away right away do we?" Naruto asked before putting an arm around Sakura's waist, "We can enjoy it for a little while."

Sakura smiled and nodded, leaning into Naruto's chest again with a look of content. But then words from her argument with Chiharu surfaced in her mind. She tried to ignore them, but they soon became nagging words in her head. With a sigh she pushed off Naruto standing straight up again. This confused Naruto causing him to ask, "I do something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly shook her head in response before asking, "Naruto-kun… We'll always be together… right?"

Naruto smiled softly, instantly knowing what was going on, "Yes Sakura-chan. I will never leave you. Should I ever have to go somewhere you can't follow then I shall return to you when I have finished my mission."

Sakura smiled softly as the words reached her fox ears. She reached for her mark, feeling stupid for even asking the question, "I know. I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun. It's just…"

"Your argument with Chiharu?" Naruto asked in a sly manner before smiling, "I understand. I'm not mad at her either before you ask. She was only looking out for you along with Rika and Naoko. Although that does explain why they've been trying to follow for the past week." Naruto said with a loose chuckle as he looked up at the still dancing Clow card.

Sakura smiled and joined Naruto in watching the card, taking his arm into hers as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulders. She then felt a swell of strong emotions inside her. She knew they were urges of her new demonic nature and tried to repress them like Naruto had taught her before. But then a voice stopped her. _**"Let them out child."**_

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice, _"Kyuubi-san?!"_

"_**Yes Sakura. I am able to sense you through the mind link like Kit can. I however can sense more than just your thoughts and emotions. I can also sense the deep emotions in your heart when they rise. I simply want to tell you to that the instincts you are feeling now are completely harmless. Kit taught you how to tell when your demonic instincts are acting and repress them, but not tell them apart. Even he doesn't know how to yet. I plan on teaching you two soon. But when I felt these instincts, I felt the need to tell you. Let them out. No harm will come of these emotions."**_

"_Wait! Kyuubi-san!" _Sakura shouted in the depth of her mind, but received no answer. She could still feel her emotions in her heart screaming out to her. She closed her eyes before saying to herself, _"I'll at least ask first."_ Sakura took her head off Naruto's shoulder and looked at him, "Naruto-kun, do you… mind if I kiss you?"

Naruto blinked but smiled softly again, "Of course you can. You never have to ask me that Sakura-chan." Naruto however was expecting a small gentle kiss. Not Sakura throwing her around arms around his neck and giving him a kiss full of passion. His eyes went wide with shock before slowing closing as his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever before Sakura pulled away breathless. She was blushing heavily as she panted before resting her head on Naruto again as the swell of emotions she had subsided. Naruto smiled when he felt her rest her head again, moving one hand to the back of his head before asking, "Sakura-chan, what was that about?"

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto only smiled more and continued to hold Sakura close to him.

That is until their ears pick up someone yelling their names, "Naruto-san! Sakura-chan!" The two let each other go and turned to the rustling bushes just in time to see Yukito come out, "Ah! Here you two are. We came to find you before Toya's and Li's battle was over."

Sakura smiled as Naruto nodded, "Thanks. Toya wouldn't let us hear the end of it if he saw us alone."

No sooner then when Naruto said this, did Toya and Li both come bursting out of another set of bushes with Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki, "Got it!" Both of them shouted, panting heavily as they held up the stuff rabbit prize. They then bent over trying to catch their breath.

Naruto sweat dropped before turning to Yukito, "They both seriously played until they won a rabbit? Just how much money did they spend trying to get them?!"

Tomoyo smiled at Naruto and Sakura, "They couldn't settle the score, so the person at the booth gave us two."

Yamazaki then held up his finger in his usual manner, "It was a heated battle."

"It sure was!" Chiharu said in agreement.

Li then rushed up to Yukito holding out the rabbit to him. Yukito looked a bit confused before smiling and asking, "I can have this, too?" Li only nodded, still refusing to look Yukito in the eye.

Sakura and Naruto both watched with a sweat drop before something moved into their vision. They turned to see Toya holding the rabbit he had won out to Sakura. Toya was looking away, waiting on Sakura to take it. When she didn't he said, "If you don't want it, give it back."

Sakura smiled before she took the toy and held it close, "I want it!" As she held it, she couldn't help but think, _"But… I wanted to stay in that situation a bit longer…"_

"_So did I."_ Naruto added as he wrapped an arm around Sakura when Toya looked away. Sakura smiled at him as she leaned into his hold again, still holding onto the toy as well.

"That's right!" Yamazaki suddenly said, "There was a snow-cone shop over there." He said pointing in the direction of the festival.

"Let's go together!" Chiharu quickly added.

Everyone agreed in their own way before Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan?" Sakura and Naruto were both staring at the tree were the glowing orbs had come from and disappeared into.

"I have something on my mind right now." Sakura said as she continued to stare at the tree.

Tomoyo seemed to understand as she turned to everyone, "We'll be right there. Please go on ahead." Everyone nodded and headed back to the festival. Tomoyo then turned to the tree Sakura and Naruto were staring at, "Is something the matter?" The Clow card answered Tomoyo as the orbs came back out of the tree. They began their dance again as Tomoyo admired their beauty, "Oh, my!"

Sakura watched as the lights danced around, "I saw something exactly like this in a dream." Sakura smiled and nodded before she pulled out her key from around her neck. She then handed Naruto her stuff rabbit and walked up to the base of the tree and held up her key, "RELEASE!" The key shined with a bright light at it turned into its staff form. Sakura turned the head of the staff up to the sky, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" The tip of the staff let out a small but bright light as all the glowing orbs were drawn in. The light then took the shape of a card as it floated down to Sakura's hand. Naruto walked over just in time to hear Sakura said, "GLOW…" _"Just like what Kero-chan said, that dream was a premonition. The continuation of the word "probably" that I was in my dream was "a Clow card"."_

"_Seems like I miss a lot when I take a training trip."_ Naruto told her as he looked at the card over Sakura's shoulder.

Tomoyo smiled as she lowered her camcorder, "And, cut!" Sakura and Naruto both sweat dropped with a sigh as Tomoyo lowered her camera, "So it really was a Clow card."

"I couldn't tell at all." Sakura said after walking back over to Tomoyo with Naruto, "I didn't feel its presence, either."

Naruto took a second to think before he said, "Probably because it was a calm one who didn't try to hurt anyone, intentionally or unintentionally."

"It seems Li-kun didn't notice, either." Tomoyo said before looking between the two.

Sakura smiled and held the card close to her heart, "But because of this card, we were really happy."

"It wasn't the card that made me happy. Although it did help with the mood." Naruto said with a wink and smile to Sakura, who blushed deeply.

Tomoyo smiled sadly at not being able to film what had gone on between the two, but refused to ask in respect for their privacy. She instead asked, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Tomoyo turned and began walking away. Sakura and Naruto turned to the tree for a moment before walking Tomoyo back to the festival.

**OK!!! IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I've been a slump since the hacking… But I'm pulling through. Mainly since that the last comp we had, that my dad destroyed, was from 1998. Now we have a 2009 model! I'm good with that!**

_**Notes:**_

**I now have a demon editor! She is a close friend of mine who I know in person which is why I agreed to this. And no, she won't cut me any slack. Reason I say this is because she threatened to kill me over a comma misplacement… -_- yeah she's that bad about it. So if you see an anonymous review that… well… basically screams every profanity and death threats. Then that's her.**

**Also, I have a new poll in my profile. Read it and feel free to vote for whatever you want.**

**I'm also making a list of which cards not to make chapters on. Now it's not complete and I'm consulting with experts. I'll post the list when it is finished and depending on the responses I get, AFTER I POST THE LIST, I may or may not make a chapter said listed cards and episodes. I'm doing this because it would take me at least… 70 chapters total to finish this, counting the two I already skipped. Yeah… that's a lot.**

_**Reviewer's response:**_

**Lord Mortensen:**** We'll see about the idea with Gamabunta. As for the movie, yes I plan on doing it. I have the list of what cards Sakura captures when. So I know when to make the movie chapter.**

**Anime-MPC6:**** Wow 0-0 you actually bought a free to read story? I didn't know I had such die hard fans. You have inspired me!!!**

**Hybrid unleashed:**** Why not both of them?**

**Dragon and Sword Master:**** You're right. Naruto won't be affected. But let me ask you this. If Naruto is the only person unaffected by the spell after everyone else lost their feeling for the person they cared for most?**

**Ringo-chan:**** Yes he will. As soon as I think of one.**

**Beserkians fury:**** It's still in the story, I just have to find a good card to use it on. It may be EARTHY… or the final judgment. And who said I was human?"**

**Shinigami-Sensei:**** Well one, it wasn't a day. It's about a week between chapters. And two, you can't really try and learn about someone's past on a weekend beach trip. Too easy for Naruto to learn of it. Don't worry. There will be more of it later on.**

**KRP:**** Well you need to leave more tricks for the future ^^**

**Greenicedragon1789: ****Well I can't spoil everything for you ^^ and I didn't mean any offense. It just some of your ideas seem like they were a question with an obvious answer that's all. One of my pet peeves if you will. **

**L33t Horo:**** Happy? I only do this to question or question sounding statements.**

**Agurra of the Darkness:**** Not sure if I answered this, but read the beginning again.**

**xWindScarx10:**** Well I always try to keep to my poll.**

**To everyone:**** I appreciate everyone who is willing to help me avenge the hacking, but it's not worth it. Besides, someone sent me a copy of my story so I can repost it. I'll wait on doing that until some other time though. It'll give me time to brainstorm ideas. It's good to have loyal friends who copy and save my stories ^^**

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!!**_


	17. Explanation

**Okay i know you all are expecting an update but hear me out! I'm going to be completely honest... I've lost the drive to write. It's just not there any more! I don't know why but i just... RAAAWWWRR! It's driving me insane -_-**

**Then, it hit me. It was The Fox and the Cards! The way it was going! It moved way to fast and lost any and all climaxs and plots i could and wanted to use. I have gotten ideas from friends but they would be hard to pull off. So I've decided to try an experiment and i will need your help.**

**I'm going to redo The Fox and The Cards, but only three chapters of it. Basically the first two plus one of the first episode. I will want your honest opinion in this! Flaws, critisizime, and even flames if need be! If it goes better then my current Fox and Cards, then i will continue that one and remove the first one. I'll take any screaming, frustration, and... well... pain you all want to give me for this. But i am with full sincerity asking for you're help. Thank you.**

**Thanking everyone soul that is willing to help, Jingo4754**


	18. Experiment is out

**Experiment is up and for those that have asked, I will not delete this story until the final call on the experiment, and even then, that depends on how it goes.**


End file.
